Otaku and the Dumb Character
by Tetsumi Amaya
Summary: Konata Izumi and Misao Kusakabe. Two very different people that probably would never have crossed paths. Who would have thought that through their common friend Kagami, the two would meet, become friends, and maybe even lead to something more...
1. Introductions and Strange Feelings

Author's Notes:** Sup everyone! Before anything else I must make this clear...This is a KONATA X MISAO story! If you are a hardcore Konami fan and can't stand to see Konata with someone else DO NOT PASS GO, GO DIRECTLY TO "BACK" AND FORGET YOU SAW THIS FIC. Ok now, it's been almost a month since I finished my first fic, "An Angel and a Closed Heart". Since then I've been reading tons of other fics not just in the Lucky Star section but in several others also to get a look at the different styles of writing and formatting. If anyone read my previous fic, I know I mentioned I would do Konami but...obviously I lied XD. Hey if anyone has read the manga, you would know that "previews are usually full of baseless lies" so why can't the fanfiction be the same? Also I must add that the timeline is somewhat altered and I will be mixing a few things around, so don't try and use your original knowledge to compare the two. Well enough of the author rants! On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 1 Introductions and Strange Feelings

It was a sunny day in the city of Kasukabe in the Saitama Prefecture. Here we start with the lives of four high school students. Konata Izumi, the shortest of the four, however with the longest hair of brilliant blue, was reaching down to her ankles. Tsukasa Hiiragi, with purple hair just reaching her shoulders, inching just a little bit higher in height over Konata. Kagami Hiiragi, while considered a twin to Tsukasa, is far from being "identical", and not to mention has longer purple hair styled in twin-tails reaching down to her waist. Then the tallest of the four, Miyuki Takara, who has pink hair reaching down to her waist, with glasses to complete her look.

"Ahhh, this sucks! Summer vacation is too short, I only managed to get through half of my backed-up manga and anime that I've been falling behind on," Konata lamented.

Kagami snorted. "I refuse to actually sympathize with someone who just copied my homework."

"Boooo Kagamin, you don't understand, a child's time is said to be the most important stage in life," Konata said in a dramatic tone.

"Hehehe is that so? That shouldn't be difficult for you then, since your appearance seems to not have changed after hitting age 11," Kagami replied mockingly.

"Geh! Kagamin has gone on the attack! As if one can hope to escape such a vicious, evil, cruel-hearted tsund-ACK," Konata tried to say before Kagami grabbed her in a headlock.

"You've got some nerve for a midget," Kagami said as a black aura seemed to engulf her entire being.

Tsukasa and Miyuki continued to observe this playful banter.

"Haha, it's like we are part of the background eh Yuki-chan," stated the younger twin.

The glasses-wearing girl chuckled lightly. "Even if they look like that, it only shows how strong a friendship they have formed."

Tsukasa continued to watch the bickering pair happily until a though hit her.

"Hey Onee-chan, didn't you say you were going to introduce us to your friends from your class?"

Kagami relinquished her hold on the bluenette and settled to just putting her hand on the smaller girl's head emphasizing her short stature.

"Ah, that's right, Misao and Ayano. It only just occurred to me a few days ago, that none of you have actually met yet. I'll bring them over for lunch, so expect us later."

Meanwhile, the short bluenette was struggling under Kagami's hold. "WAAAHH, let go Kagami-sama!"

Upon reaching the school, the three girls separated from the twin-tailed tsundere to go to their own class.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Konata walked out on to the track for gym class with Miyuki and Tsukasa. The sun was beating down on them and Konata couldn't help but feel annoyed as she felt gym class was such a waste of time as anyone that was interested might as well join the track team. _At least in the classroom I can sneak a few peeks at some manga. _

"Ohh, doesn't there seem to be a lot of other girls out today on the track," Tsukasa said pointing to another group of girls.

"Those are the girl's track team, they are having an early practice today while sharing the track with the classes out here," Miyuki answered swiftly.

"Hm, something isn't right here. Miyuki-san, that isn't the usual encyclopedia information you just gave. How could you possibly know this information," asked Konata looking like someone pondering something.

Miyuki smiled pleasantly before responding, "Well the teacher did explain it to us as we walked out here, Izumi-san."

"Aha! As expected of Miyuki-san, nothing escapes her attention!" Konata exclaimed slapping Miyuki on the shoulders.

Tsukasa sweat-dropped while thinking to herself, _actually Kona-chan, I get the feeling that it's only because we didn't pay attention ourselves. _The three friends continued chattering as the P.E teacher continued calling each student to run their sprint, occasionally with a girl from the track team.

* * *

><p><em>Morning practices! This isn't bad, but doing this after we just got up, it's a pain! Plus we have to share with this other class, isn't it obvious that it's a pain for everyone to fit onto this track. <em>

These were the thoughts of a girl with short brown hair by the name of Misao Kusakabe. Misao observed the class that was taking turns doing a 100m sprint.

_Ohh, that girl looks kind of like Hiiragi! Though she looks kind of spaced out. Come to think of it, didn't Hiiragi mention she had a younger twin? Wonder if that's…_ Misao's thoughts were interrupted by her captain who told her to take her turn at her timed sprint.

_Ahh whatever, I'll find out at lunch once we go with Hiiragi to her "sister's" class. It sounds so good already, meatballs…_ Misao walked up to the line which to her surprise, she was joined by a rather short girl with long blue hair.

_What the heck's with this squirt? Is she even in high school? Still, with that height, she probably won't keep up for very long. _While this is somewhat simple-minded, it is a logical conclusion.

Waiting for the sound of the whistle, both girls readied themselves. Misao, who was starting to feel some adrenaline from the anticipation, couldn't help but wonder why this girl was so short. _Oh well, it's too much to think about anyways. _Then the whistle sounded.

The girls took off like bullets, almost kicking up dust behind them as they ran. In this sort of race, seconds can turn into small lapses of eternity. Misao knew that for whatever reason, she was running with all of her being. However, from the corner of her eyes, a short bluenette was moving further and further ahead in front of her.

_N-No way, this girl…She's not just beating me by a little bit, she is increasing the distance between the both of us in such a short amount of time! _Misao watched the smaller girl with fascination, who with shorter legs was definitely moving considerably faster than her. Then as if it had only been a matter of seconds (since technically it was) the "race" was over. Panting and completely out of breath, Misao had her hands on her knees trying to understand what just happened.

_Ok, somehow Shorty over there, despite having shorter legs than me, completely creamed me in that race. Why isn't she in the track club? With that kind of speed, she could easily place first in a lot of the competitions. _Misao looked over at the smaller girl beside her. _She doesn't even look like she is out of breath. What is she?_

* * *

><p>Konata, walked back over to Miyuki and Tsukasa.<p>

"Kona-chan, you're so fast! You even beat that girl from the track club," Tsukasa exclaimed.

Miyuki smiled at Konata before adding her bit in. "You did very well Izumi-san, why is it that you don't join a club? You are quite athletic after all."

Konata thought to herself in silence for a few seconds before answering.

"Well honestly, if I did join a club, it would interfere with all my prime-time anime. I don't want to miss it you know. Also, those clubs tend to overrun well into the afternoon, potentially making me miss out on a chance for a sale at the store for manga."

"Still Kona-chan, you looked so cool!" Tsukasa said admiringly.

"Nah, it isn't all that great, it's more of a set-back for me. Besides, if I had desire for such a setting, anime could give better results anyways," Konata responded.

Tsukasa and Miyuki both looked a bit lost for a few moments.

"Still, that girl you went against was pretty good also," Tsukasa pondered.

"Hehe, Tsukasa, I'm glad you brought that up but who would of thought I would get the chance to run against a classic fang-girl!" Konata's eyes were practically sparkling as she said that.

Tsukasa looked at Konata blankly before turning to Miyuki to ask, "Hey Yuki-chan, What's a 'fang-girl'?"

Miyuki appeared to be struggling for an answer.

"Fang-girl? Ummm, oh dear, in humans…It couldn't have something to do with the theory of evolution… No no that can't be right. Ahh I'm sorry Tsukasa-san, it appears I haven't studied enough," Miyuki said hanging her head in shame.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

As the day progressed, lunch had soon arrived and the various students were getting out their lunches while others made their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Tsukasa, is Kagami still heading over with her friends," Konata asked.

"She didn't send me a message saying she wasn't," Tsukasa responded.

As if to answer her question, said person came walking in with two others trailing behind her. One was a blonde haired girl whose forehead was practically shining. Behind her was a brown-haired girl who looked an awful lot like…

"OHH, the fang-girl! Oho only Kagamin, the tsundere, would be traveling with another person only seen anime. As expected of such a high level," Konata said ecstatically.

Before Kagami could even respond, the short-haired girl by the name of Misao immediately recognized the short bluenette that destroyed her in the race earlier.

"It's you! The chibi with that ridiculous speed! Oi Hiiragi are these your other friends that you were telling us about," Misao asked pointing at the group.

Kagami, having got over her initial confusion, realized that somehow the two had already met.

"Oh, I didn't know you two already knew each other. Well the blue-haired midget over there is Konata Izumi; she's a slacker and the class otaku.

"-Hey!" said the otaku indignantly.

"This is my little sister, Tsukasa." Kagami pointed at Tsukasa ignoring the otaku.

Miyuki took the opportunity to introduce herself at this point.

"I'm Miyuki Takara, nice to meet you both," Miyuki said politely.

Kagami then introduced her two friends to the three.

"This is Misao Kusakabe and her guardian Ayano Minegishi," Kagami motioned at Misao and Ayano.

Ayano bowed her head to the four.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Ayano replied.

Misao however had her eyes set on Konata._ Hmm, a friend of Hiiragi's eh. Well then...  
><em>

"Sup Shorty! I hear you hang out from time to time with **our** Hiiragi," said Misao.

"Of course, any friend of **our **Kagami is a friend of mine," responded Konata as if trying to prove something.

The two continued to pretend to be pleasant while constantly trying to claim Kagami. Ayano and Kagami watched with amusement.

"Oi what are you two doing," Kagami said face-palming.

"Still though, Hiiragi-chan is quite popular," said Ayano pleasantly.

"Ehhhh? Those guys are under some delusions. Trying to claim ownership of me doesn't make me happy or anything," Kagami said red-faced.

Of course this action didn't go unnoticed by the two bickering over her.

"Awwww Kagamin, so cuuuute, you're such a tsundere," cooed the otaku who was playing with her hair.

The brunette followed suit and started grabbing the tsundere's twin-tails.

"Ehhh what was that Hiiragi? You're happy and you know it," said Misao mockingly.

Kagami at this point was getting annoyed twice as much since now it was both Konata and Misao mocking her.

"No, like I said, this doesn't make me happy damn it! Don't play with my hair both of you!" said an angry tsundere.

As lunch continued, the group continued to get to know each other while Kagami noticed Konata and Misao had gone off in their own little world.

"Those two are sure hitting it off pretty well aren't they," Kagami observed watching the two.

"Say Shorty, why aren't you part of the track and field club? I'm not especially fast but you beat me pretty badly this morning you know," said Misao.

"Ugh, I feel like I already said this earlier today. It's not very interesting to me. Besides, the track setting is best seen in anime after all!" Konata said as if making a declaration.

"Track setting? I don't really get what you're saying but ok. Hiiragi did mention that you're into all that otaku stuff. Hey, what would you classify us in if this were an anime," Misao asked curiously.

"Hmm, well… Minegishi-san is the thigh-gal or forehead type, Kagami is a tsundere, and Kusakabe is the boyish fang-girl…and the dumb type," Konata added grinning.

"Geh! Shorty is mean but…But the dumb girl is usually rather cute right," Misao stated in her defense.

_Hehe, Misao, I didn't expect that kind of reaction. I kind of like that character also._

"No no, don't worry about it. Actually the dumb character has a certain charm to them anyways, **Misa-kichi**," Konata responded cheerfully.

"What! Also who is this 'Misa-kichi'!" Misao said in horror.

_She does worry about a lot of unnecessary things. Her fang makes her kind of cute also. _These were Konata's thoughts as she watched, amused at Misao trying to argue back. The other group watched the pair bickering back and forth also amused. After lunch ended the group from Class C began making their way back to class.

"We will see you after school, Onee-chan," said Tsukasa.

"Yea Kagamin, bring Misa-kichi along also with Minegishi-san," said Konata waving them off.

* * *

><p>As Misao walked with Kagami and Ayano, she returned to her thoughts. <em>Damn that chibi! Just saying whatever she wants. Really though, she should join some kind of club with her being athletic. Still, it was kind of fun hanging out with her during lunch. <em>

"Kusakabe? Oii Kusakabe, this is Kagami speaking while you have that stupid look on your face," Kagami said trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Sorry about that Hiiragi," Misao said apologetically.

"Jeez, you don't even pay attention in class, try and shape up a bit when people are talking to you," Kagami said irritably.

"Now now, Hiiragi-chan, we can give her a break," Ayano said amused.

"Well that's true, anyways Kusakabe, do you and Minegishi-san want to walk with us after school," Kagami asked.

_Hmm, that could be fun. The chibi did ask us to walk with them back at lunch. _"Yea sure, I'm up for it. What about you Ayano," asked Misao.

Ayano nodded cheerfully. "Yes, it sounds fun."

* * *

><p>Once the school day ended, Misao, Kagami, and Ayano were walking together to the front gates to meet up with Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki. Once everyone had met up, Misao immediately made her way over to the otaku. Misao and Konata were talking rather animatedly about video games while the rest of the group was talking about their future plans. Konata then brought out her DS and was showing a dating sim to Misao.<p>

"This game is kind of weird, Shorty. Besides where's the fun in trying to charm these girls. I'd rather play a fighting game or something" stated Misao.

"Hehe Misa-Kichi, one simply plays these to broaden their horizons and learn the ways of a conquest!" Konata said excitedly.

Misao crossed her arms over her chest appearing to be deep in thought.

"Hmm, I don't really get it too much and it hurts my head. Plus what's up with that girl? You choose 'buy a lunch at the cafeteria' instead of 'accepting her offer to share' and she gets mad," Misao said confused. "Isn't it obvious you were planning to come back?"

"Hehe that's why Misa-Kichi is the "dumb" character," Konata teased.

"UWAA, you just think you can say whatever you want. You may have gotten away with it with Hiiragi but you won't get away from me!" Misao exclaimed and then attempted to jump on the smaller girl to give her a noogie.

"Ufufu Misa-Kichi, you want a repeat of what happened this morning," Konata said side-stepping Misao.

"Ha! You're on," yelled the brunette before chasing after the blue-haired girl.

Konata followed suit and took off like a bullet away from the brown-haired girl. Kagami who had been watching this whole action take place just face-palmed.

"Ugh those idiots, though I'm glad it isn't me Konata is taunting, they both just make me twice as tired now," Kagami muttered.

Some distance ahead from the main group, Misao was right on the heels of the otaku. _Jeez this girl, how is she moving this fast. _Then Misao had an idea.

"Oi Shorty! You dropped one of your manga on the ground!" Misao yelled out.

Konata slowed down to check her bag while saying, "Eh, really?"

Misao saw an opening and took it.

"HA! CHANCE!" Misao exclaimed practically pouncing on the bluenette.

Almost with too much force as the pair rolled on the ground a bit. Lying on the ground, Misao noticed something warm was pressed against her from under her body. _Ow, maybe I overdid it a bit. _

"Hey Shorty, are you ok…." Misao trailed off as she found herself staring right into the emeralds that were Konata's eyes.

Misao, felt her heart speed up rather rapidly as she couldn't tear her gaze away from otaku's face being inches away from it. _C-Cute, she is very pretty up close. Wait what? Why would I think about another girl like that? _

Konata herself was experiencing a similar dilemma. _Why isn't she moving? Though her fang really gives her a cute image. I can't really look away either… _

The two for a few seconds just kept staring directly at each other and for a split-second almost moved their faces closer before the sound of the group they left behind brought them back to their senses. Misao almost like a cat, jumped up off of Konata who also scrambled up hastily.

"S-Sorry, about that, I guess I overdid it," Misao said looking away who had a blush on her cheeks.

"No, it's fine, I got kind of caught up myself," Konata said trying to brush away the tense atmosphere.

Kagami called out to the pair, "Oi you idiots, wait for us."

Konata and Misao both walked over to the group and separated there. Konata began talking to Tsukasa while Misao talked to Ayano. The group then split off going their separate ways.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Konata after getting home, had plopped down right in front of her computer and was starting her MMO to try and get her thoughts off of today's events. However even Konata couldn't help but replay the scene where they were both frozen by each other's gaze. _I don't get it. What would have happened if Kagami and the others hadn't caught up to us? _

The more Konata kept replaying it in her head, she could of sworn both her and Misao had actually moved closer to each other while they were both lying on the ground. _I never really denied that I could be like __**that **__but still with Misa-kichi of all people? Maybe it's more correct to say I could be Bi since I still like how some guys look. I know I could definitely be good friends with Misa-kichi. She's pretty funny at times. I'm surprised this never really occurred to me with Kagami. I've known her longer after all haven't I? I just met Misa-kichi today and already these thoughts come up. _

"AHHH, this is too much to think about, I'm gonna get killed in this dungeon if I don't start paying attention. Not to mention Teach will get pissed at me for letting her die in here," Konata said trying to shake off her distracting thoughts.

_Maybe if I hang out with her more, to see if I really can like her in that way. That could work, it could be like a mock-date._

* * *

><p>Interestingly enough, Misao was having similar trouble herself sorting out her thoughts as she played a fighting game. The scene starting to where she fell down on top of Konata to where they were staring directly into each other's eyes was locked in her mind.<p>

_Ugghh, this is really bothering me. Why did I suddenly get nervous when we were looking into each other's eyes. It's just Shorty I was looking at…. But she was pretty cute…ACK NO!_ Misao began shaking her head rather fast.

_Why would I be interested in another girl. I've hung around Ayano all my life and never once had these thoughts. I still like looking at certain guys, so why is it so much like when I was laying on top of the chibi today? _Misao began rubbing her temples in frustration.

"AHHH SUCH A PAIN! I usually just ask Ayano when I have a problem I can't figure out. But for some reason, I don't want to tell her this," Misao said in her frustration.

_Ahh whatever, I'll think about it again if these feelings come back up when we all hang out again. She is pretty fun to be with after all. Maybe I'll ask her actually if she wants to just hang out one day._

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes: <span>**I know this pairing is rather strange buuut, I'm going to do it anyways, no matter how awkward it may seem! Also some may have noticed I made a few direct references to the manga, a cookie to you if you caught it! As for the rate at which I'll release these chapters, I will TRY to keep it at the latest a week. No promises but anyone that knows me, knows that I despise fics that don't get finished and will never ever leave something unfinished.**


	2. Parallel Thoughts

Author's Notes:** Wow! I did not expect this story to be well received since most people prefer Konakaga. Whew, I loved the feedback also. Also, Flygon Master gets a cookie for guessing a reference...HOWEVER, Drake Nolsa gets a whole box for nailing it completely XD. On to chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 2 Parallel Thoughts

Konata woke up the next day after having played her game late into the night. Even so, her thoughts still managed to drift to Misao as she prepared for another day of school. _Well I guess playing late into the night didn't do anything in terms of getting my thoughts off Misa-Kichi. I wake up the next morning and she is right back in my head. That figures…_ Konata got her school uniform on and walked into the kitchen to be greeted by her father Sojiro.

"Good morning Konata," Sojiro said cheerfully.

"Hey Dad, got a question for ya," Konata said.

"Really," Sojiro said excitedly. _Yes finally, my daughter is going to rely on me for once! I win at life!_

"**What if I was bisexual**," asked Konata without another thought.

Whatever Sojiro was expecting, it was safe to say, this wasn't it. He had been drinking coffee and after hearing this straightforward question, he had spewed it out on the table.

"Ahhh, Dad! I'm not cleaning that up you know. Spit that into the sink next time," Konata said annoyed.

Sojiro had to force himself not to choke on his coffee before responding.

"Konata, it's not my fault you ask things like that out of the blue."

"Ehhh, so does that mean you wouldn't like it if I was Bi then," Konata asked with a small hint of sadness in her voice.

"What? No of course not! Actually it wouldn't change a thing of how I look at you. Why is there a girl you're interested in," Sojiro asked perhaps just a bit too curiously.

Konata thought to herself for a second.

"Hmm, I'm not sure actually. I was just curious on how you felt about it."

Konata then started to make her way out of her house to catch the train to school.

"Oh, by the way, Dad. If I am interested in another girl, you are NOT getting ANY PICTURES OF US," Konata said sternly.

Sojiro watched as she left the house. _Tch! Well guess I'll have to make sure she doesn't know I'm around when she brings her girlfriend over. _

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

While Konata was on the train, she noticed she was surprisingly early. _This is a bit unusual, guess I'll make a detour then. To the book store! _Konata was browsing through the different manga choices. Unbeknownst to her, she was being stalked by a suspicious figure.

_"Legendary Girl A! She's taken an early attack but it matters not, Manager warned me this could happen! Now I will do what he could not and get her to buy something." _Such were the words of a male employee.

He began approaching her getting ready to stealthily place a limited edition manga… That is, until he was knocked over by a brunette.

"Oops, sorry about that sir," the brunette said apologetically before making her way over to the bluenette.

"Sup Shorty! What are you doing in here," asked the brunette.

Konata recognized the voice and looked up in surprise to see Misao standing before her.

"Ohh, Misa-Kichi! What am I doing? I'm going to buy this obviously," Konata said smugly.

The employee had regained composure as he heard this. "_Ha! I never expected Legendary Girl A to have back up but it seems it's my victory anyways. I'll most definitely get a raise for this!" _

Misao glanced at her watch and noticed she and Konata were going to be late if they didn't hurry.

"Sorry Shorty, no time! We are going to be late, let's go!"

With that, she grabbed Konata's arm and dragged her out of the bookstore making her drop the manga she was holding. For the employee this was an explosive killing blow. _"AHHH! I GUESS THIS MEANS RETREAT!"_

* * *

><p><em> Honestly Shorty! I never thought I'd be the one trying to hurry to get to school. So this is what Ayano puts up with when I get distracted… <em>Misao didn't let go of Konata until they were both standing in front of the lockers. At that moment, the sound of the bell could be heard.

"SAFE!" Misao exclaimed doing a gesture like a baseball umpire.

Misao heard Konata laughing from behind her.

"Misa-Kichi, you know that we are still considered late since we aren't inside our classrooms," Konata said laughing.

Misao waved her hand. "Nah, I don't sweat the small details, we are in the school technically speaking."

Konata stared at her blankly before giving her a cat-like smirk, "Misa-Kichi, you really are a dumb character aren't you."

Misao felt like she was shot by an invisible arrow labeled "DUMB". _This girl, saying whatever she wants as usual… _Misao recovered and was about to retort until she saw that the bluenette was running away from her.

"Misa-Kichi you better hurry up to your class," Konata said sticking her tongue out playfully as she lengthened the distance between them.

_Damn it! You win this time… _With that, Misao made her way to her own classroom. While she was walking, she looked down at her hand. _We were holding hands…_ Misao blushed at this thought before shaking her head. _Not again! This is getting kind of annoying. I think I'll tag along with Hiiragi again for lunch. _

"Kusakabe, I realize that you are lost in thought, but please at least be lost in thought in your seat and not the middle of the classroom," came the lazy voice of Hikaru Sakuraba.

Misao looked around to see she had wandered right into class without noticing it. Misao rubbed the back of her head while trying to laugh nonchalantly.

"Sorry about that sensei."

Misao then sat down in her seat, while Kagami and Ayano looked at her questioningly. Misao simply waved her hand to signal to them she was fine.

* * *

><p>Konata was sitting at her desk daydreaming not paying much attention to her class. <em>Misa-Kichi… I met you one day and you are in my head most of the time now. If she and I hadn't fallen over yesterday, I don't think it would have sparked this new feeling. <em>Konata must have had a blank look on her face because she received a swift fist to the top of her head by her teacher Kuroi Nanako.

"OW!" Konata said clutching her head.

"Hehehe, drifting off in my class are ya? We can't have that now," Nanako said with a threatening smile on her face.

"Sensei isn't physical punishment forbidden nowadays," Konata said.

"What are you talking about? As long as I'm careful about whom I choose to do it to, hahahaha," Nanako laughed happily.

"Ugh, and you just come out and say it. I think you're just mad I left you to die last night in the dunge-OW!" Konata winced in pain as she got another punch to the top of her head.

"Sorry, we can't have non-school related discussions during class," Nanako said slyly shaking her finger at Konata.

Konata just looked at her in annoyance until she noticed that Nanako had a fang. Misao suddenly flashed through her head again. _Just like Misa-Kichi. I wonder if she will come during lunch again later..._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

As lunch came around, Konata gathered with Miyuki and Tsukasa like usual.

"Hey Kona-chan, why were you late this morning," Tsukasa asked curiously.

"Well I had some extra time and stopped off at the bookstore. But I guess I got distracted for a bit too long. Luckily Misa-Kichi came by and snapped me out of it."

"Oh, you saw Kusakabe-san," Tsukasa asked.

"Yea she helped me out there."

"Well that was nice of her, it sounds like you both are becoming fast friends," Miyuki said pleasantly.

_You're telling me, almost too fast… _Konata was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed a purple-haired tsundere had walked in.

"Yo, I'm here to hang out," Kagami said greeting everyone.

"Hey Kagamin!" Konata said cheerfully.

She looked at the door a little longer. _Guess she isn't coming today. _However she would be proven wrong as a brunette and blonde came sidling in right before she looked away.

"Ohhh, Misa-Kichi and Minegishi-san made it also," Konata said pointing at them.

"What?" Kagami said confused.

"Kusakabe-san? Minegishi-san, I didn't know you both were coming along today," said Kagami.

"Yea, I wanted to hang out with Shorty today also," Misao said without thought.

There was a short silence amongst the group after those words though. Misao looked at them confused at why they suddenly went quiet.

"Eh? Did I say something weird?" Misao said scratching her head.

It was Miyuki who broke the silence, "Well come sit down, let's all eat lunch then."

Misao sat over next to Konata while Ayano sat over with Tsukasa and Kagami. Konata was still a bit lost in thought though. _She __**wants**__ to hang out with me? Does she feel it to? _Nonetheless, Konata was a bit happier.

"Hey Misa-Kichi, you guys weren't out at the track today," Konata said.

"Yea, we are only allowed to have those early morning practices once a week since they interfere with our morning classes," Misao said as a matter of fact.

"Ohh I see," Konata said as she munched down on her chocolate coronet.

Then a sudden thought struck her.

"Say Misa-Kichi! When you have your afternoon practices, do you guys tie your hair up?" Konata asked excitedly.

Misao looked a bit confused.

"Well my hair isn't long enough so it doesn't really matter, though the other girls of the team don't either."

Konata thought for another second.

"Hmm, I suppose you don't wear bloomers either."

Misao looked shocked after hearing that.

"Eh! No, we just wear shorts!"

"I knew it! You see it in anime and games but never in real life. I'm beginning to agree with Katsuragi, reality is a crappy-made game!" Konata exclaimed with fire in her eyes.

Misao however seemed to have question marks over her head as she watched this strange behavior.

"Reality? Who's Katsuragi?" Misao wondered aloud.

"Oiii, get out of your own little world you two," came the voice of an annoyed tsundere.

Misao and Konata suddenly looked over at Kagami who seemed to be trying to get their attention.

"I've been trying to ask if you guys wanted to study together at my house at the end of the week," Kagami stated.

"Hmm, what's this? Kagamin is willingly inviting me over knowing I'll probably just copy her homework," Konata said with her cat-like grin.

Misao hearing this also grinned. "I want to copy also, that sounds like fun."

Kagami however coughed and simply said, "No you both will not be copying my work. I just thought it would be more fun if there were more people."

Tsukasa smiled pleasantly before also adding her bit in.

"Onee-chan, didn't you say you didn't want to be in the house by yourself since Mom and Dad are going on a business trip, Matsuri-onee-chan and Inori-onee-chan are going to a party, and I'm staying at Miyuki's house that night," Tsukasa said making a list.

Kagami looked at Tsukasa in horror.

"T-Tsukasa! You don't say that out loud."

However the damage was done as Misao and Konata both heard and grinned at her mischievously.

"Is Kagamin going to be all alooooone," Konata said stroking Kagami's head.

"Hiiraaagiiii, you could just ask us to come over if you want company," Misao said clinging onto the red-faced tsundere.

"No! Get off me damn it, don't cling to me. Tsukasa made that up. I said don't touch me!" Said the tsundere in a huff.

The day went by relatively smoothly. The next few days went by very similarly actually the same as usual, much to the dismay of a certain tsundere as she now had twice the annoyances to deal with.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The day of the study session arrived and a bluenette was making her way to Kagami's house. On the way, she ran into a brunette by the name of Misao.

"Hey Misa-Kichi, you made it. I thought Minegishi-san was coming also," Konata asked curiously.

"Yea she was, but she made plans with my brother actually so she couldn't make it this time," Misao responded.

"Eh, why is that?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot you didn't know but my brother is her boyfriend," Misao said.

Konata looked to be in thought. "Ohh I see, guess it's just us three then."

Upon arriving at the house, they greeted Kagami and settled down in her room, getting various sheets out and a pencil. Kagami entered the room carrying a tray with tea and offered it to her two friends.

"Ehhh, I didn't know Kagamin could make tea, don't you blow up everything when you try to cook something," Konata teased playfully.

"Oi, you want me to hurt you," Kagami smiled threateningly.

"Kyaa! Misa-Kichi, she is scaring me," Konata said pretending to hide behind Misao.

"Hey, don't hide behind me, what makes you think I can stop Hiiragi," Misao said fearfully.

Kagami just face-palmed. "Jeez, let's just get started on our homework."

Kagami was writing diligently and seemed to be understanding each problem. Konata seemed to have lost interest and was doodling on her sheet. Misao tried to solve each problem but had taken to chewing on her pencil instead. As the minutes seemed to snail by (to the two at least not actually doing anything), it was obvious Konata and Misao were both having trouble containing themselves due to the boredom.

"KAGAMIN/HIIRAGI!" Konata and Misao said at the same time.

"WE ARE BORREED," whined Konata and Misao simultaneously.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO AND GET BACK TO DOING YOUR WORK," Kagami said with a murderous tone.

Misao and Konata both just laid their heads on the table out of boredom. Then their eyes met and both Konata and Misao looked at Kagami who had gone back to her work and then grinned at each other. It was _a_ _let's see who can piss off Kagami the fastest _kind of look.

Konata then started to snake her way around the table and behind Kagami. Misao had also done the same but was going from Kagami's side instead. Of course Kagami had noticed the two idiots but decided to just ignore them. Konata had taken to rubbing her head on Kagami's back while Misao was slowly inching her head in front of Kagami's line of sight which was currently directed at her homework.

At this point the tsundere was starting to lose her self-control and a vein started to pop on her head. Her body began to shake and she actually snapped her pencil in half before she finally blew up altogether.

"COULD YOU TWO BE ANY MORE ANNOYING! FINE! YOU CAN BOTH COPY JUST STOP BOTHERING ME DAMN IT!"

Misao and Konata practically flew backwards with the force being emitted by the tsundere.

"Misa-Kichi, it appears we both have been defeated!" Konata said acting as if she were dying.

"Shorty, hang in there, I'll stay with you until the end!" Misao replied.

Konata then got up and looked at Kagami for a second.

"Hey Kagami, since no one is here, you mind if I use your kitchen to make us something," asked Konata.

"Sure, if you want to," Kagami said calming down.

Misao also got up and went to follow Konata as she left the room.

"I'll help you out then," Misao said to Konata.

* * *

><p>"So Shorty, you can cook then," asked Misao curiously.<p>

"Yup, I usually cook the meals at my house for me and Dad," Konata said cheerfully.

"Heeeh, that's pretty cool. Think you can teach me sometime? Ayano can do that stuff but I never thought about asking her."

"Hmm, sure, let's see what Kagami has here then I can figure out what to make for us all," Konata said after some thought.

After helping Konata gather up all the ingredients and various cooking utensils, Misao had gone to watching her cook. She couldn't help but admire how skillful Konata seemed to be at handling herself in the kitchen. _I'm kind of surprised at this. She doesn't seem the type after all. _These were Misao's thoughts while Konata cooked. She watched as Konata had rice cooking, and appeared to be boiling something as well as keeping it stirred up while she added ingredients here and there.

_She could make a good wife someday._ However as she pictured a scene where Konata was cooking for a faceless man, she felt something flare inside her heart that was unknown. Something much like…**Jealousy**. She put her hand over her chest in confusion. _I-I don't want that. _She imagined the scene again and put herself in it instead of the faceless man and something inside her purred at the thought.

* * *

><p>Konata couldn't help but be a bit confused and uncomfortable as Misao had gone silent for an unusually long time. She glanced behind her over at Misao while she cooked and saw Misao was looking down at the table with a strange look on her face.<p>

"Hey Misa-Kichi, what's up? You look kind of down about something," said Konata.

Misao perked up at the question.

"Oh no, I just thought how you'll make a good wife some day," Misao said smiling up at her.

Konata looked away back at the dish she was cooking. _Me? A wife? I never really gave that much thought to the future. What I would do, college, and even especially if I would ever get married. What kind of man would I be with? _However even as she said that, she started to doubt something. _Somehow, I don't think it would be a guy that would be standing by me as I cooked. _Once again, in her mind's eye, all she could see was Misao Kusakabe smiling up at her.

It wasn't until Kagami's voice seemed to snap the two out of their thoughts.

"Hey that smells pretty good Konata," Kagami said.

Konata and Misao looked over in surprise at the sudden arrival of the tsundere.

"Hehehe, of course Kagamin would notice the smell of food from anywhere," Konata said teasing the girl.

"Oi oi, don't push your luck."

Kagami then handed the work she had just finished over to Konata and Misao.

"There's the work, you guys can just use that after we eat," Kagami said with a smile.

"Ohhh, thanks a bunch Hiiragi," Misao said happily.

"Yea yea, but next time, you both have to do it on your own got it," Kagami said sternly.

The three then sat down together and began eating.

"Ahhh this is pretty good, I guess I can consider this as payment for copying my homework," Kagami said with a look of bliss on her face.

Misao was also eating happily before saying, "Yea not bad at all! You did good on this."

Konata looked back down at her food but not before she had light blush across her face. Kagami raised an eyebrow at this action. _Konata blushing? That's a new one on me, just what…_ She glanced over at Konata then to Misao who had made the comment. _Is something going on between these two? No, I'm probably over-thinking it. _

"Hey Konata, are you hot or something, your face is just a bit red," Kagami asked.

"Ahhh well… Yea, I did just cook after all, so maybe a bit," Konata said scratching her head.

Kagami returned to her thoughts. _As I thought, I was over-thinking it._

* * *

><p>After copying Kagami's work, Konata and Misao both waved her off while leaving for their own houses.<p>

"Thanks again Hiiragi," Misao said.

Misao and Konata walked in relative silence for a bit. Misao looked over at Konata.

"Hey Shorty, are you alright, I was wondering after Hiiragi mentioned your face being a bit red," Misao asked.

"Yea I'm perfectly fine," Konata said.

Misao returned to her thoughts. _I had thought maybe she was blushing from what I said. But then Hiiragi said the same thing didn't she? Maybe it's just my wishful thinking…Wait…Why would I hope for that? _

Misao started to feel her heart race once again as it did similarly that day. _Is it ok to feel like this for another girl? I'm not completely stupid about these things, but it's still kind of scary. _

"Hey Shorty, ummm…Have you ever had a boyfriend before," Misao asked nervously.

"Ehh? Well no, I never really thought much about relationships, why?"

"I, umm, was just curious, that's all since Ayano seems to be the only one in our group with some romance."

Misao may have said that but by now she was burning for an answer to another question. Or rather a couple. _How does she feel about being with other girls. Even if she didn't mind, surely it would be with Hiiragi right? Not with me who she only just met… _

"Hey Shor-…Umm **Konata**, you wanna hang out maybe? Next weekend you know to just relax," Misao asked timidly.

Konata looked at her in surprise. Another moment of silence followed for a few minutes.

"Yes, most definitely, we should probably just let loose, Misa-Kichi," Konata finally said.

"Booo, c'mon, I used your name Shorty," Misao said curling up her lip.

Konata laughed out loud.

"Sorry, ok fine, yes let's just hang out next weekend, **Misao**," Konata said still laughing.

* * *

><p>Once Konata reached her house, she laid down on her bed with the manga <span>"Strawberry Panic" <span>in her hand. _What's gotten into me? Romance? Love? Liking someone? I definitely never gave any of that much thought. I liked seeing it in anime and manga maybe but not in real life. _

Konata looked out her window thinking about everything that had happened so far. Various memories flashed through her head.

_"Sup Shorty, I hear our Hiiragi hangs out with you from time to time." _

_"Hey Shorty, this game is kinda weird, besides whats fun about charming these girls?" _

_"You're that chibi with the ridiculous speed!" _

_"You'll make a good wife someday." _

Konata shook her head.

"I'll find out for sure how I feel about her next weekend."

* * *

><p>Misao had a pillow over her red face. <em>I can't believe I asked her to hang out! It sounded more like I was asking her out on a date! <em>Misao remembered back to when she asked Konata.

_"Hey Shor-…Umm Konata, you wanna hang out maybe? Next weekend you know to just relax?" _

Misao just crushed the pillow over her face.

"I can't believe I even went and used her name," Misao said groaning.

_I just met her and jump to first name terms, just what the heck is going on with me? _Misao sat up against her bed post. _But even so, she still agreed to it. I'm sure it will be fun, besides we never said it would be a date. Just hanging out, that's right. _

"I'll just go with the flow next weekend," Misao said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>** This chapter got a lot of redos from me. I just kept feeling like I was missing something. Hopefully it's good now. Also, if anyone doesn't know, "Katsuragi" is the last name of the main protagonist in the anime "The World God Only Knows" aka "Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai". If you haven't seen that anime, then you are missing out and I strongly recommend you check it out. Again no promises on when I'll get chapter 3 out, after some rewrites and such, hopefully it will be good to go. Until next chapter then guys...**


	3. Converging Feelings

Author's Notes:** Well here we are with chapter 3! Just a few things I wanted to bring up from the reviews I got for chapter 2. I'm not 100% sure on the name usage either, I just got the feel from reading the manga that when Konata uses "Misa-Kichi" it's to emphasize how boyish and how much of a dumb character Misao is. I never saw it as an "affectionate" nickname similar to how Tsukasa says "Kona-chan" or "Yuki-chan". Course again, I could be completely and utterly wrong so feel free to correct me =D. On a different note, has anyone ever tried writing while enduring a splitting headache o_O? God it's near impossible and I'm sure staring at a computer screen probably amplifies it rather than help. As a result, when I logged on the next morning, I saw a TON of grammer mistakes. Now I think I fixed all or at least most of them but there could be some I still missed. If there is, I always fix those mistakes along with a new chapter release, so rest assured, they will be fixed eventually. From here on out also, I will be focusing on more of the "romance" aspect rather than comedy. Course, it IS Konata and Misao, so there will always be some comedy. Ok you can read the chapter now ^_^;**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 3 Converging Feelings

Misao was walking to the rooftops of Ryou High School, since Konata had asked to meet her there after school. _What does she want to talk to me about? She shouldn't have to call me to the roof to talk. _

Misao felt her chest tighten. _If she wants to talk privately, maybe it's about…? _Misao shook her head. _N-N-No way! She doesn't feel that way for me, and I don't feel like that for her either. We are just friends! Maybe we have been hanging out more often, but we are JUST friends. _

Misao opened the door, to feel sunlight pouring onto her as she looked out to see Konata standing there. Her long blue hair fluttering in the wind with the sun behind her. Konata smiled at her. Misao felt as if she were melting under that smile, it was so adorable but brilliant.

_S-She looks so amazing… _

_"Hey Misa-kichi, glad you made it here. You know I was kind of worried you wouldn't come up here." _

Misao saw the girl's expression change to something alien. Something Misao hadn't seen on the blue-haired girl's face before. It was heavier, sadder somehow.

Misao spoke trying to comfort her, _"O-Of course I would come up here, I wouldn't just ignore it." _

Konata's expression changed to a smile. Konata walked closer to Misao, with each step, she seemed to get brighter in Misao's sight.

_"Hehe thanks Misao. Actually what I wanted to tell you, maybe you wouldn't mind if I tried to express it in action?" _Konata was less than a foot away from Misao at this point.

_"Umm, w-what could you mean Shorty?" _

Konata put a hand to Misao's cheek. _"Just please…" _Their faces were getting closer. Konata had closed her eyes and was standing on her toes inching ever so closer…

* * *

><p><strong>Misao awoke abruptly with a start. <strong>She clenched her hand over her chest to feel her heart beating so hard, she was surprised that it hadn't blown out of her chest. She lay there sitting up, her eyes widened, panting trying to catch her breath.

_Just what… what kind of dream… why did I have that dream? Me and Shorty, about to…_ Misao brought a hand to her lips, having finally caught her breath, sat in slight confusion. Even though she didn't want to admit it, even to herself, a large part of her without a doubt was disappointed from waking up so abruptly. Misao glanced at her clock.

_Well at least I woke up at a good time; guess I'll start getting ready for school. _Misao walked downstairs and into her kitchen. Her Mom greeted her with breakfast ready.

"Hey Mom, can I ask you something," Misao asked her mother.

"Of course Misao, what is it?"

Misao thought for a few seconds to figure out how to word this.

"How do you know if you are in love with someone," Misao asked.

Misao's mother smiled at this.

"Do you think you're in love Misao," Misao's mother asked teasingly.

Misao puffed out her cheeks. "Answering my question with another question isn't fair."

Misao's mother chuckled lightly. "Sorry, it's just that you never showed any interest in anything related to romance until now, so I was kind of surprised. Honestly though, I think it varies for each person if they are in love or not."

Misao stared at her mother still confused.

"Misao, I think you already know the answer, rather in your case, you should just be honest with yourself. Does your heart race when you get close to this person? Are you happy whenever you and that person are together? Just be honest with yourself and you will know," Misao's mother said intelligently.

Misao stared down at her food. _Honest with myself huh. _

"Ok! Thanks mom, I'll be off then," Misao said and with that, she dashed out the door.

"My, my, that child, serious one second then full of energy the next," Misao's mother said chuckling to herself.

* * *

><p>Konata was walking alongside Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami down the road towards the school.<p>

"Haha! I'm feeling pretty good today! After all, sensei won't be able to say anything to me when she sees my homework is finished," Konata declared.

"That's good Kona-chan! Congratulations!" Tsukasa said.

"Of course even I could do it if I get serious," Konata said boasting.

"Ohh, is that so? You and Kusakabe copying off of me isn't something you should be proud of you know. Let's try and be a bit more responsible in the future," Kagami said folding her arms.

"Hiiiiiragi, you let us copy, so isn't it your fault also," said a mocking voice.

"Kusakabe! When did you get here," Kagami said in surprise.

"Ehh? We've been here, me and Ayano," Misao indicated pointing to herself and the blonde next to her.

"Minegishi-san, Kusakabe-san, good morning," Miyuki said politely greeting the two.

"Hiiragi-chan, Hii-chan, Takara-san, good to see all of you," responded Ayano.

Konata dropped back to walk with Misao.

"So Misa-kichi, you guys have a morning practice don't you? Now that it's a new week," Konata asked.

"Yup, you'll probably see us out there. Let's race again! I'll pay you back for killing me last time," Misao declared.

Konata just waved her hands, "Ahh no thanks, that's just troublesome for me, I don't feel like running."

"Ehhh, what? Are you gonna back out Shorty," Misao said trying to taunt Konata into it.

The pair continued talking rather cheerfully. Miyuki watched them happily.

"Izumi-san and Kusakabe-san really do seem to get along don't they," Miyuki said.

Kagami also glanced at the two who seemed to once again be in their own private world. Remembering the scene where Konata was blushing, Kagami also thought about this statement. _She did say was feeling hot, but still…I wonder if that's all it was. _

"It's always fun when there are more friends to talk to," Minegishi said happily.

Kagami pulled herself out of her thoughts. _Well even if in that small chance it was something more, it's unrelated to me…right?_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Konata was walking on the track with Misao next to her. Miyuki and Tsukasa seemed to be talking rather animatedly from behind them. Konata, not wanting to be overheard, walked a bit faster to get out of earshot from the two airheads. Misao matched pace.

"So, Misa-Kichi, are we still ummm hanging out this weekend," asked Konata.

Misao suddenly felt her face burn slightly.

"Ah….Umm yea Saturday should be ok," Misao sputtered out.

Konata watched Misao's face with interest as it continued to burn red. _Hehehe, Misa-Kichi blushing is pretty cute since she usually is pretty boyish most of the time._

* * *

><p><em>I didn't think she would remember that. Are we really going to be hanging out….alone? <em>Misao's thoughts continued to swirl in her head.

"Hmm, yes I think so also. I won't miss any of my scheduled anime either for Friday this way," Konata stated.

_Well this isn't bad, I like hanging out with her. I haven't known her for very long but I feel like she was an old friend I just haven't talked to in a while. _

Misao was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she felt someone grab her arm.

"Oi Misao, what are you doing, come practice with the rest of us instead of lazing around for once," came the words of the girl's track captain.

"Ahaha sorry about that, but still do we have to have morning practices," Misao said whining.

"Of course!" was the captain's swift response.

"Ufufu have fun Misa-Kichi," Konata said taunting the fact that Misao couldn't take it easy now.

"Y-You just leaving me behind like this Shorty!" Misao lamented.

However this didn't go unnoticed by the captain.

"Ohhhh, you're that girl that raced Misao last week. That was some impressive speed. Good timing, you can run with her also," the captain said quite suddenly and grabbed both Misao and Konata's arms and began dragging them over.

"Wh-Wh-What! Whyyyy, I'm not even part of the track club, let go!" Konata said struggling.

"It's ok, look, your teacher looks to be ok with it," the captain said pointing at the gym class teacher.

She was giving what appeared to be a thumbs-up and a grin. _You bastard.._. Misao on the other hand was grinning rather broadly at the development.

"Hehe Shorty, guess you'll get a chance now to run in a track club."

Konata was just mumbling to herself. "I don't even have an interest in track…"

The track captain began speaking. "Misao ran a best time when she raced against you. I have a feeling she will run much faster if she is races you again."

Konata's expression suddenly changed. Misao was curious as to what the girl could be thinking.

_Heeeh, she looks pretty serious now. I wonder why though. She destroyed me last time, even if I go faster, I can't beat her. _

"This will be a 200m race, you just have to do this once unlike Misao, so please just bear with it," the captain said addressing Konata.

Misao puffed out her cheeks, "We should just force her to join."

Both girls readied themselves on the line. Misao could feel the similar adrenaline rush she had when they raced the first time. Misao looked over to see Konata's expression and was surprised at what she saw. _She looks pretty serious. _

Misao thought back to when they first ran. _Back then, she just looked bored but now is different. She said she doesn't have an interest for this so why is she taking it seriously now? _

The sound of the whistle was heard, and both girls took off kicking up dust. Misao was running all-out until she hit what she felt was her top speed. Once again though, a short-bluenette was pulling ahead.

_Haha, I knew this would happen, I can't beat her…_

"Misao…."

Misao's eyes widened. Konata was looking at her from the front.

"Misa-Kichi, you can go faster than this…" Konata only managed to breathe it out as she was sprinting but Misao heard it clearly.

_I-I can't beat her…but I want to stay close to her at least, so she never gets too far from me! _Misao looked ahead to see Konata almost as if extending her hand out for Misao to take.

Misao knew that she would have to go faster if she wanted to reach out and manage to touch Konata's hand…and that's just what she did. At the moment of contact, Misao felt something new and the gap between Konata and Misao had finally stopped growing. The race was over in that span of 30 seconds. In the end, it was Konata's victory, but Misao had once again set a new best time and she herself felt like she and Konata were even closer now. Misao plopped down next to Konata who was sitting rather peacefully.

"Kona-chan, Kusakabe-san, you were both amazing!" said a purple-haired airhead.

"Yes, you both did very well, good effort," came the pleasant voice of a meganekko.

"Hey Shorty…"

Konata looked up.

"Thanks for that," Misao said smiling at the girl.

Konata put on a cat-like smirk, "Haha, what are you talking about, I didn't do anything. Misa-Kichi is still the dumb character as usual."

Misao's jaw dropped in horror at being labeled the "dumb" character once again.

"DAMN YOU, SAYING WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

However the bluenette had already run off to the changing rooms.

"Hehehe, still ways to go Misa-Kichi," Konata said sticking her tongue out playfully.

Tsukasa and Miyuki could only laugh at this scene.

"Yuki-chan, we really are just part of the scenery," Tsukasa said still laughing.

"Ugh that girl has too much energy," Misao said falling back down from the exhaustion.

Unknown to her though, Konata had a blush on her face as she made her way to the changing rooms.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The next few days were relatively pleasant for the group. Misao and Ayano had made it a habit now to accompany Kagami to class 3-B for lunch. For a certain tsundere, it meant she had to put up with the antics of two people not one. However for the two in question, both were anticipating the upcoming "date". What the two had in common was that it would confirm the feelings they were having for the other person. Almost in a flash, the day had come, and Misao would be pacing back and forth in her room.

_Ohh, I can't believe this! I'm actually going on a Da-, no, I'm just gonna hang out with her…that's it…just the two of us…_

"Ahhh annoying! Ugh, I don't know anything about this. It's not a date so I shouldn't try dressing up or anything," Misao said out loud in a huff.

A certain thought suddenly dawned on her. _Come to think of it, I don't think I have anything that can be considered "dressy". _

"Whew, lucky, that means I can just wear whatever," the brunette said happily.

* * *

><p>Konata was getting ready to leave her house to go meet up with the fang-girl until her Dad stopped her after noticing while she wasn't dressed up that much, she still stood out slightly. With a blue skirt and blue tank-top, Soujiro couldn't really just ignore her.<p>

"K-Konata! Are you going on a d-d-date," Soujiro asked in horror.

Konata thought to herself for a few seconds. "Hmmm, I guess this is sort of a date."

"I refuse this! No boyfriends from you, absolutely not!" Soujiro said flailing his arms around like a small child.

"Oh, I'm meeting up with another girl so don't worry about that," Konata said plainly.

This seemed to calm Soujiro down a bit. "Oh I see, then have fun…"

Soujiro suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Konata a while ago. _"What if I was bisexual." _

Soujiro spun around to stop Konata from leaving again.

"Hey Konata where will you both be meeting up at," he asked excitedly.

Konata's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Soujiro took a step back. _Crap, I said that with too much enthusiasm. _

Soujiro coughed. "I-I as a father just want to know where his daughter is for her own safety."

"Liar," was Konata's instant response.

"Konata C'mon! I just want to record any memories you may make, wouldn't you like to be able to look back on this," Soujiro said dramatically.

"Either way, it doesn't change the fact you are a failure as a person," Konata said with a hint of annoyance.

"Waah, my daughter is so harsh," Soujiro lamented.

With that Konata left the house. _Hehe, she never said I couldn't follow her, I'll just grab my camera then I'll…_

"Huh, where's my camera? IT'S GONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"It's a good thing I hid his camera ahead of time, there's no way me and Misa-kichi would be able to shake him if he started following us," Konata said happily.

Konata walked onto the train meeting up with Misao who was waiting.

"Hey Misa-Kichi! Any ideas on what to do first," Konata asked.

Misao was still staring at Konata however. "Oii, Misa-kichi are you in there?"

Misao snapped out of her trance and began scratching her head. "Oops! Sorry, I kind of spaced out. I haven't really planned anything, whatever is fine, to relax from our school work."

Konata smirked at her. "Hehe, my thoughts exactly. Let's try the arcade first then!"

As soon as the train stopped, Konata had grabbed Misao's hand and dragged her along.

_Warm…_ Was Konata's first thought as she grabbed Misao's hand.

After walking into the arcade, Konata had jumped onto the nearest fighting game.

"Oi Misa-Kichi, let's play this. You said you liked fighting games right," Konata asked.

"Hehe, this looks fun," Misao said after sitting down in the machine opposite from Konata's.

The game started up, which Misao recognized it as a version of street-fighter.

"Ohh, I've played this with Hiiragi, let's see how good shor"-_KO. _

Misao could only stare at the screen with the giant letters K and O displayed.

_Umm, what happened? _Misao looked around the machine to see Konata smirking at her.

"Awww, Misa-Kichi, you went down so quickly."

Misao took a moment to recover.

"O-One more go!" _Ok, I usually just play games for fun…BUT I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT IF I LOSE BEFORE ANYTHING FUN STARTS! _

"Ok, let's do this!" Misao said declaring battle.

~Five Minutes Later~

Misao lay on all fours on the ground lamenting her losses.

"Ahhh, I lose to Hiiragi all the time but Shorty sure is cruel!" Misao looked up to see Konata still smirking at her.

Misao just laughed. "Man Shorty. I thought Hiiragi was good but fighting you is a slaughter."

Konata was a bit caught off guard by that comment. Sure she always pounded Kagami into the ground in that game, but Kagami's reaction was usually just "get pissed" and chase her around.

"Well, I just play the game a lot," Konata said scratching her nose.

A light blush had come across her face. Misao got up and started heading over to the vending machines across the street from them.

"I'll grab us some drinks, you just wait here Shorty."

"Umm… sure," Konata said timidly.

Misao walked over to the machines to get the drinks while going over her thoughts. _Hehe, even Shorty has a nervous side eh… I'll make sure to use that in the future… _

Misao turned around to see something she didn't like. Konata was being talked to by two guys who appeared to also be in high school. Though she couldn't hear them, seeing them talk to Konata with those smiles on their faces, sparked something in her and she didn't like it. Misao felt her body move on its own and she began moving closer.

"So how about it, come hang out with us, it will be fun," one of the guys said.

"Well I'm busy at the moment, so no can do guys," Konata said plainly.

"C'mon, don't be that way," the other guy said reaching out for Konata.

However before either Konata or the two guys could do much more, Misao had walked silently in between them lightly smacking the guy's hand away. Misao's hair was covering her eyes as she spoke to the two guys.

"You're a bother, and she is with me," Misao said void of emotion.

With that she grabbed onto Konata's hand and began to pull her away from the arcade. However, one guy had grabbed onto Misao's hand to try and stop her.

"Oi, who do you think you are…" The guy trailed off as he saw Misao's eyes glaring straight at him as if trying to pierce his soul.

The guy immediately let go of her as if she had burned him.

"W-What's up with that girl," the guy said to himself as Misao continued to walk away from him.

Misao wasn't exactly sure of where she was pulling them, but she just wanted to get away from the two boys that had set her off. _What is this? I feel so mad, just because one of those boys was trying to…take her? _

"Misao," came a soft voice.

Misao froze at hearing her name. She looked back at the girl she had in tow to see concern in those green emeralds.

"Misa-Kichi, you know anger doesn't really suit you," Konata said ruffling the brunette's hair.

The moment the small girl's hand had made contact with her head, she felt most of her anger dissipate. Misao reached out to take the hand still ruffling her hair.

"Ahe, I guess you're right about that, sorry for that Konata."

Konata shook her head, "Nah, you helped me out, I didn't want to go with them anyways."

Both girls continued to stand there on the sidewalk. Misao was still holding Konata's hand and both girls had taken notice of how intimate this may look to the outside viewers.

"Kona-chan? Kusakabe-san," the voice of a Tsukasa Hiiragi had brought them back to earth.

Misao spun around to see Tsukasa Hiiragi and Miyuki Takara looking at them. Misao and Konata immediately let go of each other's hands.

"Umm, younger Hiiragi! Such a coincidence seeing you here. And you to, umm… what was it again….?" Misao said trying to remember the name.

Konata couldn't help but start laughing. "She's Miyuki Takara, honestly how can you forget someone with specs like her's."

Misao slapped her hand to her forehead.

"I'm sorry Takara-san, I don't have the best memory," Misao said apologetically.

Miyuki simply shook her head. "Not at all Kusakabe-san, we don't usually talk much so it's ok."

"So Miyuki-san, what are you and Tsukasa doing out here," Konata asked curiously.

Well it was a nice day, so me and Tsukasa-chan decided to go out for a little bit. Kagami-san should also be around somewhere though, we ran into her earlier," Miyuki said pleasantly.

"Ohh I see," Konata said.

"Kona-chan, what about you and Kusakabe-san," Tsukasa asked.

It was Misao that answered, "Oh well umm… just the same reason as you two, hanging out," though even she hadn't really convinced herself.

"Well then, we are going to continue this way, Izumi-san, Kusakabe-san, we'll see you both at school then," Miyuki said smiling at the pair.

Misao watched as the two airheads continued walking in the opposite direction.

"Those two are pretty good friends aren't they."

Konata however had her cat-like smirk on again.

"Hehe, if I put on my Yuri goggles, I sense something higher than simple friendship…Wait… 'Tsukasa-chan' is what Miyuki said…"

Misao looked confused still. "Is that strange?"

"Misa-Kichi, you will never know, such subtle changes and actions say a lot ," Konata said happily.

"Ehhh sometimes I can never understand what you're saying," Misao said rubbing her temples.

At that moment, a loud growl could be heard. "Ah, I'm hungry, how about we get some food now," Misao said.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Misao and Konata walked into the restaurant called "Julian's". Misao was practically drooling over the menu while Konata was surveying the uniforms on the waitresses.

"Hmm, these uniforms aren't really risqué enough to possibly raise the waitress flag," Konata said to herself.

"Hey Shorty, I don't know what a waitress flag is but it doesn't sound very good, besides I don't see it on the menu," Misao stated.

Konata was about to fall over laughing but managed to control herself.

"Misa-Kichi, that isn't a food, it's part of a game," Konata said cheerfully.

A loud crash could be heard and Konata looked around to see some ways near the kitchen, a waitress had crashed right into one of the waiters.

-_"I'm sorry Usui-kun!" said the purple-haired waitress. _

_–"Maaka, don't worry, let's just get this cleaned up," said the blonde-haired waiter. _

Konata watched happily. "I think that blonde guy with the creepy eyes may have just triggered a flag with the girl who has vampire-looking teeth."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

After eating their food, the day was drawing to a close, and Misao and Konata were walking together through a park killing time. Misao couldn't help but feel a little sad at the thought of the day ending.

_Today was a lot of fun, and I'm sure it was because I was with her. _Remembering the feeling she had when she saw the two guys talking to Konata. _I guess even I should be able to figure out how I feel after that now. I don't want guys or anyone else to take her from me. I need her. To have fun like always, with her, by her side…_

* * *

><p>Konata was running a similar logic. She couldn't help but remember as Misao had held her hand so protectively. Only Misao had been able to make her feel nervous and even blush. Usually she was on the other end of that, doing the teasing or something similar.<p>

_She's always so cheerful, it's hard to not want to be with her. Well Dad's gonna have a field day with this…_ Konata had been thinking to herself rather intently to not notice she was walking right into the street.

"SHORTY, WATCH THE ROAD," yelled out Misao's voice.

Konata looked to her side to see a car speeding towards her. Then she was yanked backwards into a pair of strong arms. Whether it was from the shock of almost being hit by a car or the fact that Misao was holding her rather tightly, Konata hadn't moved at all from this embrace.

"Shorty, you almost got hit ya know, I don't pay attention much but…" Misao trailed off as she found herself staring into Konata's eyes.

Almost as if repeating what happened the first day they met, both were frozen by the other's gaze. Unable to move once again, brown eyes could only stare into green emeralds. As if her body was moving of its own accord, Konata felt herself moving closer with each passing second. Konata could feel Misao's breath on her face and it sent a shiver down her spine. _Are we going to...? _Their faces were mere centimeters apart, neither had jumped back and it would take less than a second now to close that distance completely. Both had closed their eyes, and had shut their minds off from the outside world. Nothing could stop the two who were moving by complete instinct and desire...except...

_"MI-MI-MIRAKURU MIKURUNRUN"  
><em>_"MI-MI-MIRAKURU MIKURUNRUN"_

The sound of Konata's ringtone pierced the silence that was enveloping the two. Konata's eyes widened as well as Misao who had her eyes snap open in shock. Misao leapt back from Konata who in turn had spun around grabbing her phone. Konata fumbled for her phone now that her mind had seemed to catch up with reality. Konata opened it, not bothering to even see who was calling and answered.

"Umm, hello?"

"_KONATA! HAVE YOU SEEN MY CAMERA! I CAN'T FIND IT!" _Came the wailing voice of Soujiro.

_He's got some incredible timing..._

Konata sighed into the phone. "No Dad, I haven't seen your camera, just keep looking or something."

"_What's with that sigh, Konata...? Wait! Did I interrupt maybe?"_

Konata said nothing but her silence was answer enough for Soujiro.

_"Damn, sorry about that Konata. Hey how about telling me now where you...-"_

Konata hung up the phone at that point and then face-palmed. _Ugh, idiot Dad._

"Hey Shorty, who was that," Misao asked.

"My Dad, he's complaining that his camera is missing."

_Of course it's missing, I hid it from him after all. _

Konata looked at Misao to see her face suddenly blush red. Konata in turn also couldn't help but flush red also. _Thinking about it now, this time we didn't fall over and we both actually went with it! _

"We should probably start heading home, Shorty," Misao said trying to laugh like nothing happened.

"Uhh, yea, I guess you're right."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The trip on the train was fairly uneventful. Both Misao and Konata were feeling embarrassed at the events that had transpired.

"Well, Misa-Kichi, today was fun, we should do this again," Konata said happily.

"Yea Shorty. Umm I guess I'll see you at school then on Monday," Misao replied.

Konata watched her go but couldn't help but feel a slightly empty. Or rather unsatisfied. _This wasn't really even a date, but it still feels like it either way..._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Konata walked into her house, tired and ready to just plop into her seat for a night of easy gaming. Soujiro was still searching frantically for his camera.

"Ahh Dad, your camera is in your closet under that stash of ero-games," Konata said nonchalantly.

Soujiro listened to this information and dashed to his closet.

"Thanks Konata!"

As Soujiro began digging through the games in his closet, sure enough, there was his camera. _Come to think of it, how did she know it was there..._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Konata collapsed onto her computer chair. _How many more nights are going to be like this? _Konata turned on her computer. _At least I definitely know how I feel now. Theirs no doubt... I just met her and we got along so well...Became such fast friends and yet I'm just not satisfied with it. She's funny, cheerful, full of energy but also..._Konata remembered how Misao had gone in between her and the two guys hitting on her. _She's protective and caring. I have to confess..._

Konata flinched at the thought. _Confess? Now that I think about it... How should I do that?_ Konata began recounting every kind of confession scenario she had ever witnessed in anime and games. _Ugh, the games make it look so easy! It's not like I can save a checkpoint if I mess up...Just great..._

* * *

><p>Misao had walked right passed her family, that was eating dinner.<p>

"Ohh, Misa-chan, are you going to eat," asked Misao's Grandmother.

Misao just waved her hands though.

"No thanks, Grandma. I'm just going to be in my room."

Misao's family looked at her worriedly but didn't question her further. They knew it had to be bothering her a lot if she was actually willing to skip dinner over it.

Misao sat on her bed with a weary look. _I love her! Since I met her, it was such a small feeling but the more we hung out, it just grew..._ Misao covered her face with her hands. If anyone saw her now, her face would be comparable with a tomato. _I tried denying it, using the fact that we only just met as an excuse... But being friends...isn't enough. Does she feel the same?_

Misao remembered the scene where they were so close to kissing on the spot. The feel of Konata's breath on her neck and the warmth that had overwhelmed her body. Misao felt a shiver as she remembered each new feeling. _She didn't push me away right? Even so, I still can't help but worry. Either way, I have to find out. _Even Misao knew that loving another girl was going to have problems of its own but for now, a whole different problem was present. How to confess those very feelings.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>** Wow, long chapter is long! (For me anyways, I know some of you are crazy and put out 10k+ word chapters o_O...such madness**) **I'm not 100% sure on this chapter but my editor (Non-registered Beta basically) told me to stop worrying and just upload. Many cookies to anyone that can guess the "guest" appearance in this chapter**.


	4. Lovers and Dilemmas

Author's Notes:** Well, so I fell a bit short of getting the next chapter out by the week. Although like I said...No promises =D. Now I realize that the genre chosen for this are humor and romance but that's only because I can't put more than two. Drama is also part of this but by my definition, romance should already have drama so maybe that doesn't even have to be said. The guests in the previous chapter were indeed Karin Makaa and Kenta Usui of Chibi Vampire. With out further delay, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 4 Lovers and Dilemmas

Kagami Hiiragi was wandering around the town plaza. Having completed some shopping for a small amount of groceries, she had decided to walk around for a bit since it was a rather nice day. She had stumbled into Tsukasa and Miyuki surprisingly enough who happened to be together. Kagami didn't pay it any extra thought.

_Heh, such a strange coincidence to run into both Tsukasa and Miyuki. Wonder what they are both doing out here? If it wasn't for these groceries I could have probably tagged along with them. It's kind of boring just wandering the town plaza by myself. _

Kagami's thoughts soon wandered to two idiots. One an eccentric otaku and one just a plain energetic idiot.

_I wonder what those two are up to. I invited Konata out but she said she had something to do today. Misao also said she was busy._

Kagami couldn't help but laugh to herself at this thought.

_Konata is probably doing some stupid anime marathon. Misao…busy? Yea right, that will be true along with Tsukasa and Miyuki secretly dating or something. Still though, Tsukasa and Miyuki have been awfully close lately ever since Tsukasa slept over Miyuki's that night. Misao and Konata, well that's obvious those two would get along. They both hate doing work and both love to irritate me. _

Kagami face-palmed at that particular thought. The sky was beginning to lose light, which to Kagami meant she should probably start heading home. She decided to take a shortcut through a park that would lead her to the train faster. As she walked through, she saw out of the corner of her eyes an interesting sight in the distance. She couldn't get a clear sight of who it was, but the two people appeared to be embracing.

_Ahh, that must be nice, to have a person to love. Something our group really lacks…_

Kagami chuckled to herself at that thought. It wasn't until Kagami got closer did she really get a good view of the couple that was embracing in the setting sun of that park. What she would see, would be the last thing she was expecting to see. If it wasn't for the contrasting long blue hair, she may have waved it off and continued on her way, minding her own business. However, the moment that blue hair registered in her mind, her head snapped in the direction to get a full view.

_WAIT, IS THAT….KONATA! _Curiosity having taken over now, Kagami was unconsciously moving closer until she had a clear picture of the scene before her. _Konata and Kusakabe…why are they so close to each other? _

Misao was embracing Konata so that their bodies were practically meshed together. However this wasn't what shocked Kagami the most. What she was staring at intently was their faces. Misao and Konata were leaning into each other; their faces barely apart and moving closer.

_N-N-No way… Are they going to do what I think…? _Kagami could feel her face burn as the scene played out. _Since when? Have they been dating in secret! They only just met! No way no way no way… Besides, they are both girls! I don't recall them being into girls. _

Kagami wanted to tear her sight away from the scene but due to some unknown force, she stood rooted to the spot. The two before her were now on the verge of confirming Kagami's current suspicions as their mouths could only be a breath away from connecting. Then, as if an electric current had surged through the pair, Kagami watched them leap back from each other. Still being a certain distance from them, she didn't know what had caused that sudden reaction. Just as the pair had realized what was happening, Kagami regained control of her actions and curiosity for that matter. She turned away hurriedly from the couple, and walked briskly to the train.

_I'm not sure what just happened there. They almost…k-k-kissed… _Kagami wasn't quite sure what to think now. It's not like she was disgusted, but all the same, it was still a shocker. Kagami Hiiragi would indeed have a sleepless night that particular day.

* * *

><p>Konata woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed. She wasn't quite sure for a bit as to why was she was happier than usual. Sure she was generally cheerful and pissing off Kagami was always fun since it included watching her tsundere reactions. So why today did she feel like there was extra spring in her step? Why was she actually looking FORWARD to school when she put most of her effort into thinking up excuses to Kuroi-sensei for being late or just trying to skip altogether? The answer came flashing through her mind in the form of a certain brunette idiot by the name of Misao Kusakabe. Konata felt that unfamiliar feeling in her cheeks again, and couldn't suppress a smile she felt form on her face.<p>

_Heh. So is this the feeling of falling in love with someone? Interesting… It's much more intense in real life than in the game. _

Konata got dressed for school and left rather hurriedly through the door waving goodbye to her Dad, Soujiro. Soujiro watched her happily noting her seemingly happy aura. As soon as she left through the door though, he pulled a 180 and went from happy to despair.

_It looks like her date went pretty well, except for the part where I must have interrupted something. But the problem is…I DIDN'T CATCH ANY OF IT ON CAMERA!_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

While Konata was on the train she reflected on everything that happened two days before.

_Jeez so much is happening pretty fast. Met Misa-Kichi, a few accidents here and there, and then that "date". _Konata brought a hand to her lips. _We almost kissed! Well I played plenty of games with that and more in it but still, I wonder if I can do it right?_

All of the sudden, reality hit her like a ton of bricks amidst her thoughts. _Crap! I don't even know Misa-Kichi's feelings though….It's not like she ran away or something right? I know for sure I want to confess to her at least, I'll find out then. _

Konata got off the train and started to walk on the road to meet up with her friends. Soon she caught sight of the familiar twins and the walking encyclopedia. Expectantly, she looked beyond them to see if Misao and Ayano had met up with them also. She wasn't to be disappointed either.

"Sup everyone!" Konata said happily.

"Kona-chan, good morning," replied Tsukasa.

"Izumi-san, good to see you," said the polite Miyuki as well as Ayano.

Konata having been a bit late was also expecting Kagami to scold her for it but to her surprise, the tsundere hadn't said anything of the sort.

"Yo," was all Kagami said.

Konata looked at her curiously to see that she looked rather tired also but brushed it off assuming she probably went over-board with the studying again.

"H-Hey Shorty," Misao said nervously.

Konata herself couldn't help but suddenly feel nervous as well.

"Hey Misa-Kichi."

The group was somewhat confused at the sudden change at the atmosphere. The exception being Kagami who was watching the pair intently. A few seconds passed until it was Misao that broke the silence.

"Alright! Let's go then," Misao said pumping her fist into the air.

That seemed to have broken the tension that was settling in and everyone happily followed the energetic fang girl. Konata felt a bit more comfortable after that as well.

_Ha! Guess I shouldn't be getting nervous now. It might be a bit fast but I have to know how she feels. Maybe today, will I be able to say it I wonder…?_

* * *

><p>Misao was currently trying to get herself together. <em>Ugh! I got so nervous all of the sudden in front of Shorty. Damn it! Being in love sure makes things a pain. <em>

"So Misa-Kichi, guess I'll see ya on the track," Konata asked.

Misao shook her head though.

"Nah, captain had it moved to tomorrow for some reason, I don't get her sometimes," Misao said scratching her head.

"I don't either, suddenly making me race that day. I'm not even part of the team."

Misao laughed at that. The mood had seemed to lighten up and both were talking rather happily again.

"Shorty you should be on the team, such a waste you're not with your speed."

Konata shook her head in response.

"Like I said, the track setting is better in anime. Besides, you guys don't wear bloomers or tie your hair back; it lacks the most basic requirements of a track setting!"

Misao puffed out her cheeks in irritation.

"You know, I finally know what you're saying but I don't see what that has to do with anything. Although I admit, it makes me too tired to concentrate on my homework sometimes," Misao said thoughtfully.

Konata however started chuckling to herself before responding.

"Or rather, isn't it you just get tired trying to concentrate at all," Konata said with a mischievous smile.

Misao put her thumb to her chin, "Hmm that happens actually…WAIT…I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING."

Misao did a gesture like she was putting up a guard against something.

Konata tried to put up a blank look pretending not to know anything.

"Heeeeh, what could you mean Misa-Kichi?"

Misao looked like she was having trouble spitting out what she was holding back.

"UWAH….going to make me say it…fine! You're just making fun of me for being the 'dumb' character again!"

"OHH, so you admit it eh Misa-Kichi," Konata said with a cat-like smirk.

Misao was practically on the ground in despair.

"Did I just… dig my own grave…?"

* * *

><p>The others watched happily at the two who seemed to be having fun.<p>

"Kona-chan looks like she is having a lot of fun, don't you think Yuki-chan," Tsukasa said.

"Of course, Tsukasa-chan, the same for Kusakabe-san also, it's good that they got to meet."

"You are right Takara-san, I'm glad Misa-chan has another friend she can hang out with. I'm with my boyfriend most of the time so I always felt like I was neglecting her sometimes," Ayano said happily.

Kagami however never said anything amongst the idle chatter. She just observed the two trying to figure out if something was going on between them.

_They almost seem normal except with that moment of silence…_ Kagami was still experiencing her own confusion as well though. She didn't have anything against same-sex couples. So why did she suddenly have this feeling in her heart.

_I shouldn't mind if they start dating right? It's their choice, and it has nothing to do with me…_

* * *

><p>Lunch had come around, and like clockwork, Kagami, Misao, and Ayano had come walking into Class B.<p>

"Sup everyone," Kagami said casually.

Misao sat down next to Konata as usual.

"Kagami-san, Minegishi-san, Kusakabe-san, good to see you all," replied Miyuki.

Everyone began eating their lunches, while Misao and Konata were also talking a bit about what to eat. Konata was munching down on her chocolate coronet as usual when Tsukasa suddenly spoke.

"Say Kona-chan, I just remembered, what end was supposed to be the head on the chocolate coronet?"

Konata thought to herself for a second.

"Hmm, Tsukasa, we did agree with what you said right? It was the thin end," Konata said.

Misao listened in on the topic.

"Eh? Let me see, I never thought about that," Misao said looking at the chocolate coronet.

Konata handed it over to Misao who in turn started examining it. Everyone watched her expression curiously as she eyed the small snack. To Konata's horror, her expression went from one of deep concentration to completely vacant as she started drooling. Misao seemingly forgetting that this wasn't her food had opened her mouth about to eat the snack before everyone's eyes. Konata with her cat-like reflexes snatched it out of her hand before her mouth could chomp down on it. Misao in turn ended up biting her tongue instead.

"OWWW, Shorty why did you do that," Misao said with a pained expression.

"Misa-Kichi this is my food! Don't go eating other people's food."

Meanwhile, the group not involved watched with interest as Misao kept trying to reach over Konata for the chocolate snack.

"Waaahh, C'mon Shorty! Just a bite," Misao said with her hands trying to reach around the bluenette.

"No! This is mine go get your own Misa-Kichi!"

The group started laughing at the comical pair who even Kagami couldn't help but laugh at this scene as well. A couple minutes later after the pair had calmed down, (Misao was pouting at being denied a tasty snack) Konata had started talking.

"Say Misa-Kichi, what are you doing later today," Konata asked the brunette.

"Hmm, I was going to probably play games or something later at home, what's up."

"Ohh, you could hang out at my house, we could play there."

"Ooo, that sounds fun! Count me in," Misao said happily.

Konata nodded happily in response. _Maybe there I can tell her how I feel then also._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

At the end of the day, everyone was walking down the familiar road, getting ready to go home. Misao and Konata were going there own way having waved goodbye to the rest of the group. They walked in relative silence for a bit. Unnerved by the silence, Misao couldn't help but look at the bluenette walking beside her. Misao suddenly had a strong urge to take the bluenette's hand in her own. Konata's voice was what stopped her.

"Oh, Misa-Kichi, I just remembered but I should warn you just a bit about my dad," Konata said.

Misao snapped back to reality and looked at her curiously.

"Hmmm, does he not like people coming over very suddenly," Misao asked.

Konata however just laughed for a bit at the statement.

"No no, actually in your case it might be…err… the opposite," Konata said sweat-dropping.

Misao just looked at her confused.

"You see, my dad would love to have the company of high-school girls in the house, and feel free to kick him or something if he tries anything weird."

Misao just raised an eyebrow.

_Eh? Anything weird? Come to think of it, if her dad is like that, what's her mom like? _

As they walked in, Misao looked around to see it seemed pretty normal.

"Hmm, dad must not be home, but I don't remember him mentioning he was going on a trip somewhere. There isn't a sale either on any figurines of the vocaloids either," Konata said scanning the place.

Konata led Misao to her room. As they entered Misao looked around in amazement.

"Hey Shorty, you got a lot of stuff!"

Misao looked around to see shelves filled with various manga and not to mention a ton of video games as well.

"Well, make yourself at home, I'll be right back," Konata said leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Konata looked around the house. <em>Where did dad go I wonder? He would be jumping for joy if he knew I brought a friend home. Though this is pretty convenient, I don't have to worry about him spying on us. <em>

Konata walked back into her room to see Misao looking at a picture album that Konata remembered leaving on the floor.

"Oh! Sorry Shorty, I just saw this and got a bit curious. You look pretty nice in this picture," Misao said pointing to a picture of two people.

It appeared to be Konata in a white dress standing next to a taller blue-haired man.

"That must be your dad eh? You guys seem pretty close," Misao said handing the album to Konata.

"Oh, that's Mom actually," Konata said plainly.

Misao did a double-take.

"Oh wow! You look just like her, where is she?"

"Eh, well she died when I was still a baby," Konata said turning to put the album away.

Konata heard a gasp from behind her.

"Oh don't worry about it though, it's sad that I didn't get to be with her but Dad always told me she was very happy to have me," Konata said as she put the album up.

However as she was putting it up, she felt a pair of arms move over her shoulders embracing her.

"I'm sorry about that still, I have my whole family living with me so I didn't really think about it," Misao said still sad about her insensitive question.

Konata however was having her own dilemma. Being embraced suddenly was a bit unexpected for Konata and she felt her heart start to race.

_I told her it wasn't a big deal but still, this is kind of nice. Maybe now, I'll tell her!_

"It's ok really, Misao," Konata said turning in her embrace to face Misao.

Misao looked away quickly as looking into Konata's eyes was like looking into the sun for her.

"Hey Misao, I want to ask you something important," Konata said the nervousness apparent in her voice.

"Umm, what is it Konata," Misao said still unable to look her in the face.

"You have to promise that you won't be grossed out. Can you promise me that," Konata asked earnestly.

Misao finally looked at her to see she had a slightly pained expression. Something Misao had only seen in her dream and now in reality it seemed even worse.

"I-I don't think it could bother me, we are friends so don't worry about what it is you want to say," Misao finally said.

Konata took a deep breath then spoke.

"Misao, I…I think I'm in lo-," Konata however stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a clicking sound from behind her door.

"Umm, what was that Konata? I didn't get that last part," Misao asked.

Konata however turned with her hair covering her eyes. _There is only one object in this house besides my mouse that makes that sort of clicking sound in the shadows….IDIOT DAD… _

In a flash, Konata flew through the door doing what appeared to be a drop-kick.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH," a scream pierced the house.

Misao looked in shock as she watched Konata drop kick a man who was holding a camera outside the door.

~Five Minutes later~

"Ahhh you're so cruel my daughter, attacking your dad so cruelly," Soujiro said massaging his chest where he had been unceremoniously kicked.

Konata however was standing over him who seemed to be producing a black aura around her being.

"Dad's don't usually spy on their daughters and her friends trying to take pictures."

It was an amusing scene, as it looked like a parent scolding their child for trying to steal candy.

"Buuut Konata, I just want to save these memories for you," Soujiro lamented.

"L-I-A-R," Konata said pronouncing the word slowly.

Soujiro took a step back, "W-Well anyways, how about you introduce me to your friend, eh Konata?"

Konata recomposed herself and introduced Misao to her dad.

"This is a friend of mine, her name is Misao Kusakabe," Konata said pointing to Misao.

Misao still quite taken aback from the awkward scene had trouble finding her words.

"Nice to meet you sir," Misao said.

"Oooo a fang-girl, I got to take a pict-," Soujiro was about to say but Konata cut him off.

"I told you, you CAN'T take picture of us," Konata said in a threatening tone.

Soujiro stopped himself trying to laugh like he wasn't doing anything.

"O-Of course, I remember! Don't worry," Soujiro said retreating.

Konata just face-palmed afterwards.

_Ugh dad, you ruined the moment. I can't really confess to her knowing what you'll try. _

"Sorry about that Misa-Kichi, that's my dad for ya," Konata said.

Misao just laughed though.

"Nah, it seems like things are always fun though around here."

As the night came to an end, Misao had gone back home and Konata was left to her thoughts. _Maybe tomorrow, I can try again…? _

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The next day, Konata and Misao were walking on the track again. Misao did have morning practice as she said she would. Tsukasa and Miyuki had surprisingly gone off on their own walking by themselves, leaving Konata and Misao free to talk about anything. Having failed yesterday, Konata was ready to try once more.

_I should have known a confession at the home-setting wouldn't work. Perhaps the classic way could work then… _

"Hey Misa-Kichi, would you mind meeting up with me on the roof for lunch today," Konata asked.

Misao raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well sure, I can do that, why though," Misao asked with a blush.

For Misao, it reminded her all too much about a dream she had.

"Well it's important. It's actually what I wanted to ask you yesterday….before stupid dad ruined it," Konata said face-palming.

Misao laughed at this but agreed to meet Konata on the roof for lunch. Suddenly, Konata's ahoge stood on end.

_I just got a feeling of dread….! _

Konata looked around to see Misao's team captain walking towards them.

"Yea! So let's meet on the roof for lunch, Misa-Kichi. Gotta run!" Konata said taking off.

Misao watched her run off in confusion…

"Eh? Umm sure, but why are you running away?"

The answer came flying by her in the form of her team captain.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? I'LL HAVE YOU JOIN THE TEAM LITTLE GIRL!" yelled the voice of the team captain.

Misao watched as the bluenette continued running away from the team captain.

"OH MY GOD, YOU JUST SAID I'D HAVE TO RUN THAT ONE TIME, I DON'T CARE ABOUT TRACK SO I REFUSE TO JOIN!" Konata yelled back as she ran.

"STOP BEING SELFISH, SOMEONE WITH YOUR TALENT. IT'S A WASTE IF YOU DON'T USE IT!" the team captain yelled back.

Misao just laughed as she watched the two run back and forth while Konata dodged the team captain.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

As lunch came around, Konata walked up the stairs to the roof to meet up with Misao. _Ugh that girl was sure persistent, trying to make me join the team. It's a good thing class was almost over. I was able to shake her off getting to the classroom. _

Konata looked at the door leading to the roof and mentally prepared herself. _Ok, this time…I'll definitely say it._

* * *

><p>Misao walked towards the stairs leading to the roof but it was at the same time, with each step, she could feel her nervousness settle in. <em>I have to calm down! This isn't like my dream, I'm not that lucky! I'm sure she has a completely different reason for calling me out like this. <em>

Misao had finally reached the door to the roof and took a deep breath. Taking the doorknob in her hand, she opened the door and walked out. Just like in her dream, she saw Konata standing there in the midst of the light. She noted to herself, that this was much better than the dream.

"Hey Shorty, so why did you call me up here," Misao asked.

Konata walked over to her.

"Well it's about yesterday, I want to continue from I left off."

Konata took hold of Misao's hand and held it.

"You know, things for me have been a bit strange every since we first met. It has been a lot of fun, and I started to have a new feeling whenever we would hang out," Konata said nervously.

Misao was experiencing her own case of nerves as well.

_Oh my god… Please god, let it be what I think it is… _

"So I'm going to finally say what has been on my mind now… Misao, I-,"Konata started to say but never finished as the door to the roof swung open.

"Misa-chan, you forgot your lunch," Ayano Minegishi said walking through the door.

Konata and Misao practically fell over.

"Oh? What are you both doing up here," Ayano asked noticing how close the two were to each other.

Misao was the first to recover.

"Hahaha, hey Aya-chan! Thanks for bringing me that," Misao said taking the lunch.

"Ehh well don't forget next time. Still though eating lunch on the roof…"

Misao watched her curiously.

"That sounds like fun! Mind if I join you two?" Ayano asked happily.

"Yea…sure thing Minegishi-san," Konata said still lying on the ground.

After lunch had ended, Konata, Ayano, and Misao made their way back to their own classes. As Misao sat down, she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at never getting to hear out what Konata was about to say.

* * *

><p>As the day ended, Konata and Misao were walking ahead from the rest of the group. Konata was trying to figure out what to do next.<p>

_Damn! Once again I didn't get to say it. Well the mood isn't right but maybe I'll try just saying it here. _

Konata looked up at Misao choosing her words.

"So then Misa-Kichi, about what happened on the roof today…"

"Yea sorry about that Shorty, I know you said you wanted to talk but we never did get the chance haha," Misao said trying to laugh it off.

"Well I'm just going to say it right now then even if the mood doesn't seem right," Konata said plainly.

"Mood?" Misao asked curiously.

"Misao, I-," but what Konata was, she never got to say as she was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a purple-haired airhead from behind.

"Hey Kona-chan! I was just telling Yuki-chan how it was so stinky and I wanted to tell you also-," Tsukasa started to say but Konata had lost all composure.

"Ahhh jeez! Since it's come to this, drastic measures must be taken!"

With that, Konata grabbed Misao's hand and took off with her in tow running away from the airhead and the rest of the group. Tsukasa just watched them run off in confusion.

"Eh? Did I do something wrong I wonder?"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_Honestly! Am I not allowed to just say it! Do the fates not want me to! _Konata's thoughts were flying through her head one after the other. After finally getting some distance ahead of the group, Konata and Misao stopped to catch their breath.

"Hey Shorty, why did we run," Misao said panting.

"Sorry about that Misa-Kichi, I am currently in the midst of defying fate right now."

_Its times like these I wish I had Remilia Scarlet's power to control fate…_ Konata turned to face Misao.

"Misao, what I have been trying to say this whole time…"

However that would be unknown as Konata's phone went off and interrupted her once again.

"AWW DAMN IT, GO TO HELL," Konata yelled out as she threw her phone clear across the park.

It would soon land on the unsuspecting (and unfortunate) head of a one Minoru Shiraishi.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWW," came the unholy scream of Minoru.

Konata looked into space as she had lost all ideas of what to do now.

"Hey Shorty, you ok," asked Misao from behind her.

Konata spun around and latched onto Misao kissing her fully on the lips. Misao's eyes widened as Konata simply moved by reflex. However the realization of what Konata was doing would hit Konata like a ton of bricks as she immediately let go of Misao.

_Crap, I just did that on the spur of the moment, but I completely skipped a step! Is there a way to restart from the last checkpoint? I don't know how she feels. S-She's probably going to hate me! _

"I-I-I'm sorry Misao!" Konata said about to turn away but Misao grabbed her arm and pulled her back in.

Konata looked up in surprise as Misao pulled her back in for another kiss. Misao had kissed Konata back and fully embraced her in response. Konata while still shocked had opened her mouth and Misao, whether she knew it by instinct or was guessing, had slid her tongue right into the confines of Konata's mouth. Konata could feel Misao's tongue massaging her own and the new feeling made her shiver. Misao broke apart from Konata for a second to look into her eyes. They stared at each other briefly before going back in for another kiss. Putting her hand behind Konata's head, while Konata had a hand on Misao's back, they were completely embracing each other losing themselves in the moment. The feeling of Misao's tongue on her own was pushing Konata into a feeling of pure ecstasy. Gasping for air after a few minutes of making-out, Misao rested her head on the bluenette's.

"W-W-Well…ummm…Konata…you don't have to apologize because….well obviously I feel the same," Misao finally said.

Konata just stayed silent as even she was at a loss for words.

"We got to be friends so fast and I just kept wanting to hang out with you, ya know? Even that day, when I saw those guys talking to you, I got jealous about it," Misao said.

Konata looked at Misao before showing her signature cat-like smirk.

"Hehehe, Misa-Kichi…You were Jealous," Konata asked playfully.

"Hey I couldn't help it Shorty! I just wanted you for myself…" Misao trailed off realizing what she was saying.

Her face poofed completely red after that.

"Misa-Kichi is pretty cute when she shows her girly side," cooed the otaku.

"Hey I am a girl ya know," Misao said puffing out her cheeks.

Misao paused as a thought finally hit her.

"Hey Konata, since we are both girls…I mean I don't really care what other people think but what about all our friends," Misao asked.

Konata went silent for a second.

"Well I don't care either what others think. Though we should tell our friends first, I don't think they will mind. Plus I'm a bit suspicious of Tsukasa and Miyuki," Konata said with a grin.

Misao looked down at the girl confused, "Ehh those two you think?"

"Hehe, no my senses can't be wrong, I'm quite sure of it," Konata replied.

The couple went silent for a few seconds then Misao finally spoke.

"Well I guess this means we are officially a couple then eh Shorty," Misao said.

Konata responded by kissing her briefly.

"What do you think, Misa-Kichi," Konata said afterwards with her cat-like smirk.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>** Well, I figured I would end this chapter on a good note. I'm taking a trip this week out-of-state, which for me, it means driving 13 hours! Anyways, I may not be able to get much done in terms of chapter 5 while I'm out. So don't be surprised if that takes two weeks rather than one to get released. I'll try to work on it of course, just because I really like writing about this pairing personally. But it is unlikely I'll have out in another 7 days. So then...Until next chapter guys!**


	5. Behind a Veil

Author's Notes:** I'm back! As promised here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure (at least I hope so anyways). This chapter is primarily intended to be mostly fluff with a few subtle hints of what is to come. Honestly this chapter could have come sooner or much later but I personally prefer something fluffy before diving into the heavy stuff. Sorry for the longer than usual wait and so I won't bore you any further with author rants. Read on!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 5 Behind a Veil

Misao walked into her bedroom feeling slightly lightheaded. The event that just happened with Konata was still replaying in her mind. That being said, she was mentally doing summersaults in celebration.

_Me and Shorty! I-I-I can't believe this isn't a dream! _

Misao put a hand to her lips remembering the new feeling. It was her first kiss, and the feeling of Konata's lips on hers felt so wonderful to her.

_Really… This is unbelievable. Though I wonder how my family will take it. Well either way, I don't see why they would get mad over it. Boyfriend or girlfriend, as long as I love that person its fine isn't it?_ _I have a girlfriend now… Come to think of it, what do couples typically do? _

"Well… It will work itself out somehow," Misao said out loud happily.

Misao drifted off to sleep quite happily and very carefree.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Misao was getting ready the next day and soon went down to the kitchen to see her family eating breakfast.

"Ah Misa-chan! You're looking energetic as usual this morning," said Misao's Grandmother.

Misao smiled happily at her.

_Well for once I can look forward to something in school besides track practice. _

Konata flashed through her mind again.

"Yup! Thanks Grandma!"

"Misa-chan, your mother told us about the conversation you had a few weeks ago," Misao's grandmother continued on.

Misao looked at her questioningly.

"Hmm? Conversation," asked Misao.

"Yes, about how to tell if you love someone. So who is it," asked Misao's grandmother.

Misao's brain came to a stop. She didn't expect to be asked this question so soon. Her face began to burn red at the thought but she hesitated at revealing who it was.

_Eh? Why am I hesitating? I'm in love with Konata but all of the sudden…I don't want to say it. _

"Mother, don't ask her such embarrassing questions so suddenly," Misao's mother said scolding the elder.

"Come now, there shouldn't be anything embarrassing about being in love!" exclaimed Misao's grandmother.

Misao's grandfather at this point joined the conversation.

"Though I agree with you, you should remember the feelings of when we met. I'm sure the boy Misao has found is a respectful one," stated Misao's grandfather.

Misao looked at them blankly. _That's right. Everyone expects it to be a guy I'm in love with…If I tell them I'm dating another girl…_

Misao began thinking hard for a couple of seconds. _UGH…This stuff is too complicated, I'll just leave at that for now!_

"Well then! I'm off Grandma, Grandpa, Mom," Misao said happily bolting out the door.

"Have a good day Misao," replied Misao's mother.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Misao was riding the train and again returned to her thoughts. _Either way, I'll just worry about that stuff when we get that far. _

Misao began walking down the road to the school. As she rounded a corner, she saw the short blue-haired Otaku walking having not caught up to the main group. _Hm we are both a bit late…_

Misao began walking faster to catch up to the small girl until a thought hit her.

_Hehehe, she always manages to make me so nervous…This time, I think I'll turn the tables on her!_

* * *

><p>Konata was walking down the road. She had actually already saw everyone else waiting for her further ahead but stopped when she saw that Misao hadn't arrived yet.<p>

_Misa-Kichi isn't here yet. Maybe I'll just take my time then until she gets here… _Konata practically felt like she was floating on a cloud every since yesterday when they both had confessed their feelings to each other.

_Heh, even though I messed up, it still worked out. I'm kinda glad now that you can't restart from a previous checkpoint in real life… That turned out much better than the usual confession scenes that happen in my dating sims… _

Konata was still deep in thought until she felt herself get yanked out of sight from the side into an alley between two walls. She was about to attack her would-be kidnapper…that is until she found herself staring into a pair of golden brown eyes that belonged to the subject of her thoughts.

"Hehe sup Shorty! You look kind of surprised," Misao said mischievously.

Having been caught off guard and in the arms so unexpectedly of her now-girlfriend, Konata had absolutely no impulse as far as "how to react" is concerned. All of the sensations and nervousness of the previous day had emerged to the surface and Konata could feel her cheeks begin to burn with each passing second. This didn't go unnoticed by Misao.

Misao put a hand to Konata's cheek and smiled at the girl. Misao then kissed her on the spot pressing her lips into the bluenette's. Konata eyes only widened as everything seemed to be happening much too unexpectedly for her to make any of sort of reaction. Misao noticed the girl was still not reacting and nipped her lip which in turn caused her to open her mouth to which Misao slid her tongue into the otaku's mouth. After a few minutes of straight-up making out, Misao broke apart from Konata.

"Hehe, good morning Konata," Misao said happily.

Konata seemed to have regained the use of her voice and finally took in everything that happened.

"M-M-Misa-Kichi! You know…I almost attacked you when you pulled me into this alley!" Konata said pointing her finger at the brown haired girl.

Misao only grinned at her as she began walking back out into the open street.

"Haha Shorty, either way, you didn't seem to be complaining."

Konata was just staring at her red-faced at having been caught so off guard.

"C'mon Shorty! Everyone is waiting for us ya know," Misao said waving her on.

Konata watched as Misao began walking out into the open street.

_Doing as you like eh Misa-Kichi…_ Konata grabbed onto Misao's arm and pulled her back in.

"Misa-Kichi, you have tempted me so early in the morning, don't think you can just walk away so easily," Konata said seductively pushing Misao up against the wall.

"Wha-Mpphh," Misao began to say until her mouth was shut by the bluenette's mouth.

Misao's hands being pinned against the wall couldn't do much as the smaller girl kissed her forcefully. Pulling apart, a single strand of saliva still connected the two. Konata looked into the brunette's eyes to see she was the one in shock now.

_Hehehe, Misa-Kichi really has cute expressions as a fang-girl._

**"Where did Kona-chan go? I thought I saw her here walking up to us."**

Misao and Konata jumped at the sudden nearby voice. They looked to the side to see a purple-haired airhead walking by the alley.

"Ahaha Misa-Kichi, guess we should really get going, Kagamin's gonna kill us also for taking so long," Konata said.

"Y-Yea," was all Misao was able to say back.

Konata and Misao walked out of the alley tapping Tsukasa on the shoulder making her jump a bit.

"Hey Tsukasa, we should start heading to the school now," Konata said greeting the girl.

"Kona-chan! Kusakabe-san, good morning," Tsukasa said happily.

"Misa-chan? Izumi-san? What were you two doing in the alley over there," came the voice of Ayano Minegishi.

Misao and Konata looked up to see the rest of the group standing just up the hill giving the group a clear view of where they walked out from.

"N-Nothing Aya-chan! Shorty just wanted to show me something she found on the ground in there," Misao said quickly.

"Eh really? But still, Izumi-san, Kusakabe-san, you shouldn't pick up random objects off the ground as they are dirty and you could contract a disease if you aren't careful," said the intelligent Miyuki Takara.

The rest of the group laughed happily listening to the information. The exception being Kagami Hiiragi who had a strange look on her face. She clenched her fist and turned away from the happy group and began walking up the hill to school.

"Ahhh Kagamin! Wait for us," said the otaku running up to the twin-tailed girl.

"Ya Hiiragi! We can still make it on time," said the brunette coming up on the other side of the purple haired girl.

Kagami didn't answer and continued to walk.

"Hehe, C'mon Kagamin, are you still mad we took so long, don't be all tsun-tsun" Konata said trying to tease the girl.

"Not really," was all Kagami responded with.

The simple response caught Konata a bit off guard as usually her teasing would get Kagami mad at her. Not reacting at all was unusual. Misao also noticed this and backed off a bit. Konata began talking to Tsukasa quietly so that Kagami couldn't hear it.

"Hey Tsukasa, Kagami seems to be a bit odd, did something happen?"

Tsukasa just shook her head though.

"I don't really know; Onee-chan has been a bit strange lately. She just looks tired and sometimes I see her just staring off into space. But then she denies it right away whenever I ask her," Tsukasa said worriedly.

_Hmm, well last time I saw her like this was back during our finals in first year. Maybe we should leave her alone for a bit, she's probably just tired like she was back then. _

The group continued walking happily until they reached the school gates. Before splitting off, Konata slipped a small note into Misao's hand and kissed her on the cheek before heading off to her own class. Misao read the note.

_"Let's meet on the roof again for lunch."_

* * *

><p>Misao walked into her class going over what the note said and she couldn't suppress a smile. <em>Shorty really knows more about this kind of thing than I do. Maybe it's those games she plays? They looked boring to me but maybe I should give em a try…<em>

"Hmmm, Kusakabe. I will note that having a positive attitude is good judging by the smile on your face. But like I have said before, it's a bit of an inconvenience when you just hover in the middle of the classroom ya know," came the lazy voice of Sakuraba-sensei.

Misao looked around in surprise to see she was the only still standing around and nowhere near her seat to boot.

"Ahaha-haha, sorry sensei," Misao said scratching her head as she walked quickly over to her seat.

_Ugh, that's become a bad habit. Damn that chibi, in my head and getting me into a trouble…_ Misao started chuckling to herself at this thought.

_Though I'm still happy she is in my head anyways. _

Misao then glanced over at Kagami and she remembered what Konata had asked the younger Hiiragi.

_Really though, I wonder what's wrong with Hiiragi. She looks like she hasn't been sleeping too well lately. Though knowing her, she probably just took her studying to a new extreme. Probably shouldn't bother her too much I guess for a little bit. _

The day dragged on for Misao until lunch came around.

"I'll catch up with you both later," Misao said to Ayano and Kagami.

As soon as Kagami and Ayano disappeared through the door, Misao picked up her lunch and began making her way to the roof. As she walked through the door, she spotted the otaku sitting by the fence eating her own lunch.

"Yo Misa-Kichi!"

"Hey Shorty! Good to see ya, though meeting on the roof, we might make everyone suspicious," Misao pointed out.

Konata waved her hand though.

"Nah, once in a while couldn't hurt. Besides I just kinda felt like eating with you once alone, at least that's how it goes in the games."

"Ohh I see, those games seem pretty useful," Misao said clapping her hands together.

Sitting down next to Konata, Misao began eating her own lunch.

"Hey Shorty, what do you think about Hiiragi today? She seemed kind of tired didn't she," Misao asked.

"Yea I saw that also, I think she has been overworking herself," replied Konata.

Misao nodded. "Yea that's what I was thinking also. You seem to know her pretty well though."

"Well I met her through her younger sister Tsukasa actually back in our first year. They are a funny pair. Tsukasa is an airhead while Kagami is a classic example of a twin-tailed tsundere," replied Konata.

"There you go again, are you even speaking Japanese anymore," Misao said folding her arms.

Konata just laughed.

"As expected of Misa-Kichi, your status as the dumb character will never change."

Misao felt the familiar stab again and was about to retort until a sudden thought hit her and instead did something else entirely. Pulling Konata into her lap, Misao put her arms around Konata's shoulders.

"Watch it Shorty, you might be faster than me, but you aren't going anywhere while I have you like this," Misao purred into Konata's ear.

Konata shivered but relaxed in Misao's embrace. After a few minutes of sitting in relative silence, Misao had a sudden question.

"Hey Konata, do feel maybe things are happening kinda fast…for us I mean," Misao asked.

Konata stayed silent. Misao continued her question.

"I mean, it's just that, we've known each other for about a month. I don't know much about dating but I couldn't help but wonder," Misao said.

"Well maybe we are moving kinda fast but I'm not unhappy about it. Do you not like it Misao?"

"O-Of course not, you're the first person I have ever dated ya know. I was just worried I was moving things too fast," Misao said resting her chin on the small girl's shoulder.

Konata intertwined her hand with Misao's before resting her head back against Misao.

"Hehe, Misa-Kichi, you worry too much sometimes," Konata said playfully.

* * *

><p>"Where did Kona-chan and Kusakabe-san go I wonder," Tsukasa said to the group as they all ate their lunch.<p>

"It's quite a coincidence that both of them are missing during lunch," Miyuki added to the conversation.

Ayano looked over at Konata's vacant seat, then to Misao's seat. She thought to herself for a few seconds before smiling. Kagami also glanced at the empty seats.

"Onee-chan, are you ok? You're not eating much," asked Tsukasa.

"Ahaha, yea I'm fine Tsukasa, I've just been…studying a lot lately, that's all. So I've been a bit more tired than usual," Kagami said.

"Oh I see, that's what it was," Tsukasa said.

"Well don't push yourself too much Kagami-san, Tsukasa-chan has been worried about you," Miyuki said smiling.

"Yea, thanks Miyuki, you're ri-," Kagami stopped in her tracks though.

She looked at Miyuki and to Tsukasa then back to Miyuki.

_'Tsukasa-chan'…..My imagination or….?_

* * *

><p>The school day was coming to a close and the group was walking together on the familiar road. Konata and Misao had waved goodbye to the rest of the group before boarding the train themselves.<p>

"Hey…umm Konata, would you like to hang out at my house today? You could meet my family also," Misao asked nervously.

"Sure, you met my dad already…Though he's a lolicon pervert," Konata said with a huff.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_Soujiro sneezed. "That came out of nowhere, I bet someone must be praising me somewhere," Soujiro said happily._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Misao laughed at this.

"But still, your house seems like it's always fun," Misao said.

"Sure, I still wonder what Mom ever saw in him though from time to time," Konata said.

They soon reached Misao's house.

"I'm home," Misao said throughout the house.

Misao's mom came walking around.

"Misao welcome back…Oh and who is your friend?"

"Ah, this is Konata Izumi, my gi… a friend from school," Misao responded catching herself quickly.

Misao's mother raised an eyebrow at the quick change in tone but greeted her nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you Izumi-san," Misao's mother said greeting Konata.

"Nice to meet you also Kusakabe-san," Konata said bowing her head.

"Ahh Misa-chan is back…Oh and she brought one of her friends home I see also," said Misao's grandmother as she walked into the living room.

"This is my grandma, Konata. My grandparents also live here," Misao said pointing to her grandmother.

After exchanging greetings and such, Misao led Konata up to her room.

"Misa-Kichi you said it seems like fun at my house but it seems pretty fun here. Your whole family is here," Konata said.

"I suppose, but sometimes it just seems a bit crowded," replied Misao.

"Hehe no no, with more people you have a larger cast after all," Konata said happily.

"Larger cast? Hey, my family isn't some happy setting from an anime," responded Misao.

Konata put a finger to her chin.

"Well I said larger cast, but not quite large enough of a setting."

As dinner came around, Konata met the rest of Misao's family minus her brother as according to Misao, he was out with Ayano.

"Misa-chan doesn't bring friends home often apart from Aya-chan," Misao's grandmother commented.

Misao's grandfather also joined the conversation.

"Tell us Izumi-san, would you have any idea who this boy is that Misao is dating also," Misao's grandfather spoke up.

"Well, not really, she hasn't told me either," Konata responded.

_More like we can't tell yet. _

Konata felt Misao take her hand under the table.

"Haha, that's too bad! Honestly I don't think this guy will be able to keep up with Misao's energy for long anyways whoever he is," Misao's father chimed in.

"Dear, where do you think she gets that energy from," Misao's mother said addressing the father.

The dinner was fairly cheerful, though both Konata and Misao couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Konata and Misao walked together in the direction of Konata's house. Misao was going to walk with her for a bit before saying goodbye.

"Sorry about that Konata, my family I mean," Misao finally said.

"Nah, I already knew you hadn't told them. After all, we just started dating. I haven't told my dad yet but he probably already has guessed I bet," Konata said.

"How do you think we should tell everyone also," asked Misao.

Konata thought to herself for a few seconds.

"Well, I suppose we could do it at my house. We can get everyone together eventually, and my dad won't mind…Just because he would love the idea of high school girls in the house," Konata said face-palming.

"Well, whenever is fine with me. I'm not so sure with my own family but I don't mind anyone else. Especially our friends, I kind of feel bad for not telling them actually," Misao finished.

Before getting on the train Konata turned to Misao.

"Hehe, I want to tell them also soon…. Because ya know…hiding this gets tiresome after a while..." Konata latched onto Misao kissing her.

Misao had no objection though to the action and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. A few people passing by hissed in disgust, but the couple paid it no thought. Konata being one to not hold back and Misao being one who just doesn't care what others think. Both people just wanted to enjoy this blissful feeling.

* * *

><p>The days continued to trickle by in this manner. While Konata and Misao did agree to on telling their friends, neither had actually gotten around to planning it. Things had gotten particularly busy when Misao started having regular practices during the day and no longer the morning. Konata found herself nervously walking out to the track.<p>

_So I decided I would go see Misa-Kichi's practice today for a little bit, but still…_ The memory of having to escape Misao's team captain was haunting the back of her mind.

_Well it's not like she would waste time chasing me around during the practice….right? _

Konata walked out cautiously to see the girl's team gathered around. As she got closer, she heard Misao's voice complaining to the captain.

"Ahhh, captain! Why do we need to have practices so soon? Actual season doesn't start for a while!"

"It doesn't matter Misao! More importantly…Have you spoken to the little girl lately about joining us," the captain asked.

Misao took a step back.

"Geh, well not really, she isn't going to join anyways," Misao said nervously.

_Ugh, so she's been trying to get Misa-Kichi to persuade me huh._

Konata was about to turn around and leave quietly until she heard some voices from behind her.

"Oh, are you interested in joining," asked a girl from behind her.

Konata spun around.

"Uhh well not real-," Konata started to say but was cut off by another one girl.

"Hey captain! We have someone who looks like she wants to join," said the other girl.

"Oh! Excellent. Let's see who it is…" she trailed off once she got close enough to see it was the small bluenette.

Konata looked at her in horror before the captain pointed at her and yelled, "Grab her!"

Konata took off dodging the members that were behind her. She looked behind her but to her shock, she saw the captain as well as a couple of other girls trying to chase her down. _YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!_

Konata rounded a corner only to see another group of girls blocking her.

"HA, WE GOT YOU NOW!"

In a desperate move, Konata jumped directly onto a small fence about five feet high landing perfectly before propelling herself over the heads of the girls blocking her path. The girls just watched her in awe.

"IS SHE A CAT OR SOMETHING!"

Konata continued running trying to put some distance between herself and the girls behind her.

_UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, WHEN DID THIS TURN INTO SOMETHING OUT OF THE ANIME SUZUKA! _

Then an arm shot out abruptly pulling her into a side building. Still somewhat disoriented and panting Konata looked up to see who had saved her.

"Haha Shorty, looks like you're in some trouble," said a playful voice.

Konata recognizing Misao as the one that had pulled her into the building, collapsed against the wall.

"Honestly, I didn't think she would be this persistent in trying to get me to join," Konata said panting.

"Well, she is pretty dedicated which by the way, if you haven't noticed, you were able to outrun every girl on the team back there so it's no wonder she wants you join," Misao said sitting next to Konata.

"Ugh, it's not like that was my goal, I just wanted to see you for a little bit…"

Misao's face burned red.

"I-I see, well, we won't be practicing for much longer if you want to wait for me," Misao said.

"Yea, I think I'll rest here a bit. I'll be by the front gates when you finish up," replied Konata.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Konata waited by the gates for Misao to finish practicing. Sure enough, the familiar brunette came passing by. The two walked together talking about various things.

"Ahhh, things have gotten so busy lately haven't they," said Konata.

"Yea and we haven't gotten to copy off of Hiiragi either so it takes me forever to do my homework," Misao said lamenting her luck.

"Teach continues to bug me even while doing raids together," replied Konata.

Konata and Misao both got onto the train continuing to talk. As they got off the train, two people bumped into them from behind as well startling the pair.

"Ahh I'm sorry," said the voice of a purple-haired airhead.

Konata turned around to see Tsukasa and Miyuki in front of her…holding hands.

"Ufufufu, I knew I wasn't wrong…" said the otaku laughing out loud.

Miyuki looked at her questioningly and looked over at what the small girl was staring at. It was then that Miyuki realized her and Tsukasa's hands were still intertwined. Miyuki and Tsukasa immediately let go.

"Umm…umm… this isn't….we were just... you know….." Tsukasa said waving her arms around frantically.

Misao popped her head over Konata's being taller by enough to do so.

"Hehehe, just what is it 'this isn't'," the brunette teased.

"Well…..it's…. I guess we have been found out," Miyuki finally said giving up.

Miyuki took Tsukasa's hand back in her own and stood firm.

"Izumi-san, Kusakabe-san, me and Tsukasa-chan have been dating for quite some time now," the meganekko said firmly.

Konata watched with interest at the couple in front of her as they both looked like they were waiting for someone to pass judgment on them.

"YES WE ARE ABSOLUTLY DISGUSTED STAY BACK YOU FIENDS!" Konata said trying not to burst out laughing alongside Misao who looked to crack at any second.

"EEEEEH Kona-chan! P-P-Please don't say that!" Tsukasa said who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Woa Woa, Tsukasa, Miyuki-san, we were kidding," Konata said patting them both on the shoulders.

"Y-Yea, jeez don't be so serious all the time," exclaimed Misao.

"I-I see, you both weren't being serious," said Miyuki grabbing her chest in relief.

Tsukasa finally understood what was going on and went from on the verge of tears to looking quite perturbed.

"Kona-chan, Kusakabe-san! T-That isn't something you joke about!" Tsukasa said puffing out her cheeks.

"Sorry about that Tsukasa, you both just looked so cute I couldn't help myself," Konata said wiping her eyes as she was on the verge of tears from holding back her laughter.

"So you both don't mind that me and Tsukasa are well… dating even though we are both girls," asked Miyuki.

"Hehe, of course not Miyuki-san! You are both yuri, that's awesome!" Konata said excitedly.

Misao herself had a sudden thought. _Well I guess this could be the perfect moment… _

"Nah, I don't think it's a bad thing, after all…." Misao trailed off and instead hugged Konata from behind, an action that even Konata hadn't expected.

"Me and Shorty here are actually a couple as well," Misao finished with a blush on her cheeks.

Miyuki and Tsukasa's eyes both widened as they took in what Misao had just said and was doing.

"Are...are you serious Kona-chan!"

Konata just scratched her head.

"Ahh well yes actually," Konata said.

"Why didn't you ever tell us," asked Tsukasa.

"Well we were going to, besides what about you two, you never told us either," Konata responded pointing at the two airheads.

"Well actually, me and Tsukasa-chan just weren't so sure. Kagami-san doesn't know yet and Tsukasa-chan was afraid on how she would take it," Miyuki said.

Both couples just looked at each other, the two airheads really being the more surprised ones out of the four.

"Well I guess this means that Hiiragi and Aya-chan are the only ones that don't know yet besides our parents," Misao said aloud.

Miyuki nodded.

"You are quite correct Kusakabe-san."

The small group walked happily together talking about how long they had been dating. How they had gotten together. Most of the things they had kept secret from one another save the more…intimate stuff of course.

"Oh I see now Kona-chan! That is why you ran away from us that day, you were trying to confess to Kusakabe-san," Tsukasa said.

"Haha, yea, a lot of things kept happening and I couldn't say it…really a lot of things…" Konata said drifting off.

Yes the day of the confession, Konata had been interrupted numerous times. Quite an unusual result of attempted confessions.

"Say Miyuki-san, what happened that night Tsukasa spent the night at your house," Konata asked mischievously.

Miyuki and Tsukasa both turned red at this point. Misao torn between two sides, one voice said to help protect the couple's privacy however a much louder voice said to tease them further with Konata.

"Heeeeh, you're both red, is it that secret," said the brunette teasing the couple.

"Ahh well… we both confessed and just a couple things happened after that," said Miyuki who was embarrassed at the question.

"What's this what's this? After confessing you both jump ahead and do the dirty deed," Konata said with her cat-like smirk.

"W-What? NO! We didn't go **that** far," Tsukasa said beet red.

However her choice of words didn't help the situation that much.

"Oh but you did go somewhat far then just not all the way, you're both more devious than you look," the otaku said taunting the two airheads.

"K-K-Kona-chan you pervert!" Tsukasa sputtered out.

Misao and Konata were laughing themselves to tears as they walked alongside Tsukasa and Miyuki.

* * *

><p>Kagami was sitting in her room. She had finished all her homework and her mind was beginning to wander. A lot of things were starting to bother her now. Tsukasa had gone out with Miyuki somewhere. Konata had stayed behind at school which was about as rare a happening as Tsukasa actually studying. Kagami remembered how Miyuki had addressed her those days ago.<p>

_"Tsukasa-chan has been worried about you." _

_I know it was just a simple change in use of honorifics but coming from Miyuki and everything that has been happening lately..._

The sight of Konata and Misao nearly kissing flashed through her head.

_I'm beginning to think Miyuki and Tsukasa are like that also. My sister! It's not like I'm against this but still… _Kagami looked out her window.

She had rarely gotten to hang out with her friends anymore. Konata and Misao were usually off doing something. Miyuki and Tsukasa also did the same as well.

_I…I don't want to be left alone like this. Am I going to be forgotten? I don't understand. I just introduced Minegishi-san and Kusakabe to the rest of my friends and sister. Why did it turn out like this? It's too obvious with Kusakabe and Konata; I saw them after all that day. Now my sister and friend also. _

Kagami shook her head though. Slapping her cheeks she tried to get a hold of herself.

_I shouldn't be getting mad at them for this! It doesn't matter who you fall in love with whether it's a guy or another girl, I should be supporting them…right? _

Kagami recounted her memories when she hung out with Konata and Kusakabe. Remembering the two of them taunt her. Sure she had flipped out on them but she knew even herself she was just too embarrassed to admit she was happy they were messing with her. When they were arguing over her, she had actually found it funny, though she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

_Either way, I still don't know for sure. They haven't admitted they are like that yet._ _I…don't want to be….alone._

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span> **Well guys, things are about to get much heavier from here on out. ****I know everyone is worried about our favorite tsundere and I can only say things are going to become trying for her and everyone else actually. I wouldn't be surprised if I even lose a few readers after the next chapter, but I can reveal this much: Kagami will NOT be alone for long and I do have a plan her as well. Until next time then...**_  
><em>


	6. Tears Revealed

Author's Notes: **Well then, here it is...The dreaded chapter of...well let's just say if I could clone myself, I would let the clone beat me up. Again, I won't be surprised if some of my readers drop the story after this and so I bid you farewell in advance, though I'm still saddened at that thought. However what's about to unfold had to happen. I'm speaking directly to you Kagami fans of course**. **My apologies also as this was a day late passed the week deadline I usually follow. Partial blame goes to my Beta Reader since he went and got himself grounded and now I have to email him the chapter then wait the next day for his proofreading and just overall opinion. Anyways, read on...**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 6 Tears Revealed

The days continued to pass for the group. Days turned into weeks and yet, an opportunity to make their relationship known hadn't presented itself. Of course Miyuki and Tsukasa already knew, but that still left Ayano in the dark as well as Kagami Hiiragi. Misao and Konata were making steady progress in their relationship. Most of the time Misao would often go over to Konata's house to hang out.

"Well then Dad, Misa-Kichi is my girlfriend. We confessed to each other months ago and have been dating ever since," Konata said to her father Soujiro.

A few minutes of silence crept by.

Soujiro just rubbed his chin and said, "Konata, I pretty much already knew this you know, but I'm still glad you told me anyways."

With that, he hugged Konata who returned the action.

"Thanks Dad, I know we were probably pretty obvious but I still figured I should make it clear."

Misao watched the scene with happiness, glad that at least one of the parents knew and also approved. Misao still felt somewhat hesitant to tell her own parents.

_At least I'm sure all our friends won't mind it. I'm sure Aya-chan and Hiiragi will also accept us._

Soujiro looked down at Konata to see a sudden change in her expression as it looked somewhat somber.

"Hey Konata, what's with that face? Something bothering you," Soujiro asked.

Konata looked to be a bit uncomfortable and struggled a bit putting her words together.

"Hey kiddo, you don't have to worry, what is it, you can rely on me **sometimes** ya know," Soujiro said smiling down at Konata.

Konata took a deep breath before saying what seemed to be bothering her.

"I was just wondering…What do you think Mom would have said? It just occurred to me that I will never really know how she would have felt about this," Konata said sadly.

It pained Misao enough to see Konata with such an expression, so to Soujiro it probably hurt even worse to see his own daughter like that.

"That's not entirely true, Konata. Kanata was never one to hate people based on their sexuality. She was too kind for that. Really, do you think she would have been able to tolerate an old lolicon like me if she couldn't handle something as small as same-sex couples," Soujiro stated with a grin.

Konata laughed and Misao and Soujiro could tell her spirits were already lifted.

"Thanks Dad, I guess you're right," Konata said.

Konata was about to walk out the door with Misao before she turned around and said something else to her dad.

"I can rely on you **sometimes** after all Dad," Konata said with a grin of her own.

"Hey! That doesn't sound like much of a compliment when you say it like that," Soujiro responded.

Konata and Misao just laughed before walking out the door. Soujiro sat back down in thought.

"Say Kanata, do you see our daughter, she is growing up so quickly. I really wish you were here to see it…" Soujiro said drifting off.

_"I can see her, Sou-kun…" _

Soujiro spun his head in the direction of the photo he had in a frame of him and Kanata, which was where he thought he heard the voice. He just shook his head before smiling.

"Yea, that's good."

* * *

><p><em>What have we been doing all this time? Every time I see them together, why does my chest tighten up?<em>

Kagami Hiiragi was once again sitting in her room with that feeling of loneliness. Over the passing weeks, Kagami had definitely noticed a change in her two energetic friends. They were still energetic as usual but there just seemed something about them that seemed to change.

_It's not just those two either…Tsukasa, Miyuki, are you two also….? _Kagami buried her face into her knees.

_Why does it feel like they are pushing me away further and further? I know I haven't been the happiest one of our group but they don't have to be so cautious around me either. _

Kagami thought about the memory she had of Konata and Misao when she had almost witnessed them kissing. She punched her desk in anger.

_Why did Kusakabe have to get along so well with Konata! Why did she have to keep tagging along? It should have been me with Konata…_ Kagami's eyes widened at that thought in horror.

"What did I think just now?" she said aloud.

_"It should have been me." _

"N-No! Don't tell me… Do I actually have feelings for Konata also!"

Kagami just buried herself further.

_No! I don't feel that way for Konata. I'm not jealous that Misao gets to be with Konata more than I do. I'm not mad at Misao. I'm not I'm not… _

"Me and Konata have always been friends...Maybe best friends… but to be jealous…" Kagami continued talking aloud to herself.

Kagami started remembering th earlier days before she introduced Ayano and Misao to her other friends.

"Really, those days where it was just us four, what happened to those days?"

_Most of the time now, Konata hangs out with Misao. Even teasing me hardly happens as much anymore. _

However even amongst Kagami's denial, an image floated into her head of herself and Konata in a classroom. In her mind's eye, she could see herself kissing Konata passionately.

_NO! I DON'T FEEL THAT WAY FOR HER! _

"Why would I start feeling like that now! Why so sudden? It doesn't make sense! Kagami could feel tears starting to come out of her eyes but she made no effort to wipe them.

_"Kagamin, is a tsundere type" _

_Kagamin has gone on the attack!" _

_"Kagamin I'm just trying to liven up your high school life" _

To wipe away her tears, would mean to acknowledge that they really are there.

* * *

><p>Time continued on as merciless as ever. Even amongst the group, a sense of heaviness seemed to be taking over. One could hardly fail to notice that especially Kagami had grown somewhat distant. Not reacting at all to Konata or Misao's teasing. Not coming over from time to time for lunch like she usually did. Konata and Misao could easily see the tired look that seemed to always be on her face every day they saw her. If Kagami's friends could see it, then even her airhead sister Tsukasa could see it all too well. Worry was slowly settling in over the younger twin as she didn't like this new change that was beginning to take shape in her older sister. Try as she might, Kagami would deny anything of the sort and fake a smile but by now it was easily seen through. However despite the growing feeling of uneasiness, Konata had still requested Miyuki and Tsukasa come with her and Misao for a day, similar to a double-date essentially.<p>

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Konata was walking alongside Misao towards the meeting place of their double-date.

"So Konata, why did you want us to meet up with little Hiiragi and Takara-san," Misao asked.

"Well lately it feels like things have been a bit down. Kagamin looks tired almost every day and Tsukasa looks somewhat depressed. I just figured we should all get out for a bit to lighten the mood up," replied Konata.

"Ohhh I see, that makes sense," Misao said happily.

Misao took hold of Konata's hand and started dragging her off at a faster pace. Though Konata, not being one to be easily dragged around, perked up and tightened the grip on Misao's hand before matching pace with her.

"Misa-Kichi always so full of energy aren't ya," cooed the otaku.

"You bet Shorty! Life gets dull fast ya now if you don't keep on the move," replied Misao.

Konata chuckled lightly.

"I don't like tiring myself out personally but I also love that aspect about ya Misa-Kichi."

"I-I see," Misao said keeping her face forward.

She knew she was probably blushing from that comment but she wasn't about to give Konata the satisfaction either. They continued to walk through the plaza passing by various stores until the sight of two familiar airheads came into view.

"Sup Hiiragi's sister! Yo Takara-san!" Misao said greeting the two.

"Good afternoon Izumi-san, Kusakabe-san," Miyuki responded.

"Kona-chan, Kusakabe-san, good to see you both," Tsukasa added.

The small group walked together through the plaza though of course next to their respective girlfriends. They stopped off at an arcade first simply because Konata and Misao couldn't resist going a few rounds with the video games.

"C'mon! Over here Misa-Kichi," Konata said waving over her brown-haired girlfriend.

Misao ran over to the otaku to see what game she was pointing at. To her horror, it was the street fighter game that she had been humiliated in by the blunette.

"W-Well, maybe we should play something different ya know," Misao said turning around to put some distance between her and the game.

Konata however had something else in mind and grabbed onto her arm.

"Ufufufu, Misa-Kichi is scared I'm going to pound her into the ground again is she," Konata said taunting her.

Misao looked to be in the midst of an internal struggle.

_Just walk away, Misao, I can't beat Shorty. Even if it's just a game, losing in a matter of seconds is a bit much…_

Misao tilted her head back laughing.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Shorty, of course I wouldn't worry about that, because you were just…Lucky that last time, that's all. I figured I shouldn't crush your happiness so let's just not play," Misao said trying to sound convincing.

Konata however had already seen through this ruse.

"On not at all! Please Misa-Kichi show me your true power then in a match," Konata said grinning.

With that, she dragged Misao over to the game much to the brunette's dismay. Miyuki and Tsukasa watched happily at the two as they faced off against each other. However the result was fairly obvious after about 10 minutes and Misao was laying on the ground in despair.

"Hehehe Misa-Kichi, so that was your true power was it," Konata said poking fun at the girl.

"Hauu, Shorty really is merciless," replied Misao.

"People say idiots won't cry until they see their own coffins, it seems that is true…Eh **Misa-Kichi**," Konata said mockingly.

"Damn it! You just wait Shorty, I'll get you one of these days!" Misao said recovering as fire seemed to envelop her being.

"Hey Yuki-chan, that looks like a game you might like," Tsukasa said excitedly pointing at a game labeled **Trivia**.

Walking over to the console, Misao looked it over.

"What do you do in this game," Misao said utterly perplexed.

After looking it over and spotting several other consoles near it Miyuki seemed to have arrived at an answer.

"It seems you compete against other players by ringing in and giving a correct answer for points," Miyuki said intelligently.

"Booo, that's boring," replied Misao.

Miyuki walked over to it and started a round, while several others manned the other consoles.

"Do your best Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa said encouragingly.

The first question popped on the screen but to everyone's surprise including Miyuki's, someone else had already rung in and gave a correct answer. Konata and Misao glanced over at the person who had done it.

"Wow, that guy must know his facts to have an answer before our Miyuki-san," Konata said curiously.

She glanced over at Miyuki but jumped back immediately as an extremely hostile aura seemed to be leaking out of her.

"Eh sO It'S THaT KinD oF GaME," Miyuki said with venom and malice lacing her voice.

She had a mad glint in her eye that no one thought possible to exist in the clumsy pink-haired girl. Tsukasa had seemed to go into a coma-like state standing up while Misao and Konata were holding onto each other for dear life.

"S-Shorty, she's kidding right? Right?" Misao said fearfully.

"Misa-Kichi, I think we just stumbled onto something not meant to be discovered," Konata said petrified.

Needless to say, the rest of the rounds were pretty one-sided after that as Miyuki showed her **true **self. The group continued their walk through the plaza and settled into a café to eat.

"So then everyone! I would like to start on the real reason I wanted us all to meet up like this," Konata said energetically.

Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Misao looked at her curiously.

"It's the 'tell everyone we are dating' plan!"

"What kinda name is that Shorty, and you call me the dumb character," Misao said grinning.

"Nice try Misa-Kichi, but only you are the ⑨ amongst us," Konata said chuckling.

Misao looked at her confused as did Miyuki and Tsukasa.

"Hmm, it feels like you're insulting me but I don't have a clue either what you mean by ⑨," Misao said still confused.

"Of course, just me and Misa-Kichi agreed to tell, Miyuki-san, Tsukasa, you both don't have to if you're not ready," Konata continued.

"Basically, only Minegishi-san and Kagami are the only ones that don't know yet," Konata said.

"So where would you like all of us to meet up at then Izumi-san," Miyuki asked.

"Well, I'd say the best place would be my house since my dad totally wouldn't mind if there are a bunch of high school girls in the house, which if everyone agrees to that, I'd also say let's all meet up tomorrow also."

A few minutes of silence followed. Misao was the first to also nod her head in agreement.

_Seems like Shorty really has this one planned out. God if it's this hard to say it to just our two friends, I wonder how we are going to break it to my family eventually. _

"That sounds good Kona-chan, I'll tell sis also about it," replied Tsukasa.

"Yea, I was going to ask you that actually Tsukasa. Lately Kagami seems to have been a little on edge. Any idea why Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa just shook her head sadly in response.

"Now that you mention it, that has been bothering me also. I can always tell when something is bothering Onee-chan and it hurts even more when she tries to deny it."

Miyuki put her arm comfortingly around Tsukasa's shoulder.

"Even in class, she hasn't been very responsive, even to the teacher actually. I haven't seen Hiiragi like this before," Misao said agreeing.

Konata put a hand to her chin until something seemed to click.

"Well then, if she's hiding something, we should also get her to tell us what it is tomorrow as well," Konata said finally.

"Ahh Izumi-san, we shouldn't try to force her to tell us though. We wouldn't want to be forced about revealing our relationship too soon ourselves after all," Miyuki responded.

Konata put her head back against her seat.

"Well… Yea you're right Miyuki-san but still, we could still at least ask her, maybe she will open up to us if we all ask."

After finishing the discussion over the serious stuff, the rest of the chatter was fairly pleasant. From school issues to manga (mostly Konata), the group enjoyed their meal.

* * *

><p>Kagami was wandering about the town plaza with much on her mind. She had finished her homework and had little to do.<p>

_Again, Tsukasa is out somewhere. Konata and Misao… Don't know what those two could be up to. Maybe I should have called up Miyuki, though I wouldn't want to bother her. _

Kagami began remembering when she would let Konata copy her homework. _Those days seem so long ago. _

Kagami looked down feeling slightly depressed. _Come to think of it, it's been a while since those two asked to copy my homework…those "two". _

Kagami clenched her fists together. _It used to just be me and Konata, maybe occasionally with Tsukasa…_

Kagami shook her head real fast.

_NO, I refuse to believe it. _

Kagami continued to walk though somewhat in a daze.

_Still they haven't admitted it, are they trying to that hard to hide it, or maybe I really am just going a little crazy. _

"Hiiragi-chan?"

Kagami looked up to see Ayano standing there…Alongside a black-haired boy.

"Oh, Minegishi-san! Is this…?" Kagami asked motioning to the boy standing next to her.

Ayano smiled at her.

"Yup, this is my boyfriend and also Misa-chan's brother."

_Woa, I never wondered what Misao would look like as a boy but I think if she was a guy, it would be this guy standing next to her. _

"It's nice to meet you Hiiragi-san," said Misao's brother.

_Wow, he's pretty different from Misao. Not as hyper if I had to think about it. _

"Ah yes, likewise. Are you both on a date today if you don't mind me asking," Kagami asked Ayano.

Ayano blushed but answered happily, "Oh yes, since we had some free time."

Kagami waved goodbye to the couple and continued walking. _A boyfriend huh. It's like everyone is enjoying themselves except for me. _

Kagami always disliked Konata labeling her as a bunny for loneliness but she couldn't help but start to feel like she was pretty accurate. _That midget…_

Kagami had that jealous feeling again flare up. _Why aren't you bothering me anymore! You idiot midget! Call me a tsundere or anything, I don't care. Tease me about my weight…but don't just forget about me like this…_ Kagami covered her face with her hand.

"I don't want to continue like this, I've got to stop thinking like this. Gotta be positive, fight!" Kagami said trying to reassure herself.

As she rounded a corner, out of the corner of her eyes she saw something and stopped immediately in her tracks staying out of sight. Looking through a large glass window, she spotted Miyuki, Tsukasa, Misao, and Konata all eating happily together. She couldn't hear them and could only watch on. They were laughing together, Konata next to Misao and Tsukasa next to Miyuki. Kagami's jealousy as well as loneliness reemerged to the surface of her heart once more.

_So…So that's how it is. _

Kagami turned around and ran back to her house as she felt the familiar tears in her eyes again.

_They were all laughing, happy, without me of course! Konata…why? _

As Kagami entered her house, she ran upstairs into her room without a word to her family and shut the door. She felt betrayed, like she was being ostracized from her group of friends. Away from Konata which only hurt even more. Eventually she just cried herself to sleep in a fit of depression.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Kagami awoke a few hours later. Night had fallen. She heard a knock on her door and the voice of her younger sister.

"Onee-chan, are you in there?"

Kagami didn't answer as she couldn't bear to face Tsukasa knowing that she had been left out by her own sister.

"Mom said you came home rather fast and shut yourself inside. Please Onee-chan, let me in," Tsukasa continued on painfully.

Kagami could sense the pain in her voice and finally walked over to the door and unlocked it. As Tsukasa entered, her eyes widened as she saw Kagami's face to see she had bloodshot eyes.

"Onee-chan! Have you been crying! What's wrong," Tsukasa asked desperately.

"It…It's nothing Tsukasa, nothing you have to worry about," Kagami said coldly.

"Onee-chan please! Don't shut me out like this! I've been really worried about you for a while now!"

This seemed to hit Kagami a little more as Kagami didn't like Tsukasa being in such a desperate state. Kagami took a deep breath and exhaled. She embraced Tsukasa trying to calm the girl down.

"I'm sorry Tsukasa, I can't say just yet, give me some time ok," Kagami finally said.

Tsukasa felt more comfortable in the sudden embrace and relaxed slightly.

"Tomorrow Onee-chan… How about tomorrow?"

"That's-," Kagami started but Tsukasa cut her off.

"Kona-chan wants us all to meet at her house, it's very important. Maybe you can tell all of us there also," Tsukasa suggested.

Kagami stayed silent for a bit before responding.

"I-I just don't know Tsukasa."

"Please, just come with me tomorrow at least then, Onee-chan."

Kagami sighed.

"Fine, I won't promise I'll tell you what's bothering me but I'll come along with you to Konata's house."

Tsukasa smiled at her.

"Yea, thank you Onee-chan."

Seeing Tsukasa smile finally seemed to lighten her heart a bit.

"That's better Tsukasa," Kagami said rubbing the top of Tsukasa's head.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The next day arrived quite swiftly and the twins alongside Miyuki were making their way over to Konata's house for the meeting with everyone. As they neared the house, they saw Ayano Minegishi just walking ahead.

"Oii, Minegishi-san," Kagami called out to her.

Ayano turned around and smiled pleasantly at the twins.

"Ahh Hiiragi-chan, Hii-chan, good afternoon," Ayano said bowing to the two.

Just then, a loud but familiar voice called out to them all from the doorway of Konata's house.

"Hey Aya-chan! Hiiragi and Hiiragi's sister!" Misao yelled out waving at them.

"Ahh Kusakabe-san, hello!" Tsukasa said waving back.

Kagami however had simply waved back without saying anything as they all walked up to the doorway. Rain started falling right as they walked in.

"Ohh, we got pretty lucky don't you think Onee-chan, Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa said to them.

Miyuki chuckled slightly, "You are correct Tsukasa-chan."

Kagami noted again the use of honorific and pushed it to the back of her mind. As they all filed in through the door, they saw Konata standing in the living room.

"Yo everyone! Glad you could all make it."

"So then Izumi-san, what is it you wanted to talk about, Misa-chan told me you both had something important to tell us all," Ayano asked.

Kagami couldn't help but begin to lose herself in thought as well at this question.

_Important? Don't tell me… are they going to..? No, I don't know that yet! Even if It's obvious…._

Konata's voice brought her back to reality.

"That's right Minegishi-san! Me and Misa-Kichi-," Konata paused for a moment to glance at Miyuki and Tsukasa.

"Yea, me and Misa-Kichi have something important to tell all of you that we have been hiding for the past few months now actually. Before I say it though, no matter what, I hope that you still see us as friends because it took us surprisingly long to go through with this," Konata said.

_No please, don't say it Konata please! _Kagami was starting to feel a panic course through her.

Konata's next action was enough to explain everything. She took Misao's hand and intertwined them together while resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"We actually confessed our feelings to each other and started dating months ago. Sorry that we kept it secret for so long," Konata said smiling.

A silence filled the room for a few minutes. Ultimately waiting for a response from the two girls that were unaware, Ayano and Kagami. Ayano was the first to answer. She started laughing lightly, "I'm very happy for you both, Izumi-san, Misa-chan."

"You really mean it Aya-chan?" Misao asked incredulously.

"Yes of course, Misa-chan, did you think I would be bothered? I'm so happy you found love also."

"T-Thank you Aya-chan," Misao said gratefully.

Ayano then turned to Konata.

"Izumi-san, Misa-chan has been my best friend since we were small children. Please be good to her," Ayano said firmly.

"Of course, I love the big dummy after all," Konata said playfully.

"Booo, are you really complimenting me Shorty?"

Everyone laughed…Except Kagami.

_Well…This is how it is… I should just accept them, be happy for them…It's the right thing to do….They are my friends. _

Kagami's body seemed to move on its own though as she got up from the couch and began to make her way out of the house.

"Oh, Hiiragi, we didn't get to hear how you feel about it," Misao said getting up to grab her by the hand.

"So umm, Hiiragi, what do you thi-". *SLAP*

Misao's eyes widened as did everyone else's for that matter. She put a hand to her cheek not believing what just occurred. Kagami Hiiragi had just slapped Misao in a flash.

* * *

><p>Konata looked up at the scene in front of her in utter shock.<p>

_Kagami! Did she just slap Misao? Why! _

Nothing but the rain could be heard as an uneasy silence filled the room again. So much tension had filled the air it was almost tangible. Konata looked at Kagami's face to see she had tears in her eyes.

_She's…Crying? But why? _

It pained Konata to see her best friend in tears. Ayano was holding a hand to her mouth in shock. Tsukasa looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. In another swift move, Kagami spun around and ran outside the door into the rain. Konata's body moved automatically towards the door giving chase to the girl.

_I don't know why she did that, but this can't be happening! I was sure Kagami would accept us! She didn't seem like the type to be against same-sex couples so why? There has to be more to it! _

Misao was still in shock herself as she couldn't believe that Kagami had just slapped her for reasons she couldn't fathom. After a few minutes of standing in shock, Misao also gave chase to the purple-haired girl a few minutes behind Konata. As the chase through the streets continued, it was apparent the tsundere wasn't heading towards anywhere in particular but Konata paid it no thought. For now she was desperate to find out what went wrong. What could possibly cause such behavior in her trusted friend?

"Kagami wait! Stop already!" Konata yelled out to the girl.

However she showed no signs of stopping.

"What is wrong, please just say it already! Are you really against same-sex couples," Konata yelled the question.

Konata was catching up fast to the girl and eventually grabbed her arm to stop her altogether.

"Kagami, I don't understand so please just say something already," Konata pleaded.

Whatever Konata was expecting, the tsundere's next action completely caught her off guard. Kagami stopped after being caught still hadn't turned to face Konata. After a few seconds though, she spun around to face Konata with the tears still present on her face even amongst the rain.

"Kaga-" but she was cut off as Kagami pressed her lips onto hers in a swift move.

Konata felt an electric shock course through her as she soon registered that Kagami was kissing her.

_This…T-This can't be! Did she always feel this way for me? How in the hell did I never even notice though! _

However a footstep from behind her brought her back to her senses. Konata whipped her head around to see Misao standing there open-mouthed at the scene.

"Misao this isn't-"

"I-I-I see," was all Misao said before turning around and running off into the darkness.

"NO STOP MISAO WAI-" but Konata was stopped as Kagami held her arm in place.

"You…You could stay….with…with me Konata," Kagami said with her hair covering her eyes.

Konata could only stare until she shut her eyes in pain.

"I'M SORRY KAGAMI!" Konata said in desperation before ripping her arm away and chasing after Misao at full speed.

Kagami just stood there in the rain listening to the steady downpour. As if signaling the sadness in her heart, the rain intensified as her tears also fell.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span> **Ok, well I'll explain real fast but there was some heavy "Touhou" references in here also which I don't expect everyone to understand that. Long story short "⑨" is basically the equivalent to calling someone an idiot, if you must know more, then go google "Touhou" to experience it's awsomeness in full form. Also, the next chapter if everyone must know, is actually already near finished and I could upload it in a matter of days at most. Reviews would be extremely appreciated on this chapter since I'm still depressed for putting Kagami through such hurt. Though rest assured Kagami will not be alone just bear with me a bit longer! Let me know how it is! Until next time then...**

**Beta Note:_ I apologize for the delay, being grounded sucks..._  
><strong>


	7. To Take Action

Author's Notes: **Wow, last chapter got a bunch of reviews! I haven't had that many reviews for a chapter since chapter 1! As such I was extra motivated to get the ball going for this chapter. Now, why was it not released two days ago? My Beta Reader hasn't gotten back to me and have been waiting for his proofread and opinion since. As a result, this is the first chapter that hasn't been proofread by another person, (Sure I proofread it of course, but a 3rd party is always a good thing) also means that I wasn't able to get a 2nd opinion either and thus make necessary changes. Hopefully it isn't a complete bomb...**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 7 To Take Action

Kagami watched as Konata ran after Misao into the darkness. Glancing at her hand, the scene replayed in her head where Konata ripped away from her to chase after Misao.

_"I'M SORRY KAGAMI"_

Kagami collapsed to her knees feeling her tears pouring down her cheeks.

_What have I done…?_

Kagami glanced at her hand and actually winced at the site of it. She could almost feel the stinging sensation of when her hand connected with Misao's face and it disgusted her. Looking back, she couldn't help but start to hate herself for hitting Misao like that. It was a slap full of anger and pure selfishness.

_I can't believe I did that to her. _

Kagami got up and started walking further but with no direction in mind. She felt hopeless, disgusted with herself, and above all, absolute loneliness. She had no doubt in her mind that now her friends would most likely want nothing to do with her.

_I hit Kusakabe…I stole a kiss from Konata…And I'm supposed to be a shrine maiden! I'm supposed to be someone that sets an example for others, to help them…. So far I haven't done anything but just the opposite. _

Kagami stumbled a bit as she felt the rain continue to pelt her, soaking her clothes completely from beneath her jacket. She remembered the looks on everyone's faces when she hit Misao. How Ayano was completely shocked. Tsukasa, her own sister looked like she was going to start crying on the spot.

_Tsukasa…I'm sorry I let you down, even if you didn't admit it, I'm sure you and Miyuki also had something going on yourselves…and yet I did nothing more than make you feel miserable._

Kagami began wondering if she should even return to her house. To feel the warmth of her family, her older sisters Matsuri and Inori, and her father Tadao, and her Mother Miki. They would have no idea what had transpired just yet. She shook her head at the thought.

_A person as rotten as me doesn't deserve love anymore. I alienate a couple for my own selfishness…and now I may have just gone and ruined Konata and Kusakabe's relationship…_

Kagami wandered through the street until she came upon a park with various bushes on the side. She suddenly remembered how happy Konata and Kusakabe looked together. She wiped her eyes feeling happy for a second but still sad at the same time.

_No, they looked so happy together…I'm sure their bond…is strong enough to not be ruined by me. _

She sat herself on a swing, looking up at the sky as the rain continued to fall. The depression was eating her up inside and she wondered if she should just stay in this spot never moving but take any punishment nature threw at her. She watched as a few couples here and there run by, covered by newspapers or umbrellas, trying to get out from the rain. Where as she, was here alone. She could almost hear two voices inside her internal struggle.

_"You don't deserve to be like them" _

_"You rejected them when they needed acceptance"_

_ "You tried to take what wasn't yours". _

In response, she could hear the other side of her feelings almost voicing themselves.

_"I just didn't want to be alone" _

_"I knew Konata first didn't I" _

_"Why didn't I at least get a chance". _

However, no matter how much her thoughts contradicted each other, she knew what was right and what was wrong.

_"You weren't alone, you did that to yourself" _

_"You distanced yourself from them first" _

_"So what you knew Konata first" _

_"Those who can't realize their feelings on their own don't deserve a chance". _

"That's right… I didn't even look at Konata that way until I witnessed her and Kusakabe almost kissing…Maybe I did always like her somewhere in my heart that way but… It took Kusakabe and Konata to make me realize that…and if it works that way…Obviously I don't get a chance," Kagami chuckled to herself however it quickly turned into strained sobs.

"I know that! I know that! But what am I supposed to do now!" Kagami roared to the sky in her desperation.

Venting all her despair as well as frustration. Frustration at hurting her friends. Frustration at hurting the one she loved. Most of all though, frustration at herself. Amidst the rain and her pain, she heard movement in the bushes to the side. Her head snapped in the direction of the bushes to see that something or rather….**someone **was hiding in there. Despite her reluctance to move, she got up rather cautiously and began approaching the bushes.

* * *

><p>Tsukasa was sobbing hysterically.<p>

"Hey, is she going to be ok," asked Soujiro nervously.

Miyuki looked at the blue-haired man in front of them with a sad expression.

"She will. Please excuse my rudeness, but could you give us some time alone sir, I know it's your house but just a few minutes if you wouldn't mind," Miyuki said as politely as possible.

Soujiro waved his hands quickly though.

"Oh, no don't worry about it. Yes of course, sorry about that, take all the time you need," he said quickly.

Soujiro walked out of the living room quickly without a second thought. Walking into his room he shut the door behind him. He was thoroughly confused. He was excited when Konata told him she would have some friends over and couldn't wait to capture the whole scene on camera. He had been preparing some tea for them all first. However when he was about to bring it out to them, he saw Konata's friend Kagami run out the door. He thought he even saw tears on her cheeks as she ran by. Soon after, Konata also flew by after her to be followed by her girlfriend Misao Kusakabe. When he peeked into the living room to see what had happened, he only saw three of the girls left. The blonde one looked like she was staring off into space, the girl named Tsukasa looked like she was about to cry and the pink-haired one was simply sitting there as if waiting for Tsukasa to let it out.

Soujiro sighed.

"I don't even want to take pictures with such a depressing atmosphere."

He always envisioned a happier scene in his house, not one that looked like you were visiting a funeral.

* * *

><p>"Takara-san, do you want me to step out also," Ayano asked.<p>

Miyuki nodded.

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate it greatly, Minegishi-san."

Ayano smiled at her then got up and stepped out of the room as well into the kitchen to give the two some privacy.

"Yuki-chan!..W-W-What are we gonna d-d-do! Onee-chan definitely didn't like it!" sobbed the purple-haired girl.

Tsukasa flung herself into Miyuki who embraced her in return. Miyuki started stroking the girl's head trying to calm her down as she was quite hysterical still.

"Shhh…Tsukasa-chan, it will be ok," said the meganekko in a comforting voice.

Sadly it didn't seem to any avail.

"How! How will it be ok! Onee-chan will definitely reject us also!"

Even Miyuki wasn't entirely sure. She only had theories. As shocked as she was at what had happened, she didn't miss the finer details either. However at the moment, she was at a loss for words on how to convey them to the airhead in front of her. She rested her head on top of the smaller girl and started rubbing her back.

"Tsukasa-chan… Would you believe me if I said…I don't think Kagami-san got mad at them because they are both girls and dating," Miyuki asked very soothingly.

Hearing the girl say this was like a soothing wind to Tsukasa and she felt her sobbing starting to subside. Sniffling still, she pressed the girl for an answer.

"Y-Y-Yuki-chan, what…what makes y-you…say t-t-that," Tsukasa asked desperately.

Miyuki looked into Tsukasa's eyes to see them filled with emotion. It was scared, desperate, but also now…hopeful.

"Tsukasa-chan, I have a guess. You mustn't think it to be completely fact though since I could be wrong. Do you trust me," asked the pinkette.

"Yuki-chan is so smart and kind…so I always trust you," replied Tsukasa.

Miyuki took the girl's hands into her own and smiled at her.

"Well, I think Kagami-san…May have liked…Izumi-san," Miyuki finally said.

Tsukasa still looked confused though.

"Eh? They are best friends, shouldn't they like each other," Tsukasa asked tilting her head to the side.

Miyuki actually laughed lightly before responding.

"Yes but I believe Kagami-san liked Izumi-san the same way we like each other Tsukasa-chan."

Tsukasa's eyes widened at this statement. With this knowledge, a few things seemed to click inside her head and suddenly looked sad again.

"Onee-chan loved Kona-chan, but Kona-chan loves Kusakabe-san and Kusakabe-san feels the same for Kona-chan," Tsukasa said as everything suddenly seemed to make sense.

"That is what I think caused her to hit Kusakabe-san and run out. Kagami-san was jealous and when Izumi-san made it official, it really hurt Kagami-san deep in her own heart," Miyuki said intelligently.

"B-B-But Yuki-chan, what's going to happen now! I don't think Kona-chan can date two people can she! Onee-chan will always be sad now! I don't want her to be like that," Tsukasa said in despair.

Miyuki shook her head though.

"No Tsukasa-chan that is where you are wrong. Kagami-san is a strong person. Even if she can't be with Izumi-san that way, I'm sure if it's her, she will understand what to do."

Tsukasa looked up into her eyes again.

"I-I-I hope you are right Yuki-chan, I don't want Onee-chan to be so sad anymore."

Miyuki pressed her lips onto Tsukasa's who went along with the girl's lead.

"She won't be, I'm sure of it. We just have to wait for them," Miyuki said as she pulled back.

Tsukasa buried her head into the taller girl's chest afterwards. Miyuki glanced towards the doorway into the kitchen to see Ayano standing there smiling at them. Miyuki nodded at her also, signaling for her to come back and sit with them.

_Kagami-san, Izumi-san, Kusakabe-san….Wherever you all are right now, you better come back together… Tsukasa-chan doesn't like to see you sad Kagami-san…But I…I hate seeing Tsukasa-chan sad like this._

* * *

><p>Kagami approached the bushes with caution. She was sure now that someone was watching her and she was determined to find out who and why. The rain had let up somewhat and it was just a steady drizzle. Using speed she never knew she had, Kagami pounced on the bushes feeling her hands connect with something very alive as it gave a strangled 'yelp'.<p>

"Oh god! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me please, forgive me!"

"Shut up and quit fighting back already!" Kagami said rather annoyed.

Rolling around in the bushes practically fighting this unknown person, Kagami gave one final lurch and pulled herself and the person clear out of the bushes and onto the open ground. Papers flew everywhere and Kagami finally looked in front of her to get a clear view of this person that seemed to be spying on her. It was a girl slightly shorter than her, with black hair down to her back with violet colored eyes. She was squinting however and seemed to be looking for something on the ground.

"Please don't hurt me! Let me find my glasses at least, and if you have to beat me up, just leave my left hand alone," the girl said desperately.

Kagami just face-palmed after hearing the strange girl talk.

"Jeez I'm not gonna beat you up so relax. Here I'll help you find your glasses, and you also dropped some papers," Kagami replied.

Kagami located the glasses quickly and handed them to the strange girl. The girl got a good look at Kagami before hurriedly trying to pick up the papers so Kagami wouldn't see them.

"Oi, you don't have to be so hasty, I said I wouldn't hurt you, here I'll help," Kagami said.

She wasn't sure why she wanted to help this girl either. She had caught her hiding in the bushes, god knows for whatever reason but it seemed like a good distraction also from her current problems. The glasses-wearing girl already got most of the papers except one which Kagami picked up.

"Here, you also dropped this one…" Kagami trailed off though as she saw the picture.

It was almost perfect sketch of her on the swing while it was raining. The girl had managed to sketch her catching almost every detail from the rain on her skin, the tears from her eyes, and even her posture. The black-haired girl caught sight of what Kagami was looking at and bowed her head immediately.

"I'm extremely sorry for spying on you! Please forgive me!"

Kagami was still slightly at a loss for words though. Not sure if the silence was a good thing, the black-haired one continued.

"Y-You can keep that if you want, it's slightly different from what I usually draw actually," she said scratching her head nervously.

"How did you manage to draw me in the rain," Kagami asked finally.

The other girl looked surprised.

"Well I was actually under a small umbrella and…I guess I dropped it in a panic when you errr attacked me," she replied sheepishly.

"What do you usually draw then," Kagami asked again.

The black-haired girl suddenly got nervous and started fidgeting slightly. Almost as if it was fate, a paper dropped out of her sketch book right in front of Kagami to get a good look. Kagami's face burned red as she stared at the (extremely well drawn) picture of what appeared to be two girls kissing passionately and were caressing each other while naked no less. Kagami punched the top of the girl's head.

"OW," she cried out clutching her head.

"Y-Y-You pervert," exclaimed Kagami.

"Gah do you usually hit strangers on the top of the head," the girl said still clutching her head.

Kagami realized what she actually had done out of reflex.

"Ugh, I'm sorry really I am. It was a reflex..." Kagami said rubbing the top of the girl's head now trying to apologize.

The girl stared at her blankly and a slight blush made its way across her face.

"Well, it's ok I guess," she finally said.

"Ok, now explain why you drew me then…It's not like I have a… well never mind," Kagami said feeling her pain coming back.

The girl put a hand to her chin in thought.

"Well I'm not sure why. I thought I would go out looking for some inspiration until it started raining that is. I heard someone yell and well I saw you there on the swing and I just started drawing unconsciously I guess, ahaha-aha," she said trying to laugh it off.

Kagami got up and turned away. She went over back to the swings to sit down again as she could no longer ignore why she was out here in the first place.

"Well, whatever, you can go ahead then. Sorry for hitting your head," Kagami finally said.

The black-haired girl blinked at Kagami as she sat down back into her depressed state.

"Ummmm, well I could….listen to you…"

Kagami just shot her a frustrated glance.

"Do you usually listen to stranger's problems?"

The girl scratched the back of her head nervously again.

"Well no but it's just that…" the girl fell silent.

Kagami was starting to get impatient.

"Well spit it out!"

The girl flinched.

"When I was drawing you, you looked…well very…**lonely**."

Kagami wasn't sure if she was being obvious with her emotions but that statement certainly seemed to hit a cord somewhere in Kagami's upset heart.

"It's ok…someone like me…should be alone," Kagami said shaking now, feeling her tears coming back.

The girl got up, brushed herself off and stowed her stuff into her bag as Kagami continued to speak.

"I ruined everything…I hurt my friends when they needed me…out of my own selfishness… I made my little sister cry…What am I supposed to do!"

The girl listened intently and almost found herself unconsciously pulling her drawing materials out again but stopped this time.

"Well, I don't really know the full story but shouldn't you just **apologize**? That would be a start right," the girl questioned.

Kagami looked at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Would that really be enough though? Just go back and apologize? They won't forgive me," Kagami finally said.

"I don't know what would be enough, but nothing will happen if you just sit out here," the girl said plainly.

Kagami's eyes widened at this and she listened further.

"Nothing will ever happen if you just sit back right? You have to make things happen. Apologize, ask them to listen to you, but it all starts with you…I guess this is how it should go hahaha," she said laughing nervously.

Kagami stared at the glasses-wearing girl like she was a creature that was alien to this planet. Something seemed to click in the tsundere after listening to the girl's words. Suddenly, the haze that was blocking her from seeing the truth was as clear as day.

_That's right…I never got a chance with Konata because I didn't do anything. _

_I was alone before I knew it because I sat back in fear of what was happening. _

_By the time I finally did something….it was already too late to take action. _

_I made the mistake of doing nothing already and it got me here in this place…This time…I will definitely…DO SOMETHING TO FIX THIS! _

Kagami got up from the swing quite suddenly actually making the girl next to her jump at her sudden move.

"What what what! Did I say something wrong!" The girl said panicking thinking she said the wrong words.

Kagami just laughed at the girl's paranoid reaction. Laughing suddenly felt so good, like it was a release from her past actions giving her the opportunity to make things right. Then quite abruptly, Kagami pulled the girl in a complete hug.

"E-E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEh?" the girl said still in Kagami's embrace.

Kagami couldn't help but keep chuckling at the girl's reactions as they now seemed comical to her.

_Well I guess if a complete stranger hugged me suddenly, I'd wonder what the hell is going on. _

"Thanks to you, I finally understand. I really was just too much of an idiot to realize things," Kagami said finally to the girl.

"Ahhh ummm you're…welcome?" the girl said still very unnerved.

Kagami stepped back smiling at her. Kagami was actually having a strange dilemma even now as she felt a bit warm in her heart. Somehow fuzzy inside after having such a strange conversation with this girl that had been spying on her no less.

"Really, thank you so much!" Kagami said bowing.

She then turned around and ran full speed back the way she came hoping to catch up to where Konata and Misao had gone. However for a brief second she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to call out to the girl.

"Oiiii, what's your name," Kagami asked calling out to her.

The girl looked at her for a second and Kagami thought she may not have heard.

"Tamura! Hiyori Tamura!"

* * *

><p>Konata was chasing Misao, passing countless houses and soon buildings.<p>

_Damn it! She has gotten faster, this girl… _

"MISAO! JUST WAIT, IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!"

Misao had gotten faster, but Konata was still faster and the distance between them was closing. Determined, Konata gave one final burst of speed until she was less than a few yards from Misao's back.

"Misao, would you just listen to me! You got it all wrong I tell ya!"

Misao had no reply and still seemed intent on trying to outrun the bluenette despite her being right on her heels.

"UGH JEEZ, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE FASTER THAN ME MISA-KICHI! CUT…IT….OUT!"

With that, Konata leaped onto Misao's back causing them both to lose balance and to roll on the ground quite a bit until coming to a halt. Luckily for them, the ground was still wet and it was slightly drizzling still so they avoided any actual cuts from their little tumble. It almost looked like a repeat of the day they first met…except this time, Konata was the one on top. Coming face to face with Misao, Konata saw tears were still streaming down her face and she felt a pang in her chest.

"Just stop already! I always knew! I would wonder sometimes why it wasn't Hiiragi. I did I did I di-MPPH" Misao was cut off by Konata pressing her lips firmly into hers.

Breaking apart, Misao looked dumbfounded into the bluenette's eyes.

"Misa-Kichi you BIG DUMMY! DON'T TURN THIS INTO SOME CLICHÉ SCENE FROM ANIME WHERE YOU WALK IN ON A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING AND IT DRAGS ON FOR 5 EPISODES! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YA THIS WHOLE FREAKIN TIME, SHE KISSED ME OUT OF NOWHERE AND YOU JUST CAUGHT UP TO US AT THE WORST TIME!" Konata said frustrated.

Misao was at a loss for words which Konata took as a good sign. Caressing the brunette's cheek, Konata rested her forehead against Misao's.

"The girl that has my heart, the girl that I'm in love with, is the big idiot that chased me down since day one. And right now she is lying under my waist, MISA-KICHI."

Misao finally comprehended everything Konata just told her and started talking again.

"Y-Y-You swear, Konata," Misao asked timidly.

Konata folder her arms and smiled at the girl under her.

"Yes Misao, I confessed my love to you, not Kagami. Kagami is my best friend but you are my lover, understand?"

Misao nodded though very red in the face at Konata's little speech.

***CLAP*CLAP*CLAP*CLAP* "I JUST MIGHT CRY AT THIS LITTLE TOUCHING SCENE." **

Konata and Misao scrambled to get back up to see who that was.

"Well ladies, a bit off the beaten path aren't you? Also, a bit **alone**," said a man with a grin who appeared to be in his early twenties accompanied as well by some other men near the same age.

However one thing was for sure, their intentions were most likely dirty.

* * *

><p>Kagami burst into Konata's house.<p>

"Tsukasa! Miyuki! Ayano! Anyone!"

Said three filed in front of the doorway.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said flinging herself on Kagami.

"Ugh Tsukasa! Don't do that, I actually stopped in here to ask if you guys knew where Konata and Kusakabe went," Kagami said quickly.

Miyuki looked at her confused.

"Kagami-san, didn't they chase after you," she asked.

Kagami flinched at the question. They didn't know that Kagami had kissed Konata which in turn caused a big misunderstanding.

"Ugh they aren't here yet, they must still be out. I have to find them! I'll be right back," Kagami said with a wave before leaving the house again.

As she ran outside, she looked up and down the street.

_Well this street only goes in two directions until you either reach the park I was sitting at, or go straight out here from Konata's house. Kusakabe ran the other way…_

Kagami looked down the dark road with doubts.

_Ugh it's a long shot but I just hope they didn't take any sudden turns anywhere. _

With that she took off in the direction hoping against hope that it would lead her right into Konata and Misao. Unbeknownst to her, in her wake, a black-haired girl was still following.

* * *

><p>With a loud "oomph!" One of the men was flung backwards after getting kicked by a certain bluenette. Konata was trying to put up a fight as each man tried to get close to her or Misao. One of the guys wolf-whistled at her.<p>

"Hehehehe, the little blue-haired one knows how to play. Though I don't know, she's kind of lacking in the chest area for my taste."

The others howled in laughter. The man that had been flung backwards made another lunge at Konata which through his sheer weight had broken through her defense to throw a punch directly at her face. Konata only managed to cross her arms in a last defense and took the blow. Unfortunately due to her petite body, the punch still sent her backwards several feet.

"You bastards!" Misao roared throwing a rage filled punch at the man.

The man easily caught her fist and pulled her in spinning her around. His hands roaming freely groping her chest.

"Ooo not bad this one, she isn't big but definitely more than the blue-haired brat over there. A bit boyish but hey, work with what ya got."

Misao felt her rage pulse through her again.

"I DON'T THINK SO ASSHOLE!" Misao snarled at the man.

Stomping her foot down on the man's toes, he howled in pain before she snapped her head back into his nose with a bone-sickening 'crush'. He released his hold on her while Konata had gotten back up and with Misao both shoved him with all their strength into the other three men. The three men standing back just moved out of the way as he fell down behind them unconscious.

"Oh, almost bowled him into us, hahaha. Guess we should get a bit more serious as we got two feisty ones on our hands," the leader said licking his lips at the two girls.

Konata and Misao were still somewhat tired from their previous run earlier and could feel their energy draining fast.

_Damn! This is the worst possible outcome! I chased down Misa-Kichi only to get cornered by these bastards! _

They were being backed into an alley and things were certainly getting bleaker by the second. Suddenly, all three men made a charge at the two girls. Konata kicked a nearby trash can at them before charging in herself. Having been trained if only briefly, she had some idea as to how to defend herself. The garbage can served to at least disorient them, and the leader threw a punch at Konata's face to which she parried to the side. She followed up with an uppercut to the man's face which sent him back a bit but not knocking him down.

She then sent a kick at another man that was going for Misao rather than her. It caught him in the gut and rendered him helpless for a few seconds. Unfortunately, the third man was still unscathed and had landed a punch into Konata's jaw which sent her spinning into the wall. Misao on the other hand had jumped onto the man's back trying to choke him. Flinging her over his shoulders, she landed roughly next to Konata in a heap.

Konata was bleeding from her lip, and Misao seemed to have landed on her arm wrong and she was clutching it in pain. All three men composed themselves once more and walked slowly in on the two girls sensing their prey was on their last leg. The leader of the three picked up Konata by the neck and lifted her off her feet pinned against the wall. Misao was picked up in a similar manner next to Konata by another.

"You both are gonna pay for that. Giving us such trouble. The price is gonna be much dirtier than before," he said in a deadly voice.

Konata watched with eerie satisfaction as she watched a flash of purple ram into him at full speed bowling over all three men.

"DON'T YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY FRIENDS!"

Kagami Hiiragi had arrived on the scene. Not giving the men a chance to recover, she already had sent a fist at the leader's face pounding it against the pavement.

"Where the hell are these girls crawling out from!"

Konata in a last ditch effort lunged into the second man head butting him in the stomach. He keeled over holding his gut in agony. Misao was still slumped over however clutching her arm, it didn't seem broken, but that didn't change the fact she couldn't move it for some reason. The third man wasted no time and bowled the otaku and the purple-haired girl back over in a rage.

By now it was a confused scuffle especially since Kagami had no concept of which man to hit and was content at swinging her fist at anything besides Konata and Misao.

**"Ahem*cough* Ahem. This is Yui Narumi of the police force. You three males will cease your aggravated assault and attempted rape for that matter or we will open fire, do you hear me," **came the voice of Yui Narumi as if it were on a loud speaker.

Everyone froze at the sudden magnified voice. The three males looked in horror as a sudden spotlight seemed to be directed at them and a police officer with green hair walked in front of them with a gun directed at them. She was followed by a few other officers who also seemed poised to fire at any given moment. The three men sensing there was no way out collapsed to their knees in defeat. After seeing them in handcuffs, Konata fell back down on her butt in relief next to Misao.

_Thank god… It's over…_

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span> **Technically speaking, I originally planned to have this be two chapters. I'm sure most of you can guess also where I could have cut it off. However, I need to move into the next arc... *SPOILER* YES THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST ARC OF THE STORY. Well I could either have called it an "arc" or just ended it by next chapter then continued via sequal. I chose to just continue in this story obviously and call them arcs =D. This is basically a "Kagami" arc so to speak. This was also my first time writing an "action" scene so tell me how I did and how I can improve writing action-ish scenes. One last thing, I know some people are wondering, "well gee wiz, how did Yui just happen to come upon them?" all explained next chapter. See everyone next chapter!**_  
><em>


	8. Shifting Gears

Author's Notes: **Well, this chapter is also without a beta ! this is the last the one that will go un-betaed as my Beta Reader is making his return**. **As usual, I do my own proofreading but it isn't flawless so point out any big mistakes you may spot. On that note, I do appreciate some of the offers I got from a few people saying they would be happy to beta for me, Smusher6 for one. I haven't forgotten and if my current Beta Reader informs me he won't be able to do it, you'll be the first one to hear from me. The stage is set!(Well almost set) Let the 2nd arc begin!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 8 Shifting Gears

Kagami slumped over in relief that they were safe at last. Seeing the men in handcuffs brought a feeling of ease.

_God I can't believe all that just happened. If that went on for much longer…_

Kagami shuddered at the thought of what **could **have happened if the police hadn't showed up in time.

_Thank god thank god… _

Kagami looked over at the police and recognized Yui Narumi from when they had met her a year ago at a festival. She had always thought of her as an overly laid back officer since during the festival while she was supposed to be patrolling, was playing around at all the stands instead. However her opinion had changed somewhat of the energetic woman seeing as she managed to show up just in time. Kagami glanced at Misao to notice the girl was still clutching her arm though and Kagami couldn't help but feel a bit worried as she noticed that her shoulder didn't look very natural and it had something almost like a bulge on it.

"Konata, what's wrong with Kusakabe's arm," Kagami asked.

Konata was cradling the arm but the slightest movement seemed to make Misao wince instantly.

"I-I don't know, Misao can you move it," Konata asked Misao.

Misao tried to move it but a sharp pain flew through her shoulder.

"GAH! I don't know what's wrong. I don't think it's broken but it still hurts a lot," Misao said painfully.

Kagami looked over to see Yui making her way over to them.

"Narumi-san! Something is wrong with Kusakabe's arm, do you have any idea," Kagami asked timidly.

Yui set down next to Konata and Misao and began looking at the arm. Yui took Misao's arm and starting to move it starting from the shoulder in what looked like a rotation.

"GAAHH! W-What are you doing to me!" Misao cried out in agony.

Yui stopped and took a breath.

"I think you dislocated your shoulder. We can get it to reset but we have to be quick."

Kagami watched fearfully and silence passed for a second until Misao spoke again.

"Umm, well ok, what do I need to do," Misao asked hesitantly.

"Just lay down on your back and with that arm straight. Konata, you might want to let her hold your hand with her other arm," Yui said instructively.

Konata raised an eyebrow, "What's going to happen to her arm?"

"Umm, Kusakabe-san was it? Brace yourself, because this is going to hurt quite a bit actually but it will only be for a few seconds."

With Misao flat on her back, Yui took her arm and began rotating it in small circles. It was clear that Misao was in instant pain again as her face scrunched up in agony and her grip tightened on Konata's hand with her free arm.

"Y-Yui-neesan, you said this wouldn't take long!"

Yui ignored her and out of nowhere gave a sharp yank.

"WAAAH!"

Misao cried out for a second at the same time as a low popping noise came from near her shoulder and the bulge disappeared.

Kagami looked like she was about to faint on the spot but recovered as she watched Misao's face relax slightly.

"Konata, how's your lip, you're bleeding a bit from there," Yui asked addressing Konata next.

Konata just shook her head.

"Nah, he just got a hit on me, no big deal."

Yui looked back down at Misao who was touching her shoulder with her free hand.

"Be careful with that arm for a bit, it still needs to heal and you can easily pop it back out of place if you don't give it time," Yui said warningly.

Misao chuckled a bit.

"Well I guess I have an excuse to take a break from track for a bit."

Konata embraced Misao.

"Jeez Misa-Kichi, making us all worry like that you big dummy."

Kagami smiled at the scene in front of her, glad that there was no lasting damage.

"By the way Konata, what are all you doing out here anyways," Yui asked curiously.

It was obvious the mood just took a nosedive as the atmosphere suddenly turned tense. Yui glanced at the three girls confused at their solemn expressions.

"Ummm, Narumi-san, could you give us a few minutes to ourselves," Kagami said heavily.

Yui's expression had question marks all over it but she got up and walked back to her car to wait for them.

"Well ok, I'm not leaving you three out here though, not after what just happened," she stated plainly.

The girls got up to face each other, and Kagami couldn't help but feel nervous as she was at a slight loss for words.

_Great, I know I said I was going to do something this time….but I'm still nervous… _

Kagami shook her head and clenched her fists.

_No! I'm not going to back out now! _

More than anything else, Kagami wanted her friends back. She took a deep breath before saying what was on her mind.

"I-I…I'm sorry!" she said loudly bowing her head.

Konata and Misao looked at each other then back at Kagami.

"I don't expect you both to forgive me right away. But I want more than anything else to make things up. Kusakabe, just know that it was me who kissed Konata so I don't want you to misunderstand. I'm also very sorry for hitting you as well," Kagami continued.

Neither Konata nor Misao said anything and only silence continued to pass. Kagami with her head still bowed decided to say everything as she no longer wanted to hide it anymore.

"I don't know what had come over me. When I started noticing you both getting closer, I only just realized that I was starting to feel jealous. I was also afraid…" Kagami paused for a second…. "I was afraid of being left alone. I noticed everyone would hang out less and less and I didn't want us to drift apart either. Yesterday, I actually saw you all at the café and I just felt so mad for being left out. But now I understand that I did this to myself by staying behind. Eventually I realized that I had liked Konata for a long time and when you guys admitted it, I just felt shutdown but that was also my own fault for not doing anything."

Kagami raised her head to look Misao and Konata straight in the eyes.

"Konata, Kusakabe, I-I don't want us to stop being friends no matter what! That's why….I'm willing to take any punishment right now!" Kagami closed her eyes as she said this.

Konata and Misao both were stunned after listening to everything Kagami said.

"You can hit me, knock me down, I don't care but please just let me keep being your friend! Konata, Kusakabe!"

Misao and Konata looked at each other and nodded as if understanding something.

_Ahhh, please! Please! Please god I hope they forgive me! I don't want to be alone anymore and if they reject my apology…I-I don't know what I'd do. _

Kagami's heart was beating rapidly and she could feel the adrenaline rush as she stood there waiting for them to make their decision. What they would do however would be the last thing she ever expected. Abruptly, she felt warmth and arms envelope her body very gently and lovingly. She opened her eyes in shock to see that Misao and Konata had embraced her completely.

"We are sorry…We're so sorry Kagami," Konata said softly.

"Yea Hiiragi, we really are," Misao said also.

Kagami couldn't help but be confused.

"B-B-But, why should you two be sorry! ?"

Still embracing Kagami, Misao and Konata spoke at the same time.

"We left you all alone, didn't we Kagami/Hiiragi."

It snapped. All the tension in the air had completely snapped and Kagami could feel a rush of her emotions. It took every ounce of self-control to not burst out crying on the spot as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"W-W-Why are you both being so kind to me! Why! I kissed Konata when only her girlfriend, you Kusakabe, should be allowed to do that. I slapped you Kusakabe just because I was being selfish! How can you two be so forgiving for such a person!"

Both the brunette and otaku were still silent listening as Kagami poured out everything that was upsetting her. Gaining control of herself, Kagami forced her tears to stop as she didn't want to just break down like this.

Konata spoke up, "Well Kagami you may have kissed me without permission but we left you alone didn't we. I think Misa-Kichi would also agree that we are pretty even then."

Misao spoke next wanting to voice her own thoughts.

"Plus you did pretty much save us there; you were just in time so I think you made up for it."

Kagami looked at the pair in disbelief. Had she just been forgiven so easily? Could they really go back to being good friends so quickly just like that? These questions echoed in her head but she soon started to feel the happiness as she registered each thought. She couldn't help but chuckle lightly and put both her hands on the top of both the pair's heads.

"Y-You both will always just be a couple of simple-minded idiots."

Konata and Misao laughed at that comment.

"Kagamin is reverting back to her tsundere self! As long as we get to copy your homework," Konata said with a smirk.

Kagami just laughed with each passing moment.

_Really these two…God, I know that I don't deserve such friends like this but I won't ever do anything again to hurt these two. Konata Izumi and Misao Kusakabe… _

A sudden thought occurred to Kagami amidst the situation.

_Come to think of it, how did Yui and the police know to get here? _

_Actually even if the police knew, why would Yui feel the need to? _

_Or was it just coincidence…? _

Then it hit her and she realized exactly what most likely happened. After all, this whole time, she couldn't help but feel that **another **presence was here watching their every move…

**"Ok you, how long are you going to stay out of sight,"** Kagami said firmly towards the back of a dumpster off to the side.

Everyone including Yui for that matter moved their eyes to the back waiting for movement. Sure enough, a black haired glasses-wearing girl (who had blood on her shirt trailing from her nose) walked out slowly and nervously at being caught…again.

"Ahaha- haha, you knew I was back there huh," the girl said laughing nervously.

Kagami smirked at the girl.

"Why else would Narumi-san and the police come out here," Kagami said glancing at Yui.

Yui looked just as surprised.

"Come to think of it, we never did get the identity of the caller, she just said that some guys were about to rape some girls, one with long blue hair, one with short brown hair, and a purple haired girl as well. The moment she said long blue hair, I figured it was Konata, so me and a few other officers took off to the location she described," Yui said putting a hand to her chin.

"W-W-Well I figured that the best thing to do would be to call the police," the girl said scratching her head.

Misao looked at the girl confused.

"Who are you?"

"Well my name is Tamura. Hiyori Tamura," Hiyori said nervously.

Konata grinned at her.

'"Hiyori you say? That's the same first name a doujin artist I know of. I follow that circle she's in."

Hiyori looked at her in shock.

Konata showed her cat-like smirk before continuing, "That circle specializes in producing Yur-"

**"P-Please show mercy, don't say it out here,"** Hiyori said desperately grabbing the blunette's shoulders.

"Come now **Hiyorin**, there's no shame in it," Konata said playfully.

Misao laughed at the unusual scene before talking to Kagami.

"Say Hiiragi, how does she know you," asked the brunette.

Kagami's face went red as she recounted the events when she met the strange girl and discovered not only her rather suggestive drawings but the sketch of her on the swing as well.

"W-Well, it's not a big deal, besides we should all be getting back. Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Minegishi-san are still waiting for us."

"Crap! I almost forgot Aya-chan and little Hiiragi and Takara-san were still at Shorty's house," exclaimed Misao.

"Well then, I can give all of you a lift, I have to speak with Uncle Soujiro anyways about a few things," Yui said.

Konata looked at her curiously but shrugged it off. As Konata and Misao made their way over to the car, they noticed Kagami and the girl Hiyori were still standing back.

"What's up," Yui asked.

Kagami just smiled at them.

"I just want to have a few words with Stalker-san over here," Kagami said indicating Hiyori.

Kagami had her arm around the girl's shoulder and had shifted most of her weight onto it so the girl couldn't walk away. Hiyori suddenly looked fearful and began to wonder if this girl was going to punish her after all for spying on her a 2nd time.

"Well ok but I'll just have an officer stay by and he can give you both a lift back to Konata's place after you finish your talk," Yui said finally.

Waving goodbye, Yui drove off with Konata and Misao in the car. Hiyori looked up worriedly at Kagami who's eyes were being covered by her hair.

"Ummm, Hiiragi-san was it?"

Kagami once more shifted even more of her weight on the girl to the point where Hiyori was practically carrying all of Kagami's weight.

"H-Hiiragi-san, wh-"

"Waaah, I'm sooo tired," Kagami said cutting her off as she and Hiyori slumped down since Hiyori couldn't carry all her weight.

Hiyori looked a little closer and her eyes widened as she noticed Kagami had fresh tears rolling down her face.

"Hiiragi…san?"

Kagami started sniffling.

"I-I'm sorry for breaking down again, and using you as a crutch. Just please….f-f-for a little b-bit…"

Hiyori glanced at in the direction of which the girls that had just left then back at Kagami. Hiyori's nose started bleeding again out of nowhere which she hastily wiped off.

_Crap with these thoughts! But still, I never would have imagined finding inspiration so easily. All yuri girls in one place...!_

Hiyori felt horrified at her thoughts though.

_Oh my god I'm such a pervert! I'm supposed to be helping her not fantasizing about what these girls probably do at night…! _

Kagami was still sobbing softly and Hiyori couldn't help but feel sad at the girl's pain.

"I-I-I know I have to move on which is why…" Kagami paused for a second.

Hiyori put an arm around the tsundere's shoulder as well to try and calm her.

"That's why, I-I just w-w-want to c-cry one m-more time b-b-before I let it all g-g-go," sobbed the purple haired girl.

Hiyori stared off into the distance.

_So that's what was going on. This girl liked that blue haired one but she was already taken by the brown haired girl….Man that's some good material!_

Hiyori was about to pull out her sketch book to jot down some notes but stopped upon seeing the upset face of the tsundere. For unknown reasons, she had a strong urge for once to put the notes on hold so she could comfort the upset soul leaning on her.

_I-It's good material but… _

_Seeing this girl so sad kinda puts me out of the mood…and I don't even really know her which is the crazy part._

* * *

><p>Konata and Misao sat in the back of the car in relative silence for a few seconds. Konata glanced at Misao happily before moving closer to the brunette taking the girl's hand.<p>

_I'm glad we managed to work everything out…and we got saved from those bastards also…_

Konata felt a chill down her spine though as the thought of what could have happened to Misao if she hadn't chased after her. Looking into the golden brown eyes, Konata pressed her lips once more in the brunette's. Misao while surprised by the sudden display of affection didn't object and felt a tongue enter her mouth and barely suppressed a moan as the blunette seemed to hit all the right spots in her mouth. Separating for a second, Misao smirked at the smaller girl.

"What's up Konata," asked the brunette.

"I'm just glad you're ok, Misao," Konata said as she traced her finger up the girl's recently injured shoulder gently.

Konata continued to gently kiss Misao who in turn melted into each one lovingly. Pulling the smaller girl closer, Misao wrapped her arms around the girl's back as they continued to kiss slowly.

"Ahem, Konata…" Yui said interrupting the two.

Konata and Misao stopped abruptly remembering that they weren't alone in the car nor did they ever recall even telling Yui about their relationship.

"Ummm Yui-neesan, this is Misao Kusakabe and...she's well umm," Konata started but Yui interrupted.

"I-It's ok Konata, I pretty much heard everything when Kagami was apologizing to you two. I have nothing against your relationship but you know…you are kind of in my car so…think you could hold off a bit on the err affection? Besides we are here at your house anyways," Yui said sweat-dropping.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Konata and Misao stumbled back into the house to be greeted by everyone including a hysterical Soujiro.

"KONATA! THANK GOD YOU'RE OK! Where have you all been!"

Soujiro had hugged the blunette and was basically crushing the air out of her.

"D-Dad! Can't….breathe idiot…dad," Konata said struggling.

Yui brought a chop down on the man's head making him wince in pain.

"Oi, we just saved them from guys assaulting her, I don't want her own dad to be the one assaulting her next," Yui said bemused.

"ASSAULTED," Soujiro said in horror.

Yui nodded in response.

"I'LL KILL THEM! LET ME AT EM, I'LL CASTRA-," but Soujiro was cut off by another chop to the top of his head.

"Yea yea, they have been arrested and we got there before they actually managed to errrr **do anything**," Yui said calmly.

Soujiro looked to be in an internal struggle as he obviously wanted to know more and decided to wait for Yui to say more.

"I'll tell you everything, I just wanted to discuss with you about next year and the situation concerning my little sister if you recall…?"

Soujiro went silent for a second before nodding.

"Oh yes of course!"

The girls watched as the two walked into the kitchen to talk. Once all the girls were alone once more in the living room, Misao and Konata immediately started getting bombarded with questions by a certain purple haired airhead.

"So what happened with Onee-chan? Why do you both look like such a mess? Why does your lip look cut Kona-chan? Kusakabe-san, what did Narumi-san mean by guys assaulting you both? Where did you all go? What happened out there," Tsukasa said firing off question after question at a 1000 miles an hour.

Konata waved her hands while Misao seemed to be getting lost with each passing question.

"Woa woa Tsukasa, slow down, you're making my head spin with all those questions," Konata said wearily.

However before anyone else could say more, Kagami came stumbling into the house as well. An awkward silence followed.

"Errr hey guys, umm Tamura-san, that girl got driven to her own house so…" Kagami said awkwardly.

Tsukasa noticing that Kagami was standing there and took in her messed up appearance as well once more started firing off more questions.

"Onee-chan! What happened to your clothes! D-D-Did you guys make up? What's going on? Wha-," but Tsukasa was cut off by Misao this time that put a hand over her mouth.

"Jeez Hiiragi's sister, we will explain everything so just wait a second."

After calming down the overhyped airhead, all the girls took a seat and Konata finally explained all the events that followed. Kagami also explained a few details as well. From when Konata and Misao caught up to her, how she kissed Konata right in front of Misao, how Misao ran off. Kagami left out the part where she met Hiyori for the first time. Then they explained just how the entire fight started when the guys tried to rape Misao and Konata. At this point, Kagami had lost her voice and was unable to explain everything she said when she begged to be forgiven. It was Konata that continued and explained how they worked everything out after that. After all was said, the three girls just stared at Konata, Misao, and Kagami. Ayano was the first to speak.

"Hiiragi-chan, face me please," Ayano said plainly.

Kagami looked at Ayano who raised her hand poised to slap her. Kagami knew what was coming and braced herself before the loud *slap* occurred. Ayano slapped Kagami but with little force behind it. Misao watched this unfold in horror though as she couldn't understand what just happened.

"A-Aya-chan! We already forgave her, wha-"

"Hiiragi-chan, that's for hitting Misa-chan and most of all, keeping this all to yourself. We are your friends, why didn't you say something? Please, as your friend, I want you to trust us more and come to us the next time something is bothering you," Ayano said gently.

Kagami felt the part of her face where she had just been slapped and smiled at the blonde girl.

"Understood, Minegishi-san."

Ayano frowned at this.

"Ahh could you please stop calling me like that also, Aya-chan or my first name is fine," Ayano said sweat-dropping.

Kagami laughed lightly.

"Sorry, understood Ayano," Kagami said happily.

"Well, thank goodness everyone is safe and sound though," Miyuki finally said.

The tense atmosphere had finally subsided and the conversation between the girls became considerably lighter as they talked of school and year soon coming to an end.

"Yes we look forward to having her next year also," Soujiro said happily as he and Yui came walking back into the living room.

"Don't you get any strange ideas, uncle," Yui said wearily.

"What are you both talking about," Konata asked hearing part of the conversation.

Soujiro just waved his finger though.

"Hehe, that's a surprise Konata, you'll find out eventually."

Yui looked around at all the girls.

"Well then, anyone need a ride? I can take ya'll home, I wouldn't mind."

All the girls nodded except Misao who apparently was staying the night at Konata's house.

"Oh, even though it's a school night, Kusakabe-san," Yui asked curiously.

"Hahaha well, my parents were fine with it, I have all my stuff here already anyways."

As all the girls started to file out the door, Miyuki turned around to face Konata and Misao and Kagami.

"Izumi-san, Kusakabe-san, Kagami-san, Tsukasa-chan was worried about all of you. So please don't worry her so much like that again. I-I hate seeing her when she is so upset," Miyuki said sadly.

Kagami smiled at the girl.

"Yea, I know…After all, you really love Tsukasa don't you Miyuki."

Miyuki looked like she was about to fall over in shock.

"H-H-How did you…?"

Kagami just laughed lightly.

"C'mon Miyuki, you were both pretty obvious. You don't have to tell Tsukasa I know though. I'd rather she tell me herself, don't worry, I support you both," Kagami said giving her a thumbs up.

Miyuki just nodded though red in the face.

* * *

><p>After waving goodbye to everyone, Konata led Misao up to her room as both were extremely tired and of course not looking forward to going to school tomorrow. Misao looked around in confusion expecting to see a futon or sleeping bag.<p>

"Hey Konata, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Hmm you could just sleep with me in my bed," Konata said like it was normal.

Misao however burned red at this thought. Konata of course saw this and knew where her train of thought was going.

"Ufufu was Misa-Kichi thinking of something naughty just now," Konata said trying to tease her.

_C-Curse you, you chibi! Well two can play this game… _

Misao took a breath to calm herself and gave a seductive grin at the blunette. She walked over to the blunette pushing her down on the bed before moving to straddle her.

"So what if I was, what would you do Shorty," Misao whispered into the smaller girl's ear.

To Misao's satisfaction, it had the effect she was hoping for and Konata's face was now the one the color of a tomato. Feeling some of her restraints snap at this sight, Misao kissed Konata quite abruptly forcing her tongue into the blunette's mouth. Konata couldn't help but moan into the kiss as she was feeling slightly aroused at the brunette's sudden dominance. However, even Misao has her limits and she realized what she was about to do and rolled off the otaku to the side of the bed.

"Ah I'm sorry! I-I don't know what came over me," Misao said nervously.

Konata moved over to Misao's back and wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist before whispering into her ear.

"It's ok Misao, I didn't mind, you just surprised me a bit hehe, I didn't know you could be so…aggressive."

Misao relaxed in the blunette's grip upon hearing these words and turned to face her.

"To be honest, I don't think either of us are ready for this…but you know…. I wouldn't mind errr…" Konata's tone dropped even lower in volume before finishing her sentence.

"Eh? I didn't hear you Konata, what was that," Misao asked confused.

"I-I said I wouldn't mind….experimenting for a bit maybe," Konata said sheepishly.

With that, Konata moved to straddle Misao this time and intertwined their hands together. Slowly moving towards each other, lips met in a slow gentle rhythm. Misao wasn't quite sure what to make of the taste as their saliva mixed together. She just knew she wanted more of it.

After going into the kiss slowly, their tongues fought for dominance and eventually hands began to wander. Konata was caressing Misao's cheek with one hand while another was rubbing her stomach. Misao wrapped her arms around Konata under her shirt gripping her bare back. Eventually Konata had gone to giving small kisses to Misao's neck and trailed up her neck to gently bite on her earlobe.

"Ko-Konata-ahhh," a small moan escaped Misao as it seemed her earlobe was a rather sensitive spot for her.

However the moment Konata started slipping her hand further south towards Misao's pants she felt the brunette start to tremble in her embrace. Konata stopped immediately and went back to kissing her neck gently.

"I-I'm sorry if I went a bit fast. We can stop for now, I did say we would just experiment a bit," Konata said gently.

Misao was still short on breath as the stimulation alone from that activity had left her breathless, however hearing the sudden maturity in the blunette's voice had calmed her down.

"N-No, it's…it's…ok, I just kind of want to rest for now," Misao said timidly.

Konata planted a kiss on the girl's cheek before letting her bury her head into the otaku's chest.

"Sure thing Misao, go ahead and sleep, I'll see you in the morning," Konata said stroking the girl's head.

Konata stayed awake until she heard the brunette's breathing slow down greatly signaling she had finally drifted off to sleep.

"Hehe, Misa-Kichi's sleeping face with her fang sticking out is really cute," Konata said giving a quick peck to her lips before going off to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>The next day arrived rather soon, and sunlight was slowly breaking the darkness in the room. Konata awoke to see the brunette in her arms was still fast asleep. Glancing at the clock, she couldn't help but groan.<p>

_Ugh, school, just great more of it…Teach is gonna probably ask me where I've been this whole time missing online._

Konata glanced down at the brown haired girl next to her and felt most of her initial gloom disappear.

"Hehe, stop fighting back Konata…just let me…have a taste already…" Misao muttered in her sleep.

Konata flushed red though.

"Ooo, what perverted dream are you having Misa-Kichi."

The brunette licked her lips still asleep.

"Give me…your…coronet," Misao finally muttered.

Konata fell out of her bed.

_Maybe it's just me with the perverted mind… _

Misao got up from the sudden sound and looked around to see Konata lying on the ground.

"Ehhh, Shorty what are you doing down there," Misao asked tilting her head still half-asleep.

Konata brushed herself off before giving Misao a quick kiss who returned the action happily.

"Well good morning Misa-Kichi, and I hate to say it but we gotta get ready for school," Konata said dejectedly.

Misao stared at her blankly, "Ahh ok then, goodnight."

With that, Misao plopped back down onto a pillow. Konata however had a sudden idea and jumped onto the bed positioning herself over Misao.

"Fine then, I guess we can stay here and do…**other things**," Konata said seductively.

Leaning forward, she didn't expect Misao to suddenly open her eyes and pull Konata right into her initiating a make-out session. Konata couldn't help but smile into the kiss and went along with the flow.

**"Konata, it's time for scho-,"** Soujiro froze in shock at the sudden scene.

It isn't everyday you walk in on your daughter making out passionately...with another girl no less on her bed. The two girls in question stared at the sudden appearance of the blue haired man. Soujiro had a face that looked like he was in an internal struggle of his own though.

_"It's a picture perfect moment, get it now!"_

_ "No, that's your daughter and her girlfriend, have some decency!"_

_ "Tch, I threw away decency a long time ago" _

However before he could debate with himself much more, Konata had brought him back to reality and got right up close to him and spoke in a deadly voice.

"D-A-D please GET OUT OF MY ROOM."

Soujiro immediately stepped back fearing for his life. Konata face-palmed before sighing.

_Stupid dad, what's with your timing honestly..._

Misao was laughing out loud behind her though.

"Well, I guess we should get ready for school then," Misao said still laughing.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The girls left the house and boarded the train heading towards their school. Hand in hand, they made their way up the similar hill and met up with their friends all waiting for them. Konata noted that Miyuki and Tsukasa were also hand in hand but no one said anything. They got a few looks here and there from various passerby but stayed in their own conversations paying it no thought. Kagami was the first to greet the two as she appeared to be slightly annoyed at her friend's lateness.

"Oiii, shape up you two, if you took any longer, we may have been late," Kagami said scolding the two.

"Hehe Kagamin, you worry too much, we would have made it fine," Konata said waving her hands.

"Why did you both take so long getting here Kona-chan," Tsukasa asked.

Konata grinned at her.

"Heeeeeh, well Tsukasa, Misao was a bit **friendly** this morning if you know what I mean," Konata said with a grin plastered on her face.

Tsukasa followed this train of thought before she also blushed not wanting to imagine what her two friends could have been doing alone together. Misao hadn't said anything but was definitely embarrassed as she kept looking at the sky like it was changing colors.

"That's enough out of you, you pervert," Kagami said punching the top of the otaku's head.

"Ouch! Kagamin, you're still as cruel as ever, such a tsundere," Konata said holding the top of her head.

Kagami was about to retort until the blunette in front of her suddenly changed into a black haired violet eyed girl in her mind's eye. Kagami blinked for a second trying to get the image out of her head.

"Kagamin is there something on my face," Konata asked curiously.

"N-No, nothing, I just thought of someone for some reason," Kagami said nervously.

Miyuki and Ayano smiled at the entire scene in front of them.

"I'm glad, they really seem to be back to normal," Miyuki said to Ayano.

Ayano nodded in response.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Konata took her seat in class, and as usual started to drift off. The lesson was boring for the most part and Konata was just waiting for lunch to come around.

"Oi Izumi! Are you listening or do I need to perhaps smack you around a bit," Nanako said getting right up in her face.

"I'm listening! I'm listening relax sensei," Konata said panicking.

"Well perhaps you would like to join the discussion then Izumi," said Nanako.

Konata looked at her confused as she wasn't listening to the discussion in the first place.

"Sorry sensei, what are we talking about again?"

Nanako just face-palmed.

"Like I said we need to decide on what this class will be doing."

"Doing?"

"Yes Izumi, what we are doing for the winter festival of course."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span> **So quite a bit is happening as we can all see. Not much to say here really. I've got quite a bit planned after all so again, thanks for reading, please review, and keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


	9. Winter Festival Part 1

Author's Notes: **Whew, it's been a little longer than usual hasn't it? Really there's no actual reason, I could have had this chapter done days ago since I actually finished outlining it right after releasing chapter 8. The past week has been very eventful for me and get this, I almost ended up having a life! I know crazy isn't it? But I have retreated back into my cave full of anime and manga goodness *clap*clap*. Having a life is tiring so I ended that already haha. Anyways I'm dubbing this arc KagaYori but worry not, Misao and Konata are still the main characters**. **More is on the way and hopefully I'll be able to remain on schedule =p. Also, let's welcome my beta reader back, he has returned from the dead! These chapters might be kind of slow but I hope everyone enjoys them all the same. One last thing, I only got 4 reviews last chapter guys, I guess no one likes fluff, perhaps I should just go all out angst since that seems to interest more people...NOT. Reviews are always nice but I'll always write just because I want to and writing angst kills me emotionally so I wouldn't make the whole thing angst. Let's move on!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 9 Winter Festival Part 1

Konata blinked at Nanako's response.

_Winter Festival? Ah, that figures. I've been so busy; I almost forgot that we usually have one at this time of year. _

"Well Izumi, like I said, how about joining the discussion by giving us a suggestion," Nanako said with a grin.

Konata gave her an annoyed look knowing that she only asked her to make a suggestion because she wasn't paying attention anyways.

"Ehhh I don't know sensei..."

Konata paused before being struck by a thought.

"Let's do a cosplay café!"

Nanako gave her a frown.

"Ooook, anyone else want to make a suggestion…" Nanako asked the class ignoring Konata's outburst.

Konata slammed her face onto her desk.

"…and you completely ignore my suggestion when I actually try…I'm totally going to lure you into a high level dungeon and watch you die while doing victory emotes…" Konata said whispering the last part to herself.

While Konata continued giving off evil vibes, the rest of the class gave their input.

"Let's do a haunted house!" One girl said.

Nanako shook her head though.

"This isn't Halloween."

"How about we serve tea or something," Tsukasa asked next.

Nanako considered Tsukasa for a moment.

"Well, It's not like that's a bad idea but we should really get a theme also. Sounds a bit dull if are just serving tea...Takara-san, you have any ideas," Nanako asked.

Miyuki shook her head though.

"I'm fine with what the class wishes to do," Miyuki said with a smile.

Nanako face-palmed.

"Guess I shoulda expected that Ms. Always-Neutral."

"It doesn't really matter, I don't want to do too much work," a random boy said out loud.

"Oi, we aren't pushing this off, think about this ser-,"

"Sensei! Let's do a maid café then! We could serve snacks and stuff," Konata said interrupting the teacher.

Nanako was about to tell her off when several more male students chipped in.

"Hell yea! I agree with Izumi-san, Maid café!"

Nanako clenched her fists clearly not willing to admit defeat but it soon became painfully obvious that the number of boys compared to girls was considerably higher.

"Maid! Maid! Maid!" a couple of boys started a chorus while the minority of girls continued to hiss in anger.

"You perverts! You just want the girls to dress up as maids," One girl said pointing a finger at the boys in a chorus.

Unfortunately, Konata siding with boys didn't give much favor to the girls.

"Come on it will be fun! Don't you think so Sebastian," Konata said addressing Minoru Shiraishi.

Minoru sweat-dropped at being called a name that sounded like it belonged to a butler.

_Will she ever call me by my name? _

"Ahaha well, I think-,"

"So totally a maid café sensei, we have majority vote," Konata exclaimed.

_T-Totally ignored, is this the fate of a side character…_Were the thoughts of Minoru.

"Ahhh jeez, everyone just be quiet! Takara-san, take vote please if you will," Nanako said out of irritation from the chatter.

"Well then everyone, all those in favor of a Maid café, please raise your hands," Miyuki said to the class.

Every boy raised their hands without another thought along with even a few girls besides Konata. The girl that spoke out originally groaned.

"Ugh, why are you agreeing with this?"

"Well there's nothing we can do to stop it, might as well enjoy it."

Amongst the chatter, Miyuki took a tally.

"Well then, due to Majority decision, we class 3B will be doing a maid café that serves snacks and such."

Konata (along with the rest of the boys) cheered with enthusiasm. Nanako raised an eyebrow at the initial decision but waved it off and got back up to face the class.

"Well, I guess if you guys really want to, whatever then. Before we seal in the decision, I just want to inform everyone also that this festival is also a chance for future students of this school. The festival is open to the public giving graduating middle school students a chance to get a look at this school as well. Just make sure that you all do your best out there and make it fun!" Nanako said with a tone of finality.

The class cheered while Nanako sat back down in her chair smirking. Konata was sneaking her way over to Miyuki with a mischievous look in her eye. Amidst the idle chatter, Konata pounced on the pinkette from behind grabbing her chest.

"Hehehe, Miyuki-**chaaan**, and now we get to see you in a maid outfit!"

Miyuki's face turned bright red and she squirmed under the bluenette's hold.

"N-N-No, Izumi…san not t-there, ahhh…" Miyuki said panting as her glasses started to fall off.

Konata's face went stern as she held the glasses-wearing girl in place.

"Hmmm, seriously though, did they get bigger? What's your secret Miyuki-san….Actually after feeling them, it kinda pisses me off…" Konata said continuing to essentially grope Miyuki.

Tsukasa watched feeling her face heat up but she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

"K-Kona-chan!"

Konata turned spinning the meganekko with her.

"What's up Tsukasa?"

"Y-Y-You shouldn't do that to Y-Yuki-chan," Tsukasa said trying to sound stern even though her red face was hardly intimidating.

Konata released Miyuki before giving Tsukasa a cat-like smirk.

"Ufufu, Tsukasa…Are you perhaps the jealous type," Konata said inching closer to the airhead.

Tsukasa suddenly looked nervous wondering the otaku was up to.

"Ummm…well not…really," she replied nervously.

Konata put her hands up wriggling her fingers threateningly.

"Actually Tsukasa, I just noticed you have some nice curves, **let's see if you have grown mwuhaha,**" Konata said pouncing on the purple-haired girl before groping her next.

"N-N-Noooo…Kona-chaan, stoop-aaahhh."

Nanako watched them torn between telling them to knock it off and just sheer amusement.

"What an unruly bunch of idiots…"

* * *

><p>"Well then class… like I said, we should figure out the theme," Sakuraba-sensei said lazily.<p>

She kicked back in her chair looking over the students as they looked to be going over their thoughts.

"Ahhh, I don't really feel like trying to figure out a theme, so you just figure it out then bring it over on a clipboard I guess."

The students began talking amongst themselves unsure of what to do. Kagami glanced around at Ayano and Misao.

"Well then Ayano, Kusakabe, what do you think," Kagami asked the pair.

Misao just put her head on her desk before talking.

"Ahhh, I don't really care, as long as it isn't too hard," Misao said plainly.

Kagami looked at her with impatience.

"Oii you, this is a chance to show off to future students. Let's show off what this school is made of. Don't you think that sounds good," Kagami said folding her arms.

Misao just waved her off though.

"Meh, that sounds like it would be a lot of work, I don't wanna."

Kagami just face-palmed before turning to Ayano.

"Oi Ayano, can't you do something about your useless childhood friend over here," Kagami said pointing at the fang girl.

Ayano just chuckled.

"My, my, my, it's ok isn't it. I think if the rest of the class enjoys it, then we don't have to worry about it," Ayano said happily.

"Ahhh, guess I shoulda known Kusakabe's guardian would just be neutral," Kagami said with a tired look.

Amidst the chatter, a couple of girls talked of the possible theme.

"When you think winter, don't you think about how hot tea would be the best?"

"Yea, so true!"

"It should be refined also"

Kagami looked at the various people talking. Most of the boys seemed to not care and her teacher looked like she was about to take a nap if someone didn't bring her a chosen theme soon. A girl clapped Kagami on the shoulder giving her a jolt.

"Hey Hiiragi-san! You're a shrine maiden aren't you," a group of girls asked.

Kagami flinched out of reflex since shrine maiden was often brought up as a topic of cosplay by a certain otaku.

"Ahh well yes…" Kagami said wondering what the girls could be thinking.

"That sounds perfect! A shrine maiden serving tea"

"Oh my god yes, it has a refined image to it!"

Kagami thought to herself for a few seconds before she realized where this train of thought was leading.

"O-Oi! Don't tell me…."

"Yea! Let's have the theme be shrine maidens and tea!"

Kagami slammed her head onto her desk in dismay.

_It just had to be shrine maidens…ugh unbelievable… _

"Say Hiiragi-san, do you think you can help us out by getting some outfits for us all to wear?"

Kagami looked at them all for a second before nodding though half-heartedly.

"Ahh fine, I'll get us the outfits…" Kagami said resting her face on her palm.

The girls cheered and made their way over to the teacher to submit the idea.

"Isn't that good, Kagami-san," Ayano said cheerfully.

"Ugh, why do I feel like this winter festival is just gonna make me tired," Kagami said waving her hands.

"Hehe, c'mon Hiiragi! I think it's a good idea," Misao said finally out of her lazy mood.

Kagami felt a vein pop in her head.

"You're just glad you don't have to do any work you lazy idiot," Kagami said towering over the girl.

Misao flinched in fear at Kagami's terrifying form.

"Aya-chan, Hiiragi looks pretty scary…"

The rest of the class continued their idle chatter after the theme of the class was chosen. Eventually lunch rolled around and Kagami, along with Ayano and Misao of course made their way over to class 3B.

* * *

><p>Konata looked around as the class was either eating lunch or working on props for the upcoming festival. Sitting down with Miyuki and Tsukasa they watched as the familiar group from class 3C sat down with them for lunch. Misao sat right next to Konata giving her a quick kiss on the lips like it was normal. This action didn't go unnoticed by their teacher Kuroi Nanako who raised an eyebrow at the sudden scene. <em>Woa, didn't know Izumi swung that way, explains why she hasn't been online lately…<em>

"Hey everyone! So what's your class doing for the winter festival Onee-chan," Tsukasa asked Kagami.

Kagami just shook her head irritably.

"Shrine maidens serving tea, I still don't get it myself."

Konata jumped in excitement though upon hearing this information.

"Shrine maidens! That's perfect Kagamin, since we are doing a maid café! You get to cosplay as a shrine maiden now," Konata said her eyes sparkling.

Kagami brought a fist down on top of the otaku's head.

"Don't call it cosplay!"

Konata clutched her head in pain.

"Ouch! You're starting to become more like Kuroi-sensei now with the corporal punishment."

Kagami just waved her hands.

"Well, it's easy to get away with if it's you."

Konata just folded her arms in annoyance.

_Ugh is it really that easy to get away with it….damn it, looking down on the otaku again…_

"Well that definitely sounds like fun though Kagami-san. You serve as a shrine maiden at the temple your father serves at correct," Miyuki asked.

"Well I guess that's true but still, doing it at the school is a little-"

"C'mon Hiiragi! The shrine maiden outfit looks cute also," Misao said energetically.

Kagami put her fist up threateningly.

"Do you want a bump like this perverted midget," Kagami said with an evil grin indicating the bluenette to her side.

Misao moved back automatically.

"S-So cold Hiiragi," Misao said grabbing onto the bluenette in fear.

As they continue eating, Misao didn't notice she was on the verge of knocking over a few of her snacks.

"Ah! Misa-chan your food-," Ayano tried to warn her but it was too late.

Misao looked at the fallen snacks before picking them up quickly. She threw them back onto the plate before popping one into her mouth. The entire group minus Konata stared at her. Misao noticed the sudden attention.

"The three second rule!" She said putting three fingers up.

Misao continued. "You know, if it's under five seconds, there's no bacteria-,"

"I didn't say anything," Kagami said with a look of pity on her face.

Konata on the other hand saw the situation and had a sudden idea. Putting down her chocolate coronet, she picked up one of Misao's snacks.

"Hehe how about his, I'll take the bacteria, you just eat normally Misa-Kichi," Konata said.

Misao looked at her questioningly. Konata took a bite out of the snack before pressing her mouth onto the brunette's in a matter of seconds. The group's entire attention (as well as half the class) was directed at the display. Misao not having a chance to react only stared wide eyed as she felt Konata push the snack down her throat with her tongue. Misao swallowed the snack before regaining control of her voice. The sensation of Konata's lips on hers still present.

"S-Shorty! You could have warned me you were going to do that," Misao said oblivious to the rest of the class as they broke out in whispers.

Kagami and the rest were red-faced at Konata's boldness. Kagami was the first one to recover.

"You know I just realized that the both of you put together is rather perverted in a way," Kagami said plainly.

"Waaah, Hiiragi you aren't really complimenting us are you," Misao said.

Konata however looked happy as ever before turning to Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Ufufu, and that is how it's done you two," Konata said triumphantly.

Both airheads just nodded though red in the face and both wondering if they would ever actually be bold enough to pull off such a display. Meanwhile, various whispers were being thrown throughout the class.

_"Eww did you see that?"_

_ "Didn't know Izumi went that way" _

_"That brown-haired girl does seem kind of boyish to" _

_"God that was really hot" _

Misao hearing some of this looked around and glared at some of the girls and guys talking about them.

"**Got a problem,"** Misao said her voice laced with venom.

This seemed to scare most of the chatter and the class resumed its business of either lunch or preparations. It still seemed rather tense…that is until a certain fanged teacher broke the tension herself.

"Oiii, dorky couple over there, no display of affection during class. Get a room ya idiots," She said cracking a grin at them.

The group couldn't help but laugh as well as a few students who didn't seem to care all that much either. As the group continued eating lunch, a group of girls and boys burst in carrying boxes that appeared to be full of clothing.

"Ahh, gotta thank the theatre club for lending us these maid outfits," a couple of the girls said.

Konata watched them with interest._ Never thought I'd get the chance to cosplay at school!  
><em>

"Haha, I think it's funny that now those girls who were against this idea are the ones most into it," Konata said smirking.

"Well what do you expect you perverted midget? A maid café, honestly," Kagami said shaking her head.

"Kagamin! You are 1000 years too early to understand the world of moe!" Konata said with excitement.

"It's amazing how you can go there sober, you know that," Kagami said with a tired look.

Konata walked over to the boxes and pulled out a classic black and white maid outfit with the exception that the bottom part was somewhat…revealing and ridiculously cut short. Misao stared at the outfit and felt her cheeks start to burn up as she imagined Konata wearing the outfit.

"A-Are you really going to wear that Shorty," Misao said pointing at the outfit.

Konata threw on the outfit over her uniform which despite her uniform being underneath, had a few guys at the edge of their seats.

"OOOOHHHHH" came the voices of a group of male students.

A maid outfit with the skirt section of it abnormally high wasn't something any normal guy would pass up getting a look at. Konata had a smirk on her face as she walked over to Misao wearing the maid outfit while swaying her hips in a suggestive manner. Even more so, the bottom part was riding up along with her school uniform almost giving Misao a view of what was underneath.

_**"**__**Okaerinasaimase**__** goshujinsama,"**_ Konata said with a grin and a wink directed at Misao who nearly fell out of chair from staring at Konata's somewhat suggestive outfit.

Konata gave her skirt a small flick as if taunting Misao (along with everyone that was watching her) into looking closer.

"My my, what are you looking at Misa-Kichi," Konata said grinning.

Kagami and Kuroi-sensei could only think simultaneously…

_What a bunch of unruly idiots… _

Misao turned away very red in the face at Konata's little display. Konata took off the outfit and put it back in the box with a smirk.

"Well these will work out fine," she said to the group that brought the boxes.

The girls and boys nodded (though the boys had slight nosebleeds of their own) and put the boxes into a corner. Kagami glanced around at the various students working for the festival. Some were working on signs while others discussed what kind of food to serve.

"Still though, I'm surprised you got cleared for this Konata," Kagami said curiously.

"Well, the majority vote won out, besides look at it this way, Miyuki could probably shine the brightest here!"

"Umm, what are you rambling about now," Kagami said her eyes narrowing.

"No no, Miyuki with her specs as a typical airhead but combine that with her big bust and high intelligence and clumsiness to create a glasses-wearing goddess. What more could the world ask for than to have that same person cosplay as a maid," Konata said finishing her speech.

"You know you really are starting to sound like a pervy old man," Kagami said plainly.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Once the school day ended, the group met up at the usual gates and made their way to the usual train. The group getting ready to split off into their separate ways, Misao went off with Konata while Ayano went her usual way home.

"Tsukasa, tell Mom that I'll be back with the groceries," Kagami said taking a different route.

"Ok, I'll tell her Onee-chan," Tsukasa said happily as Miyuki walked alongside her.

Misao and Konata walked alongside each other heading towards Konata's house.

"So Shorty, you guys are really gonna do that maid café aren't ya," Misao said curiously.

"Yup! You bet Misa-Kichi! Maids are practically the caretakers of Japan you know. What better way to pay our respects than to take on their roles ourselves," Konata said fist pumping.

"Hmm, still though, that outfit was kind of revealing you know," Misao said as a light blush made its way across her cheeks.

"What's this Misa-Kichi, I thought you would like that part of it," replied Konata with a cat-like smirk.

"…others see…." Misao said something barely audible.

"Eh? I didn't hear that part. What did you say again," Konata said continuing to walk forward.

An arm wrapped around her waist while Misao brought her mouth next to Konata's ear to whisper it again.

"I…don't want others to see…" Misao whispered this into her ear.

Konata shivered as she felt Misao's breath caress her ear. Misao smirked as the small girl shook in her embrace which only served to push the brunette further.

"…and I'm paying you back today for last night," Misao said in a very seductive voice.

Konata's eyes widened and she made to turn around but Misao held her in place.

"Wh-AHHH," Konata let out a whimper as she felt something warm and moist close around her earlobe.

Misao suckled on her earlobe and continued to trace a trail down the side of her neck with her tongue licking up sweat as she moved downwards.

"Hehe, think of this as punishment for getting me today at lunch also…"

* * *

><p>Kagami found herself at the familiar plaza.<p>

"Ahh let's see, I got the groceries, guess it's good mom decided to text me instead of trying to have Tsukasa remind me all the time," Kagami said out loud.

She walked through the plaza holding onto the various bags and was about to make her way to the train until a certain store caught her eye. It was a manga store that Konata frequented.

"Come to think of it, I haven't been in here for a while, wonder if they have the next volume of _Strawberry Panic_, Konata won't lend it to me since she is still reading it."

Kagami walked through the front door only to be met by a towering man in a green overcoat and a red hat. He had a fiery look in his eye that looked like he was daring someone to come close.

"_WELCOME LEGENDARY GIRL A! COME! SEE OUR LATEST…._" He stopped abruptly when he noticed it was actually a twin-tailed girl who was standing back in shock.

"Ummmm, who are you….?" Kagami said as the suspicious person was practically scanning her and the area around her.

_"WHAT IS THIS! ARE YOU NOT THE ONE USUALLY WITH LEGENDARY GIRL A?" _

Kagami listened to the man's words with confusion.

"Oi what the heck is wrong with you, are you the manager here, you're in the way."

Her words were like a missile directed at his heart. The man exploded backwards into a shelf clutching his chest.

_"NOT LEGENDARY GIRL A AND YET I SENSE A PROWESS SIMILAR TO THAT OF LEGENDARY GIRL A, FOR NOW I WILL OBSERVE,"_ and with that he sunk back into the shadows of the employee's only room.

Kagami walked by brushing off the strange display. Walking up to the shelves, she scanned them for the manga she was searching for. She picked up a title not knowing of a shadow looming behind her. As she made to turn around, she walked right into a person knocking over said person.

"Ahh sorry about that…." Kagami trailed off as her eyes fell on a black-haired glasses-wearing girl and a familiar sketchbook.

Their eyes met and they pointed at each other in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Was their simultaneous reaction.

"Y-Y-You really are stalking me aren't you," Kagami said completely flustered and red faced.

"Huuuuhhh? I was just looking for some manga to reference," Hiyori replied shocked.

However Kagami seemed to have gone deaf at the sudden appearance of the girl that saw her at her weakest. Kagami bent over and picked up the girl by the collar bringing her face inches with in her own.

"Ahhh, the left hand, don't hurt the left hand," Hiyori said fearfully shutting her eyes.

"What were you looking for now, inspiration? I don't have a girlfriend in the first place! Even if I did, you're the only person in my…" Kagami stopped abruptly.

As Hiyori opened her eyes she could finally see the proximity their faces were of each other. Both girls' faces burned red while Hiyori's nose burst with a volcanic nosebleed. Kagami dropped the girl suddenly as the blood spewed out narrowly avoiding most of it.

"D-D-Don't get the wrong idea. I wasn't thinking about you…or anything like that," the tsundere said still flustered at what she almost blurted out.

However Hiyori was more occupied at wiping her nose off rather than actually interpreting where Kagami's rant was leading.

"I wasn't stalking you! I promise! I come here all the time and I just wanted some material to reference," Hiyori said quickly.

Kagami just looked at the girl as she picked up her sketchbook.

"Anyways, Hiiragi-san, you didn't strike me as an otaku wh-"

"I'm not an otaku," Kagami said raising her fist threateningly.

Hiyori flinched.

"Yea I'm sorry ok!" Hiyori said raising her hands in front of her, _Closet otaku huh. _

Kagami just did a chopping motion on the girl's head but with no force behind it.

"Relax, you're just as paranoid as ever," Kagami said with a huff.

Hiyori's eyes went to the hand on top of her head and slight blush appeared on her face again.

"Wahh…Well, what are you reading Hiiragi-san…" she trailed off as her eyes landed on the manga in her hands.

Blood was starting to drip down her nose as her eyes went eerily blank.

"D-Don't misunderstand me! I just liked the series and wanted the next volume," Kagami said turning her eyes to the ceiling.

Hiyori snapped back to reality and simply nodded. After settling what both of them were really doing at the manga store, Kagami couldn't help but ask Hiyori another question.

"Say, umm Tamura-san, what school do you go to," Kagami asked nervously.

"Well I'm actually in middle school but this is my last year."

"I-I see, I'm in my second year of high school, have you thought of Ryōō High School," Kagami continued.

"Oh! So you go to that school then, I guess that would make you my senpai then," Hiyori responded nonchalantly.

Kagami however burned red at the thought of being addressed as senpai.

"Actually, I did consider that school since my parents won't let me continue to draw manga unless I get into a school with a slightly higher deviation value," Hiyori continued.

"Oh, well we are having a winter festival that's open to the public, you can see it for yourself," Kagami said brightly.

Hiyori fell silent.

_Wait a minute, she and those other girls…all yuri girls… at a public school! Not an all-girls' school! INSPIRATION, I GOTTA SEE IT! _

Confused at the girl's prolonged silence, Kagami tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oi stop spacing ou-"

Hiyori interrupted her and clapped her on the shoulders shocking the older girl with a jolt.

"SENPAI! GIVE ME THE DATES OF THAT FESTIVAL IF YOU PLEA-,"

Kagami brought down a fist onto the girl's head in a fluid motion.

"Waahh, do you do that to everyone," Hiyori said holding her head again.

"Don't just attack me out of nowhere," Kagami said swiftly.

Chuckling to herself, Kagami put a hand to the top of the girl's head to try and calm her down. While Hiyori was still distracted by the pain in her head, Kagami snuck a glance at her sketchbook. She saw the sketch of her on the swing tucked in the front of it. Kagami turned her head away with a blush.

_S-She still has that picture? If it isn't what she usually draws, why keep it?_

"…Senpai? Senpai," Hiyori said waving a hand in front of her face.

Kagami jolted for a second to see Hiyori trying to get her attention.

"Ah sorry about that, let me pay for this manga and I'll meet you outside to give you the dates," Kagami said quickly.

Hiyori nodded and walked outside. After paying for her manga, Kagami walked out to give the kouhai the dates to the winter festival.

_Really, why does she make me so flustered all the time now?_

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>** Keep this short since the top note is so long. My Beta Reader finally got on the ball and made an account here! He wants to start writing also so be kind to him when he starts releasing stuff. He's still fairly new to writing in general since all he's ever done is proofread not actually write. "Half 9" is his name though he's probably going to change it. Outline for chapter 10 already done, so hopefully I get around to actually writing it soon. Look forward to it...I hope? **

**_Edit: ___**Okaerinasaimase**__** goshujinsama**_ = Welcome home master  
>God can't believe I forgot to include the translation, thanks for the save Smusher6!<br>_**


	10. Winter Festival Part 2

Author's notes: **Well here it is, the next chapter! It's rather odd that I'm late with these chapters now since my beta reader is back but now I'm just plain busy all the time. Before I would have the chapters but my beta reader wouldn't get back to me until days later. I'll go ahead and confirm, "Kuroda Masaki" mentioned I was his cousin in his own fic and yes this is true, no bs. He has also been my beta reader since my MinTaka fic actually and just recently made his account here. Welcome to the site! Now then...onwards!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 10 Winter Festival Part 2

Time continued to pass over the next few days as Ryōō High School was in full swing of its preparation of the winter festival. Being open to the public had caused plenty of excitement amongst the students as many knew that this included potential future students as well. Props were being made, clubs formulating their own plans, and the festive feeling was definitely in the air especially with the end of the year approaching as well. Class 3B was also heavily working on perfecting their "maid" café as the majority (boys) decided. A certain purple haired airhead was demonstrating how to make certain snacks.

"Hey hey, whoever thought Hiiragi-san was so skilled in cooking!"

"Yes, she could be a chef I bet if she really tried."

While Tsukasa was kneading dough, she couldn't help but feel somewhat proud that for once she could do something that would stand out. However even more so, as the eyes of a pink haired glasses-wearing girl were on her, had resulted in a blush for the airhead. Konata watched with fascination.

"Hehe, Kagamin may be skilled in studying and all that jazz, but Tsukasa definitely got all of the household skills. Ugh, can't believe Kagamin managed to blow up rice, I didn't even know that was possible," the otaku said shaking her head.

Konata turned to face the group behind her with a smirk.

"Ok people! We shall now begin lesson one!"

Konata twirled in the maid outfit she had changed into and this time, it wasn't simply over her uniform. A couple of girls gawked at her when they could see she had gone all out with only wearing the maid uniform this time and it was very much noticeable.

"I-Izumi-san! Y-Y-You can't expect us to wear only the maid outfits," one girl said stuttering red-faced.

Konata grinned darkly at the girl.

"Ufufu, of course I expect that, even if this is practice for 'how to be a legit maid', we can't possibly feel the true aura of a maid unless we go all the way!"

A couple girls stepped back.

"N-No! I refuse this!"

Konata however took a step forward picking up one of the outfits off a desk.

"Mwuhaha, do you think you can escape? Do you really think I asked the boys to leave for our privacy? Try and go through the door and see if it opens," Konata said with her ever so evil smirk.

One of the girls looked at her in horror as if the realization had dawned on her. She spun around and tried to pull the sliding door open only to find that it didn't budge an inch.

"W-W-WHAT! ?"

On the other side of the door, was a mix of heavy breathing and rather excited male students and a few were holding the door in place rather tightly.

_**~Step Back 30 Minutes~**_

_"Ok boys, today I want us girls to practice maid etiquette and I will need your help," Konata said to the rather large group of male students. _

_"Izumi-san, what do you need us to do," one boy asked curiously. _

_"Well for starters, I will need you guys outside the room to-," _

_"What! ? _

_That's not fair!" _

_"Yea, we want to see this after all ya know!" _

_Konata raised her hand up for silence. _

_"L-i-k-e I was saying, I need you guys outside to hold the door shut," Konata said grinning. _

_The boys looked at her questioningly. _

_"I want all the girls to be fully dressed up as maids and not in our school uniforms underneath. A few will definitely try and escape so you boys will be the ones to stop that. After all is done, you guys can come in and look all you want," Konata said finishing her plan. _

_All of the boys' eyes sparkled with excitement. _

_"YOU CAN COUNT ON US IZUMI-SAN!"_

_**~Present Time~**_

_Whew, it's a good thing I didn't try and get Kuroi-sensei killed after all in the dungeon. A few bribes using my rare items and I had her eating out of my hand. _

_"Izumi, you guys have a limited time to practice so at least be dressed in either your outfits or school uniforms when I get back." _

Konata walked up to the girl who had just tried to open the door.

"Come now…Don't try and escape, I'll be gentle," Konata said evilly as she brought the uniform closer.

The girl glanced around frantically to see her comrades had retreated to the back of the room to leave her as the first sacrifice. The others watching Tsukasa demonstrate were pretending to not notice the scene as well.

"Guess we are doing this hard way," Konata said before finally pouncing on the girl.

The male students on the other side of the door could only listen and imagine as they heard the girl's strangled yelps.

"N-Noo…Not there-ahhhh….W-Where are you touching?"

"Oho, not bad not bad, Miyuki-san might be leading but you're growing a bit also"

"Noooooo, don't just rip the shirt off! Y-You ripped the buttons-,"

"Stop squirming already…"

"M-M-My skirt! You per-pervert.."

"Ohhh, rather risqué panties you're wearing"

"D-Don't you say that with the boys on the other side of the door!"

Steam was practically billowing out of half the guys' noses and a few had already collapsed from nosebleeds as the audio stimulation proved too much.

_Kaaaa, I want to open the door! B-But I won't! For the sake of our maids, we shall prevail! _Was the simultaneous thought of all the boys.

Konata straightened up admiring her handy work.

"There ya go, that wasn't so bad, and you look like a classic maid now!" Konata exclaimed giving the exhausted yet terrified girl a thumbs up.

"Y-Y-You're…..a…demon," she said panting.

Konata turned to the rest of the girls.

"Well who wants to be next then," Konata said smiling happily.

However while she may have been smiling, all the girls learned that it was definitely the devil smiling at them though a mask. Needless to say, the remaining girls were very compliant not wanting to experience the initial girl's humiliation.

"Ah, they are so much more cooperative now eh Miyuki-san," Konata said wiping some sweat from her brow after such hard work.

Miyuki just sweat-dropped though.

_Izumi-san, rather their wills have been broken and also traumatized is what I am sensing. _

Konata fist-pumped before addressing the now-maids in front of her.

"We can now begin practice!"

* * *

><p>"Wow Hiiragi-san! Those shrine maiden outfits are so cute!"<p>

Misao turned her head to see Kagami had walked in with a box while one outfit was sitting on top of it. The girls were looking at the box with excitement. Kagami just shook her head.

"Please don't get so excited over shrine maiden attire," Kagami said grimacing as she imagined a certain otaku calling it cosplay.

After setting down the box, she began pulling out materials from her bag necessary to make proper tea.

"Oi Hiragi, whatcha doing," asked the brunette.

"Well the theme is a tea-serving shrine maiden, can't really have that without the tea now can we Kusakabe," Kagami said shortly.

Missing the obvious insult, Misao just nodded.

"Oh I see then."

Misao looked at the packaged tea leaves curiously. Not noticing Misao's curious stare, Kagami turned to talk to the rest of the girls who were excitedly trying on the outfits. It wasn't long until the class had transformed into what had been high school students to what now appeared to be a gathering of shrine maidens.

"Now I know you all wanted me to teach you how the tea ceremony goes but since it's the class theme, I'll be showing you a simplified version of it," Kagami said glancing around.

She noticed that their teacher was nowhere to be seen.

"Umm, where's Sakuraba-sensei," Kagami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ahh Sensei..."

"_Well, this is a student thing so I won't be helping ya too much. I'll be in the nurse's office if anyone needs me, see ya."_

"…and that's what Sensei said," the girl finished.

Kagami almost stumbled listening to the story.

_Well guess I'm not surprised. _

Kagami was jolted back to her senses by a choking sound from behind her.

"Blah! Ugh…Hiiragi-," Misao said coughing up something.

"Kusakabe, wha-," but she was cut off as Misao sprayed bits of chewed up tea leaves on her face.

"Ahh, that's better. Tea leaves...Yea you definitely shouldn't just eat them as they are, hahaha," Misao said laughing happily not noticing she had just sprayed the leaves on her friend's face.

Kagami stood still feeling the recently chewed leaves slide down her face with sickening slowness. She spoke to Misao in her deadliest voice who still didn't seem to notice.

"Misao Kusakabe…"

Misao looked up to see Kagami with bits of black muck on her face.

"Ehh Hiiragi, what's that stuff on your face," she said curiously.

"YoU anD ThAT perveRtED MidgeT mUSt BE MasOChIsts," Kagami whispered with a deadly smile.

Misao stepped back out of instinct.

"W-What's up Hiiragi…Y-Y-You sound w-well a bit c-c-crazy," Misao said feeling her hairs stand on end at the sound of the older twin's voice.

Misao turned to Ayano who looked to be in a daze.

"H-Hey Aya-chan, calm down Hiiragi, please," Misao asked imploringly.

Ayano broke out of her daze and just put her hands together as if saying, _"Sorry Misa-chan, I cannot help you on this one."_

Misao's jaw dropped.

"Oi, Kuuuusaaakaaabeee-chan," came a voice that was anything but kind.

Misao turned her head.

"Wait Hiiragi, I know you must be mad but it's n-"

Class 3B was in full practice mode but jumped slightly as they heard a high-pitched scream though out the school. In the nurse's office, a few teachers perked up as well.

_"Oi, did you hear that Sakuraba-sensei?" _

_"Ahh, it sounded like Kusakabe-san in my class, if it's her then we don't need to worry Kuroi-sensei." _

_"Honestly, Sakuraba-sensei, you should take better care of your class now." _

_"Ehhh but Fuyuki, it's so much more relaxing in here anyways."_

* * *

><p>Kagami, along with a blonde and a brunette girl (or rather what seemed more like an empty shell), were making their way to class 3B as usual since lunch time had finally arrived. Misao was currently repeating the phrase in her head.<p>

_Tea leaves Tea leaves Tea leaves Tea leaves. _

However, the sight on the other side of the door would most certainly restore life to the poor brunette. Kagami slid the door open only to be greeted by a group of girls dressed fully in maid outfits with Konata at the lead.

"_**Okaerinasaimase goshujinsama," **_the group of maids chorused together.

Kagami jumped back in horror while Misao, had eyes only for Konata, was clutching her hand over her nose feeling a hot red liquid flow freely down her front.

"Ahhh those outfits are so cute," exclaimed Ayano.

She walked in like it was normal and looked around happily at the scene before her. It was obvious the class had been busy as many finished props were laid around and tables waiting to be set up were folded up in various corners. As the girls walked inside Kagami was also met by a sight that would certainly shock her.

"ONEE-CHAN!" A frantic airhead ran into the twin-tailed girl.

"Oi Tsukasa wh-," Kagami started to say until she caught sight of what her little sister was wearing.

It was indeed a maid outfit but that wasn't what was shocking her. It was clearly a maid outfit that was too **small **for the girl. It was especially tight on her chest and was even more dangerously high than usual around the skirt area.

_What the! ? If she as so much as bends over in the slightest… _"KONATA!"

Konata jumped as she heard the angry roar of a tsundere.

"Y-You, what did you do to my sister's outfit," Kagami said red-faced grabbing the bluenette by the collar.

"Waaah, Kagamin, relax! That was the only one left ya know. When we were giving out the outfits, she wasn't listening or something and got the last one," Konata said trying to free herself.

_Gee I wonder why it was the last one… _

"Miyuki, what do you thi-," but Kagami was speechless yet again.

Miyuki's outfit was a different story.

"M-Miyuki! Don't tell me you couldn't just get a bigger size! ?"

Miyuki looked to be very troubled and was trying to cover herself up but to no avail.

"B-B-But, this was the b-biggest s-size," Miyuki said blushing a deep red.

"That's the biggest! ?" Kagami said her jaw dropping.

The outfit was similar to how Tsukasa's looked except that the chest area was especially conspicuous and anyone seeing this would have no doubt that Miyuki did indeed have the largest bust size hands down. Meanwhile the boys were all seated but had a look of pure content on their faces.

"Ahh, so this is what it feels like to be in heaven."

"I don't think I want to go home ever."

"Hey Shiraishi-san, what's up? You look troubled. Enjoy the show man."

Minoru only looked at the girls then at the boys before looking away in a panic.

"She's definitely going to kill me for getting more screen time again..."

* * *

><p>Misao was staring at Konata. She shook her head though.<p>

_S-So cute… but I'm not ogling her! _

Misao's eyes continued to trail up and down hungrily at the image at the bluenette in front of her. It was obvious that Konata wasn't wearing her school uniform under it this time. While Konata may not have much chest to show off, the absence of her uniform had made the outfit somewhat loose and Misao could easily get a view down Konata's maid outfit.

_Definitely not ogling her right…_

There was no prevailing skirt under the maid skirt this time either. A simple breeze could have flipped it up giving Misao full view of the secrets underneath.

_Definitely not ogling her right… _

Konata's slender legs taunted her further as she trailed her view from down to up seeing the tightness it had around her hips.

_Definitely not ogling her right… _

The back of the uniform was somewhat cut down a bit giving a view of her bare back as if teasing her, daring her to look more.

_Definitely not ogling her right…_

However, Konata's back shouldn't be that bare…

_S-S-She isn't wearing a bra! ? _

The sound of Konata's taunting voice brought Misao back to reality like a brick being dropped from a three story building.

"Misa-Kichiii, staring at me with such lecherous eyes," Konata said feigning embarrassment.

Big mistake.

In the blink of an eye, Misao pulled Konata out of the classroom and pushed her into the nearest closet closing the door behind them. Konata couldn't see Misao's eyes as they were covered by her hair.

"Hey, Misao wh-mpphhhh," Konata's voice was swallowed by a hungry mouth.

Misao pulled Konata in kissing her and slipping her tongue in to caress the inside of the bluenette's mouth. Misao was losing herself very fast in her heightened senses. Still kissing the small girl in her arms, she moved her hand to caress the bluenette's somewhat exposed bottom gripping it in the process.

"Misao wai-aahhh…" Misao was trailing kiss after kiss down her neck and was now using her tongue instead to trail her neck.

Konata herself was getting aroused more with each passing second as the brunette was showing more and more dominance. They broke apart briefly, while Konata feeling weakened, had fallen against a shelf putting all her weight onto it panting and completely red-faced. This new sight was only pushing the brunette further. Konata was half laid against the shelf, her eyes lidded and sweating from panting heavily.

"M-M-Misao…" Konata said in a voice barely even considered a whisper.

Misao couldn't take it anymore and pushed herself more onto the bluenette kissing the girl again. Konata however had lost all her will to resist and gave in to the brunette's advances. Misao kissed her deeply while she just wrapped her arms around Misao's back and wrapped her legs around the brunette's hips. Misao not really minding at all, put her hands under the thighs of the bluenette holding her weight pressed against the shelf. Misao gently bit down on her neck, not enough to draw blood but it would definitely leave a mark.

"Ahhh M-Misao, there will be a mark…."

Losing herself in her lust, Misao could only want more. She wanted more of the stunning girl in front of her so badly. She began moving her free hand underneath the outfit towards Konata's chest area while using her other hand and body to support Konata's weight. Konata let out a gasp that was quickly swallowed again by the addicting mouth of Misao Kusakabe as she realized where all this was leading but she welcomed it as she too was feeling her lust taking over.

**"Hey did you hear about class 3B? They are doing a maid café, can you believe it!" **

**"That's so awesome!" **

The voices of a few male students just outside their closet door completely dispelled the lust that was overwhelming both Misao and Konata. Misao's eyes widened in utter shock as she began thinking logically once more and not running on primal instinct. She let go of Konata quickly and backed away in horror.

_W-What did I almost do! ?_

Misao got down on her knees gripping her stomach in terror.

_I just forced myself on her! _

"I-I'm so sorry Kona-," Konata cut her off with a warm embrace.

"Hey I didn't stop you Misao," Konata said cheerfully.

Misao looked up through eyes that threatened to drop a few tears.

"Hey! Do you really think I didn't like it, Misa-Kichi," Konata said kissing her face trying to remove the wetness of the tears.

Misao who couldn't help but worry that even Konata wouldn't like being forced upon listened with hope. Konata pulled her head into her chest wrapping her arms around Misao's head.

"Ehehe, if you haven't figured it out yet, Misa-Kichi you big idiot, every time you took the lead in our relationship, I **loved it**."

Misao looked at her in shock feeling a wave of relief hit her.

_S-She loved it? _

Konata smirked seeing Misao relax in her arms.

"Ufufu to tell you the truth Misa-Kichi, I can tell there is something inside of you wanting out, you naughty girl. I saw it that night when you slept over after that whole deal with Kagami. You pushed me over ya know and took the lead that time also," Konata said grinning at the brunette's increasing blush.

Misao could only stare at the girl as she spoke.

_Ever since that night…every time I see her, I get this burning sensation in my chest and between my legs…_

"I think I saw a little bit of 'it' that night, and just now…more managed to get out eh Misa-Kichi," Konata said mischievously.

Looking around, Misao finally stood up feeling happy and refreshed again knowing that Konata didn't mind her actions. Looking out the door to make sure no one was around, Misao opened the door as Konata walked through.

"Haha, Kagamin is probably wondering where we've been this whole time," Konata said out loud laughing.

Misao just blushed at the thought.

_She probably knows a little bit of why we disappeared off I bet also._

As they walked back towards the class, Konata stopped abruptly.

"Misa-Kichi, next time…**you don't have to stop**," Konata said seductively while licking her finger.

Misao stared at her and for just a split second, Misao felt that familiar overwhelming monstrous urge to overtake the bluenette in front of her. Misao shook her head though.

_Ugh, what's with these recent urges! We are in school jeez. _

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Misao, Kagami, and Ayano were making their way back to their class.

"Oi Kusakabe, where were you two that whole time," Kagami asked curiously.

"Um...N-Nowhere, we just stepped out…a bit," Misao choked out.

_I'd rather not tell Hiiragi or anyone actually about what I almost did to Shorty in that closet._

Kagami just looked at her confused at the reaction she was getting out of the brunette.

"Kagami-san, Izumi-chan and Misa-chan are dating…and well… they went alone, I mean even if it was a boy and girl… you know," Ayano said but for once even she was having trouble getting the point across.

Kagami listened and a light blush made its way across her face.

_Ugh, I just had to ask…_However another scene came floating to the surface of her mind.

It was of her and a certain violet-eyed kouhai that lately wouldn't get out of her head.

_"S-Senpai-mphh…"_ Kagami trailed her lips with her fingers and began to wonder what it would be like to kiss the glasses-wearing gir-_what the hell am I thinking about! _

She re-imagined the scene in her head. _"_

_Kagami-senpai…"_ _WHAT IS THIS! ? _

Kagami's whole face flushed red and she was sure that steam would be rising out of her ears very soon. Ayano and Misao only assumed that she probably caught onto the point they were trying to make about Misao and Konata. Unknown to them, they were far off the mark by a lot including which two people it involved…

* * *

><p>Night had fallen. It had been a busy day but then again, who wouldn't be busy when they are approaching the final days of their years as middle school kids. Soon she would be in high school and inspiration would probably be around at every corner.<p>

"Ryōō High School huh," Hiyori said out loud.

She was pacing up and down her room trying to think of a good plot. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to come to mind right away and she cursed herself for it. She sat down in a chair to look at her sketchbook only to see the sketch she had roughly done of Hiiragi-senpai. She stared at the picture remembering the day as it had been…

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_ I had been out of ideas and decided to take the advice from my circle, and it was to just go out and hunt for inspiration. _

_"I had high hopes though!" _

_"Definitely will find some good stuff and people to spy…I mean observe, yea observe. I wouldn't do anything as indecent as spying, but it's perfectly ok to just 'observe'." _

_Then the rain started falling out of nowhere. _

_"God it just had to rain, but I will prevail! This must be god's trial, no doubt if I stick it out, I will get something awesome!" _

_However the rain was still annoying, it would be impossible to draw anything if I didn't just happen to have my umbrella with me. _

_"Oho, that looks like an interesting couple. Let's see…Tch! Man and women, sure might be all nice to them but I need something a bit more…eye-catching haha!" _

_I had considered giving up at that point…until… _

_**"**_**I KNOW THAT! I KNOW THAT! BUT WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!" **

_"What the heck! ?" _

_Someone had just screamed out which almost scared me half to death to be honest. I made my way behind some bushes to get a good look at who was screaming but so they couldn't see me. _

_"It would probably be rude of me to interrupt whoever that is, I'm sure she won't mind if I just…hide out…without her knowing…" _

_What I didn't expect to see was a girl that was absolutely for lack of a better word 'perfect'. She had purple hair styled up in twin-tails. "She has a classic tsundere look…" _

_She was sitting on a swing with her neck arched up to the sky. She was pretty much soaked but the rain on her skin seemed to magnify everything about her. _

_"Why is she crying?" _

_Before I knew it, I was drawing her and I just couldn't stop…Something about this scene… I wanted to save it no matter what… I had lost some grip on my umbrella in the process. _

_"Crap!" _

_I made to grab it and managed to save it but moved the bushes around in the process. When I looked back at her, she was approaching my spot very slowly. _

_"C-Crap I got to move!" _

_But my body…it was like her eyes were cementing me to the spot… Before I knew it, she had jumped right on me causing me to lose hold of my umbrella…After that a lot of things happened but one thing that is still fresh in my head…While she seemed so perfect, there was just one thing so off…she just seemed so unbearably lonely even in my drawing….and I found myself reaching out to her…a complete stranger…_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Hiyori awoke back to the present.

"Eh, did I drift off?"

Hiyori looked at her desk to see the drawing laying there.

_"Relax, you're just as paranoid as ever." _Kagami's voice came floating back to her and she briefly reached her hand up to the spot where Kagami had punched her head only to rub it soothingly in apology.

That hot sensation found its way into her cheeks again and a dream world had started taking form inside her brain.

_"Relax, you're just as paranoid as ever…Guess we'll have to fix that, ehh Hiyorin-chan," Kagami cooed as she pushed the kouhai over bringing her lips closer to hers. _

_Hiyori could feel her senpai's hands caress her stomach with one hand and her inner thigh with the other. _

_"Ahhh Kagami-senpa-" _

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL AM I FANTASIZING ABOUT NOW?"

Hiyori started slamming her head down onto her desk in rapid succession as if trying to use her head a drum stick and her desk was the drum. Hiyori's dad peeked in to see what the noise was all about before turning back around to join his wife in the living room.

"Honey, what's that sound," asked Hiyori's mother.

"It's just Hiyori trying to kill herself with her desk again," responded Hiyori's dad nonchalantly.

Hiyori's mother just face-palmed.

"That's like the 4th time this week, ever since she went out that rainy day and got brought back by that policeman…"

* * *

><p>It was a new day, and it marked the day of a much anticipated festival. Certain students couldn't help but think the same thing as they walked out of their houses towards Ryōō High School.<p>

Misao, "The…"

Konata, "…Festival…"

Kagami, "…Starts…"

Hiyori, "…Now."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>**Well then, the festival is moving along nicely if I do say so myself! Honestly this story is taking a life of its own and who am I to stop it hehe. Again, in case anyone forgot "****Okaerinasaimase goshujinsama" means "Welcome home master". I usually don't use japanese phrases in my stories but I figured this one would be alright. Keep an eye out for part 3!**


	11. Winter Festival Part 3

Author's Notes:** Well this took twice as long to get out! Why? One reason... Oblivion V: Skyrim. That's right, my life is being sucked away by that incredibly super awesome game and even now it calls for me...must resist... But yea, that really is the only reason why this took two weeks instead of one and I'm deeply sorry but I just can't resist! I really gotta say, thanks a bunch for all the reviews last chapter though. I will go ahead and say the KagaYori arc is coming to a close actually and will end by next chapter. Of course we have yet ANOTHER arc that will come soon after as most of you can probably guess! Well then, let's roll!**

* * *

><p>Otaku and the Dumb Character<p>

Chapter 11 Winter Festival Part 3

Konata had gotten off the train and was walking towards their usual meet-up spot. She was highly anticipating the festival for various reasons. She now had an excuse to cosplay for starters at school and she couldn't be happier. Upon hearing that Kagami's class would be dressing up as shrine maidens, Konata couldn't help but be excited further. Of course most of all, this would be her first festival with Misao, her girlfriend. Konata blushed slightly.

_My girlfriend huh… _Konata tried to slap herself out of her embarrassed state.

_Ugh, it isn't like me to get embarrassed! Still, when she pretty much attacked me after seeing me in my maid outfit…_

Konata recounted the events from the previous day before. This certainly didn't help things as now apart from blushing; she was actually getting slightly aroused as she remembered each place Misao had touched her. Konata shivered slightly…

_Just remembering how she touched me makes me really want her to do it again…_ Konata clutched her chest and felt her heart pounding very fast.

Konata let out a light laugh. _Wow that was a perverted train of thought haha…_

Unbeknownst to her, the subject of her thoughts had snuck up on her before closing her arms around the bluenette's waist.

"Hey Shorty, whatcha thinking about," asked the mischievous voice of Misao Kusakabe.

Misao made to nibble on the bluenette's earlobe but the bluenette who was already feeling arousal course through her spun around in her grip crashing her lips onto the brunette's lips. As the pair was about to further the kiss, they were interrupted by a nervous airhead.

"Umm, Kona-chan, Kusakabe-san…we kinda should get going…" Konata and Misao stopped abruptly to see Tsukasa standing there watching them along with Miyuki and Kagami.

Tsukasa and Miyuki were just standing there watching them both red faced. Kagami on the other hand looked to be in some kind of trance and was staring off into space.

"Sorry everyone, though ya know Tsukasa…" Konata grinned at her which only told the airhead the otaku was going to say something deviant.

"Umm, what is it Kona-chan," she asked nervously.

"You and Miyuki should try that from time to time ya know. Since we're going to school, get it out of your system since public affection isn't allowed."

Both Miyuki and Tsukasa faces went beet red as they glanced at each other.

"Umm…well you see that is…." Miyuki tried responding though flustered.

Tsukasa grabbed Miyuki's hand nervously giving her a slight pull bringing their faces closer together.

"Well, if you don't mind Yuki-chan…" Tsukasa said nervously as she closed her eyes.

Miyuki stared at the girl's sudden boldness.

"Well…if you don't mind Tsukasa-chan…" Miyuki leaned in about to meet the shorter girl's lips…

"Yes and they go in for the kill…." Konata's voice smacked the two stupid as they remembered it was her who encouraged Tsukasa and was bound to watch.

"Aww, Shorty you ruined it!" Misao cried.

Kagami had seemed to come back to her senses and grabbed the otaku and the idiot by the ears before dragging them off.

"You know, neither of you seem to know about the term delicacy. Kissing in public, then encouraging my little sister to do the same, then watching them like it's a slideshow," Kagami said with a huff.

"But Kagamin! That kinda stuff is what gives a manga artist their inspiration, why not help them out by just doing it in public," Konata exclaimed.

"Shut up **Hiyori**," Kagami responded back without a thought.

"Hiyori?" Konata looked up at Kagami who was still pulling her and Misao by the ear utterly perplexed.

Kagami froze in horror and let go of both girls as she realized what had slipped out of her mouth.

"D-D-Don't misunderstand me! It was an accident! I-I'm not…thinking about her or anything, don't even think it," Kagami said stuttering.

Konata looked up at Kagami as did Misao confused.

"Hiyori? Who is that Hiiragi," asked Misao.

Konata however had her look of confusion change to her cat-like a smirk in an instant.

"**Hiyori Tamura**? Kagamiiiiin, why is she on your mind I wonder," Konata said still smirking at her.

Misao thought to herself for a second then suddenly appeared as if a light had clicked on in her head.

"Ahh, that weird girl with glasses we saw last week. Shorty doesn't look like her, how can you confuse her with that girl," Misao asked tilting her head.

Ignoring the stupidity leaking out of the brunette, Konata pushed closer to Kagami with a devilish grin on her face.

"Come to think of it Kagamin, you never did tell us **how **you two met in the first place. Tell me, did something possibly happen? Is she the reason you looked kind of spaced out lately? Why why why," Konata said poking the girl's now red cheeks.

Kagami looked like she was about to faint.

"THAT'S…NOT….IT!" Kagami then took off towards the school.

Konata looked to be slightly disappointed as she watched the tsundere run full speed passed the school gates.

_Tch, Kagamin isn't being honest with herself…_

"Hey Shorty, you guys still didn't tell me how she confused errr Tamura-san with you," Misao said bringing the bluenette out of her thoughts.

Before Konata could answer, a couple of footsteps from behind them jolted their attention. Tsukasa and Miyuki came trailing behind them except they were both very red-faced and their hair and clothes were in a complete disarray as if they had pulled some of it off then put it back on very quickly.

"Ahh! We completely missed it! Judging from how you two look now, you probably went further than me and Misa-Kichi," Konata said pointing at the pair.

Misao turned around to see the pair also and noted there were a few marks on their necks that weren't visible at first either.

"You both really aren't that innocent are you," Misao said staring at them.

Hands intertwined, Miyuki just smiled at them before saying, "Whatever could you mean Izumi-san, Kusakabe-san?"

* * *

><p>Various teenagers and adults alike were making their way to Ryōō High School. It was the day of the winter festival and people from both inside the school and out were highly anticipating it.<p>

"Wow this school looks nice so far."

"I know right? Nothing out of the ordinary either, no weird school uniforms."

"I wonder what the teachers are like?"

There was a lot of idle chatter flying around between all the graduating middle school students. However one that particularly stood out was a black haired glasses wearing girl who was also holding a sketchbook and appeared to be rather excited.

_So this is Ryōō High School…The promise land! Inspiration galore banzai!_

Hiyori looked around to see the festival in full swing. Various stands were set up and high school students from all around were advertising clubs and whatnot. Hiyori had her sketchbook ready as she remembered that she was at a school that no doubt housed yuri girls. Add that to the fact that her parents wanted her to attend this school anyways and she couldn't be more accepting.

_So glad I got those dates from Hiiragi-senpai…_ The thought of Kagami however had more effect than intended.

_I should get to see her again here right…_ Hiyori felt her face heat up and struggled to ignore the pounding in her chest.

Hiyori quickly deviated from her path of walk and smacked her head into a tree trying to get the thought out of her head.

_These thoughts! I-I just wanted to help her, I couldn't leave her being so sad that time…So what she was so beautiful… and perfect…and warm when she hugg-_

"DAMN IT!" Hiyori cried out before smacking her head against the tree this time causing her to bleed from her forehead.

Various students watched this strange action and started whispering about her.

"What's with that girl?"

"Is she a masochist?"

"What a pervert!"

"Is she going to this school?"

Hiyori hurried off quickly as she realized she was attracting far too much attention. Walking through the halls of the bustling school of Ryōō High, her attention fell on a particularly crowded class. There were a ton of male students and adults alike that were crowded around trying to get in.

"Oi, wait your turn old man!"

"Respect your elders youngen!"

"I don't want to hear that from some perverted geezer!"

"You're one to talk young man, ogling those young ladies in there"

"So what! I'm a healthy young guy; all the girls in there are cute!"

This was the various chaos that was ensuing around the class Hiyori spotted.

_Cute girls? Ogling them? What's that class doing? _

Hiyori tried to squeeze through but the crowd of males trying to do the same was preventing it from happening. About to give up and maybe try again later, she made to turn around until an arm shot out from a gap and pulled her through knocking over a few guys in the process. Hiyori's eyes widened as she looked down into a pair of green emeralds.

"Hehe, Hiyorin, glad you could make it. A certain tsundere would be depressed after all if you didn't," Konata said smirking.

Whether Hiyori heard any of this remains to be seen. The moment she took a look around at the girls and the set up, it took all of 5 seconds for her to realize exactly what this class was up to. Her nose erupted in a nosebleed as she tried to cover it at the same time.

_M-Maid café! S-S-So bold senpai! This school… it's overwhelming me already…_ Hiyori got up wiping her face off looking around to see Konata still smirking at her.

"Say Hiyorin, I have a question for you," Konata said grinning.

Hiyori looked at her nervously.

_What's this girl planning? _

Konata had a sudden idea and decided to play it out.

_I wonder if she'll react the same as Kagami…_ were Konata's thoughts.

Konata walked up to Hiyori grabbing her wrists and pushing her up against the wall.

"Oof! Senpai wha-"

Konata got up close to her obviously invading her personal space.

"Hiyorinnn is there something wrong," Konata asked while running a finger up her arm.

Hiyori shivered surprised at the small girl's strength. However in her mind's eye it wasn't a short bluenette that had her pinned against the wall.

_W-What's this? What's going on! ? I don't want this from this girl….but maybe…if it was… the other…_ Hiyori could feel her adrenaline rush and her heart was starting to pound as she imagined who it was that was pinning her against the wall and she uttered her name barely above a whisper.

"Hi-Hiiragi-Sen..pai," Hiyori clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

Konata stepped back grinning and very satisfied.

"Haha I knew it, I knew something happened between you and her that day we had a fight. Whatever it was, it helped Kagami get over us awfully fast and for the past few days she's been spacing out. What do you think of that Hiyorin," Konata said happily to the black haired girl.

Hiyori stared at the bluenette like she was a creature she had never seen before. Her thoughts were rapidly flying through her head as she took in each word of the bluenette.

_Hiiragi-senpai...spacing out? What does this girl mean by all that? I-It can't be…_

"Senpai, what exactly do you mean," Hiyori asked nervously.

Konata threw her hands up.

"Hehe, well even if you both don't realize it yet, I **totally wanna help this work out,**" Konata declared.

Hiyori continued to look at her questioningly. _Work what out? I-I just came here for the inspiration…right? _

"Well Hiyorin, for now how about you enjoy the maid café, I bet that would make some nice inspiration right," Konata asked with a grin.

Shaking herself from her confusing thoughts, Hiyori got back to the task at hand.

"You bet senpai!"

* * *

><p>Konata looked around happily after helping Hiyori get seated. Various maids immediately began serving her to which she enthusiastically began sketching everything in sight. It was a classroom full of maids and thanks to Konata's "special" training, the girls were playing their roles flawlessly.<p>

"Okaerinasaimase goshujinsama," a maid said welcoming a new guest to the classroom.

"How may I serve you goshoujinsama," another maid asked a seated customer.

However, no maid was attracting more customers than Miyuki who for obvious reasons had numerous customers requesting her.

"Ah! I-I'll be right there goshoujinsama," Miyuki said to one customer.

She hurried over to him only to end up tripping over her own feet spilling a drink onto a customer before getting up to knock over another's person's food on the ground.

"Ah! I-I-I'm extremely sorry," Miyuki said flustered bowing over and over again.

Konata watched with amusement for the customer's reaction. Contrary to looking mad, he had a glimmer in his eye.

"T-This is…CLUMSY MAID MOE FACTOR! BANZAI! BANZAI!"

Miyuki looked at him startled before falling to her knees in her fear. A few others dived at her feet as her skirt fluttered up slightly from the sudden drop.

"OHHHHHH" was their collective hopeful reaction as their eyes were glued to Miyuki.

"Ufufu, Miyuki-san will make this class a success on her own at this rate. Nothing beats the big busty glasses wearing goddess," Konata exclaimed proudly.

Meanwhile Tsukasa was having trouble writing down the various orders as she simply couldn't keep up.

"Umm… well that will be one crêpe and one drink….ummm for the side snack…what was it again," Tsukasa said struggling however her customer seemed more interested in something else as he dropped a pen.

"Ah, I seemed to have dropped something, could you find it for me please," he asked innocently.

His friends sitting with him smirked as they all waited. Tsukasa's outfit was tight and very high and it was obvious they were about to exploit it. Tsukasa was about to pick it up until Miyuki spotting this scene had gotten up to stop her.

"Goshoujinsama, you mustn't be such an inappropriate master, **understand**," Miyuki said menacingly.

Miyuki was practically radiating an aura that broadcasted a slow agonizing death to anyone that defied her. Konata looked at her in surprise.

_Woa, Miyuki goes evil when it involves Tsukasa huh. _

Unfortunately for her, the boys didn't seem bothered, in fact they looked like they were about to faint from happiness.

**"T-This is…YANDERE MAID! ? BANZAI!"** was their collective cry.

This time it was both airheads that shrunk back in fear as that was not the expected reaction. As Konata observed most of what was going on in the classroom, Hiyori walked up to her very satisfied with her material.

"Well then senpai, this has been fun so far, I'm going to head over to the next class," Hiyori said happily.

Konata nodded as she began walking out of the classroom. Hiyori suddenly stopped and turned around to ask Konata something.

"Umm…senpai, I errr…"

Konata raised an eyebrow at the girl's hesitancy.

"What's up Hiyorin?"

"Which class is…-" Hiyori started until Konata cut her off with a grin.

"Say Hiyorin, how about we both visit Kagami's class?"

Hiyori looked at her in silence before simply nodding. Konata glanced around the room to make sure everything was mostly under control since she was essentially leading the class.

_Hehe, they'll be fine, time to go see how Misa-Kichi is doing… _

"Well then Hiyorin! Let us be off to class 3C," Konata said fist pumping.

Slipping through the crowd, Konata and Hiyori made their way over to the tea-serving shrine maiden class.

* * *

><p>Misao was watching her fellow classmates do their separate tea ceremonies. Surprisingly enough, their own class theme was a fairly big success. They attracted a general audience from malefemale teens to most adults. Despite being a full classroom of both student and adult, the atmosphere was one of complete peace. The tea fumes filled the air and all the guests seemed to respect the atmosphere as it was. Ayano seemed to be doing well and Kagami of course was taught how to do this from a young age. Unfortunately for Misao, her issue didn't reach as far as making tea and serving but rather putting on her shrine maiden outfit properly.

_Damn it! What's with this thing? So confusing… _While struggling with the outfit, she looked at the tea leaves disdainfully.

She suddenly felt a chill run down her spine as she remembered her horrific experience with tea leaves concerning a certain twin-tailed girl.

_I don't even want to touch tea leaves again… _

Just then, a certain bluenette and glasses-wearing girl walked in not so inconspicuously considering Konata was still in her maid outfit.

_Ahh she made it and…what was her name again? _

Misao heard someone stumble a bit and looked over to see Kagami had knocked over one of her tea cups and suddenly looked nervous.

_Hm? What's up with Hiiragi, she was doing fine before and she doesn't even have any customers. _

"Yo Shorty! Glad you made it," Misao said walking over to the bluenette.

A couple of eyes followed Konata as some customers couldn't help but notice the differing outfit compared to the shrine maidens. Konata was about to say something until she got a closer look at Misao's outfit.

"Mi-Misa-Kichi…you're….you're… wearing the shirt part BACKWARDS! BWHAHAHAHA," Konata keeled over laughing which caused a bit of a scene much to the dismay of the brunette.

_Y-You damned chibi! _

"I-It's not that funny!" Misao's face was beet red from embarrassment and she had her arms at her sides trying not to look conspicuous.

Ignoring the pair's comedy scene, Hiyori' eyes met Kagami's and both of them looked away. Hiyori's mind was blank from the awe of seeing Kagami dressed up like that. Misao watched this interesting exchange from the corner of her eyes but was still slightly confused.

_What was that? Some kind of act? _

"Well then Shorty, what are you two doing here," asked Misao.

"Well me and Hiyorin here thought we'd pay a visit and maybe pick you all up to tour the festival. My class is fine without me, what about you guys over here," asked Konata.

At this point Ayano and Kagami (albeit slightly nervous) made their way over to the trio.

"Izumi-chan, the class should be fine, but I'm supposed to meet up with my boyfriend later so you can all go without me," Ayano said happily.

Konata glanced at Kagami then at Hiyori before having a sudden idea.

"Well me and Misa-Kichi will be walking around for a bit. Kagamin, maybe you should show Hiyorin around a bit, don't you think," Konata said with a smirk.

Kagami's face flushed before she started to sputter out her response, "W-W-Why do I have to -"

"Kagamin, are you saying you won't help out your adorable kohai," Konata asked with a serious look.

It was Hiyori's turn to flush red as she realized exactly what the bluenette was up to.

"She… doesn't have to -"

"W-Well I guess it can't be helped…I mean if you're so hopeless I could… h-help you out," Kagami suddenly said cutting her off.

She may have said that but a smile was making its way onto Kagami's features. Hiyori could only watch her with a completely dumbfounded look on her face. Misao who had been fairly silent throughout this whole exchange was still further confused.

_I wish someone would clue me in on what the heck is up with these two…_

* * *

><p>Separating from Misao and Konata, Kagami and Hiyori just looked at each other. After a few more seconds of passing silence, Kagami finally broke it.<p>

"W-Well, I guess you probably wanna have a look around right?"

Hiyori jumped slightly as for unknown reasons, she was feeling extremely nervous in the tsundere's presence.

"Y-Yea, sounds good Hiiragi-senpai," Hiyori responded quickly.

The two walked weaving in and out through students. After nearly losing Hiyori a few times in the crowd, Kagami grabbed onto her hand.

"Don't get any weird ideas…! This is just so you don't get lost…"

Hiyori flinched at the touch that incited more than just a simple stay-together conclusion. Hiyori couldn't see Kagami's face which unbeknownst to her, was a deep shade of red. Hiyori amongst all her nervousness also felt strangely….happy.

_I really can't believe what this feeling just might be…This definitely isn't what I expected when she caught me spying on her that day…_

She tightened her grip on Kagami's hand as they walked through the halls. Kagami let out a gasp as she felt the kohai's grip tightened.

"Well, I guess you mostly came here for inspiration also right," Kagami asked.

Glad that the silence was breaking between them Hiyori perked right up.

"Ah well, yea pretty much but like I said, my parent's will only let me continue to draw also if I get into a school with a higher deviation value," Hiyori said.

"I-I see, well there really isn't much special about this school, any other reasons," asked Kagami.

Hiyori looked at her blankly.

_Those were the only reasons but lately…my thoughts start to point me differently. Since yuri is what I typically draw, inspiration can be hard to come by these days…_

"Well there might be more I guess," Hiyori said lightly.

As the crowd thinned, Kagami let go of Hiyori's hand which both students felt a twinge of disappointment.

"Well, I don't know what you expect to find in this school that fits errr **that** interest of yours. I haven't forgotten those perverted drawings ya know," Kagami said suddenly with her brow furrowed.

Hiyori winced slightly.

"Well, I guess it might be a bit odd but…"

"Well you know about me…and those other two idiots so…I can't say much I guess," Kagami said cutting her off.

The continued walking until they passed by the nurse's office. They would have continued had Hiyori not heard a piece of dialogue from behind the door that made her trip over.

_"Say Fuyuki…" _

_"What is it? You're not allowed to fake illnesses, you know. Also, when we're in school, use 'sensei' after my name." _

_"Marry me." _

This wouldn't have sounded odd had it not been for the fact that it was clearly two women conversing with each other and not man and woman. Hiyori jumped off her feet with her sketchbook at the ready startling Kagami in the process. Hiyori burst into the office.

"IS THIS A YURI PROPOSAL! ?"

The scene before her was just a teacher and a nurse. Both just sitting around nonchalantly having a supposedly normal conversation.

"Oi, Tamura-san what are you doing…" Kagami suddenly caught sight of her teacher Sakuraba-sensei.

"Ahh Hiiragi-san, welcome, is that your little friend that just burst into the office," Sakuraba-sensei asked lazily.

"Ahh sorry about that sensei, she's in middle school and might be coming here next year," Kagami said scratching her head.

Hiyori however was still thoroughly confused at how no one seemed to be remembering the huge fact that one of these teachers just proposed to the other.

"Hi-Hiiragi-senpai! I know you heard it also didn't you! ? Yuri teachers! I heard the proposal!"

Kagami looked at her confused until a light suddenly clicked on in her head.

Kagami just waved her hand in front of her saying, "Ahh, don't take that seriously, Amahara-sensei is Sakuraba-sensei's childhood friend. Sakuraba-sensei asks that all the time for fun, she doesn't mean anything by it."

Hiyori just looked dumbfounded then looked at the nurse.

"But but what would be your answer! ?"

Amahara-sensei just smiled at her then turned over back to Sakuraba-sensei, "Personally, I think you should use those words on the opposite sex once in a while. This makes the fourth time you've asked me."

Hiyori's jaw dropped as she felt like she had just been cheated out of something incredible. Kagami just face-palmed.

"C'mon you, we still have a lot of the festival to get to."

"S-Such madness…" was all Hiyori sputtered out as Kagami dragged her out.

Kagami closed the door behind her leaving Sakuraba and Amahara alone.

_"Jeez Sakuraba-sensei, I wish you would stop asking me that question." _

_"Ehhh, why Fuyuki." _

_"Don't worry, we will when the time is right."_

* * *

><p>"Say Shorty, so how about explaining to me what's going on with those two. They were both acting kinda weird," Misao asked Konata as they walked outside amongst all the stands.<p>

"Ufufu, I love you being the dumb character," Konata said squeezing the brunette's hand.

"That doesn't sound like a compliment," Misao said trying to look perturbed had it not been for her reddening cheeks.

"Well, you'll see in a little bit," Konata said.

"If you say so," Misao said tilting her head.

"Besides, Misa-Kichi…I'm more interested in us actually," Konata said pulling Misao behind a wall out of sight.

Konata pinned Misao up against a wall and was purposely breathing on her neck to see what kind of reaction she would get.

"Ahhh," Misao let out a moan.

Konata traced a finger up Misao's side soliciting a shiver from the bigger girl.

Misao was getting aroused and fast.

_T-This girl is going…to drive me crazy…!_

Misao grabbed the girl by the shoulders and flipped her and herself around so now that it was the bluenette pinned against the wall instead.

"Haha, there it is again, that side of you wanting out Misa-Kichiii," cooed the otaku.

Misao was panting heavily onto the smaller girl's neck as their bodies were flushed together.

"T-T-This is your f-fault…Ko-Konata."

"Ufufu, so then Misao, I'm a maid and you're a shrine maiden. How do you think this looks," Konata breathed out as she felt her own breathing growing heavy.

Misao didn't answer and just starting suckling on Konata's neck instead, her left hand already going through the button up maid shirt. Konata wrapped her arms around the brunette's head bringing her even closer to her neck. The feeling of ecstasy hitting the bluenette from the combination of the brown haired girl's suckling and the place her left hand was now rubbing under her shirt.

"T-This kinda makes me wonder just…who….is the Uke and Seme, ya know…Misao," Konata said in between panting.

**"Oh my god, Konata, can I take a picture? Would you mind at all?" **The voice of an older male jolted Konata and Misao out of their own world.

Konata looked to her side to see her father Soujiro standing there with a camera.

"IDIOT DAD," Konata yelled out drop-kicking him.

"OW! You're still so cruel my adorable daughter," Soujiro said feigning tears.

"Taking pictures of your daughter making out with her girlfriend, you failure at life," Konata said standing over her dad.

Misao was just very embarrassed at being watched by her girlfriend's dad no less and said nothing. Just then, Yui walked up behind him.

"You see Uncle, I told you that would happen, honestly you pervert. You're lucky I'm not on duty today," Yui said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey! You would arrest your uncle," Soujiro said indignantly.

"**Especially my uncle**," Yui said darkly.

Soujiro just shrunk back in fear, "Woa that's kinda scary Yui."

Konata and Misao composed themselves after being discovered.

"So then Dad, Yui-neesan, what are you both doing here anyways," Konata asked.

"Well it's open to the public, you think I would miss this chance. I mean it's high school girls after all," Soujiro exclaimed.

"Okayyyyy, apart from my dad's lolicon tendencies, what are you doing here Yui-neesan," Konata said ignoring her dad's cry of protest.

"What, Uncle hasn't told you yet, my little sister is attending here so I thought it would be good if she got a preview of the school at least," Yui said raising her eyebrows.

Konata's eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

"That's awesome, my little adorable cousin huh! Where is she then," Konata asked scanning around for said girl.

"Well we kinda lost her amongst the crowd actually, you know with her small size and all," Yui said pinching the place between her eyes.

"Oh, you have a little cousin, Shorty? And she's coming to this school," Misao asked curiously.

"Yup and she's super moe! You'll see. Where is she staying at Yui-neesan," Konata asked Yui.

"Eh? Well I guess since Uncle never told you, she's staying at your place Konata," Yui said plainly.

Konata froze then turned to her dad.

"DAD! You never told me about this," Konata said addressing her dad.

"Ahhh Yui! It was supposed to be a surprise," Soujiro wailed.

"Yea I'm sure it was a nice surprise for you but at least now Konata knows," Yui said plainly.

"So then she went missing out in this crowd huh. This is gonna be challenging since she's even shorter than me," Konata said scanning the crowd.

Misao grinned at this statement.

"What's this Shorty? I don't think there's anyone shorter than you," Misao said snorting.

Konata stepped back.

"Geh! I never thought Misa-Kichi would be able to one-up me," Konata practically thundering.

"What are you two idiots on about now," came the voice of a certain tsundere.

Kagami came into view with Hiyori in tow being dragged via held hands. Konata's eyes narrowed on the pair.

"Ooooo what's this Kagamin, Hiyorin? You both are already close enough to hold hands now are you," Konata asking smirking.

Kagami and Hiyori immediately separated realizing what Konata just said. Misao looked at them closely again and then something seemed to click.

_Oooo no way! So that's what Shorty was on about. Hiiragi and the weirdo girl huh. _

"T-T-This isn't what it looks like! You got it wrong Konata," Kagami stuttered out.

"Oh? And just what doesn't it look like, eh Kagamin," Konata asked innocently.

Hiyori and Kagami were at a loss for words at this point since the otaku had pretty much cornered them. Yui was the one to finally break the awkward silence.

"Ahem! Well as interesting as this lover's debate is, we should probably start looking for my little sister."

Everyone in the group stumbled a bit, Kagami and Hiyori for being put together as a pair and Konata at being countered from her usual teasing. Everyone nodded in agreement however before any further plans could be made, a light voice called out to them from the crowd.

"Onee-chan!"

Everyone turned their heads to look for the source of the voice. However there was no one to be seen until it called out again much closer.

"Jeez Onee-chan I'm right here!"

Everyone dropped their heads a bit to see a small petite girl with short red hair standing before them…Along with a taller girl of green hair.

"Ah Yutaka! There you are," Yui said clapping her forehead.

"Sup Yu-chan! I heard you're going to this school..." Konata said before her eyes trailed over to the taller green haired girl, "Oh and who is your friend there?"

Everyone's attention moved to the taller girl which was obviously making her uncomfortable as she began fidgeting a bit.

"Umm, I was helping her…" the girl spoke in soft voice.

Yutaka looked up happily at the girl.

"Ah well, I never got her name either actually. I ran into her when I was looking for everyone myself."

"Ahh well thanks for helping my little sister, are you also going to be attending this school," Yui said stepping towards the girl.

"Well, yes I will," the girl said quietly.

"Hey, what's your name," Konata chirped up.

"Minami Iwasaki," she stated.

"Well then Iwasaki-san, you could hang out with all of us," Kagami said adding in her bit.

"No that's ok, my parents are waiting for me. I should be off now," Iwasaki said before bowing and walking off.

"Ahh Iwasaki-san…" Yutaka said grabbing her arm lightly before she was able to walk off.

The taller girl turned around looking down into the green eyes of Yutaka.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Yutaka said nervously as a blush made its way across her face.

Iwasaki's face also turned a slight red at this.

"Y-You're welcome," she responded before disappearing off into the crowd.

"That girl's a bit strange also, isn't she," Misao said plainly.

However hardly anyone paid attention to the comment.

Hiyori was having a nosebleed and sketching something again at high speeds while muttering to herself, "_This is it, this is it! It's perfect!" _

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The group from then on walked together through the festival. Playing around at various stands. Soon enough the day was drawing to its close marking the end of the festival and a huge bonfire could be seen in the middle of the school grounds. Kagami and Hiyori were sitting together on their own bench with little distance between each other. Konata and Misao had actually gotten up to join in the festive dancing around the fire with many of the other students. They only stood out slightly since the couples consisted of boy and girl and they were the only girl and girl pairing. They paid it no mind as usual as they were happy spending their first festival together.

"Say Konata, this festival was pretty fun but you were definitely trying to get Hiiragi and that weirdo girl together weren't you," Misao said grinning, her fang flashing.

"Hehe, looks like they won't be the only ones, I have some new pairs to look forward to next year also," Konata said with her cat-like smirk.

"Yea but don't forget about me here Shorty," Misao said putting her face closer to bluenette's face while they danced together.

"Haha, of course not Misa-Kichi," Konata said happily.

At that, they pressed their lips together losing themselves in the moment once more. All their feelings poured into the kiss knowing that the year would soon end and this was their first festival together.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, where is that child. I know we told her none of us would make it to the festival but I wish she wouldn't make it hard to find her."<p>

Misao's mother was wandering around the festival. It was already nearing its end and she simply wanted to pick her up at the very least as she was feeling bad none of the family could make it this year.

"Well, I guess that bonfire must be the place. That's where most of the crowd is anyways."

Misao's mother walked forward noticing a lot of couples were together around this fire.

"Ahh youth…So adorable," she said pressing a hand to her cheek.

Then she spotted Misao on the other side of the fire.

"Ahh there she is…Guess I'll go get -" she stopped abruptly.

That little girl Konata she was with months before was dancing with her but this wasn't what stopped her train of thought. Misao and the girl Konata were leaning into each other and kissing quite passionately.

"Misao…Since when….?"

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>** Well then, the festival is pretty much over with this chapter...and dun dun slight cliffhanger! Not a big one but I'm sure this will get your imaginations whirring eh? My longest chapter yet...help...stuffed so much into one chapter ugh...I hoped you guys liked this festival segment since I've always wanted to do one. Yes I know I have greatly altered a couple meetings in terms of canon. Don't spear me please! I just hope I did it right ya know. I honestly don't know when next chapter will be out since...yea Skyrim is so freaking addicting. Of course yall know me, I will never ever drop a story so well...just keep an eye out ok? ;)**

**_TL Note: Okaerinasaimase Goshoujinsama- Welcome Home Master_**

_**Goshoujinsama- Master**_


	12. New Beginnings

Author's Notes: **Well then, I have returned! So ****anyways, yea Skyrim still has a hold on my soul but I actually have a choice to either start writing OR play Skyrim now! Before my instinct after returning from work/school was play Skyrim, writing never even entered the equation. Anyways, a million apologies to everyone since I kind of left everyone hanging with the previous chapter. However, this release has a bit of a bonus but you'll have to read to find out exactly what that bonus is. Some of you will find it as a bonus but others will probably not even bother because they aren't perverted no-lifes like me. ****Let's just say I took a leaf out of Smusher6's book. Well I'd say the delay has been long enough (One month and three days), let's go!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 12 New Beginnings

**~Christmas Day~**

Konata and Misao were gathered in the living room with Soujiro while they were opening up presents. Misao had naturally decided to come straight over to Konata's house after spending some time with her own family. The atmosphere was festive and Konata was sitting in Misao's lap who had her arm around the bluenette's waist. Soujiro had just opened up one of his presents.

"Ah, thanks Konata! You found the H-version of Kanon, stores only ever stock the teen version for some reason now," Soujiro exclaimed.

"Yup, I had to special order that one, including one for myself," Konata said with a smile.

"Hey Shorty, what does "H-version" mean," Misao asked curiously.

Konata just turned around in Misao's lap with a smirk.

"Ufufu, I'll give you a hint Misa-Kichi," Konata said before locking lips with the brunette initiating a make-out session.

Not forgetting that Soujiro was in the same room with them, Konata broke apart narrowing her eyes at her dad.

"Don't even think about it dad."

Soujiro sweat-dropped at his daughter's quick response.

"H-Hey I wasn't going to take a picture I swear," Soujiro said putting his hands up.

"Yea I'll believe that when you push that camera behind your back out of arm's reach," Konata responded.

Soujiro's head dropped at this. _Damn! How does she always know…? _

Meanwhile Misao while slightly red-faced just looked at Konata confused.

"W-What kind of hint is that, Shorty? They kiss in H-version games then, not teen," Misao asked.

Konata grinned at the brunette before whispering into her ear so Soujiro couldn't hear.

"You'll find out soon Misa-Kichi," Konata said seductively after giving her ear a small flick with her tongue.

Misao shivered out of reflex at the girl's boldness. Just then, the front door swung open with Yui and Yutaka trailing inside.

"Yahoo! We are here to play…And to officially help Yutaka move in tonight," Yui said energetically.

The small girl with short red hair walked up to the front and bowed to Konata, Misao, and Soujiro.

"I hope we all get along from here, Konata-Onee-chan, Uncle Soujiro," Yutaka said happily.

"This is awesome Yu-chan! Welcome to the house," Konata said running forward to hug the girl.

Soujiro was already taking pictures though ceased after Yui stared him down for a minute. After settling in and getting what little luggage she had, everyone settled back down in the living room.

"Say Yui-neesan, I'm surprised you aren't spending Christmas with your husband," Konata said plainly.

"Yes I know, with our commuter relationship it's to be expected but I'm perfectly fine with it…Even though he has been gone for months…and I hardly ever hear from him…and that he missed our anniversary," Yui continued saying until it was obvious she was getting lower in energy and mood.

The atmosphere was practically mirroring the outside temperature until Yui just completely lost control.

"Waaahh! What is that guy doing? When only he can repair his wife's heart," Yui said.

"Ah, it will be ok Onee-chan, here have some tea," Yutaka said sympathetically as she passed Yui a cup.

"Thanks Yutaka…" Yui took a sip and immediately perked up slightly.

"Oh! This is pretty good actually."

Konata being caught between sympathy and a chance to poke fun at her chose the latter.

"On the other hand Yui-neesan, you could take your heart to a mechanic and they can fix it up in 30 minutes or less right," Konata said jokingly.

"Geh! Would it kill ya to comfort me at all," Yui said plopping down on the ground.

Misao watched curiously at the scene but unfortunately missed the whole joke entirely. Just then a phone rang from Yui's pocket.

"Ahh hello…Oh you mean you're at the house! ? I'll be right there!" Yui said regaining her full energy.

"Wow that didn't take 30 minutes at all, more like 30 seconds," Konata said to Yutaka smirking.

"Well gotta run little sisters! Take care of Yutaka, Konata," Yui said running out the door.

After waving goodbye to Yui, the group returned to the tree to open the remaining presents. Konata had gotten a new phone who was in need of it since she had lost her old one months back after throwing it somewhere. As the night wore on, Soujiro had retreated to his room to try out his new dating sim while Konata showed Yutaka to her room followed closely by Misao.

"Well then Yu-chan, here's your room, if you need help with anything, you know where my room is," Konata said happily.

Yutaka nodded and Konata and Misao made their way back to Konata's room.

"Well this was pretty fun, Misa-Kichi," Konata said.

"Yup, you said it Shorty! Though I still don't get it, what's an H-version game?"

Konata's cat-like smirk appeared and like a cat, she pounced on her prey that was Misao pulling her down on the bed. Misao's expression quickly changed from that of confusion to that of pure desire. Continuing the make-out session from earlier, Misao ran her fingers through the bluenette's hair admiring the smoothness. Breaking apart, Konata spoke to Misao whose eyes were filled with lust.

"Hehehe, I told ya you would find out soon enough Misao. We've been dating for months now. So maybe now's a good time to just show you," Konata said softly.

Konata ran her hands under the brunette's shirt and began massaging the bare skin soliciting a moan from said girl.

"Ahhhhhh, w-wha-what do you mean, Konata…" Misao said in between breaths.

Konata didn't answer and just began lifting Misao's shirt higher. Misao just followed suit and did the same with Konata's shirt with the exception that she was suckling on her neck. Both girl's sense of excitement heightened within the privacy of Konata's room.

_Oh my god…I wonder if she's ready this time…I know I want this…_ However Konata's thoughts were interrupted when her door suddenly swung open.

"**Hey Konata-Onee-chan, would you mind hel-," **Yutaka stopped abruptly when her eyes met with the sight in front of her.

Konata's mind started fast-forwarding to catch up with what was happening.

_Crap! We never told Yutaka about our relationship. We're gonna scar her for life!_

Naturally, seeing Misao laying on top of Konata with her mouth on her neck and hands up her shirt was the last thing Yutaka expected.

"Whaaa, ahhh, sorry for intruding!" Yutaka slammed the door shut.

Konata and Misao leaped apart and dashed for the door.

"W-Wait! Umm little chibi sister, let us explain!"

"Yea Yu-chan, just hold on a second," Konata said swinging the door back open.

Yutaka was still standing there in the hallway with a dumbfounded look on her blushing face.

"Umm, so Konata-Onee-chan, are you and umm Kusakabe-sempai like a boyfriend and girlfriend except there's no boyfriend since you're both…girls," Yutaka asked timidly.

Konata and Misao just looked at each other uncomfortably unsure how to explain to Yutaka since she found out the worst possible way.

"Umm well Yu-chan, we kind of forgot that you didn't know about our relationship and I didn't want you to find out that way," Konata said scratching her head nervously.

Misao intertwined her hand with Konata's hand hoping to get a point across to the small red-headed girl.

"Even though we are both girls, we decided to be together," Misao said shortly.

Yutaka's eyes swiveled to their hands and took in their words.

"I-Is it really…okay," Yutaka asked.

Konata wasn't sure as to what she was looking for in Yutaka's expression.

_Is that disgust? Is she okay with it? I remember her moment with that taller girl Iwasaki so I don't think she would be disgusted…or was that just my imagination… _

"Yu-chan, me and Misao don't care that we are both girls, we still love each other. I want to know if it bothers you at all," Konata said putting her hand on top of the smaller girl's head.

Yutaka looked up into Konata's eyes before she dropped her gaze and began fidgeting.

"Umm well, tell me Konata-Onee-chan…It's definitely not a bad thing right?"

Konata looked confused.

"Well its mostly opinion…Why would you ask me…" Konata trailed off.

_Hold on, maybe I wasn't imagining things at the festival when she said goodbye to that Iwasaki girl._

Konata's thoughts spun in her head as she began to choose her words carefully.

"Have you had feelings lately that make you question what's right or wrong, Yu-chan," Konata asked carefully.

Misao raised an eyebrow at this question but Konata waited for an answer. Yutaka's eyes widened.

"I-I-I don't know! Just that…at the festival, I-" Yutaka's eyes filled with tears.

Konata immediately embraced the salmon haired girl.

"Sshh, you don't have to say anything more Yu-chan."

_She isn't ready for this yet but I think that moment back at the festival has changed Yu-chan's whole world. She just needs more time. _

Yutaka returned the hug.

"I'm sorry Konata-Onee-chan, for breaking down like this… Just give me some time to think about it. But I think you and Kusakabe-sempai…It doesn't bother me at all," Yutaka said smiling up at Konata.

The atmosphere was considerably lighter after that as Konata asked Yutaka what she needed help with.

"Oh, I just wanted help to move a few things in my room was all," Yutaka said cheerfully.

After helping Yutaka, Konata and Misao both went back to her room to relax. Misao let out a yawn before falling onto Konata's bed which Konata just fell down flat next to her.

"Well Shorty, I guess I kinda get what you were talking about the difference between those games," Misao said thinking back on the situation they were almost in before Yutaka walked in on them.

"Hehe, well honestly, I completely forgot that Yutaka would be in the next room so maybe we should wait a bit," Konata said smirking.

Misao's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Y-Yea, definitely," Misao responded.

However she reached out and pulled the bluenette in closer to her and just held her there as they lay side by side on the bed.

"Umm, you think we could…still lie next to each other," Misao asked clearly flustered.

Konata grinned and wrapped her arms around Misao's front pressing her head into the brunette's chest.

"Sure Misa-Kichi," Konata said peacefully.

The couple cuddled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few more days had passed and it was the day before the New Year. The entire group had agreed on an outing to the shrine with the exception of Tsukasa and Kagami, both of which would be working at the actual shrines themselves and would meet up with them there. Misao was busy preparing at her own home getting ready to meet up with Konata.<p>

"Oh, Misa-chan, where are you going the night before the new year," asked Misao's grandmother.

"Eh, I'm gonna meet up with some friends and we are all going to pay a visit to the shrine," Misao said quickly.

"Oh I see, be sure to set a nice resolution for the New Year," her grandmother said in response.

"Of course Grandma."

"You still need to introduce us to this mysterious boyfriend of yours Misao. You're not fooling anyone you know," Misao's grandfather said entering the conversation.

"She doesn't need to do that in such a hurry though dear, give the girl some privacy," Misao's grandmother responded to the grandfather's remark.

"I just want to make sure it's a respectable boy. I don't want to hear that she's dating a boy that could shame us in some way," the grandfather said sternly.

Misao froze at this comment and shifted uncomfortably. The silence however was soon broken from her mother who jumped quickly onto the comment.

"Dad, we can worry about that later, I'm sure Misao will tell us when she's **ready**," Misao's mother said as her eyes fell on Misao.

Misao's grandparents walked into the living room leaving Misao with her mother alone after that.

"Thanks Mom! I wasn't sure what to-"

"Misao, you can always tell me anything, understand," Misao's mother said cutting her off.

Misao's mother had walked up to Misao and bore her gaze straight into Misao's which made her slightly uncomfortable again.

"I…umm what do you mean mom," Misao asked nervously.

_I know what you are saying mom…but I still don't think I can say just yet. _

Misao's mother softened her gaze when she noticed Misao shift away.

"Just know that you are my daughter and nothing will ever change that," Misao's mother finished saying.

"I got it mom, thanks," Misao finally said.

Misao's mother smiled.

"Well then, is your brother Yuiji going with you, I think you mentioned earlier?"

"Yup, Ayano wanted us all to go together since it would be more fun," Misao said nodding.

Just then, a knock at the door could be heard and Ayano soon came walking in smiling at Misao.

"Hello Misa-chan, are you and Yuiji-kun ready yet," she asked.

"I am but I don't know what's taking him so long."

"I'm ready also Misao, hello Aya-chan," Yuiji said walking down the stairs.

Misao's mother waved off the group as they left the house. She watched them leave with a feeling of happiness.

_It is your choice who you choose to love Misao…I will still love you all the same as your mother._

* * *

><p>As the group neared the meeting point they all agreed on, Ayano looked at Misao curiously.<p>

"Hey Misa-chan, have you told your brother about…?"

Misao looked to be in thought until a light seemed to click on.

"Oh! Not yet, I thought it would be better to show him anyways," Misao said plainly.

Her brother Yuiji raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean sis? Tell me what," he asked.

Before she could answer, a small bluenette ran up to the group and tackle-hugged the brunette.

"Sup Misa-Kichi! What took you all so long," Konata asked while a black-haired glasses wearing girl and a small red head soon caught up.

"My bro here took a long time," Misao said ignoring her brother's cry of protest.

Konata looked over at him and grinned.

"So you sure you wanna do this…?"

Misao nodded before a red hue made its way across her cheeks. Several events unfolded at once. Konata leaned upwards locking lips with Misao who returned the kiss eagerly, Misao's brother's eyes widened, and Hiyori had a nosebleed while trying to not to spill anything on her usual sketchbook. What seemed like an eternity had finally ended in a matter of seconds once Misao and Konata broke apart.

"Well…there it is bro, Konata Izumi has actually been my girlfriend this whole time," Misao stated.

Her brother stared at her speechless before coughing into his fist to recompose himself.

"I see…Well I can say quite easily that I don't mind at all since obviously you're waiting to see if I accept it or reject it," he said simply.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Misao wrapped her arm around the bluenette while Ayano jumped for joy.

"I knew Yuiji wouldn't reject you Misa-chan, he's your brother."

"Yea you were right Aya-chan," Misao said scratching her head.

"Well then everyone! Let's head over to the shrine then since Tsukasa, Miyuki, and a certain tsundere is waiting for us," Konata said addressing everyone and winking at Hiyori no less who almost collapsed from the second nosebleed in 5 minutes.

The group was talking rather animatedly amongst each other as they walked to the shrine passing more people who were heading the same direction for New Year's Eve.

"Still though sis, I'm not really that surprised. You were always a bit of a tomboy so you liking girls isn't that farfetched," Yuiji stated.

"Well I don't just like girls, I still think some guys are pretty good looking but well...I like Konata, whether she was a guy or a girl," Misao said crossing her hands behind her head.

Konata on the other hand seemed to have a different agenda and the mischievous glint in her eye didn't go unnoticed by Misao's brother Yuiji who was considerably more observant than Misao.

"Sooo then, Yuiji-kuuun, was that your first time seeing two girls make out," cooed the otaku.

Misao blushed upon hearing this while her brother stumbled a bit.

"W-Well of course! She is my sister though so…"

In the blink of an eye, Konata pushed Misao up against a wall in front of the group and began kissing her stomach moving upwards. Misao let out an involuntary moan.

"Well then, you shouldn't feel embarrassed at all if I do this to her, so don't mind us," Konata said smirking at him.

Hiyori on the other hand looked like she was going to die of happiness and was sketching again trying to capture the scene.

_"I don't even go the same school yet and they already give me some good material!" _These were Hiyori's thoughts as she observed the couple.

Misao's brother on the other hand had a heavy blush and stalked off trying to ignore them.

"S-So indecent," he said with a huff.

One could hardly blame him. Misao may be his sister but Konata isn't and she is certainly an attractive girl and anyone seeing her act seductive would be embarrassed even if a little bit.

"Yuiji-Kun, you aren't blushing from seeing Misa-chan and Izumi-chan like that, **are you,**" Ayano said with a black aura around her being.

Konata and Misao started laughing as he frantically tried to persuade Ayano that he wasn't getting turned on in any way from the scene.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The small group had begun nearing the shrine and it was bustling with lots of other people who also had planned to visit the shrine for New Year's Eve. Groups and various couples could be seen approaching the shrine, putting up their wishes, and finding out their luck from the shrine maidens present. Konata scanned the crowd and stands for Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki as they were certainly somewhere in the area. Almost on cue, a polite voice could be heard randomly from behind the group.

"Good evening everyone, I'm so glad everyone was able to make it," Miyuki said polite as ever.

"Kona-chan, Kusakabe-san! I'm happy you both made it," Tsukasa said popping up alongside Miyuki dressed in her shrine maiden attire.

She then noticed Ayano and the unknown boy as well.

"Ahh, Aya-chan, and errr, who are you," Tsukasa asked curiously looking at Yuiji.

Yuiji stepped forward bowing towards Tsukasa.

"I'm Misao's older brother and Ayano's boyfriend, Yuiji Kusakabe, nice to meet you," he said politely.

"Oh! Wow I never knew, I'm Tsukasa Hiiragi," Tsukasa replied cheerfully.

Yuiji smiled until he noticed that she was holding hands with the pink-haired girl named Miyuki.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking…" Yuiji pointed at Tsukasa's and Miyuki's hands.

Tsukasa blushed slightly and hesitated until Miyuki spoke in her place.

"I am Miyuki Takara, Kusakabe-san, and Tsukasa's girlfriend, nice to meet you. Are you bothered at all by our relationship?"

Yuiji stumbled a bit once again before he gave an answer.

"N-No of course not. I'm just surprised since well, I'm sure you know about Misao and her girlfriend and…don't take this offensively but I haven't hung out with girls before that are well, lesbians to be technical."

Miyuki smiled at his response before she too gave her own intelligent response.

"To be technical, I think 'bisexual' would be more accurate since as far as I know, Izumi-san, Misao Kusakabe-san, Tsukasa-chan, and myself still have attraction to some guys from time to time. Though it is small since we have girlfriends that we love so much."

Hiyori was in a daze while Yutaka was blushing as she watched and listened to the conversation.

Konata however just fist-pumped, "Well said Miyuki-san!"

After getting past the awkward introductions, the group continued its trek towards the shrines.

"Say Hiiragi's sister, where is Hiiragi since you're here also," Misao asked.

"Ahh, Onee-chan is at one of the stands determining people's luck I think," she responded.

"Oh I see, I guess we'll run into her eventually then…" Misao stopped when she felt a tugging at her sleeve and noticed Konata was trying to pull her off some place along with Hiyori.

"Hey guys, we'll be right back, me and Misa-Kichi and Hiyorin have something to take care of real quick, you guys can go ahead to the shrine for your prayers," Konata said to the group dragging off the other two with her towards a stand giving out fortunes.

As Konata pulled them both by the sleeves, Misao raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey Shorty, what are you up to?"

However Konata suddenly pulled Hiyori to the front giving her a push into the stand.

"S-Sempai? What are you-"

"**Good evening, may I help you**," came a familiar voice.

Hiyori's train of thought dropped off the side of a mountain as she recognized the familiar voice. With her back still turned to the voice, she slowly turned around to face the girl she knew was behind her.

"Umm, excuse me, but is there something I can hel-," the owner of the voice stopped as she recognized Hiyori.

"Ahaha, hey there Hiiragi-sempai, fancy seeing you here?"

* * *

><p>"Hehehe, ya know Shorty, I like that sneaky part about you," Misao said as she and Konata walked together back to the group.<p>

Konata grinned up at her girlfriend.

"Well I've been trying to get them to recognize their own feelings since the festival. It looked like it confirmed their feelings but none of them confessed to each other so maybe this time one of them will," Konata said with a bit frustration.

"This will be good for Hiiragi," Misao said.

She suddenly remembered that it was her fault Kagami couldn't be with Konata and couldn't help but feel sorry for the twin-tailed girl.

_I feel bad for Hiiragi and it might be selfish of me but…_ Misao's eyes met with Konata's and Misao blushed slightly after looking away hurriedly.

_I love the chibi too much to give her over to Hiiragi. From when we met and the dates we went on together…I can't think of anyone else but Konata. _

"Hey Konata, why did you bring me along if all you had to do was trick weirdo girl into getting stuck with Hiiragi," Misao asked.

Konata's hand tightened around Misao's and the distance between their shoulders became almost non-existent.

"Well Misa-Kichi, I just felt like being alone with you for a little bit that's all," Konata said and for the first time all night, had a slight red hue on her cheeks.

Not caring that they were still in the middle of the crowd and would certainly attract attention, Misao stopped and embraced Konata fully, their bodies flushed together exchanging each other's warmth amidst the cold air.

"C-Can we stay like this for a bit, Konata?"

"I won't let go until you do," Konata said with her energetic tone back.

The girls embraced during the passing minutes and sure enough various passerbies looked over at them awkwardly and whispers could be heard through the air. However it never once shook the girl's resolve to cherish this moment. The feelings of love was at its highest and Misao and Konata wanted to feel this warmth for eternity. Still embracing, Konata and Misao turned their heads to the side to see the group nearing the top of the shrine.

"I guess we should catch up with them, eh Shorty," Misao said sadly.

"Hehe, but that doesn't mean we have to let go, Misa-Kichi," Konata said smirking.

Konata then separated from Misao but still pulled her by the hand towards the group.

"Hey everyone! So I think Hiyori will be a while and Kagami is probably still busy also so let's just go ahead and get to the top without em!"

* * *

><p>Kagami stared speechless as she saw the black-haired glasses wearing girl and of course with her sketchbook. Hiyori just scratched her head before continuing.<p>

"Well looks like you're busy so I'll just be off then."

Hiyori made to walk off only to be caught on the arm by Kagami.

"W-W-Wait a seco-"

"Hey Kagami, you're free to go, I'll finish up the night here," a slightly taller purple-haired girl said to Kagami.

"Oh, thanks Inori-neesan," Kagami said quickly.

Kagami turned to Hiyori whom she was still holding by the arm.

"You-You're obviously alone, so maybe I'll just keep you company if you don't mind," Kagami sputtered out.

Hiyori flushed red at this interesting request.

"Um, sure, I was with a group but…"

Hiyori realized what the mischievous bluenette had planned and decided to just go along with it.

"Sure, if you would show me around, it would be fun," Hiyori finally said.

_Oh my god am pretty much inviting her on a date! ? _

Kagami walked around the stand to Hiyori then had a sudden idea.

"Hey how about we start with finding out what kind of luck you'll have then," Kagami suggested.

A tsundere at heart, she was happy to have this chance with the girl that still gave her such a fuzzy feeling.

"Hey Inori-neesan, think you could help us out," Kagami asked her older sister who was now taking care of the stand.

The girl nodded and handed Hiyori a slip who took hold of it. They both then walked off together towards the shrine.

"Well, let's see what kind of fortune you have," Kagami said happily.

Hiyori opened the strip of paper to see in big letters 'TERRIBLE LUCK' printed across from them. Hiyori practically froze like a human popsicle as she read those words.

"Ahaha well, don't take these seriously, it's not like their accurate," Kagami said trying to comfort her.

"It's divine punishment isn't it for hiding my hobbies…" Hiyori said trailing off.

"Well, it's not like I forgot your drawings. You are a pervert even if you try to hide it," Kagami said with a huff.

Hiyori felt like she was getting shot by an arrow as she heard that.

"Well Sempai, I guess you have a point."

The pair continued walking together and the atmosphere between them had lightened up considerably as they soon got used to each other. Just then Kagami spotted what appeared to be Yutaka who was tying up her wish along with the other wishes that were tied to the limbs of the small tree.

"Hey isn't that Konata's little cousin? I could have sworn that was her," Kagami said pulling Hiyori along with her to the small tree.

Yutaka had disappeared while Kagami's curiosity got the better of her and she read what Yutaka had written.

_"I hope I get to meet her again"_ was all it said.

"Hm, wonder who she's talking about," Kagami wondered aloud.

Hiyori however had a wild glint in her eye and was clutching her sketchbook.

"Ufufu, I won't be denied this plot idea, no I won't. I'm going to follow her and that other girl around…."

Kagami face-palmed as she listened to this stalker-like talk.

"You know, you can be really creepy sometimes stalker-san," Kagami said narrowing her eyes.

Hiyori snapped back to reality and waved her arms and sketchbook around.

"I-I didn't mean that, it's a misunderstanding-," Hiyori frantically said as one of her sheets fell out.

"Yea yea, I got it miss stalker-san, here you dropped this…" Kagami picked up the paper but froze as her eyes fell on it.

"Umm Hiiragi-sempai, may I ask what is drawn on that," Hiyori asked timidly knowing that most of her drawings was Yuri art.

The paper Kagami had picked up however was that of herself that Hiyori had drawn of her on the swing on that sad day. It was slightly altered though. It was no longer Kagami sitting alone on the swing but Hiyori had drawn herself in the picture embracing Kagami from behind the swing as tears rolled down Kagami's cheeks. Kagami's entire face flushed red and she looked away as she handed the paper back to Hiyori for her to see. Hiyori's eyes widened in shock as she saw the one paper that had dropped out of her sketchbook for Kagami Hiiragi to see.

"What's the meaning of this, Tamura-san?"

"I-It's not what you think! Just….ummm yea, it's nothing. I mean I wasn't fantasizing about us being together ya know! UGH, I mean I would never imagine that we would be girlfriends! DAMN IT, It's an umm-"

"Tamura-san, follow me," Kagami said cutting her off in a commanding voice.

Hiyori immediately obeyed wondering if the tsundere was finally going to punish her in some way for the spying, drawing, and basically the stalking she had done in the past. They were soon leaving behind the shrine and into some woods uphill.

"Umm Hiiragi-sempai, where are we going," she asked timidly.

"We're almost there," was all Kagami said.

As they came out to a clearing, it seemed to be an overhanging that dropped off immediately. Hiyori walked up next to Kagami and gasped slightly at the sight before her. They were basically overlooking the entire shrine and all its stands that were set up. The lights at each stand looked like balls of light from where they were standing for a dazzling sight.

"B-Beautiful," escaped Hiyori's mouth.

She turned to look at Kagami and what she was seeing would erase her previous thoughts of the previous sight. The shining lights from bellowed illuminated Kagami's figure and facial features as she was also looking down into the shrine-festival. Kagami was smiling and in that single frame of time, Hiyori was entranced by it. Kagami caught on to her staring though and flushed in embarrassment.

"Umm, can I call you by your name Hiyori," Kagami finally asked.

Hiyori nodded before responding, "If you want to Hiiragi-sem-"

"And would you please just call me by my actual name," Kagami said cutting her off.

Hiyori nodded once more.

"This might sound weird, but I want to hear how it sounds coming from you, umm **Hiyori**," Kagami asked blushing even deeper.

Hiyori had to hold her nose to stop the nosebleed before she was able to regain control of herself.

"**Kagami-sempai**," was all Hiyori managed to say before Kagami took a step forward embracing the girl.

"W-W-What, Ka-Kagami…Sempai! ?" Hiyori was completely flustered and her nerves were completely on edge as she wasn't ready for the sudden contact.

"I-I'm sorry for hugging you so suddenly but please just let me say this," Kagami said quickly, the fear apparent in her voice.

Hiyori said nothing and returned the hug to try and calm her down. It seemed to do the trick and Kagami took a deep breath still embracing the black-haired otaku.

"I-I know that, you probably will think I'm weird because we…well just kinda met and…under such a weird situation. But since then, I've gotten over being rejected so easily by Konata as you probably remember. I feel so… nervous when I'm around you though, Hiyori…and and I start feeling so…hot also. I think what I'm trying to say is that I…am IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Kagami's courage exhausted, fell silent after her declaration.

However the silence was short lived as Hiyori uttered in a low whisper, "**me too, Kagami-sempai." **

Kagami finally looked down in shock into Hiyori's eyes. Blue found dark purple.

"**Kagami-sempai, I-I…"** Both girls had exhausted their courage and just stared at each other.

Then as if moving on auto-pilot, both girls leaned towards each other. A flash of light could be seen in the distance from some fireworks. Hiyori dropped her sketchbook and the sketch of her embracing Kagami from behind the swing fell out in plain view. It was in this moment, that Kagami Hiiragi was kissing Hiyori Tamura.

* * *

><p>The group never met up with Kagami or had found Hiyori for that matter. Tsukasa was slightly perturbed as naturally she was wondering where her big sister was at.<p>

"Ohh, I'm gonna find out what took Onee-chan so long when I get back to the house," Tsukasa said frustrated.

The group was walking back from the shrine and was getting ready to break off to their respective homes.

"I told you guys, don't worry about Hiyorin. Trust me, she's fine where she is right now," Konata said with a wink to Misao who grinned in response.

"Well if you say so, Izumi-san. I'm going to walk Tsukasa-chan home then. Everyone, it's been a fun evening and again, I look forward to the new year with all of you. Oh and it was nice to meet you also Yuiji-kun," Miyuki said.

"Ahh likewise. Misao, I'm going to take Ayano back home. I assume you're spending the night with Konata again," Yuiji asked turning to Misao.

"Yup, you got it bro," Misao said happily.

Yuiji's eyes narrowed before he spoke once more to Misao.

"When do you plan to tell our parents? It's up to you but you should know that you're spending the night with Konata so often lately isn't exactly hiding it."

Misao just waved her hands.

"It's not like I'm trying to hide it, I'll tell em eventually, don't worry," Misao said turning to walk with Konata and Yutaka towards their house.

Yuiji watched his little sister worriedly before muttering to himself… "_Sis, I care about you and so do our parents…but I don't think you realize…just exactly what our grandparent's beliefs are…_

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Konata, Misao, and Yutaka entered the house. Yutaka stretched with a yawn before making her way up to her room.

"Well, I'm pretty tired Konata-Onee-chan, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight Onee-chan, Kusakabe-sempai," Yutaka smiled pleasantly before walking off.

Konata watched her go with a grin, "Ahh she's so moe I swear!"

"I don't know what that means Shorty, but she is pretty adorable," Misao said plainly.

"Hey Misao, I'll catch up with ya in a second, I wanna check something," Konata said quickly.

Misao nodded though still looked curious and made her way up to Konata's room.

_I wonder if Dad is still awake…_ Konata walked over to Soujiro's room and peeked in to see it pitch black except the light from a computer screen.

In front of it was Soujiro who appeared to be playing some kind of game with headphones plugged in strangely enough.

"_Hehe, I'll be gentle with you…"_ was all Soujiro said out loud as he stared at the computer screen.

Konata shook her head with a light smile.

_Perverted Dad, you will never change…but this kinda makes things safe to…try again…I just hope she doesn't feel rushed though. _

Konata walked up to her room to find Misao sitting nonchalantly on the bed.

"Oh hey Shorty, so what did you check on," Misao asked curiously.

Konata didn't answer and walked over to Misao swaying her hips from side to side.

"Ehhh, I just wanted to see if we would have our privacy, Misao," cooed the otaku.

Misao looked confused still watching as the otaku drew closer. Konata then pushed herself slowly onto Misao as the both of them landed backwards on the bed with Misao under Konata. Misao finally registered what the otaku was up to and felt her breathing speed up with her adrenaline. Konata herself was actually getting last-minute nerves as well.

_W-What's wrong with me? I thought about this a lot but now I'm so nervous…come to think of it, this really is harder than doing it in a game…_

Konata spoke in a very soft voice, "Umm, Misao…do you think you are ready…?"

Misao didn't answer as now she was feeling all her restraints snap. She wrapped her arms around the bluenette startling Konata slightly. Misao rolled over the bluenette switching positions so that now Misao was the one on top. She was panting heavily onto the bluenette's neck but one thing seemed to be holding the brunette back. Konata could sense it and decided to break that last restraint.

"**Misao, please just take me,**" Konata said spreading her arms open invitingly with a smile.

Misao finally gave in and did just as the bluenette asked…

****H-SCENE LOCKED****

Misao awoke with a start next to the smaller blue-haired girl. It was still dark out signaling that morning hadn't quite arrived yet. She ran a hand across the bare back of the sleeping girl next to her getting a slight shiver in response. Misao was in a state of complete and utter peace as she took in the new feeling of finally sharing and expressing her love fully for the person next to her.

"Shorty…I really am in love with you, ya know, you adorable otaku," Misao then kissed her back slowly but lightly trying not to wake her.

"**I love you more, Misa-Kichi, MY dumb character**," Konata responded her eyes still closed.

Misao blushed and just snuggled closer to her blue-haired lover.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span> **This is NOT the end. I know the way I ended it seems** **like the end but it isn't. It's supposed to signify the end of their 2nd year, not the story. I'm sure many of you can tell that this story is far from over. Now some of you saw the "H-Scene Locked", naturally this is what I mean by a "leaf out of Smusher6's book". It's a scene that's been separated because this story must maintain it's T-rating. Naturally, there will be a separate segment that will have any M-rated scenes. So now the question is, how does this scene get "unlocked"? If I get at least four reviews, I will release it immediately. However until the review count for this chapter hits four, I will give it a 7 day limit. After 7 days I will release it no matter what, buuuut, you guys could have it sooner if I get four reviews =D. Even if it's just a short comment, I want to hear it bad or good!**


	13. Setting Moods

Author's Notes: **No Motivation. Writing is dead, farewell fanfiction, hiatus time...PSYYYCCHHHEE! Ok seriously, who did I have going there? Don't lie, who read those and really thought I was going to discontinue this** **story? Sorry I couldn't resist and it has been a whole two months this time since I last updated. Well in all seriousness I can only apologize and the reason this time is well...family issues and lets just say that my living conditions became very unstable. I am happy to announce that I will now be returning to my normal schedule of weekly releases (well close to weekly, maybe a week and a few days. As I said in chapter one no promises). Well it won't be an entire month at least for new releases. ****Think of these past two months as a...hm vacation I guess for me XD. This is the final arc of Otaku and the Dumb Character, not to mention I have new projects I plan to start working on as well. I'll explain more afterwards. The delay has been long enough. Read on!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 13 Setting Moods

It was a new school year and the morning was frozen with snow on the ground. A small girl with long blue hair was walking down a familiar path catching up to a pair of girls waiting for her. One with short purple hair and the other with waist-length pink hair.

"Yo! Miyuki-san, Tsukasa, we are officially third years," Konata exclaimed energetically pumping her fist in the air.

Miyuki smiled at her pleasantly, "That is correct; I look forward to our final year together."

"Kona-chan, let's have fun also this year," Tsukasa said happily.

Konata perked up as if waiting for something. A few seconds of silence passed while Miyuki and Tsukasa looked at her in confusion.

"Hm, I was waiting for Kagami to jump in and scold us about having fun in our last year of high school," Konata said.

"Ah! Onee-chan left pretty early for some reason," Tsukasa said answering Konata's confusion.

"Also, Kona-chan, I don't see Yu-chan anywhere."

"Ah, well she's a first year so she had to go early to get ready for the first-years introduction ceremony," Konata said smiling.

_Hehe, that ball of pure moe goes to the same school as me. This year is gonna be full of moe! _

Konata was soon snapped out of her thoughts when a sudden unknown yet obvious person pounced on her from behind.

"Sup Shorty! It's our last year," a certain brunette said with excitement.

Konata reacted almost in an instant spinning around and locking lips with said brunette.

"Mpphh…" Misao purred out as if she expected this and happily obliged to deepening the kiss.

Miyuki and Tsukasa looked on both with a red blush unsure of what to do to snap the couple back to reality. Tongues beginning to intertwine, it seemed like the couple would be at it for a while, until a certain blonde forehead girl flicked them both on the back of their heads.

"Misa-chan, Izumi-chan, I'm glad to see you both are so happy together but we are going to be late to the opening ceremony," Ayano Minegishi said with a smile.

Konata and Misao broke apart abruptly while Konata actually jumped back in horror of Ayano much to her confusion.

"Minegishi-san has taken the role of Kagami! That was totally Kagami's cue to deal some abuse to us," Konata said pointing dramatically at the girl.

Ayano sweat-dropped before responding still somewhat confused.

"That sounds like a nice compliment Izumi-chan," Ayano said still smiling.

Konata turned away with a grin on her face. _Well, I wouldn't really call that a compliment hehehe. _

"Speaking of Hiiragi, where is she anyways," Misao asked Tsukasa.

Tsukasa just shook her head, "I'm not sure where Onee-chan went, mom just told me she left early so I guess she went to the school early."

Konata listened to this and soon her thoughts began to whirl.

_Hm, I wouldn't put it passed Kagami to want to get to school early but even still, that seems a bit much even for her. I know she's serious and all about success and all that jazz but…_

Konata scratched her head in thought as they walked towards the school.

_The first years had to be there early for the opening ceremony but there's not really a reason for Kagami…Wait! First years…Kagami…New students. _

Konata's signature cat-grin soon covered Konata's features as a light seemed to click on.

"Hey Shorty! Whatcha grinning about," Misao asked curiously.

* * *

><p>A twin-tailed tsundere was hurrying along the halls of Ryōō High School.<p>

_It's not like I came here for her sake. I just wanted to make sure she found the opening ceremony ok…_ Kagami Hiiragi's thoughts as she made her way to the main auditorium. As if to speak in opposition, another voice spoke in her head as if trying to make her be more truthful.

_Yea sure, like anyone would have trouble finding it since they are directed to the opening ceremony stupid Kagami! You are dating after all, you just wanted to be with her sooner…_ Kagami's cheeks burned red as she remembered the scene from New Year's Eve.

~**Flashback~**

_Kagami looked down at the black haired girl in front of her. _

_**"Kagami-sempai, I-I…"**__ Hiyori trailed off before looking back into her eyes. _

_Kagami's blue eyes gazed into Hiyori's dark purple. Kagami felt like she could lose herself in those eyes for eternity. Before she knew it though, her body was moving of its own accord and amazingly enough, Hiyori was also moving closer! Kagami's thoughts were in chaos but that didn't seem to stop her body as it was on a one-way track. _

_"Are we going to…?" Was Kagami's first thought. _

_"I-I don't know if I'm ready!" However despite her thoughts, she soon discovered an inner desire and found that it was already consuming her and fast. _

_"I want her…I love her…I can't stop myself…" Kagami pressed her lips onto Hiyori's in the midst of desire. _

_**Warm,**__ was her first thought and she soon was embracing Hiyori still having not broke apart. Their lips moved in a rhythm at first a bit inexperienced but they picked up on the action quickly. Hiyori brushed her tongue against Kagami's lips who opened them in surprise. _

_Now they were kissing passionately, tongues pressed against each other. Kagami felt Hiyori also wrap her own arms around her back and now they were as close as humanly possible. Hours or mere minutes, neither of them knew how much time passed before they broke apart to gaze into each other's eyes again. _

_Kagami noticed Hiyori's face was beet red and was actually surprised she didn't have her explosive nosebleed like usual. Kagami felt a smile form on her face and she sat down patting the ground next to her._

_ "Hiyori, let's stay here for a while together, please?"_

_ Hiyori nodded also smiling as well. They both intertwined their hands together as Hiyori was about to sit down next to the twin-tailed girl. _

_"Ah, Kagami-sempai, let me get my sketchbook," Hiyori said quickly as she bent down picking up the papers that dropped._

_ Kagami peered at the drawing of her being embraced from behind by Hiyori. _

_"Hey Hiyori, do-do you think I could have that drawing," Kagami asked timidly._

_ Hiyori looked at the drawing then back at her. _

_"Actually if you wouldn't mind, I can make a copy for you…because…I also..Want to keep it," Hiyori said her blush still ever present._

_ Kagami smiled at this though. _

_"I see. I'm gonna want a copy then, you understand," Kagami said firmly yet still smiling. _

_The tsundere then surprised the young otaku further when she pulled the girl closer to her putting an arm around her waist. _

_"This is where I want to be" was the dominating thought in Kagami's head._

**~Present~**

"Kagami-sempai," a voice asked making Kagami jump almost a foot in the air.

Kagami was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice she had walked right into the group of first years that was walking to the main auditorium. Kagami looked up to see the girl of her thoughts.

"Hey Kagami-sempai, what are you doing here so early," Hiyori Tamura asked the older girl.

Kagami's mouth was practically open agape not expecting to meet with the girl so quickly.

"I-I didn't come here early for…" _Be honest for once you idiot! _

Kagami stopped her sentence that only further served to confuse Hiyori more.

"I-I-I wanted to…see you…sooner," Kagami said averting her eyes.

Hiyori's face poofed red and it wouldn't have been surprising if steam started coming out of her ears. Sure enough, her nose started to leak blood. Seemingly oblivious to the other first years walking by, both girls were blushing deeply. Kagami's responsible side finally kicked in and she turned towards the main auditorium.

"W-Well, you don't wanna be late, let's get going then," Kagami finally said breaking the silence. "Y-Yea," Hiyori said, happy that the awkward silence passed. Hiyori walked up alongside Kagami and both followed the pack of first years to the auditorium.

* * *

><p>The auditorium was packed with students, both new and old with the older students lined up at the back and the new students at the front. Misao glanced around spotting her blue haired lover then moving her eyes and eventually spotting Kagami.<p>

_Hehe, there's Hiiragi, I'm so gonna find out what she was doing. Shorty might have been right but it's still annoying that she always seems to predict those things right. _

Misao continued to glance down the line at the first year students. _There's weirdo girl…oh! Little chibi sister. _

Misao's thoughts as she spotted the familiar glasses wearing girl and the adorable red-head. _Ahh, she's so adorable…Hm, it looks like she's staring at something…_

Misao's eyes looked in the general direction Yutaka was staring in trying to pick out anything odd.

_Nothing out of the ordinary there…Well there's that tall quiet girl we met at the winter festival but why would she be staring at her?_

As Misao observed said girl, she noticed the green-haired girl look in the direction of Yutaka as well and it almost seemed like they noticed they were staring at each other. Misao watched both girls turn their heads away averting each other's gaze. Misao raised an eyebrow at this odd behavior.

_What's with those two? I mean Hiiragi acted weird for a little bit but that was because she liked weirdo girl over there. What does this mean though? _

Misao's train of thought soon veered off and Misao began to lose focus as the principal delivered his opening speech to the first year students and the entire school.

_Oh well…it's too much to think about and I feel like sleeping now. _

Misao's head began to tilt to the side and she almost began to drool absentmindedly.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The principal's monotonous voice began to drown out all sounds and many of the students including a few first years began to show signs of sleep. After what seemed like days, he seemed to be approaching the end.

… "**And so, I will now give our older students a chance to advertise their clubs to our new students of Ryōō Gakuen High School. Older students that are part of a club, please head out first to prepare your selves. First year students, please wait here until dismissed. Everyone else, you may wait inside your classrooms or join your peers in the courtyard." **

Numerous cheers could be heard specifically from the older students as most of them made their way to the courtyard. The younger ones simply spoke amongst each other as they waited patiently. Yutaka gave the taller green-haired girl another glance who in turn also happened to chance a glance at the petite girl. Hiyori gave Kagami a nod who in turn waved at her as she walked with the rest of the older students to the courtyards. Konata then pounced on the twin-tailed girl as they made their way outside.

"Kaaagammiiiii-sama, what was all that about," Konata said teasingly.

Kagami's reaction was instant and without hesitation as she brought down a fist onto the blue-haired girl's cranium.

"WAAH, SO CRUEL, HOW I FEEL FOR HIYORIN-,"

"You sure are a masochist you perverted midget," Kagami said in a tone promising death.

Konata shivered in fear.

"Misa-Kichi, help me out here," Konata said turning to Misao who apparently was about to do the same thing Konata had done to Kagami but had froze in fear at the tsundere's apparent promise of death.

"Don't look at me Shorty, I told you I can't stop Hiiragi," Misao said stepping back.

Kagami just face-palmed listening to the pair's exchange.

"Honestly you two will never change."

Konata seemingly had regained her mischievousness, covered her mouth in a mocking grin.

"Ufufufu, still Kagamin, coming to school early to spend some extra time with your adorable precious kouhai girlfriend. So cuuute," cooed the otaku.

Kagami's face burned red for what felt like to her the 5th time for the day so far. She could say nothing in response. Misao finally decided to join in on the conversation at this point also.

"Eh, so it's finally official Hiiragi? She's a weird one but still, good for you," Misao said grinning stupidly.

To Konata's surprise, Kagami didn't even deny it.

"Y-Yea, I'm happy also," Kagami said with a light smile.

Konata decided against teasing her further and just slapped her on the back in recognition.

"Kagamin is being so dere-dere but that's good."

"Yea Shorty I agr-," however whatever Misao was about to say was cut short as she was pulled suddenly through the crowd and seemingly vanished from sight.

"Hm, Misa-Kichi?" Konata looked around for her brunette girlfriend but couldn't spot her anywhere.

"Where did she go," Konata asked out loud as they stood amongst the crowd of older students waiting for the first years to come out.

Meanwhile, Misao was still struggling against her unknown captor.

"Oi you! What are ya doing," Misao said attempting to pry herself free.

To her horror, it was the new track club captain. Upon closer inspection, she found she was actually surrounded by the whole girl's track club.

"Misao, you are part of the track club and will help us recruit new students," the captain said firmly.

Misao cringed back.

"Ehhhhh, don't wanna," Misao flailing her arms like a child.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The moment the first years opened the doors and began to walk through, it was pandemonium. The various clubs immediately began crowding the first years despite being a large group themselves in the first place.

"Join the light music club!"

"Interested in tea ceremony? Give us a look, ok!"

"Come make a new game with us at the video game club!"

Many of the first year students tried escaping by pushing through the crowd but it was to no avail. It was chaos at its finest as piles of students meshed together with the clubs hoisting their signs and banners trying to make sense among the insanity.

"Ow! Please don't push," came the small voice of Yutaka Kobayakawa but unfortunately went unheard.

She was being ping-ponged from student to student and kept getting bumped from a different direction.

"Konata-Onee-chan….Onee-chan…ouch!" Yutaka winced again as someone actually brushed passed her rather fast pushing her down.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she was beginning to tire from the excessive pushing as her weak body couldn't handle the strain.

"I-It hurts…."

Yutaka didn't want to lose her composure but she was becoming too tired to care much anymore. Yutaka suddenly felt a pair of strong arms grab her and finally pull her out of the crowd and into the open at long last. She looked up and found herself gazing into a pair of sympathetic blue eyes.

"Are you ok," the mint-haired girl asked.

It may have sounded emotionless but Yutaka actually could feel the kindness behind her words.

"Umm, thank you…I-Iwasaki-san right," Yutaka asked timidly.

Minami nodding though blushing at the same time.

"I'm sorry but I never got your name," Minami responded.

"Yutaka Kobayakawa," Yutaka replied instantly.

Minami nodded in recognition before hoisting Yutaka up. She then patted her head rubbing any dust off.

"Thank you so much, Iwasaki-san. You are always so nice even at the winter festival…and I hoped to….umm see you again," Yutaka said smiling up at the taller girl.

Minami couldn't stop the blush that made its way onto her face seemingly hypnotized for a split-second by that smile.

"I didn't do anything, it's good you're ok though," Minami finally said.

They looked at each other in silence until both took notice of one thing. Minami was still holding both of Yutaka's hands and this most likely looked intimate from an outside point of view. Minami jumped back slightly, "S-Sorry about that."

"It's ok, Iwasaki-san. Did you want to join any of the clubs," Yutaka asked looking back at the ensuing chaos to their side.

Minami shook her head.

"Well, what class are you in, we could probably start heading to our classes and wait there until this ends," Yutaka asked as she pulled out her schedule to see where homeroom was.

"Class 1D," Yutaka and Minami said simultaneously.

They glanced at each other in shock before Yutaka started laughing. Minami couldn't suppress a rare smile as she too felt like laughing. The new pair friends walked together towards their new class.

* * *

><p>"Joining this school was the perfect choice, and making sure to follow them was genius," Hiyori said evilly as she tried to capture the scene on her sketchbook that just passed of Yutaka and Minami gazing into each other's eyes.<p>

Kagami just pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched somewhat bemused at her girlfriend's stalker tendencies.

"You know, we should probably have a long discussion about those stalker tendencies of yours," Kagami said with a huff.

Hiyori just scratched her head as there was no way should could cover this up.

"Well, it's just when I see potential plots, I gotta catch em ya know," Hiyori said with enthusiasm.

Kagami sighed as she listened to this.

"Well, try not to get arrested in the process, police tend to question stalkers," Kagami said with a grin.

Hiyori felt like she had been frozen like an ice cube by Kagami's words.

"Well, I guess you do have a point sempai," Hiyori said sweat-dropping.

"Hey, that's not bad," an unknown voice spoke from behind Hiyori's shoulder.

Hiyori jumped forwards almost right into Kagami out of shock.

"What! Who is that," Hiyori exclaimed spinning around.

A tanned skinned, blonde haired girl was grinning at her with her thumbs up.

"Woa woa, relax there, just admiring your drawing. Looked like a yuri picture if ya ask me, pretty good too," she said.

Kagami raised an eyebrow as she heard this since clearly this was someone that knew their anime using terms like 'yuri' and such.

"Umm, who are you," Hiyori asked.

"Ah! I'm Kou Yasaka and would like to invite you to join the Animation Research Club…Umm and what's your name," Kou asked.

"Oh, Hiyori Tamura. Animation Research you say," Hiyori asked curiously.

"That's right, Hiyorin. Exactly as it sounds, animation research. Good plots, aspiring manga artist and such are all welcome," Kou said happily.

Hiyori flinched at the use of her nickname given to her by Konata.

"What's up with everyone calling me Hiyorin," Hiyori said face-palming.

Kagami just put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well that club sounds like it could be right up your alley, give it a try why don't you," Kagami said cheerfully.

Kou looked over at Kagami for a moment.

"I leave it up to you to keep her in line then," Kou said bowing.

"In line?"

"Yea, most doujinshi artists I've worked with tend to suck at keeping to deadlines," Kou said with a smile however Hiyori nearly stumbled over.

"W-Well, I'll do my best then sempai," Hiyori said scratching her head.

"Yup! Looking forward to it Hiyorin," Kou said waving goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>Where did Misa-Kichi go? This crowd isn't making things easy to find her.<em>

Konata was walking through the crowd of students as she searched for the brunette. A few times she was almost pushed over if not for her expert maneuvering around the students. As she began to reach the thinner part of the crowd she spotted her brown-haired lover and immediately began to move closer. Misao spotted her and started shaking her head very quickly as if trying to signal something to her. Konata stopped in her tracks as she noticed this and began to wonder what Misao was trying to tell her.

_Eh? What's that mean Misa-Kichi?I don't know what that means you big dummy. _

Konata just shrugged it off and continued getting closer. Misao saw this and just face-palmed confusing Konata further.

"Hey Misa-Kichi, just say what you're trying to say, I don't get that sign language," Konata said loudly getting more attention than intended.

"Misao, who are you talking to…" The track club captain said turning her head in the direction of the voice.

Her eyes fell on the bluenette.

"HA, PERFECT TIMING, THIS TIME WE WILL HAVE YOU JOIN THE TRACK TEAM," the captain shouted triumphantly.

Hearing this Konata immediately now understood what Misao was trying to tell her. Three track members dashed through the crowd after her along with the team captain.

"UGH SERIOUSLY!" Konata then took off also trying to get through the maze of students.

Weaving in and out, Konata was actually making a quick escape due to her small size…That is until the team captain appeared out of nowhere less than a foot in front of her making a grab for the bluenette. Konata ducked avoiding being captured and turned another direction.

"Yo Shorty! This way," Misao said waving her over.

Running over to Misao, Misao then grabbed onto her hand and pulled her away running away from the crowd. She then turned a corner unfortunately running right into a dead end not more than five feet after turning.

"Crap, umm what do we do," Misao asked smiling stupidly.

"Ugh, you're supposed to be doing the helping not asking," Konata said though also chuckling at her girlfriend's stupidity.

Not more than a few seconds later, they heard the team closing in on them most likely about to turn the corner trapping them. Misao's face then turned a deep shade of red.

"Actually Konata, I have an idea," Misao said pulling the bluenette in really close to her.

"Wha-," Konata never finished her statement as Misao once more stole her lips immediately slipping one hand up her shirt and one hand down her skirt.

Konata forgot all her confusion and soon went with it returning the kiss and also letting her hands roam free of the brunette's body. As if to continue their kiss from earlier before they were interrupted by Ayano, they let their passion run free as saliva began to drip from their mouths.

"Ha! Now we have tra-," The girls all stopped dead in their tracks as they turned the corner to be met with the sight of Misao and Konata passionately making out hands up each other's shirts as well as down their skirts.

"E-E-EXCUSE US FOR THE INTRUSION!"

The girls' faces burned red before they spun around immediately running away from the sight.

"Wasn't that Misao she was kissing?"

"I think so, are they a couple?"

"Don't ask me, I heard rumors but I didn't really know."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this too much."

Misao broke away from Konata though very red in the face and looked towards the retreating girls.

"W-Well, that actually worked, sorry about doing that so suddenly Shorty."

Konata said nothing in response still looking a bit dazed.

"Well, class should be starting soon, we should probably head back," Misao said starting to walk away.

Konata however stopped Misao and pinned her back against the wall.

"Actually I think we can be a bit late don't you think, Misao," Konata asked as she starting kissing the side of Misao's neck.

Misao started breathing heavily as she let the bluenette continue to kiss her. Needless to say, they were indeed very late to class.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The first day went by quickly and soon everyone was heading back home. Konata and Yutaka were walking up to their house.

"So Yu-chan, what did you think about your first day," Konata asked the ball of moe.

"Ah it was a lot of fun actually, I made new friends also," Yutaka said happily.

Konata grinned in anticipation as she heard this.

"I'm sure you have Yu-chan, you and that girl Minami probably got along real well I bet," Konata said.

"Yes, we are in the same class and she saved me…" Yutaka's eyes widened.

"H-H-How did you know she was the o-one I was talking about," Yutaka said stammering.

Konata's face broke into a cat-grin.

"Not sure what you mean, Yu-chan, I just figured you probably met her at one point during the day," Konata said playfully.

Yutaka could only blush in silence as she stopped before walking through the door.

"What's up Yu-chan," Konata asked.

"Hey Konata-Onee-chan…with Kusakabe-sempai…are you really…happy," Yutaka asked timidly afraid she may have overstepped her boundaries.

Konata however didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hehe, I love her of course. Do you really think the gender matters as long as I love that person," Konata said with a smile.

Yutaka looked to be in thought before she nodded.

"Yes, I think so also, thanks!"

"Yup anytime Yu-chan! I'm sure Minami is starting to feel the same for you also," Konata said before walking off into the house.

"Yea I-ONEE-CHAN! I-I d-d-don't like….it's just the first day…." Yutaka could only stutter in embarrassment at her cousin's sudden declaration.

* * *

><p>Misao walked into her house and soon began to prepare to leave again to head over to Konata's house again.<p>

_Wonder what Shorty's up to right now…Still I could get used to hanging out with her every day like this. _Misao grinned thinking about her little otaku as she began heading towards the door.

"Misao! Stop there, I have something to discuss with you," Misao's grandfather's voice boomed out to her.

Misao stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her grandfather who was sitting at a table. He waved her over.

"Hm, what's up grandpa," Misao asked.

The grandfather looked at her sternly for a few seconds making her shift uncomfortably.

"I want to know who this mysterious boy is that you are dating. You have kept him a secret for long enough," he finally said.

Misao's stomach lurched and she suddenly felt the tension rise in the room.

"Uwa… I-I don't know what you're talking about-,"

"Do not try to play dumb Misao!" He cut her off with a stern voice.

Misao began to feel panic course through her.

_W-Why am I panicking? If he wants to know, I'll just tell him the truth right. It will be ok…_

"I know full well there's no way you could actually be going to that little blue-haired girl's house every day like this. You don't even go to Minegishi-san's house that often. You are obviously meeting this boy, are you not," the grandfather asked.

"W-Where's mom and dad," Misao asked quickly.

"They are out, much to our benefit. For some reason they insist on not discovering themselves but I want to know for the sake of our family's honor. As long as this boy isn't some delinquent, I will have no problem and neither will your grandmother either. She too agrees that you should tell us now," the grandfather said finishing his statement.

"I..." Misao trailed off.

"Why is this so difficult for you to say-,"

"Grandfather, I think we can leave it at that," Yuiji said walking into the room cutting off his grandfather.

He then turned to Misao, "Hey sis, you can get going, I'll talk with grandfather."

Misao nodded and walked quickly out of the room not wanting to stay much longer. The grandfather however glared at Yuiji who cringed slightly.

"Yuiji, you shouldn't have interrupted us like that," he said staring down the boy.

"You were basically interrogating her, she will introduce you when she's ready," Yuiji replied.

"Hmph! I see it has come to this then. Yuiji, do you know who she is dat-,"

"No, sorry I don't," Yuiji said coldly.

"Very well, go find out then," he responded motioning to the door.

"You want me to spy on my sister. Forgive the disrespect but I will not do that to her," Yuiji said raising his eyebrows.

The grandfather gave him a hard stare before shaking his head.

"Fine, I will find out then myself," the grandfather finally said beginning to walk out as well.

Yuiji's eyes flashed and he stopped his grandfather.

"Wait…! I-I'll go then, if you must know…I'll go and…find out," Yuiji finally said wearily.

His grandfather gave him another hard look before nodding in satisfaction. Yuiji walked outside into the cold air staring into the direction his sister was walking. Misao hadn't gotten far as he could still see her in the distance.

"Sis, you are heading for trouble. I accept you. I'm sure mom and dad will also. Grandfather and grandmother…This is going to be troublesome. Now I'm going to have to start lying because if they find out, you may not have a home anymore," Yuiji said out loud.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>** Well, this chapter is a bit slow at least to me but I'm basically setting the stage so just be patient. I mentioned above I will be working on new projects and I will say right now, not all of them will be of Lucky Star. However for the time being, allow me to show anyone that cares, a sneak peek at my next biggest Lucky Star project, I'm not one for previews but I thought I'd give this a try! (It will have an M-rating by the way people, for violence,blood/gore, and graphic sexual content) **

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

Konata suddenly heard various screams in the distance snapping her attention out the window. The students also made way to the windows opening them up to try and see what it was. Even Kuroi-sensei seemed to be alarmed and was also glancing out in the direction of the screams.

"K-Kona-chan, why are there people screaming," Tsukasa asked with fear lacing her voice as she also glanced out the window.

Konata didn't answer and only stared out passed the gates noticing a small mob making it's way closer. They were moving strangely, some limping with vacant looks.

"Oh god, what is that crowd doing to that women over there," a student said pointing suddenly somewhat behind the slow moving mob.

There was a small group pushing a struggling women down to the ground who was screaming in fear.

"NO HELP ME! NOOOOO!"

The students watched in horror unsure of what was going on. On first glance it seemed as if they were forcing themselves on the women except they were literally taking bites out of her. Konata watched in horror as one word came to mind. An impossible thing. A monster that only existed in movies and anime but never reality.

Konata looked at Tsukasa and Miyuki her eyes wide and said the one word that came to mind..."ZOMBIES."


	14. Calm Prelude

Author's Notes: **Well well, ****it certainly has been a long time since my last update. Frankly I'm not even sure if anyone is even following this story anymore. It has been so long -_- yes I am truly sorry for that also. I did get the pms from some people asking me when I was going to update. Well there is a bit of a story behind why it has literally ALMOST been a year since I last updated. 11 months, jeez I'm glad I didn't hit the year mark of inactivity. This story should have been finished many many months ago. Even in my previous chapter I know I said I would be doing weekly updates but that obviously couldn't have been farther from the truth. I won't rant for too long but I still feel like I should give an explanation. If anyone is genuinely curious as to why, you may by all means pm me. I don't want to give excuses because either way, it was still all up to me in the end. I won't promise either in which the intervals I will be updating since that seems to backfire. I will at least say that for the most part, I am back and want to start back up with my works here on fanfiction. Let's get the ball rolling again shall we...**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 14 Calm Prelude

Misao walked through the cold air making her way to Konata's house. She was still reeling from the interrogation she just endured from her grandfather.

_Wow that was scary. Why am I so afraid to just tell him? _Misao exhaled and watched as her breath became visible from the freezing air. _It shouldn't be a problem right? Just because the person I love is another girl. It's not hurting anyone or anything like that, so it can't be wrong. I know that some people think it's weird but really what's the reason. This is just so tough to get honestly. _

Misao rubbed her hands together and blew into them. She remembered how warm it always felt when she held Konata. The feel of her body so close to hers brought such a warm feeling to her both physically and mentally. The elation and comfort she found in Konata was something she absolutely didn't want to lose. Even now thinking about Konata, made her long for her more and she quickened her pace wanting to have the little bluenette in her arms again as soon as possible.

_Well, what's the worst that can happen even if my family doesn't like the relationship I'm in? You always hear about parents not liking there kid's boyfriend or girlfriend but that's normal. _

Misao looked further ahead continuing to wonder about what she should do about telling her family about her and Konata. As she was walking, she caught sight of a familiar figure of short green hair with a stoic expression walking a big white dog. _Ah, it's that one quiet girl! I can never tell what she's thinking, her face never changes. _

As they both noticed each other, Misao waved at her. "Yo, what are you up to…errr, I'm sorry what was your name again," Misao said smiling with an embarrassed expression.

"Minami, Minami Iwasaki," was all Minami said her expression unchanging.

Misao flinched noticing the girl's face wasn't showing any emotion. _Jeez, she's kind of hard to read. _

"Eh um we met at the winter festival, ya know? With the little chibi, Yutaka," Misao said thinking Minami might not remember her.

"Oh, I do remember you sempai. I never did get your name though," Minami said politely.

Misao relaxed finally catching a change of tone in the younger girl's voice. "Ah, well my name is Misao. Misao Kusakabe. I guess we didn't really talk much," Misao replied with a smile.

Minami simply nodded.

"Do you live nearby, walking your dog and all out here Iwasaki-san?"

"Yes, Cherry needs exercise," Minami said plainly. Both girls and dog began walking in the same direction.

"I'm heading over to that chibi's place myself, man I just can't go a day without her," Misao said grinning stupidly.

Minami's face continued unchanging but her eyes began to narrow as she went into thought.

Misao not really noticing the girl not replying continued her chatter. "Still though, I wonder why people find it weird ya know? We aren't really messing up anything."

Minami looked over at Misao confused wondering what the girl could be talking about. Deciding to enter the conversation Minami ventured a question and would no doubt get a response that would shake down her world.

"Umm, sempai? I don't understand?"

Misao stared at her blankly before connecting the dots. She slapped herself on the forehead realizing why Minami was confused.

"That's right! Well we just met you, and I forgot even little chibi didn't know either at first. I'm dating Konata, the little chibi's older cousin," Misao said with a smile.

Misao kept walking but didn't notice right away that Minami had stopped abruptly behind her. Misao glanced behind her to see the girl's face finally showing a change. Minami's eyes had widened in shock and could only stare at Misao while she processed this information. Minami finally came to herself began sputtering out her response.

"But…She's a girl. How….How can you be?"

Misao looked at her still confused. "Uhh, I don't know what you mean by 'how'. We both love each other."

Silence only continued to pass as Minami looked to be in thought.

"Ehh, Iwasaki-san, do you think it's weird," Misao asked timidly.

Minami looked into Misao's eyes and upon seeing the worried expression, decided to step back her train of thought. She definitely thought it weird. She had always been taught that it was a girl and a boy that are supposed to be together but at the same time, being confronted with this directly she found she didn't want to hurt this girl's feelings either.

"I-I don't know sempai," Minami finally said.

The cool air breezed by them obliterating the silence but the two girls in the midst showed no signs of even noticing. Both girls continued walking but it was now in silence. _What the heck? All of the sudden I feel like I'm around grandpa again. She definitely thinks it's weird. And what's with this silence, this is so uncomfortable! _The only sound around them was the wind blowing and the dog moving from place to place in front of Minami. Despite the cold around them, Misao felt like she was sweating. _Seriously, I can't tell anything with this girl._ Misao was jolted from her thoughts as Minami broke the silence.

"I'll see you later sempai."

Misao watched as the girl turned down another road and disappeared from view. Misao breathed out in relief watching as her breath became visible from the freezing air. _Ok, what just happened there? I didn't think she would react that way. Maybe it was my imagination. Ugh! I just don't know. _Misao's thoughts shifted to Konata again. _I just gotta get to Shorty. I wanna see her so bad now. _

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Misao found herself in front of the familiar house and knocked on the door. Not long after, it swung open showing the familiar otaku. Konata grinned seeing that it was Misao. Misao felt herself get pulled in by Konata and almost as if expecting this wrapped her arms around the smaller girl in a tight embrace.

"Sup Misa-Kichi, what took you so long," Konata purred out.

Misao tightened her embrace on the girl. With just this simple action, she felt like her worries were being erased away. _This girl sure has an effect on me, I feel like that other stuff doesn't matter so much. It can wait. _

"Eh, Misa-Kichi, if you squeeze anymore I won't be able to breathe ya know," Konata said chuckling.

Misao loosened her hold on the girl. "Sorry about that Shorty, I guess I just really wanted to hold you," Misao said looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

Konata looked up but noticed something right away. Misao was smiling at her yet her eyes seemed to be staring off somewhere else. It was as if not all of Misao was really there, preoccupied with something that was in the way. Konata brushed a strand of hair out of the way and put a hand to cradle the cheek of the brunette. Misao leaned into the hand lovingly.

"Hey Misao, what's wrong," Konata asked wanting to help whatever her girlfriend was brooding over.

Misao fell silent to which Konata responded by leading the girl to sit with her on a couch. Konata then sat down and pulled Misao down to lay her head on the smaller girl's lap. She then began petting the girl's head softly.

"Hehe, c'mon Misa-Kichi, what's on your mind," Konata asked again looking fondly into the girl's eyes.

Misao reached up to caress Konata's cheek. "Hey Konata, we will always be together right," Misao asked.

Konata smiled warming Misao's heart. "Getting sappy on me already Misa-Kichi," Konata said teasing the girl.

Misao puffed out her cheeks with indignation. To Konata it was an incredibly adorable sight. She laughed again before bringing her head down meeting Misao's lips in a tender kiss. She then pulled away after a few seconds.

"You bet we will Misao."

Misao moved up to further the kiss and Konata was only too happy to oblige. That is, until an interruption came in the form of a younger red-headed girl.

"Hey Konata-Onee-chan. Where is Uncle Souji-," Yutaka froze as she took in the scene of Misao and Konata in the middle of a 'cuddle' session.

Misao mentally groaned partially at being interrupted but also worried they were going to scar the small girl.

"Ah, did you need something Yu-chan," said Soujirou as he too walked in.

It was Konata's turn to mentally groan since this was a person she definitely didn't want witness to her intimacy with Misao. Soujirou took in the scene before him as Konata stared at him. Silence passed over them until Soujirou simply said the only thing he could think of.

"Uhh oops," Soujirou said shrugging nervously.

Konata's face turned red as she felt like she was going to burst from embarrassment seeing as no matter how one looks at this, it is their fault for not doing this in a more private place than the living room It wasn't until Misao burst out laughing from under Konata at the incredibly awkward scene breaking the tension in the process.

"Bwahaha! Damn you're just too cute like that Shorty, just look at your face!"

Konata straightened up groaning in the process. "Ugh, shut it Misa-Kichi," Konata said puffing out her cheeks.

Misao hopped up behind Konata slipping her arms over the otaku's shoulders. "I love these sides of ya too Shorty," Misao said grinning happily.

"Jeez you," Konata responded before turning to Yutaka.

"So what was it you wanted Dad for Yu-chan?"

Yutaka then looked over to Soujirou showing him forms.

"Ahh Uncle Soujirou, you need to fill these out remember? For the transfer student that's gonna stay here." Yutaka said handing Soujirou the forms.

Misao turned to Konata curiously as she heard this. "Hm transfer student, what's she talking about Shorty," asked Misao.

"Ah, well we are having a transfer student from America staying with us. She had nowhere else to go so we are taking her," Konata replied.

Misao appeared to be in thought. "That's pretty cool, a student from America huh."

Konata smiled happily, "Yup! She's the same age as Yu-chan and is going to school with us."

"That's right Konata, be sure that you show her around also so she feels right at home," Soujirou said.

"You bet Dad."

Soujirou turned away taking the papers before a grin spread across his face. _Man this is so awesome! My dream scene of high school girls all under my roof. I'm gonna need extra film for my camera._

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Konata led Misao up the stairs to her own room. "Hey Misa-Kichi, so what was bothering you back then," Konata asked the girl lightly.

Konata took Misao's hand into her own and gave it a squeeze. Misao looked at the girl before pulling her in closer as they both cuddled into each other sitting on Konata's bed.

"Well…It really isn't anything to worry about," Misao said looking away.

"C'mon Misa-Kichi, I can tell when something is bothering you. Let me help you…Please," Konata finally said.

Misao inwardly flinched as she heard Konata's tone. It was loving and concerned, reaching out to her. Misao wanted to open up and tell Konata what it was. The interrogation she endured with her grandfather. Her doubts on what would happen to them if her grandparents ever found out. _I don't want her to worry though. I can solve this on my own, I know it! I won't let this end just because my grandparents might not like it. _

"Konata, I just want to think about some things first. I…I will tell you what it is, just not yet," Misao finally said holding the girl tighter against her.

Konata felt the emotion and decided she wouldn't press further. "Well ok Misao, just please remember, I'm here for you. You are my girlfriend, I would do anything for you," Konata said firmly.

Slightly surprised at hearing the maturity in the normally easy-going girl, Misao couldn't help but smile at her words. "Alright Konata, don't worry. I'll be ok but I'll let ya know if something happens."

* * *

><p>The next few days passed normally. In class 1D, Yutaka was talking cheerfully with Hiyori and Minami during their lunch break. She remembered seeing Hiyori briefly back at the festival and had gotten to know the girl better. Said girl always seemed to be around anyways whenever Yutaka and Minami interacted so it was hard to not become friends. Yutaka was talking happily to Minami who would simply nod most of the time but the smaller girl didn't seem to mind in the slightest.<p>

"These classes are so much harder than middle school classes. I guess that's how high school is, isn't it Iwasaki-san," Yutaka said cheerfully.

"Yes I think so also," Minami responded quietly.

"You think so too Iwasaki-san, but you seem like the kind of person who's good at whatever they do," Yutaka said surprised.

Minami shook her head, "No, not really."

"What about you Tamura-san, what do you think about the classes?"

Hiyori looked to be in thought, "Well maybe, we just have to do our best though. Besides, don't you have your older cousin to help you if you don't understand something?"

Yutaka looked thoughtful as a light clicked on in her head. "That's right, I can just ask Konata-Onee-chan. It's lucky that we have our sempai if we need help right Tamura-san," Yutaka said happily.

Hiyori flinched as the first person in her head was a twin-tailed tsundere but Yutaka shouldn't know about them being an item. "Um, what do you mean Yu-chan?"

"Eh? Well you have Hiragi-semp-OH!?" Yutaka stopped herself as her face turned red as if realizing something.

Hiyori however knew exactly what was going on. "Did…did she tell you something," Hiyori said looking like the world was ending.

"Ehh..Umm well Onee-chan did tell me a few things but it's fine isn't it since she is with Kusakabe-sempai. It's ok if both people like each other," Yutaka said nervously.

Hiyori however was thundering as she learned this. _Waaa! Sempai, I shoulda known she would tell her. They live under the same roof after all. Why could you not be merciful? _Hiyori plopped her head on the desk feeling like her soul was leaving her body. It was Minami however who broke the silence surprisingly slightly confused at what both people were talking about.

"Did something happen Tamura-san," Minami asked.

"N-No, nothing at all." Hiyori looked over at Yutaka pleadingly who thankfully got the message.

"Um it's really nothing Iwasaki-san," Yutaka said with her face still red.

Minami did catch onto this though noticing Yutaka turning redder.

"Actually are you okay, Kobayakawa-san," Minami said reaching over moving a strand of hair out of the way of her forehead.

This action however only served to make Yutaka blush even deeper now which did not go unnoticed by Hiyori who looked like she had regained life again and was watching excitedly. Minami's next move was enough to almost make the smaller girl faint as she then pressed her forehead to the red-haired girl's forehead feeling the temperature.

"You do seem a bit warm though, I think you should rest," Minami said with concern.

Yutaka , who now resembled a cherry, simply nodded though was hot for a different reason altogether. Hiyori however had to put a tissue to her nose to staunch a nosebleed that had just happened as she watched the scene. Minami and Yutaka both rose to inform the teacher they were going to the nurse's office before waving goodbye to Hiyori. Hiyori on the other hand looked to be in thought as she looked further into the details of what she watched.

_That settles it! Little Yu-chan must feel something for Iwasaki. They both have seemed pretty close since school started even if Iwasaki-san has no idea. I TOTALLY HAVE NEW MATERIAL! _

As Hiyori reached into her bag to retrieve her notebook to jot down notes, another paper fell out of her bag. Upon inspection, it was the sketch she did of her and Kagami. Hiyori's train of thought immediately shifted and she suddenly started to feel fuzzy. _I wonder what Kagami-sempai is doing…_ Hiyori flinched though remembering how Yutaka already knew. _Geh. It's not like I'm ashamed or anything. I just wish people didn't find out on their own like that. _All the same, Hiyori couldn't stop a smile form on her face as she looked forward to hanging out with the older girl.

* * *

><p>Yutaka and Minami both walked into the nurse's office greeting Nurse Amahara.<p>

"Hello Amahara-sensei, Yutaka seems a bit warm. I think she needs some rest," Minami said informing the nurse.

Yutaka looked up at Minami smiling as she heard her say her name.

"Oh I see, that's perfectly fine, she can rest in one of those beds for a while," Amahara-sensei said warmly pointing to one of the beds with the curtains drawn.

Minami led Yutaka to the bed closing the curtains in the process so she wouldn't be bothered by anyone else.

"You can just lie down for a while," Minami said lightly.

Yutaka smiled up at her, "Hey umm would you mind it if I called you by your name?"

Minami was taken by surprise hearing this but nodded her head.

"And you can call me by my name also **Minami-chan**," Yutaka said happily.

Minami however found herself taken by surprise again when she realized how much of an effect it had on her hearing it from Yutaka. The stoic girl couldn't stop the blush that made its way onto her face. She could only watch as the smaller girl drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Minami was still slightly stunned though at how much it seemed to resonate in her heart when Yutaka said her name. Minami reached over the sleeping girl's face and brushed a strand of hair out of the way.

"She looks…like an angel. So cute... and beautiful…" Minami murmured.

It wasn't until she heard some light chuckling from behind her did she realize what she was really doing. Minami flew back trying to not to hit anything and waking up the angelic figure in front of her. She saw that Nurse Amahara had been watching her and smiling at her pleasantly. Minami stepped out of the curtains immediately.

"I-I'm sorry about that Amahara-sensei. I didn't realize-"

"Ehe, it's quite alright Iwasaki-san. You really do care about her don't you," Amahara-sensei said politely.

"Well…Yes I do, I just didn't realize what I was doing," Minami said still embarrassed.

"You are more than welcome to stay and wait for her. I am sure she would want to see you when she wakes up."

Minami looked over at the girl. Normally she would simply head back to class seeing as Yutaka was in good hands with Amahara-sensei. However she found herself nodding instead of taking her leave. She was slightly surprised at herself but knew for sure she wanted to stay close to Yutaka. As to why, she had no idea as this was a new feeling to experience for her. She took a seat again and watched as the girl slept soundly. "I never thought my world would change so fast," Minami said fondly.

* * *

><p>As the school day drew to a close, groups of students began leaving gathering at the front gates. Konata of course had met up with Misao rather quickly and were waiting for Kagami along with Tsukasa and Miyuki to show up.<p>

Ayano Minegishi was waving goodbye to Misao and Konata, "Misa-chan, Izumi-chan, I'm meeting up with Yuiji-kun later so I hope you don't mind if I head out first."

"Oh! Of course Aya-chan, tell him we said hello," Misao replied energetically.

Waving goodbye the blonde-haired girl, Miyuki and Tsukasa walked up hand in hand.

"Hehehe, the moe air-headed couple has arrived," Konata said as she walked up closer to the pair making them slightly uncomfortable.

"Good afternoon Izumi-san," Miyuki said sweat-dropping wondering what the girl was up to.

"Oho, glad to see you two are being more open," Konata said rubbing her chin.

Both girls looked at her confused until they realized they were still holding hands. Both broke away out of reflex but then relaxed knowing there was no need to hide anything.

"Tsk tsk, c'mon you two, you can't be like that. Let's go, get close…Maybe a kiss to each other? There's nothing wrong with showing affection to the one you love," Konata said smirking mischievously.

Misao started chanting from behind Konata, "Yes I agree! Kiss kiss kiss!"

The airheads could only blush as they glanced at each other and it became clear they were about to give in to the temptation Konata had suggested. At least until Kagami broke the silence by bopping the bluenette on the head.

"Ouch! Kagamin! You're so violent. May God save poor Hiyo-"

"Finish that phrase and you'll get more than a simple bump on your head you little pervert," Kagami said glowering at the small girl.

Konata stepped back before turning around to jump onto Misao, "Misa-Kichi! Save me!"

Misao moved back a few feet though before responding, "Like hell, save yourself! I still haven't forgotten about the tea leaves."

"Really, can't you just let my sister and her girlfriend in peace you perverts," Kagami said raising a fist threateningly.

Misao immediately brought her hands up pointing to Konata, "It-It was all Shorty's idea!"

"-Hey you traitor!" was Konata's ignored protest.

"Oh is that so Kusakabe? I coulda sworn you were egging her on also," Kagami said smiling eerily.

"Crap!" Was all Misao could say as she paled.

Before the tsundere could deal more punishment to the two, she was interrupted by a group of younger students.

"Hey Hiragi-sempai, what are you and Onee-chan doing," Yutaka asked curiously.

Kagami turned around to see Yutaka standing next to Minami along with Hiyori. Kagami just smiled, "Nothing, just teaching your Onee-chan a few lessons in delicacy."

Yutaka just sweat-dropped knowing the usual bickering between the two. Kagami's eyes then found Hiyori's who in turn blushed in reaction.

"Hey there Kagami-sempai. I was going to start heading over to club myself," Hiyori said slightly nervous.

Kagami was still staring at the girl that is until she was jolted by a mischievous otaku whispering behind her. "C'mon Kagami, go plant a big wet one on your adorable kouhai."

Kagami felt a vein pop in her head as she turned around.

"I see you still haven't learned," Kagami said red-faced pulling on Konata's cheeks and stretching them.

"Blurrrghh, C'on Kami, you know you wan do," was all Konata could slur out as her cheeks took the abuse.

Kagami finally released the otaku before turning to the violet-eyed girl.

"I'll go with you, if you wouldn't mind Hiyori," Kagami asked.

"Oh of course not, please do," Hiyori said. In her head though she was thundering._ "Please do" Did I really just say that!? _

Meanwhile, Minami couldn't suppress a smile as even she was wanting to laugh at this comical scene. Yutaka noticed this and smiled up at the green-haired girl. Kagami then walked over to stand with Hiyori.

"I'll see you guys later then," Kagami said before she and Hiyori walked off together back to the school.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"So? Animation Research, that sounds like something perfect for you Hiyori," Kagami said.

Hiyori nodded before responding, "I'm a little curious also, I've always drawn manga but I want to see how this goes."

"Well that's certainly true, your drawings are pretty graphic. No matter how you look at it, you're practically a closet pervert," Kagami said with a huff.

Hiyori felt like she was dying from Kagami's harsh words. "Well there is some truth to that sempai."

Kagami's next move would only surprise her though. Kagami reached over and took her hand into her own but it was obvious that she was nervous as the tsundere was shaking slightly. "But you know… that doesn't change…. how I feel about you," Kagami sputtered out.

Hiyori felt her face heat up instantly and only looked forward but tightened her grip on the twin-tailed girl's hand. As they walked, they didn't say much as a silence took over. However with their hands held firmly together, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Both girls felt plenty warm and happy knowing they were next to the person most important to them. As they neared the classroom where club was undoubtedly being held, Kagami stopped abruptly surprising Hiyori slightly.

"Sempai? What's wrong," Hiyori asked curiously.

Kagami looked hesitant as she recalled a certain otaku's words earlier and they made her blush quite easily.

_"C'mon Kagami, go plant a big wet one on your adorable kouhai" _

_That stupid midget just had to plant those words in my head!_ Kagami looked over at Hiyori and bore right into her eyes. Hiyori shifted nervously as she stared back unable to interpret Kagami's silence.

_I-I want to, but how does anyone just do that? We did during New Year's Eve but…_

"Do- do you…Ki-," the word was right on the tip of Kagami's tongue but she was too embarrassed to even phrase anything properly.

"Ki?" Hiyori asked confused.

Kagami walked back over to Hiyori closing in on her bringing a hand to the younger girl's cheek. Hiyori could only stare into the girl's eyes as she started to digest the situation.

_Seriously, how do people just 'do' this so easily? At least we don't have to worry about Konata spying on us. _Kagami's thoughts were in chaos…that is until Hiyori simply closed her eyes lifting her chin up to Kagami. That was the push Kagami needed to just do what her mind was begging her to do. Kagami pressed her lips onto her kouhai's who responded by wrapping her arms around Kagami's neck. Kagami moaned slightly into the kiss as both girls were clearly enjoying this moment alone together. This one was different from the first one they shared back at the shrine. It was a bit sloppy still as both girl's were still inexperienced but neither seemed to mind in the slightest.

"Man, I had my suspicions about you two but you guys are pretty bold aren't ya to just be doing that out here in the hall," came a teasing voice.

Both girls' eyes flew open as they jumped away from each other. Kagami and Hiyori looked over in shock to see the tanned skin girl smirking at them scratching her chin.

"This year is gonna be an interestin one, I know it," Kou Yasaka said cheerfully.

Kagami was practically on all fours as she was embarrassed beyond belief at being caught. "Ugh I can't believe this."

Hiyori on the other hand looked like her soul had finally left and was rising to the heavens.

"Heeh, c'mon guys. Ok I know interruptin ya probably wasn't the best idea but that was just too good to not comment. Ya don't gotta worry about me, I'm not judging ya here," Kou said smirking.

Kagami straightened up before turning to Hiyori. "Well I guess I'll talk to you later then Hiyori," Kagami finally said.

Kou raised an eyebrow at this. "Meh, why don't you just join the club also. Hiyorin is your girlfriend right? You could both spend a lot of time together," Kou said smirking again.

Kagami stepped back while Hiyori's nose suddenly started bleeding again. Kagami took a second to recompose herself before responding.

"Well I…I do want to be with her more but I'm a third year now so I really need to start studying."

Kou looked at her for a second, "Wow your quite dedicated, the year just started didn't it."

"Well that's certainly true, but I like to be prepared," Kagami replied.

Kou looked over at Hiyori before speaking to Kagami again. "Heh, I can definitely trust you to keep her in line then. Think you could do me a favor and make sure this one sticks to her deadlines. I already got a feeling she won't stick to them," Kou said pointing over to Hiyori.

Hiyori stumbled slightly over hearing this before adding, "I-I'll do my best sempai, you can count on me."

Kou simply shrugged, "Meh maybe, and if not, I'm pretty sure I can rely on sempai to get you going."

"Well good luck Hiyori, I'll call you later," Kagami asked.

"Oh yes, definitely Kagami-sempai," Hiyori said nodding.

"C'mon Hiyorin, meet the rest of the club," Kou said walking into the clubroom.

As Hiyori made to follow she quickly turned around, "Hey Kagami-sempai!"

Kagami turned around curiously but was taken by surprise as Hiyori gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Um, see you later Sempai," Hiyori said red-faced as she turned to go back to the clubroom.

"Ye-Yea, see ya," was all Kagami could say. She brought a hand to her lips and smiled before walking towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Konata walked alongside Misao while Minami and Yutaka walked together as well. Miyuki and Tsukasa went their own way and waved them off shortly. Minami kept glancing at Konata and Misao though noting both here hands were intertwined together. While she was still initially confused how they could both be dating despite both being girls she found a new emotion spring up in the midst. She was <strong>envious<strong> and her thoughts drifted to the salmon-haired girl next to her as she wondered how warm the smaller girl's hand could be.

"Hey Iwasaki-san, what's on your mind? You keep looking at me and Misao," Konata asked curiously.

Minami stared but shook her head slightly. "Oh, it's really nothing Sempai."

Misao however looked at her nervously as she remembered the conversation they had a few days ago.

"Ah! I guess you wouldn't know but me and Misao are dating. Does that seem strange at all to you," Konata suddenly asked.

Misao watched the stoic girl closely. Yutaka was also watching her intently as she seemed very interested in the girl's answer.

"Umm…Well it's new to me Sempai but…I don't think it's bad," Minami finally said.

Konata looked thoughtful at her answer. _Heh, I see so that's how it is. Sounds like Yutaka isn't the only one who's world got changed. She probably doesn't even know her feelings towards Yu-chan. I know what I saw and these two are definitely interested in each other. _

"Well that's fine. You know, love doesn't have to always be between a guy and a girl," Konata said confidently.

Minami stayed silent for a while before responding, "I see."

As the small group continued walking, Minami and Yutaka began deviating in a different direction.

"Ah Yu-chan, going to Iwasaki's place?"

Yutaka nodded, "Yes just for a little bit."

Konata smirked at the pair. "Well…Have fun you two."

Waving the two off, Misao turned to Konata questioningly. "Hey Shorty, what was all that about?"

Konata just smirked confidently, " C'mon Misa-Kichi, you still haven't connected the dots?"

Misao looked slightly perturbed. "Booo are you making fun of me again."

"Haha, you're pretty cute when you get like that though Misa-Kichi. So are you also coming over today," asked Konata.

Misao recomposed herself trying to not blush from Konata's comment. "Mah well of course, I'm just gonna be bored by myself at home. I'd rather be with you."

It was Konata's turn to blush. "Well Yu-chan is going to be with Minami so we can…well kinda be alone. Idiot Dad is still there though," Konata said face-palming.

"Ahaha, well I just gotta run home and drop off some stuff, I'll be over later," Misao said.

Misao then ran off waving goodbye to the otaku.

"Hehe, she's always so full of energy. I love that about her," Konata said fondly as she started walking to her own home.

As she passed by a few streets, an unexpected encounter occurred when Yuiji Kusakabe stepped out to greet her.

"Hello Izumi-san."

Konata did a double-take as she realized Misao's brother was in fact standing there in front of her.

"Yuiji-kun? Aren't you meeting up with Minegishi-san," Konata asked surprised.

Yuiji simply looked at her before giving his response. "I am but first, there is something important I have to talk to you about. It's about Misao."

Konata immediately perked up and she began wondering if this was related to Misao's somber mood a few days ago. Misao still hadn't told her why and Konata really wanted to know what was bothering her girlfriend.

"I need to know, that if all else fails, will you still be there for Misao," Yuiji asked plainly.

Konata narrowed her eyes. "I will always be there for her but what exactly to you mean?"

Yuiji sighed. "You know that she hasn't told our family yet about how she is dating you right?"

Konata nodded.

"Well what's wrong is what might happen when she finally does tell them."

Konata raised her eyebrows as she thought about the implications behind Yuiji's words.

"So you're saying your parents will disown her," Konata said as the emotion began to show in her voice.

Yuiji however shook his head. "Maybe not my parents but our grandparents….that is a different story."

When Konata said nothing, Yuiji continued.

"To be honest, even I can't say how our grandparents will react but I do know that they have always been the traditional types. Our grandfather believes in the honor of the family and to him, your relationship might seem dishonorable."

Konata felt her emotion spiking up upon hearing this.

"There is nothing wrong with our relationship," Konata said acidly.

Yuiji raised his hand up sensing the girl was now on edge. "I'm not saying there is, please don't misunderstand me. I'm only saying that is how I think our grandparents will take it."

Yuiji walked closer to the girl and looked her straight in the eye before asking his question again. "I want to know for sure, Konata Izumi, will you be there for my sister in the worst case scenario?"

A silence passed over them and nothing but the cold air could be heard as it breezed by. However Konata lifted her eyes and stared him back in the eye resolute.

"**Yes I will always. If she is in pain, I want to share it with her. If she has nowhere to go, then she can be with me by my side. Actually, I'd want her to live with me even if it all turned out okay**," Konata finally said, her words holding firm.

Yuiji stepped back slightly in surprise as he heard the girl's words. She was dead serious in every sense the phrase. He really didn't expect that since his initial impression of the girl was someone that was just easy-going. He could see that this girl would truly give anything for his little sister and he felt somewhat relieved knowing that now.

"Well that's a relief, I don't know when Misao plans to tell them. I don't know how she plans to either. I'm actually supposed to be 'spying' on her to find out who her 'boyfriend' is. Grandfather put me up to it and so far I've been giving him excuses saying I haven't been able to catch the guy."

Konata was taken aback by this. "So your grandfather is really serious about this," Konata asked.

Yuiji nodded. "I don't know how long I can keep him from forcibly making Misao tell the truth. This is going to happen soon so I only ask you that you be ready for anything when that day comes. She is my only little sister so please, take care of her. Also please keep this discussion a secret from her, if she finds out that grandfather put me up to spying on her, I don't know what she will do."

Konata simply nodded. "Fine. You better get going by the way Yuiji-kun, I'm sure Minegishi-san is waiting for you."

Yuiji smiled lightly, "I'm glad you are the one she is dating. I feel like she is safe with you."

Konata smirked mischievously, "You certainly care a lot about her don't you? **Sis-con?**"

Yuiji stumbled over a bit glaring slightly at the girl. "Why-why..You…"

Konata just laughed before waving him off. "Say hi to Minegishi-san for me."

Yuiji just stood there before shaking his head lightly. "Well I can certainly see how those two fit together so well. Sis, I'm glad you found someone that cares so much about you."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>  
><strong>Well, I feel like this chapter still doesn't seem all that interesting but I want to clear up some potential issues some may have. Obviously this transfer student is indeed Patricia. Now her living conditions have always been slightly hazy. I know in the anime she is featured to be living on her own and in the manga its even hazier since you see her in the earlier volumes but in volume 7, it's like the manga does a time jump backwards showing Patricia moving in with them. Basically in the manga, Patricia does in fact live with Konata and Yutaka. I did not make this up on my own. Anyways, until next chapter guys...<strong>


	15. Inevitable Truths

Author's Notes: **Let's see, from 11 months to 1.5 months in ****terms of release time. Ok I know that's hardly an improvement but hey, I'm getting there. All in all, I was surprised at the responses I got from my last chapter. Well I notice a few old readers are still following the story as well as a few new ones so that was great to see. I won't keep you guys any longer then and so here it is, the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 15 Inevitable Truths

Despite the declaration she made to Yuiji, Konata couldn't help but feel a sense of helplessness as the days continued to pass. A tension was rising between her and Misao and Konata didn't like it at all knowing full well the cause of it. Misao wasn't laughing as much or even smiling as she would anymore. Occasionally she would try to put on a smile but it was so obviously false and Konata felt like crying from feeling useless when she saw it. Her boundless energy seemed to be non-existent and it only served to hurt Konata.

Try as she might, Misao seemed determined to not let Konata know herself what was troubling her. Yuiji told her not to tell Misao but even she felt she was going to crack soon as she couldn't stand seeing such a dejected Misao. Today on a weekend, they were out on a date that Konata suggested and on this day, Konata was determined to get Misao to open up to her. Walking alongside the brunette, Konata pondered how she would go about doing it.

_Things have been so tense lately. It almost feels like that time Kagami was avoiding us back then. _Konata gave Misao's hand a squeeze getting a look from said girl.

"Hey Shorty, what's up," Misao asked curiously.

Konata looked at the taller girl and just shook her head. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about us."

Misao looked to be in thought. "Hm, what do you mean?"

Konata gave a light smile before responding, "Just where do you think we will be in the future; that kind of stuff."

Konata watched Misao to see what kind of response and it was as she expected. Misao's face changed to a somber expression and Konata knew why. _I want to be with Misao in the future. But how are things going to go with her family? _Konata knew how much Misao loved her family and could sympathize with her. Konata had always just had her Dad and despite his flaws, she knew also that if he had rejected her instead of accepting, it would have crushed her beyond belief.

"I just want to be with you Konata," Misao said with a sad smile. Konata felt another pang in her chest as it was probably the first genuine smile Misao showed in days yet it was also filled with sadness.

_Maybe she knows it also. Maybe she actually feels that her grandparents will not take our relationship happily. _Konata winced and realized that it was just too much. Her girlfriend who was always just full of energy and so kind to everyone might have to face a decision and choose between her or her family. Misao didn't deserve that and Konata felt a small surge of anger.

_What have we done to anyone! Why does she have to feel this pain just for being with me!? _

Looking around, Konata saw other various couples laughing together happily seemingly without a care in the world. _Maybe…in the end, it's because she is with me isn't it._ Konata felt her own mood plummet at that particular thought. In that respect she also envied the couples around her. _Just because they aren't the same gender, nobody questions it but even now…_ Konata could always feel the attention her and Misao would get. Most of the time she didn't care enough to acknowledge it fully but she knew how others would view them. As they walked, she knew with her hands intertwined with Misao's that there were whispers directed at them. Some of disgust, some of inappropriate things but in the end it was only because they were both girls. Nobody would pay them a second thought if one of them was a boy.

"Hey Shorty, that's a pretty scare face you're making, c'mon what's up," Misao asked again.

It was then that Konata jolted from her thoughts and found Misao looking straight into her eyes. Konata didn't realize that she was in fact this entire time wearing a scowl on her face. Misao rubbed her head and Konata felt a little indignant at being treated like a kid.

"Hehe, you know you told me once anger didn't fit me but it definitely doesn't look right on you either Shorty."

Konata's features relaxed a bit and she focused to calm her emotions. "**I love you Misao**," Konata said strongly.

Misao felt her face flush in embarrassment at Konata's sudden statement. "Jeez…You…You got me there Shorty but…I love you to Konata," Misao said scratching her head.

Smiling up at the girl, Konata led Misao into a restaurant. "So Shorty, tell me what that face was about," Misao said again.

Konata smiled gently seeing the concern on her face. "Misao, please tell me what is bothering you. I want to know."

Misao looked away with a slight frown and Konata could already see Misao beginning to close up. "I…It's my problem Konata. Can we please just let it go?" Misao seemed desperate as the mood continued in a downward spiral. Konata however felt once more helpless as this was how Misao would always respond when she asked this question. Konata sat back in her seat dejected and it certainly showed on her face.

"Why…why won't you just tell me," Konata said clenching her fists.

Misao said nothing as she watched this emotion show on her girlfriend's face. It was hurting her emotionally as well and with each passing second the urge to move over and hold her tight was rising. Konata was a fairly easy-going girl and not easily depressed. It was rare to ever see a sad expression on the girl's face and Misao still couldn't register that here and now it was showing and even worse that she was the cause of it. Konata on the other hand was feeling a mixture of depression as well as anger surprisingly enough.

_Why won't she trust me…Why? I want to help her but it's like she just won't let me….Damn you Yuiji, I don't think I can bear with this any longer…_ Trying hard to not make a scene Konata said what was on her mind but trying to keep her voice normal.

"I-I just don't get it Misao. Why won't you let me in? Am I not good enough? Don't you trust me? I can't stand seeing you like this either. Please…let…me….in," Konata was losing control and her voice was breaking now. Misao felt her heart breaking and she was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check as they threatened to spill out any moment.

"Ko-Konata, I do trust you. I just want…to protect you…That's why I can't tell you."

That was the last straw for Konata and finding no other alternative she dropped the bombshell making sure to lock gazes with the brunette.

"**I know that your grandfather is pressuring you,"** Konata said finally leaving out the fact it was Yuiji that told her and with that she fell silent.

Misao on the other hand felt her world freeze. This meant that Konata knew. She knew the entire time. Konata's breaking voice brought her back to reality.

"It's because of me," Konata said with a tone of finality.

Misao's eyes widened.

"This wouldn't be happening….if you were in a normal relationship. It's….**my fault**," Konata finally said as she succumbed to tears.

Misao couldn't take it anymore. She no longer cared that they were in a public place or that surely someone noticed Konata crying. Misao moved out of her seat and moved next to Konata pulling her in a crushing embrace.

"**NO**." Misao said her own voice cracking. "It…it isn't your fault….Please don't ever think that…I would be better off...with…" Misao had to stop for a moment as just uttering the last phrase was one of the most painful things she ever said out loud. "**Without you**." Just imagining it tore her heart out and Misao's tears were falling freely now.

Konata hearing it also felt that same painful feeling. A future that didn't have Misao with her sounded too painful to bear and she immediately regretted even going into that train of thought. Thinking that maybe it would be better if they hadn't gotten together. It was like her declaration to Yuiji was nothing more than words and she felt like beating herself up for almost failing to live up to her promise.

_I can't believe I said all that. How stupid…stupid. I'm so sorry Misao. _Konata held Misao as well and felt that this could last forever and she wouldn't mind in the slightest.

"Ummm…Excuse me," a waitress said awkwardly trying to get their attention. Misao looked up and blushed deeply realizing that they were getting carried away. Misao and Konata separated and apologized to the waitress for the slight scene they were making. After placing their orders, Konata looked over at Misao as she asked her next big question.

"Misao, let's tell your grandparents together." Misao couldn't help but feel panic though. She had planned to tell them but she didn't want Konata to be there to see what might unfold.

"I-I can do it, I will tell them definitely on my-"

"No Misao, please it might be selfish of me but I don't want you to go alone," Konata said cutting her off.

"I-I get it, ok let's tell them together," Misao said finally.

* * *

><p>Kagami felt like a headache was forming as she watched torn between amusement and irritation at her black-haired girlfriend.<p>

She had come out today meeting up with Hiyori thinking they were going on a date and she was excited at the prospect of getting closer to the younger girl.

Sure she was a little confused at the meeting place being in a residential area and not the city but she didn't give it too much thought.

Of course she gave Hiyori the benefit of the doubt despite that right as she arrived at the meeting spot, Hiyori waved her over from behind some bushes and appeared to be trying to look inconspicuous (failing) as well.

Hiyori was her girlfriend and Kagami believed that in relationships, trust in your partner was important.

Unfortunately, all these expectations were blown into oblivion as she eventually saw Yutaka Kobayakawa walk up to a house, knock on the door, and then walk back out with Minami Iwasaki next to her.

"So let me get this straight, you have some 'work' that is due and need some inspiration and you intend to get it by stalking Konata's cousin and her friend Iwasaki-san," Kagami said arms crossed.

Hiyori put her hands together and bowed her head. "Please Kagami-sempai!"

Kagami let out a sigh of resignation before addressing the young otaku. "Well whatever," Kagami finally said. This was a side Kagami also wanted to learn more about and she did at least get to spend time with the girl.

"Thank you sempai!" Hiyori said hugging the tsundere in gratitude.

Kagami felt her face heat up and decided that this was also kind of nice as well. _I don't really mind this._

"I also really needed an opinion from another otak-"

"I am **not **an otaku, understand," Kagami said glowering at the girl as her mood did a 180.

Hiyori took a nervous step back. "Still a closet otaku huh," Hiyori said quiet enough so only she could hear.

"What was that Hiyori," Kagami said smiling sweetly.

"N-Nothing sempai," Hiyori quickly said.

Kagami shook her head before pointing behind the otaku. "Well let's follow them before you lose them completely."

Hiyori glanced behind her to see the backs of the two other girls getting smaller as they moved farther ahead. "Ah! Yes, let's get going sempai," Hiyori said grabbing onto Kagami's head and pulling them both forward.

Kagami felt her heart flutter a bit as she let the younger girl pull her along. Kagami smiled before giving the kouhai's hand a light squeeze. This didn't go unnoticed by Hiyori who kept facing forward as a blush made its way onto her face.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

They eventually noticed the other two girls far ahead boarding a train to which Hiyori and Kagami hastily boarded as well some ways at the back and out of sight. Hiyori kept her eyes strained on the two girls up ahead watching for the slightest action and seemed poised to capture the scene instantly.

"You know though, either way this is stalking and we are invading their privacy," Kagami said as she watched as well.

"Ahaha I know sempai, it's just those two are so perfect!"

Kagami raised an eyebrow as she listened. She knew full well Hiyori's hobby having talked to Konata about it that seemed to be more knowledgeable. Kagami could already see that the younger girl was holding back most of her excitement but this didn't stop the girl from going into an all-out explanation.

"Everything those two do just screams to be drawn and written about. 'The frail and tender girl alongside her protective prince'. Yu-chan also represents pure innocence and it's not like she's acting! That's really how Yu-chan is! Not even being aware of the ugly side of the world," Hiyori said with enthusiasm.

Kagami just shook her head as her younger girlfriend ranted.

"Then of course there's Iwasaki-san. Cool and collected never showing any weakness. Her eyes have that gaze that pierces through your soul if you even look at her loved ones the wrong way. The way she is so over-protective of Yu-chan constantly trying to keep her smiling is sweet enough to give anyone diabetes," Hiyori continued who seemed unstoppable in her analysis. "Of course there are other routes we artists could take. Iwasaki-san could play the girl who was shut out from society which would explain her cold exterior. Then there's Yu-chan who is the pure angel sent to warm her cold heart, and even Iwasaki-san wouldn't be able to resist her warmth," Hiyori paused for a moment as she seemed to be drifting further and further into dream (delusion) land, "and then they would express their love for one another in an impure yet pure way! Iwasaki-san would be scared at first to taint such an angel but Yu-chan would insist with something sweet like 'please make all of me yours-'

"**Ok**, your words are getting more and more dangerous Stalker-san. Just draw whatever it is you're thinking, don't act it out," Kagami said shaking her head.

Hiyori stopped abruptly as if she just realized what she was doing. Stifling a nosebleed as her imagination was still in overdrive, she felt extreme embarrassment at having gotten so worked up in front of Kagami. "Damn it, I did it again…" Hiyori sputtered out.

"Well looks like they are getting off at this stop Hiyori," Kagami said pointing at the two other girls who seemed oblivious of the pair stalking them.

As they also got off the train, they continued following the pair ahead until they noticed Yutaka fall forward walking down the stairs of the train station. Minami's reaction was instantaneous and even Kagami was surprised as she watched Minami's hand catch Yutaka 's flailing hand before pulling the girl back up into her arms. Kagami glanced over at Hiyori and had to do a double-take as the girl's expression was of demonic glee as she sketched the entire scene as it played out. Kagami did notice Yutaka look up at the taller girl and it almost looked like they were embracing intimately as they locked gazes and even Kagami was starting to feel embarrassed at watching them.

"Ufufufu, yes this! THIS!" Was all Hiyori was saying out loud.

Kagami simply let out a tired sigh as they continued following the pair who had separated and were continuing on as well towards the city. All in all, Kagami couldn't help but feel that this was still a date since the two they were following looked to practically be on a date as well. She could see a certain shy awkwardness from the two and started to wonder if there was something going on between them. Their every action almost seemed to have a double meaning from there close proximity of each other as they walked to the occasional glances one would sneak at the other. Occasionally they would both happen to glance at each other at the same time and then look away hurriedly. Kagami was almost getting impatient and wanted to yell at the two to just kiss-,

_No no no bad train of thought, I'm starting to act like Konata and think like Hiyori here_. Kagami shook her head and mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts. As they both watched the pair go around the corner of a building, Hiyori picked up the pace reaching the corner and then craning her head around it to get a view of how far the two had gotten. Kagami face-palmed at her girlfriend's conspicuousness and watched as various passerby started whispering about the strange girl's behavior. This wouldn't have been much to worry about except-

"Excuse me, what are you two young ladies doing," a passing officer said from behind Kagami.

Kagami jumped forward right into Hiyori startling the younger girl as well who gave a strangled yelp as they both tumbled onto the ground in a tangled mess. The officer raised his eyebrows and began questioning what the two of them were doing looking suspicious.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive us sir," Hiyori said bowing profusely.

Kagami deadpanned as she realized that Hiyori was only sounding more suspicious. The officer simply nodded his head deciding it wasn't important for him to interrogate two teenage girls. "Well be safe then young ladies," he said walking off.

Hiyori let out a sigh of relief that is until she felt some strong hands grab her shoulders.

"That is the last time I let you drag me into your inspiration hunt!" Kagami said shaking the younger girl.

"Ow ow, I'm sorry sempai…I guess… ow… I got a bit carried away," Hiyori said in between shakes.

* * *

><p>Minami looked behind her and saw no sign of Hiragi-sempai or Hiyori. She was a little curious as to why they were following them having noticed them right from the start since she and Yutaka left her house. However she didn't dwell on it for too long as the small girl next to her drove out all curious thoughts who was pointing excitedly towards a park.<p>

"Hey Minami-chan, isn't it very pretty," Yutaka said with childlike enthusiasm. They walked over to a wide open park that was basking perfectly in the sun.

As daylight was beginning to fade, Minami did note that the change in colors from the loss of light certainly did make it a beautiful and tranquil scene. All the same, to Minami it paled compared to the happiness that was etched on the pure girl's face and Minami found she felt elated at being the sole witness to it right now.

"I'm so glad we could hang out today Minami-chan. High school really is something isn't it," Yutaka said happily.

"I'm also happy we could today," Minami said and a rare smile was on her face at that moment.

The small girl was continuing to have a profound effect on Minami and she wasn't sure what to make of it still. She had learned that much of her sempai were in fact dating other girls despite being girls themselves. Not to mention she was wondering if in fact Hiyori was also dating the one sempai with purple hair styled into twin-tails. She did catch on to the strange exchange between the two even if they hadn't said anything in front of her. Yutaka seemed to be staring at Minami who caught on to the staring and felt a shiver down her spine.

"Minami-chan, you are really pretty and so cool. Even your smile is so beautiful also, I'm so happy I got to see it," Yutaka said looking up at the girl in admiration.

Minami felt that familiar warmth flood her and she desperately just wanted to grab Yutaka and embrace the girl. Was it right though was the question that was nagging the back of her mind. Her parents had taught her always that boys and girls are meant to be together. They never once said anything about two girls being together in the same fashion and yet she couldn't help but feel that it would be ok if the girl she was with was the small frail girl smiling up at her. In fact that very train of thought brought an unknown joy to her and part of her was begging to act on it already.

A sudden wind went by making Yutaka flinch slightly as she started rubbing her eyes from some dirt that was caught in the wind. "Ouch, that kind of stings," Yutaka said rubbing her eyes at the irritation.

Minami moved closer to the girl and brought her hands up to the girl's closed eyes giving them a slight rub. "Are you ok Yutaka," Minami asked in concern.

"Mhm, I just got some dirt in my eyes," Yutaka said as her eyes opened.

It was then they realized their close proximity as their gazes locked with one another once again. Not to mention Minami's hands were still holding Yutaka's face from trying to help rub the dirt away. The logical part of Minami's brain was screaming for her to back away as they were much too close and she was clearly invading the small girl's personal space. However as she stared into the red-haired girl's eyes, she found that her body wasn't listening to her. She was rooted to the spot and could only stare into the endless field of green that were Yutaka's eyes.

Minami couldn't figure out what she was seeing in Yutaka's eyes. It wasn't discomfort, on the contrary, it looked…dare she think…hopeful?

Or was that just her own hopeful imagination? They were too close, much too close and yet they were moving closer. Leaning into each other; inching their faces closer with each passing second. Minami felt the smaller girl's breath on her face and Minami took in the sweet scent that was Yutaka. She wondered if maybe the small girl was wearing some kind of perfume for a brief moment and found she liked the scent. As their lips grazed each other, Minami felt a fear surge through her body like she never felt before.

What was she doing?

This wasn't what she grew up learning.

It couldn't be right could it?

Even if it feels right, it just couldn't be right.

Minami's eyes snapped open and she quickly moved back away from Yutaka. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…to get so close…" Minami said flustered.

"No-no it…it was my fault Minami-chan! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Yutaka said hurriedly as she shook her head.

Minami looked at the red haired girl and noticed immediately something was off. The girl suddenly looked upset. She could almost swear tears were starting to form in the small girl's eyes but Minami found that she couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly she felt like it was her doing for backing away like that. It was almost like a rejection from her.

"We…We should head back Yutaka. You should probably rest. I…I'll walk you home," Minami said turning away painfully from the salmon haired girl.

"Yea," was all Yutaka could say with misery completely etched in her voice.

* * *

><p>Kagami glanced around the room of her otaku girlfriend. They had gone back to Hiyori's place after running into the police officer. Initially Kagami was a bit worried as this would mean she would get to meet the parents of her girlfriend which only served to remind her that they most likely did not know of their relationship.<p>

That was a thought she didn't dwell on too much as she also knew that her own parents were unaware of the fact she was dating another girl. All in all, it just made the whole future ahead of them complicated and she knew she would have to confront it eventually.

Coming back to reality, she took note that this room reminded her slightly of another blue haired otaku's room that was also packed with manga. The only difference here was that Hiyori had numerous sketches hanging in random places as well as on a desk that seemed especially reserved for where Hiyori would draw her doujinshi.

Kagami looked at a random sketch sitting on her desk and felt a growing blush on her face. Part of her wasn't too surprised at this point but the fact was that the drawing was extremely well done of two girls in a rather passionate and graphic kiss.

"Gruaa, kill me…Just kill me now," Hiyori said in horror as she walked into her room carrying tea and noticing Kagami looking at her sketches.

"Ehh well…You are pretty good at drawing even if it's errr this kind of stuff," Kagami tried to say in an attempt to ease the girl's embarrassment.

"Uwaaaa sempai, you're not really helping," Hiyori said with a dead look on her face.

Kagami hastily put down the sketch. "Well, do you have any volumes to Strawberry Panic? I still haven't finished it," Kagami asked trying to change the subject. It seemed to somewhat work as Hiyori perked up slightly.

"Oh yes, I have the whole series on that shelf if you wanna look at it. I'd just like to put a few finishing touches to my errr work from earlier. You can just sit there if you want" Hiyori said pointing to her bed.

Kagami nodded and grabbed the manga off the shelf before plopping herself on the bed and began reading it. As Hiyori began working on her drawings, she kept taking glances at the twin-tailed girl on her bed reading the manga. With the passing minutes, a silence had descended upon them. Hiyori couldn't help but keep looking at the girl sitting on her bed.

Her eyes traced up and down the beautiful girl as she took in the sight. Kagami was wearing a skirt and Hiyori couldn't help but look up and down from the girl's legs that were sprawled out on the bed. Her skin seemed so flawless and as Hiyori observed her reading, it was like Kagami was radiating elegance as she read the book with such focus.

Kagami on the other hand, noticed the girl staring at her and she fidgeted uncomfortably under the young girl's gaze.

"Is-is there something on my face. You have been staring at me for a while," Kagami finally said red faced.

Hiyori's eyes widened in horror and she looked back to her drawing hurriedly. "S-Sorry," was all she could say.

The atmosphere was getting weirder and weirder with each passing minute and Kagami was actually starting to feel a bit irritated. She couldn't quite put her finger on it either as this was still a bit new to her. Noticing that the otaku wasn't even drawing anymore and seemed to just want to avoid her gaze, Kagami finally couldn't take the tension anymore.

"Hey Hiyori, you can s-s-sit here next to…to me if-if-if you are done with your drawing," Kagami stuttered out.

She was nervous and also amazed at what she just said and wondered whether she was losing her sanity. Hiyori's blush only intensified as she nodded and got up to sit next to the tsundere on the bed. Their shoulders were now touching and Kagami was definitely not paying any attention to the manga in her hands. Feeling somewhat emboldened, Kagami decided to intertwine her hand with the younger girl's hand as well. Since she was older, she figured that she could at least do this much. Hiyori on the other hand just looked up into Kagami's gaze who caught on to what was unfolding.

Hiyori moved up to press her lips lightly onto the older girl's lips. Initially surprised, Kagami set down the manga next to her before wrapping both her arms around the younger girl embracing her closer. Pulling apart briefly, they stared into each other's eyes and Kagami decided to try something else. Lifting her hands slowly, she removed Hiyori's glasses having never seen the girl without them save maybe once when they first met. Hiyori didn't object and let the girl do as she wanted.

Kagami was never a believer in that people would really look completely different just by removing their glasses but right now her belief was being challenged as she gazed at the girl sitting on her lap. Hiyori was the definition of cute from the blush on her face and her flawless eyes as she seemed to shrink shyly under Kagami's staring. Kagami's heart started pounding even more in her chest. Being around the girl generally had that effect on her but right now it felt like her heart might burst out of her chest.

Kagami moved in this time kissing the girl who kissed back just as quickly. The kiss was starting to become more passionate as Kagami ran her hands through the smooth black hair wanting even more closeness.

"**Ahem,"** A loud coughing sound broke the two out of their reverie.

Kagami looked up in utter horror as she took in the sight of Hiyori's father looking at them. His expression was unreadable and Kagami cringed in fear. If Kagami was fearful, it was nothing to the terror that was surging through Hiyori. Both girls also realized the position they had ended up in with Hiyori straddling the older girl. Not even sure as to how they ended up in this situation and position, the two girls could only gawk at the adult male still standing there looking at them.

They had been found out in the absolute worst possible way. Even more so, Kagami could feel Hiyori trembling with fear in her arms and Kagami wanted more than anything to comfort the girl and tell her it was going to be alright knowing full well it would be nothing more than just words at this point.

"Hiyori, Hiragi-san, please meet us in the living room. We need to talk," Hiyori's father said his expression still unreadable.

He then finally turned around and walked out of the room. Hiyori buried her face into Kagami's chest. She was still trembling and Kagami just tightened her hold on the girl. Kagami had no idea what was waiting for them in the next room but if push came to shove, Kagami would protect Hiyori. That was the resolution she made on the spot as she felt the fear radiating off Hiyori.

* * *

><p>Konata paced around in her house. She was waiting for Yutaka to return home as the girl didn't have a key to the house so she had to wait here to let her in. Soujiro had left the house for his publishing work for the afternoon.<p>

Once Yutaka got home, Konata would head over to Misao's house where they would confront what she felt like the biggest obstacle yet in their relationship. Misao had already left for her own house saying she was going to make sure her whole family was there to listen to them as they revealed the secret they had been hiding for so long. Konata had initially argued wanting the girl to wait for her but Misao said this was just to make sure her family were all there and she herself wanted to mentally prepare alone also for this. Konata was nervous but if she was nervous, she could only imagine what kind of nerves Misao was enduring then. Konata already knew after talking with Yuiji that this was going to be an uphill battle especially with the grandparents.

Konata only hoped that at least the parents would be a little accepting and maybe even back her and Misao up. Soon enough, a knock on the door came and Konata walked over to open it revealing Yutaka and Minami. Immediately, Konata picked up on the somber mood enveloping the two.

"Hey guys, welcome back. Did you both have fun," Konata asked trying to lighten the mood.

Yutaka only nodded and walked through the doorway before looking at Minami.

"I…I'll see you at school, Minami-chan," Yutaka said. Konata raised her eyebrows. What happened to these two? They both were acting strange and both looked depressed.

"Ok, see you later," was all Minami said before she turned around and walked off.

Konata closed the door before turning around to ask Yutaka what was going on.

"It's….It's nothing Onee-chan. Please just let me rest for a while," Yutaka said though it was obvious she was holding back tears as her eyes glistened. Konata immediately felt warning bells go off in her head. _Ok what happened between them? I would think that going on a date with each other they would be really happy. This is more like….No..Don't tell me. Did Minami…reject Yutaka?_

"Hey Yutaka, are you sure. I'm here to listen if you need me," Konata said trying to get the girl to open up. To her dismay, the small girl just shook her head.

"I'm fine…really Onee-chan. I'm just tired," Yutaka said as she walked off to her bedroom. _Ugh seriously, there's no way Minami would reject Yutaka is there? I was certain they both felt something for each other. _

Konata shook her head and decided that right now she had to solve her other problem first. _I will get to the bottom of this…for Yu-chan's sake. For now, I have to help Misao though. So please just wait a bit Yu-chan…_ Konata then left her house in the direction of Misao's place.

_This is it. I'm there for you Misao-_ *MI-MI-MIRAKURU MIKURUNRUN MI-MI MIRAKURU MIKURUNRUN*

Konata's ringtone brought her out from her thoughts. Noticing the name on it, she curiously wondered what Ayano Minegishi was calling her for. As she picked it up, she noticed that Ayano seemed distraught about something.

_"IZUMI-CHAN! IZUMI-CHAN!"_

"Woa woa, Minegishi-san, what's wro-"

_"ITS MISA-CHAN, PLEASE HURRY AND GET HERE!"_

Konata felt her blood run cold. "Wha-what d-d-do you mean Minegishi-san?"

_"MISA-CHAN…HER GRANDFATHER…"_ Ayano kept breaking between statements in her distraught state but at the mention of 'grandfather' Konata's anxiety intensified.

_No…no she didn't…not without me…please…_

"Mi-Minigishi-san, please tell me, what happened to Misao," Konata said her adrenaline filling throughout her body. Konata could also hear loud voices in the background which was only pushing her more over the edge.

_"MISA-CHAN GOT HIT BY HER GRANDFATHER!"_ Konata never noticed that she dropped her phone as she tore off full speed to her lover's house.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>  
><strong>So there it is, we are nearing the climax of Otaku and the Dumb Character. I realize that with that being said, some may be wondering if there are any more H-scenes and I will at least confirm to you that yes there are indeed. Just not at this time. We are nearing the climax but not quite the END just yet. As always, I promise nothing in terms of expected release date of the next chapter so just sit tight, leave a review perhaps? See everyone next chapter! <strong>


	16. Our Resolve

Author's Notes:** Well no lie, once again I have a huge gap between releases. I really have to work on that but I think I may have more or a less a somewhat organized schedule at long last. No long notes here, read on.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 16 Our Resolve

Misao sat on her bed deep in thought. It was one of the few times she felt a sense of foreboding at what she was about to do.

_I have to do this. I don't want Konata to worry anymore and I also want to go back to how things were before things got so weird. _

She felt bad for lying to Konata but she wanted to do this alone and she didn't want Konata to have to see anything bad if her grandparents reacted badly. Misao shook her head._No, things will be ok, they won't mind it at all. It's fine as long as I love the person right? It doesn't matter just because both of us are girls right? _Trying to convince herself more than anything else at this point, Misao got up steeling her resolve to finally get this over with.

"I…I got this!" Misao said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Misao walked downstairs and found her grandparents in the living room. With each step, it was like gravity was increasing around her. She felt heavier as she got closer and her confidence was already slipping. She approached them finally ready to tell them what she wanted to for so long.

"Hey Grandpa, Grandma; can I talk to you both?"

Misao was starting to sweat as the moment came closer.

Misao's grandmother was the first to answer. "Of course Misa-Chan, what could it be about?"

Feeling somewhat more confident from her grandma's kind response, she continued. "It's…..it's about who I've been dating. Grandpa, you…you wanted to know also right," Misao said with a timid look at her grandfather.

Hearing this, her grandfather was immediately attentive. "That is correct, I must say I am slightly surprised however it is also good you are finally coming forward about it. Please take a seat then."

Misao's mouth felt dry as she sat before her grandparents. The air was thick with silence as Misao tried to gather the right words.

"I…dating…" The words were caught in her mouth but they wouldn't come out.

It was like her brain refused to allow a simple sentence to form.

Misao's grandfather raised an eyebrow. "You will need to speak up Misao. I didn't catch that part."

Misao locked gazes with her grandfather trying to summon up the words again.

_I'm dating Konata. _

_I'm with Konata. _

_I've been in love with Konata this whole time. _

_I'm with another girl. _

_Remember that short girl I was with? _

_The girl with blue long hair, I'm actually with her._

She could hear all the different possibilities in her head and knew all she had to do was say them.

_Say it! Say it Misao! Damn it say it! _

Misao bit her lip.

"I'm….mmm. I'm with…"

Misao's grandfather caught onto this quickly and could see her internal struggle. He bore his gaze right back at her. It spoke volumes to Misao and she could practically hear the command he was sending her.

_YOU WILL TELL US NOW!_

Misao could no longer hold his gaze. She dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Dear, maybe we should wait a bit, Misa-chan-"

Misao's brain went into overdrive as her grandma spoke.

_No! I must do this now, I don't want Konata to see me like this! _

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND HER NAME IS KONATA IZUMI!" Misao declared out loud.

_I-I did it. I said it. Finally…_

A silence had fallen once more. Misao's grandmother fell silent instantly at that statement. Misao was sweating now and felt extremely uncomfortable as the minutes snailed by.

"What did you say Misao," Misao's grandfather said in a deadly voice.

Misao's eyes widened in shock and she finally looked up at her grandparents. Her grandmother was looking at her but it was with an empty gaze. The kindness that she was used to seeing behind those eyes was non-existent now. She then looked over at her grandfather. Misao shivered in fear as her grandfather had quite a bit of emotion on his face. He looked absolutely livid. He towered over her making her feel like an ant.

"Say that again Misao Kusakabe."

The order was absolute. Misao could feel that much. However despite her insides screaming at her to get out, to flee, she spoke once again.

"I'm-I'm…dating…"

Misao faltered because her grandfather looked extremely terrifying in this moment.

"I WILL ASK YOU AGAIN MISAO, WHO DID YOU SAY IT WAS?"

His voice seemed to pierce her being and Misao was very close to jumping up and running as fast as she could. To get away from this situation that threatened to swallow her up.

"Re…Remember that girl-"

Misao couldn't even react as Misao's grandfather brought a hand down faster than she could blink into her cheek. Misao felt her body swivel downwards from the force of the slap and she caught herself on the ground.

_WHAT? _

_WHAT? _

_WHAT HAPPENED JUST NOW…_

Misao brought a trembling hand to her cheek and felt a stinging sensation on her face.

"DISGUSTING"

Misao looked back up in terror at her grandfather feeling tears welling up behind her eyes.

_I'M DISGUSTING?_ That word echoed through her entire being.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!"

* * *

><p>Yuiji and Ayano had arrived on the scene. Yuiji only had to take one look from his grandfather to his sister to realize something was very wrong here. Ayano was on the phone instantly calling the first person she believed could help Misao. Yuiji immediately got between Misao and his grandfather. Yuiji was pissed for lack of a better word upon seeing his sister cowering on the ground and was instantly at her defense.<p>

"Yuiji, move out of the way now."

Yuiji's grandfather took a step forward until he was looking down on the teenage boy eye to eye.

"Not a chance," Yuiji said flatly.

Ayano had also rushed to Misao's trying to get the girl to pick herself up. Ayano was also terrified at what was unfolding and she wanted to get herself and Misao out of there as fast as she could. Misao however had gone into a shock and was frozen on the spot. Her brain shutdown unable to formulate her next action.

"I will ask you again, move!" The Grandfather's voice boomed through the house and Yuiji flinched slightly not being used to confrontation.

"So you can do what," Yuiji responded narrowing his eyes at the older man.

"I am simply punishing a corrupt child so if you don't mind please mo-"

"Ha! Punishing her for what!? It's about who she is dating right!? There is nothing corrupt-"

"SILENCE! You will show me the proper respect," The grandfather cut off Yuiji angrily.

"You want me to respect someone who just hit his own granddaug-"

Yuiji's grandfather cut him off with a backhanded slap surprising even Yuiji almost losing his footing for a split-second.

If their Grandfather was livid before, it was nothing compared to how he was now. He was breathing heavily with an expression of pure anger and indignity.

"I refuse to acknowledge THAT as a grandchild of mine," he said looking into Misao's direction.

Misao shook again at that statement. Yuiji could only look on in pain and clenched his fists. He had to say something, he didn't want Misao to feel like she did something wrong.

"Because of what? Because she is in love with another girl!? Why does that matter!"

"IT IS WRONG. UNDENIABLE FACT," the grandfather said angrily at being questioned.

"You….gotta…be kidding….me…" Yuiji couldn't even comprehend what made his grandfather so resolute on that. They could only stare each other down in anger until they heard the door burst open again.

* * *

><p>Konata rounded a corner to peer into the room digesting the situation quickly. She took a single glance at Misao who was still on the ground with a blank expression.<p>

"Misao!"

Konata called out to the girl who finally perked up at the sound of the familiar voice. She looked up in hope at the blue-haired girl.

"Ko….Konata!"

Misao felt a temporary happiness until she remembered the state she was in now and that Konata was here to see it all. Misao's expression changed from short lived happiness to despair again. "NO! I….I don't want you to see me like this!"

Konata was at her side without another thought and had pulled the girl into a fierce embrace. "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME!" Konata screamed out while wrapping her arms around the girl's head holding her as tight as she could.

"We are a couple, we should see all sides of each other Misao! I won't hide anything from you but you can't hide anything from me! So just shut up and let me hug you!"

Misao was speechless and surrendered herself to the smaller girl. She breathed in Konata's scent.

Calm.

A moment ago she was feeling raw fear as well as a feeling of worthlessness. Like she was a mistake that should be erased. However in just a matter of seconds, Konata shattered all those negative emotions.

Misao was feeling unbelievably calm at this very moment and she marveled at the effect the smaller yet older girl had on her. _This girl…I really love this girl…_

Misao finally taking her own action wrapped her own around Konata's back trying to bury her face further into Koanta's embrace.

"ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING," the Grandfather's voice sliced through the air like a knife through butter.

Konata looked up at the older man just in front of Yuiji who was still standing defensively. The man looked at them then back at Yuiji.

"You tell me how this is not corrupt Yuiji. Two women cannot be together. It defies the natural world and thus not meant to be. Furthermore they will be unable to bear children being together. New life cannot take form which is a defiance against nature. It is nothing but their own selfishness and so I cannot allow such a thing to take place within my family," the grandfather said with a tone of finality.

Yuiji opened his mouth to retort but Konata beat him to it. "Sir I want you to accept us," Konata said plainly.

"Impossible." Was his instant response.

Konata looked over at the grandmother who had been silent this entire time. "Misao is your granddaughter, are you going to deny her?"

The Grandmother however simply closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I am against this. You have brought Misa-chan on the wrong path," was all she said.

Konata felt slightly dejected at that. She had hoped one of them would support them but to get both grandparents rejecting them was just too much. Konata looked back at Misao who despite being taller was standing timidly behind her. She was starting to tremble slightly and it pained Konata to see her suffering.

"Do you understand girl? No matter what you do, you will always be wrong. You will suffer and there will be others to show you that," the grandfather continued on.

He wanted to put them both down. To show them that their current decision would just bring pain. "You should do yourself and your own family a favor and stop this now. This wouldn't happen if you both just had a normal relationship. The right way of course."

There it was again, that reminder to Konata that they will always stand out wherever they go. Picked out and placed into attention. Yuiji looked at Konata's expression and saw it falter for a split-second. He couldn't stay silent any longer.

"I don't think they are wrong! So they might stand out a bit, but so what. I can entrust Misao to Konata, she already promised to be there for Misao and that was enough for me grandfather," Yuiji said directing that last bit more to Konata than anyone else.

Konata's eyes widened as she heard Yuiji's "reminder".

_Of course…I made my resolve already._

Konata looked back up at the grandfather.

"Our relationship isn't wrong. Is it our fault for falling in love? Isn't everyone being a little bit selfish when it comes to who they want to love? I'll never give up!" Konata finally said with a smile.

The grandfather's expression twisted once more into a rage. "YOU ARE FOOLISH! BOTH OF YOU DISGUST ME. THERE WILL BE NO HAPPINESS AT THE END OF THE ROAD FOR EITHER OF YOU. WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? His yelling had somewhat caught them off guard and all of them jumped slightly at the obvious display of anger.

Misao was nearing her limit at this point. Her emotions had been spiking all over the place from terror to feeling worthless to happiness but now she was terrified again. The ones she had loved and called Grandma and Grandpa had refused her. The man in front of her now was hardly recognizable now and that feeling of fear was creeping back up on her. However she had seen Konata's resolve and in a way it had strengthened her own.

"WE WILL DECIDE OUR OWN HAPPINESS. I DON'T NEED OTHER PEOPLE TO DECIDE IT FOR ME!" Misao had finally lashed back out.

Konata looked up surprised at the girl before a smile made its way onto her face.

Misao stepped forward, "Grandpa, Grandma, you both are going on and on about what's right for us but that's not up to you guys! I love Konata and you don't get to have a say in that!" Misao was breathing rapidly as the emotion poured out of her.

"How-How dare you-!"

"Shut up! I love you both grandma, grandpa but this is just too mean!"

Misao was in tears again and she pointed a shaking finger at her grandfather. "I'll….I'll make it so you have to accept us, because with me and Konata, nothing will change! Even if it means I have to leave the house…I'll…I'll figure out something."

Misao's grandparents could only watch in amazement as Misao turned to stomp out of the kitchen dragging Konata with her. She rounded the corner only to be met with something warm instead as it enveloped her.

"Ehehe you'll figure something out Misao? Jeez you have always been such a spontaneous child," Misao's mother said as she hugged Misao tightly.

"M-MO-MOM!?"

A new panic had hit her as she had been too caught up in the argument against her grandparents. She still hadn't told her parents a thing yet.

"Mom…! I…I…Me..Konata-"

"I'm so proud of you Misao," Misao's Mom said still hugging the girl.

"Uhh…What?" Misao was confused greatly at this.

Konata was also at a loss for words.

"Oh we just got here from your father's work but I heard what you said to your grandfather just now. I guess I should tell you, I already knew a long time ago about your little secret," Misao's mom said with a smile.

"You-You did!?"

"Yup. I'm proud because you were able to stand up for what you believe in. I'm only sorry we didn't get here sooner," she said touching Misao's cheek gently which had an obvious bruise.

Misao's father also walked from behind to hug them both. "Really I'm sorry about that Misao, you pick bad times to confess stuff ya know. Wish you waited for us," he said with a smile.

Misao's mother turned her eyes up to look at her parents still standing there in a stunned silence. She took one look at Yuiji who too also had a similar mark from being struck as Misao. "Father, do not so casually place your hands on my children," she said narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Those words seemed to shake the older man out of his stupor.

"I am your father, do not tell me what to do. I was only doing what was necessary to protect our fam-"

"I don't care Father. I don't care how you think things should be, nobody touches my children," she said cutting off the older man.

She was radiating a dangerous aura and the older man for a moment faltered at the look his daughter was giving him. She was like a mother bird protecting her unborn children. Konata, Misao, and even Misao's father felt a chill at her words. Konata felt like she was understanding where Misao's mom got such an overpowering feeling. It felt like the grandfathers except five times more powerful. She shivered but felt thankful that Misao's parents were on their side.

The Grandfather finally faltered and averted his gaze elsewhere. "Hmph, do as you wish then. I cannot help a lost cause anyways," as he began to walk past them towards the stairs he stopped to say a final statement to Misao.

"However I will never accept you. The moment you step out of that door, you are no grandchild of mine."

Misao's father glared at the older man walking up the stairs and out of sight. The grandmother followed for a moment only to stop to address her daughter.

"Misaki, why-"

"These are my children mother. I don't need a reason to accept them. Both of you should trying thinking the same way," Misao's mother said cutting off the older woman.

However she simply shook her head before walking off silently up the stairs and out of sight. Misao watched on sadly not knowing how to react. She had wanted for everyone to accept them and it had seemed so in reach but reality only proved to be much harsher than she had expected. She was only counting her lucky stars that at least her own parents had accepted her quite easily.

"Hey mom, dad, you both really don't mind that I'm dating Konata," Misao asked needing more confirmation.

Misao's mother only smiled before kissing the girl's forehead. "Of course we don't mind. We are happy for you that you found love. Honestly you were actually starting to worry me before because it seemed like you didn't care at all about romantic stuff," Misao's mother said with a wink.

Misao could only burn red in reaction. "We-well I didn't care about that mushy stuff but…"

Misao trailed off before looking at Konata who had that cat-like smirk again. Misao puffed out her cheeks slightly, "Konata is different."

"Hnnn is that all you have to say Misa-Kichi," Konata said teasingly as she poked Misao's cheeks.

Misao's dad on the other hand looked to be deep in thought. "Hmmm in all honesty, I just don't see the big deal," he said as he put his fingers to his temples.

He seemed to be drawing question marks as he tried to figure out the answer.

"Ah!" He hit his palm as if he had a sudden epiphany.

"It's because two girls is a new thing to your Dad right Misaki, and he's just confused," he said plainly.

His wife, Misaki, as well as his son Yuiji just stared at him before shaking their heads.

"C'mon dad, even I'm not that dumb," Misao said deadpanning.

"Hey! You can't make fun of me, I'm your dad. If I'm dumb then you're the dumbest haha!"

Konata watched on in amusement and fascination as well. She whispered over to Misao, "Hehehe, so that's where you get it."

Misao looked at the smaller girl in confusion, "Ehh, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Misa-Kichi, nothing at all." Konata said with a smile as she gripped Misao's hand.

Misao's mother watched with happiness at the display. It seemed like the tense atmosphere was finally subsiding. Even if it would never be the same, she just wanted her children to be happy. It wasn't until the small blue-haired girl addressed everyone did Misao's mother jolt from her own thoughts.

"So how about everyone come to my place?"

This surprised the parents mainly including Yuiji and Ayano.

"I know it's kind of weird but I just figured, maybe your parents wouldn't mind meeting my dad," Konata said to Misao.

Misao nodded in agreement as she thought about that as well. Konata turned to Misao's mother and father and then bowed her head.

"That is, if you wouldn't mind Kusakabe-san," Konata said politely.

Misao's mother looked at the small girl and chuckled lightly. "Izumi-Chan, that's my line. We wouldn't want to impose," Misao's mother said lightly.

"Oh no, I mean it would be totally fine," Konata said quickly waving her hands.

"Also I think my husband here also wants to say a few things to you," Misao's mother said pointing to Misao's dad.

He walked to the girl and bowed his head slightly, "Konata-san if you don't mind me calling you by name…?" Konata nodded before he continued, "We would love to meet your dad if he doesn't mind. I also must ask you to please take good care of my little girl Misao."

Konata stood there stunned at his words. He was entrusting his daughter with her so easily she wasn't sure how to react for a second. "I…Yes I will as long as she'll have me, I will," Konata finally said with determination.

The final obstacle was finally crumbling and things finally felt like they were officially on the start of a new path.

* * *

><p>Kagami felt the girl tremble in her embrace. Hiyori was terrified. She could feel it and in a way could understand. The girl's father had walked in on them making out to be blunt, and on her bed no less. The timing frankly couldn't be worse and Kagami was actually somewhat surprised she wasn't thrown out on the spot. Forget the fact that it was two girls, she was sure a boy doing that to anyone's daughter would have gotten him thrown out no questions asked.<p>

She couldn't figure out if he was being more forgiving maybe because it was another girl but all the same, that presented a whole new world of potential problems. She looked worriedly at the still shaking girl on her lap and in her arms.

Kagami started stroking the girl's head trying to calm her down. "Sshhh, Hiyori. I'm here for you," Kagami said soothingly.

She kept whispering this into the younger girl's ear and it seemed to be having an effect. Hiyori's breathing slowed down and she rested her face against Kagami's chest.

"I'm…sorry sempai. I just got really worried. I mean, my parents probably know about my drawings but…just… to see that I'm actually like that….I never told them…"

"I know Hiyori but…but it will be fine, it's not like he looked angry," Kagami tried to say not even sure if she was convincing herself on that point.

Rather than how he looked, he didn't have any emotion frankly speaking. His expression was unreadable and in that way, it was somewhat even more unnerving than if he had just been blatantly angry. At least then she would know his stance but having no expression at all was a scarier mystery in itself.

_I guess this was going to happen sooner or later. Now we face the music. I just hope she's ready for it. _

Kagami looked down at Hiyori and pulled her in tightly trying to calm her knowing that they had to go down to meet her parents very soon.

"I'll be with you Hiyori. The entire way," Kagami said with a smile.

Hiyori looked at the girl and nodded in relief. "Alright, I think I'm ready, let's do this!"

The couple made their way down the stairs and found Hiyori's father sitting at a table waiting for them.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Take a seat Hiyori, Hiiragi-san," he said plainly motioning to the seats.

Hiyori and Kagami both walked over taking a seat. Hiyori flinched slightly at his tone. It didn't sound very promising.

"So, Hiyori. You're a lesbian," Hiyori's father asked bluntly.

Hiyori flinched again and didn't have an immediate response. She felt like her brain was starting to go into hibernation mode until she felt a hand grasp her own from under the table. Her eyes widened and she glanced over at Kagami surprised. Kagami smiled at her and nodded to her. Hiyori felt a new sense of confidence and faced her father again.

"Yes Dad…I'm…sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner," Hiyori said.

Her father went silent as they revealed this information and he eyed the two girls before him making them both flinch again. Kagami gripped Hiyori's hand tighter as they awaited his response.

"**Dear, just what are you doing may I ask**," Hiyori's mother said surprising everyone at the table out of nowhere.

Kagami looked up in surprise as she was sure Hiyori's mother would know what her dad had walked in on. She then did a double-take as she when she glanced at Hiyori's dad; she discovered he was finally showing emotion of some kind….almost as if….his poker face…? Was failing him at long last.

In fact he looked nervous and this baffled Kagami as well as Hiyori who was also glancing between her parents in confusion.

"Huh? What? What's going on Dad? Mom?"

Hiyori's mom then narrowed her eyes at the man in suspicion. "You told me you walked in on them kissing to which we already knew and that after they admitted it themselves we would accept them so that they wouldn't have to be so weary over us," she said glowering at her husband.

He seemed at a loss for words and was actually sweating now. Kagami and Hiyori on the hand were stunned beyond words now. Hiyori's mom in a matter of seconds had told them that they had nothing to worry about they were already planning to accept them both without any problem at all.

"So why do you have them seated like this is some kind of interrogation and from what it looks like, trying to terrify our daughter and her girlfriend out of their minds," she said taking a step closer.

The father had gotten up taking a step back before his poker face so to speak finally broke.

"I…I well just couldn't resist….and you know, I wanted to do something like this if she ever got a boyfriend…but then it wasn't a boyfriend and you know…I had to think of some-"

"You just HAD to think of something to scare our poor daughter out of her wits when this is a completely serious thing," she said finally in his face and looking as if she was about to throttle the poor man.

Instead she did something that actually scared Kagami and Hiyori as well as terrify him.

She grinned at the man.

If he was sweating before, he was about the equivalent to Niagara Falls now.

"Well if that's how you want to play things. It's been a while since I last made a submission to THAT magazine dear. And you know they are always asking me to make a continuation of THAT old one-shot," she said still grinning at her now scared husband.

He jumped in front of the girls bowing his head repeatedly. "I'm extremely sorry! It was a bad joke on my part and we actually already knew about your relationship with Hiiragi-san. We have nothing against it Hiyori."

Hiyori's mother then motioned for Kagami and Hiyori to come over to her. She then hugged Hiyori who was still slightly shocked at how…easily things were going for them.

"Your father's bad joke aside, we had every intention on accepting your relationship Hiyori," she then looked over at Kagami, "Please don't think badly of us because of my idiot husband's bad joke there." She then bowed her head as well.

Kagami was flustered at this display of politeness and it threw her off. "N-no it's fine. I'm really thankful that you accepted us actually. Thank you so much really," Kagami said waving her arms around.

She was completely off-guard between the comical display she witnessed between Hiyori's parents and then them just accepting them so easily. As things finally began settling down, Kagami moved back next to Hiyori hugging her as she also felt relieved.

"Isn't that great Hiyori, everything was alright." "

You're right Sempai, thank you for being with me for it though," Hiyori responded letting herself fall into the older girl's embrace.

Hiyori's mother watched their exchange with fascination. "All the same Hiyori. Who would have thought it..." Hiyori's mother began.

Hiyori herself looked somewhat confused.

"I mean you are a lesbian and not to mention a reverse-fujioshi no less!"

Hiyori felt like her entire being was being engulfed into an ice block at that very moment.

Hiyori's mother having not taken notice just nodded in thought. "Mhm. Mhm, maybe its divine intervention…?"

Hiyori's brain took a minute to catch up with her as a new thought process hit her.

"Mom! How…? How do you know what a….Fujioshi is!?" Hiyori finally said stuttering in disbelief.

Hiyori's mom looked at her then grinned. That same bone-chilling grin that her husband had just been on the receiving end of. Hiyori took an involuntary step backwards.

"Tsk tsk tsk. My adorable little girl! Just who do you think you got your drawing skills from," she said shaking a finger at her.

Hiyori's eyes widened at the implications her mother was now making and the new knowledge she was discovering for the first time in her 15 years of life. Her mother then had a dreamy look on her face as she began a short reminiscence.

"Ahhh your father and his friends were such excellent models for my work."

Hiyori as well as her father actually were now looking as if they were being frozen.

"Mom…! Don't tell me…are you a…Fujio-"

"Ehehe, Hiyori I'll let you in on a small secret. Or maybe it's not really a secret anymore? Your dad is a total sou-uke!"

Hiyori's jaw dropped as well as her dad's actually.

"Ahh, all this nostalgic talk gets my motivation up again. I think I will send in something new," Hiyori's mom said joyfully.

Hiyori's dad however was mortified now.

"Wai-wait, you don't mean a… you know… a sequel to… THAT," he asked dreading the answer.

"Of course it is, you know they have been bugging me for a 2nd part to that and now I feel like I can make it. I think this time I'll bring in your other friend for this one. After all three is better than two! Ahh just imagining it is exciting," she said with a smile.

Hiyori could only watch in horror as she learned everything and was actually starting to feel pity for her dad.

"I'd really rather not imagine it…." He could only said as he began to despair.

"Hey umm, Mom, Dad, really thank you for accepting us," Hiyori finally said interrupting the scene.

"Of course Hiyori," was her father's response as he laid his head on the table.

"You can always tell us anything Hiyori," her mother said cheerfully.

With that Hiyori and Kagami went back up to her room both elated and relieved that the first obstacle in their relationship, wasn't really an obstacle at all.

* * *

><p>Minami was in a state of chaos. She continued to walk away from the Izumi household as her brain was in complete disarray. Why did she reject Yutaka like that…she didn't want to reject her.<p>

Why did she shy away from her at the last second? Minami knew what they were doing and a huge part of her was mad at not getting to finish. Not getting a taste of the fruit she isn't supposed to touch. Forbidden as it may be, she felt a huge sense of disappointment when she had backed away from Yutaka like that.

Her warmth, the way her body felt in her arms, the scent Yutaka radiated.

Minami knew she was intoxicated with it and would easily be addicted. However some part in the far corners of her brain pulled her back.

Telling her to stop.

The sadness on Yutaka's face was almost too much to bear as well yet Minami could only move her feet forward further and further away from the house. Minami touched her lips gingerly.

_She was right here…_

_She was so close…_

_I was so close..._

_Why did I stop…_

Regret was pouring over her. Yutaka was different from everyone she met. Never someone so pure and kind had interacted with Minami of all people. Minami hugged herself tightly.

_Yutaka…_

She shouldn't have left Yutaka like that. Be damned what she was brought up learning, she shouldn't have left Yutaka alone. On the verge of turning around and going back to Yutaka, Minami didn't realize where she was going and bumped right into another person resulting in them both falling over.

"Woa! Ouch," a high-pitched voice exclaimed out.

Minami got a look at the person she walked into. It was a blonde girl with bright blue eyes.

"I apologize," Minami said hastily.

"Ahh! It's all good! By the way, maybe you could help me out..?" The stranger asked nicely and with a lot of energy.

Minami looked at the girl noticing a suitcase behind her as well.

"I'm looking for the Izumi house, any idea where I can find it," she asked with a smile.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<br>** Now I don't want to make any empty promises but please know this to anyone that is still following this story (really kudos to you guys for being so freaking patient with me), I ALWAYS finish my work and I will finish this story. I also intend on finishing this story and even starting my other ones before the year ends as well.  
><strong>

**Story****Notes:**"Sou-uke" is a term often used in yaoi fandom implying said character to be a complete "bottom" in this case. Meaning no matter who it may be with, the character is still the "bottom" in the relationship.


	17. Conjoined Lives

Author's Notes: **So just a few things to warn readers about this chapter. This is mostly focused on Yutaka and Minami seeing as they are really the last "loose-end" that I didn't tie up in the previous chapter. That being said, I think I may have gone overboard...Ok no I don't think, I KNOW I went overboard with the fluff in this chapter but I really can't help it when it's about these two. Mintaka has and still is to this day my all-time favorite pairing so I can't really restrain myself when writing about them...lol...On a different note, some of you may have noticed that I changed my pen name. Yes this is still the same guy. I changed it because I just really wanted an alias that many authors use and this is what I came up with. Furthermore my previous name can be misleading suggesting that all I write is yuri and a few of my upcoming works will not be yuri (though I will still write that of course).**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

Otaku and the Dumb Character

Chapter 17 Conjoined Lives

Minami glanced up at the blonde-haired girl questioningly. _Izumi-sempai's house? _Wondering why the girl wanted to know such information Minami forgot to answer the girl's question entirely and simply stared at her.

"Ehhh, was my Japanese off? I'm pretty confident though with it," the girl said out loud.

Minami jolted slightly as she realized it may have seemed strange that she didn't answer. "Why are you looking for Izumi-sempai's house?"

The blonde girl perked up at the mention of "Izumi".

"Awesome! So you know the Izumi's? I must not be far off then, I was kind of worried since I lost my advisor somewhere ya know and Japan is just such a crazy place that I get distracted so easily. Anyways ya I need to know where the Izumi house is since that's where I'm gonna be living while I'm here in Japan. I'm on an exchange program, I came from America," the excitable girl said.

Minami had to do a double-take to process all this information as she said it all extremely fast and her Japanese wasn't completely perfect either.

"I can take you there," Minami said in quiet voice.

"Sweet!" the stranger said throwing her arm around the green-haired girl's shoulder.

Minami flinched at the sudden contact and was starting to wonder if all foreigners were this informal.

"Lead the way….ehh sorry I didn't get your name," the girl said scratching her head.

"Minami Iwasaki," was all Minami said shortly as she started walking back to Konata's house.

The energetic girl still hadn't relented however and was still right next to the mint-haired girl clearly invading personal space.

"Ahh so surname Iwasaki…Alright Iwasaki-san! I'm Patricia Martin nice to meet ya! You can just call me Patricia or Patty works also," Patricia said slapping Minami on the back.

Stumbling a bit Minami still had to wonder about the girl's conceptions of Japanese traditions.

_Knows about names but invades personal space._

Taking another glance at the girl she couldn't help but notice that the girl was rather…well endowed. Letting out a huff, Minami touched her chest. _Maybe all foreigners are like that. _Though admittedly Minami wasn't exactly annoyed by the girl, just out of her comfort zone. In general she didn't get close to others until recently and that was mostly because of Yutaka. A slight pang hit Minami's chest at that thought as she remembered now that by taking Patricia to Izumi-sempai's house, she would have to face Yutaka once more. Even though she was on the verge of turning back before she ran into Patricia, now that she was actually doing it, that feeling of fear was emerging again.

_Yutaka…What is she to me…_ Minami was in deep thought and this didn't go unnoticed by the one walking next to her.

Rather than interrupt the girl from her thoughts, Patricia continued to watch the stoic girl with curiosity as her facial expressions changed very minutely.

_Izumi-sempai and Kusakabe-sempai are together. _

_Tsukasa-sempai and Miyuki-Onee-Chan are together. _

_Even Tamura-san and Hiiragi-sempai look suspicious as well. Is it not wrong after all?_

Minami recalled all her sempai and all of them looked so happy together. Rather than think of what was right or wrong, they just seemed to only care about the one they were with. Minami didn't realize it at first but without a doubt, she was envious. She didn't make friends very often let alone get into a relationship with someone.

However Yutaka had destroyed those barriers in an instant and Minami was very quickly desiring more than just friendship. That was a truly terrifying thought.

Could she knowingly defy what she was taught for so many years?

What would be the consequences?

What would happen to them later?

Better yet, was she sure that Yutaka was feeling the same way?

Maybe Yutaka was just going with it to be nice?

Minami didn't know! Minami's expression changed to one of worry and Patricia who had been watching this whole time raised an eyebrow at this. The mint-haired girl obviously didn't talk much, Patricia was able to perceive that much. She also didn't show much emotion but now there was clearly worry written all over the girl's face.

"Excuse me, Iwasaki-san, is something wrong," Patricia asked concerned.

Jolting Minami from her internal battle, Minami glanced up at blonde girl. Minami took a moment to recompose herself before letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Yes, sorry, I just have a lot to think about," Minami said softly.

Patricia didn't look convinced and would have pried further had Minami not pointed out that they were at the Izumi house now.

"Oh cool! I can't wait to meet them, I mean after all they are letting me live with them while I study here in Japan," Patricia said excitedly.

Minami only glanced at the door with bated breath. She had managed to calm herself but only slightly. She wanted to talk to Yutaka again but she wasn't sure if she could really confront the girl with Patricia standing there as well. Raising a shaking arm, Minami knocked on the door.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The door swung open revealing a slightly a red-eyed Yutaka. Minami felt her breath hitch at the sight.

_Was she crying? _

Yutaka however quickly digested that Minami was in fact standing at her front door again and gave a nervous squeak before trying to wipe her eyes quickly.

"Mi-Minami-Chan, sorry I didn't know you were coming back. Did you forget something?"

Minami was unable to say anything as the image of Yutaka crying was tearing her up from the inside. It was then that Patricia made her presence known, oblivious to the tense atmosphere that had formed.

"Hiya! I'm Patricia Martin on the exchange program, nice to meetcha," Patricia said enthusiastically as she marched up to Yutaka.

Yutaka looked from Minami to the tall blonde-haired girl.

"Exchange…student? Oh! Yes I'm Yutaka Kobayakawa. I live here also, please come in," Yutaka said politely.

"Awesome! Is Sojiro Izumi-san here also, he was the one in charge of the house right," Patricia asked as she and Minami walked inside the house.

"Ahh yes, he should be on his way back from his work now. We were waiting for you actually," Yutaka said to the energetic girl.

Patricia nodded happily as she set her stuff down and looked around the house curiously. Yutaka took a quick glance at Minami who still hadn't said anything up to this point. Minami could only look away in response. She was freezing up under Yutaka's gaze out of guilt. Yutaka however only felt crestfallen at Minami's reaction to not meet her gaze.

Going back to Patricia, "Umm Martin-san, you can sit down if you want, I can go make some tea while we wait for Oji-san."

"Alright, also you can just call me Patricia or Patty for short," Patricia said with a smile.

Yutaka nodded and promptly left to the kitchen. Minami followed Yutaka while Patricia had gone to digging in her bag for something.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Minami walked into the kitchen seeing Yutaka beginning to make the tea for them. She knew now was a good time to try and talk to Yutaka while they were in a different room but Minami wasn't sure how to go about it. As the seconds passed by, Minami noted that Yutaka looked absolutely adorable trying to reach for some of the cabinets but given her short stature was struggling.

Shaking her head of those particular thoughts, Minami called out to her, "Yutaka…"

Yutaka froze as she realized that Minami was there with her and even if it was just a room over, they were still technically alone to a degree.

"Minami-Chan…?"

Yutaka turned around to glance at Minami nervously.

Again though, Minami's voice was caught in her throat. "Do…Do you need help with anything?"

Yutaka simply shook her head and said with a trembling voice, "I'm fine Minami-chan. You…You don't have to wait there, you can sit in the living room with Patty-san."

With that, Yutaka turned her back on Minami going back to her work. Minami however stood there in silence. That wasn't what she wanted to ask! Minami walked closer to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. She felt the smaller girl tense up under her touch.

"Yutaka…I'd like to talk…" Minami said pleadingly.

Yutaka began to visibly shake.

"I'm…I'm sorry Minami-chan."

Minami's eyes widened. Was this it? Was she being rejected here and now?

However Yutaka continued with her back still turned to Minami.

"I'm so sorry for doing that something like that. I-I guess you didn't like it at all, please…don't hate me for it. Please…"

Minami held her breath. She could tell that Yutaka was trying her hardest not to break down and Minami was right on the verge of hugging the girl as tight as she could and never letting go.

"Please stay friends with me Minami-Chan!"

Minami couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Yutaka by the shoulders and spun her around to look her in the eye. Yutaka's face was tear-stricken and Minami felt that familiar sting in her heart but now she was determined to correct it. Blue met green with fierce intensity. Minami had heard enough. She had made her resolve and now all she wanted was for Yutaka to smile at her again and laugh with her happily and cross that final line with her.

"Yutaka! I…I don't want to be just friends….I'm so sorry, I was just confused and scared…" Minami said as she gazed into that endless field of green.

Yutaka's eyes widened as she listened to Minami. Once again they were extremely close now. Minami moved closer towards Yutaka before resting her head against Yutaka's with the utmost care.

She inhaled Yutaka's scent.

The time was now and Yutaka also seemed to be frozen in shock at what might just unfold. Minami could see it again in Yutaka's eyes. There was a yearning so strong that Minami felt incredible elation since she was sure her own eyes reflected that emotion.

**"Hey Yu-Chan, you need any help in here, I kind of feel bad for making you do all the work**," Patricia Martin said walking into the kitchen her nose in a manga.

"Waaah!" Both Yutaka and Minami jumped back in shock at the sudden appearance of the American.

Patricia finally looked up in confusion noticing the two looked extremely flustered.

"Eh, what's going on? Your face is really red Iwasaki-san. You think you might have a cold," Patricia asked as she looked at Minami.

"I'm…I'm…" Minami glanced over at Yutaka who had her back turned again.

"You?" Patricia recited questioningly.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Minami finally exhaled out before leaving the room.

Patricia watched her in confusion and glanced back over at Yutaka who still hadn't turned around. Scratching her head still confused, "Ehhhh did I miss something?"

* * *

><p>Minami stalked out of the kitchen her heart still racing. Her breathing was labored and she was having a lot of trouble getting her emotions down. She had almost let it all out when she and Yutaka had almost...<em>kissed.<em>

With the sudden appearance of the energetic girl, she had to reign it all back in and hold it there while Patricia was there to see them.

_Close. So close again._

All the same with her thoughts racing, Minami couldn't help but let a light smile cross her face. She was sure Yutaka had at least gotten some of the message even if they didn't get to confirm it yet. She looked at the mirror and noticed her face still had a red hue.

Not good.

She had hoped she would have calmed down by now no longer being in proximity of the red-haired girl but it didn't seem to be the case in the slightest. If anything it increased her desire even more for the smaller girl. These emotions were completely new for Minami still and they were bombarding her mental state nonstop. She clutched a hand to her chest.

This actually scared Minami slightly, she didn't think she could want someone this badly but right now her instincts were screaming at her to make the salmon-haired girl hers.

_This is bad. This is bad. Very bad. I don't want to scare her…_

Taking a deep breath, she inhaled and exhaled several times in a slow rhythm. After several minutes of sitting in the bathroom, Minami decided to head back out to the living room and just wait until she could speak with Yutaka alone again.

They had time, and she also figured that she should let Yutaka help Patricia get settled in anyways.

As Minami walked out into the living room she was met with a sight most unexpected….And most unwelcome.

Patricia and Yutaka were sitting next to each other except Patricia had her hands on Yutaka's shoulders in a firm grip and was looking into Yutaka's eyes with a look of concentration. That plus their close proximity only served to fuel the new emotion that was making itself known in Minami's heart.

It was if something scaly and primal awoke in her being and it was roaring in anger at the American for being so close to Yutaka.

To **her** Yutaka.

Minami didn't even remember moving across the room. However she was standing in front of the two surprising them both. With that she had shoved the American back into the couch before she yanked Yutaka into her arms and was holding onto the red-haired girl for dear life. Minami then sent her iciest glare at the American while still holding onto Yutaka firmly against her body.

** "What were you about to do,"** Minami said with a dangerous tone.

Patricia on the other hand was terrified out of her wits at the sudden mood change of the normally stoic girl. She was visibly shaking with her hands up in the air as if she was being held at gun-point.

"Hey-hey I don't know what you mean, we were just talking about school and I couldn't believe she and I are actually the same age," Patricia said waving her hands in a cold sweat.

"Eh?" Minami immediately forgot her former anger.

"Well I just had to get a closer look but it's still hard to believe we are in the same grade and all."

Feeling thoroughly wrong-footed now, Minami could only process this information as she slowly realized how badly she misunderstood the scene. However before she could do much else, the front door swung open and in walked Konata and Misao along with a few others behind them. Konata and Misao both froze though upon seeing the scene in front of them. Minami had Yutaka clutched tightly to her body while a blonde-haired girl sat on a couch with her hands raised in the air.

"Umm…We're home?" Konata said tilting her head smiling in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Man I never would have figured you for the real possessive type Iwasaki-san, hahaha," Patricia said laughing.<p>

Minami and Yutaka were both seated next to each other with a heavy blush on both their faces.

"That…That was," Minami could only sputter out in embarrassment.

"Ya I'm surprised also, I can't even picture that myself Iwasaki-san. You're so hard to read I think," Misao said.

Konata while happy that it seemed things were okay between Yutaka and Minami, wanted to know what happened as well. Yutaka finally had perked up and looked at Konata.

"Onee-Chan, I have to talk to Minami about something important, we're going to talk in my room for a bit."

Konata only grinned at the pair of them as she heard this.

"Oh really, is that **all** you two will be doing in there all alooone," Konata said teasing the pair.

Minami was wondering if her face could get any redder as she realized the implications behind her small blue-haired sempai's words.

"On-Onee-Chan! Pervert!"

With that Yutaka stalked off dragging Minami with her. Konata almost burst out laughing until she realized that Misao's parents were in fact still sitting there watching the entire exchange. Konata turned over to them wondering if they were feeling a bit weirded out with everything that was going on.

"Hey um, Kusakabe-san, sorry about all this," Konata said apologetically.

The older woman raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean Izumi-Chan? It seems really lively I think."

"Yup! It seems like a lot of fun in here," Misao's dad said as well.

"Well my Dad should-"

As if on cue the front door opened again and inside walked Sojiro Izumi. He took one glance around at the large company that was there to welcome him it seemed.

"Ehh it must be my lucky day today, all these girls under my roof…But who's the guy over there," he said out loud to nobody in particular.

Konata face-palmed as her Dad once again said a rather dangerous statement nonchalantly.

"Idiot Dad! What are you saying in front of my girlfriend's parents," Konata said pointing at the blue-haired man indignantly.

Sojiro's eyes widened before he scratched the back of his head.

"Ehehe oops?"

"It's not something to just wave off!" Konata was still indignant at her father's reaction.

Misao's mom laughed pleasantly at the exchange while her Dad wasted no time in introducing himself to Sojiro.

"Hey there Izumi-san, I'm Misao's Dad, Shun Kusakabe. Nice to meet you," he said bowing.

"Oh! Yes nice to meet you also Kusakabe-san, I'm Konata's Dad," Sojiro said in response bowing also.

As soon as introductions were exchanged, Misao's Dad threw an arm over Sojiro's shoulder as if they were long-time friends.

"Man I gotta say I was surprised at first when I heard about Misao finally dating someone. I didn't think anyone could keep up with her," He said enthusiastically.

"Shun! You are being rude to Izumi-san!" Came the reprimanding voice of Misao's mother.

The man looked at his wife then at Sojiro confused. "Eh I am? Ahah sorry about that!" He let go of Sojiro quickly.

"I always forget that kind of stuff when there's something exciting going on."

Sojiro waved his arms though, "Oh it's fine really, our daughters are dating so I'm sure we will get to know each other more anyways."

"Ha! You see that Misaki, he doesn't mind at all," Shun said to his wife.

"Shun just focus," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh right! Umm actually Izumi-san, we wanted to talk to you about some things," Misao's father said addressing Sojiro.

They then told Sojiro everything that had happened that day. From the fight that had ensued when Misao came out about her and Konata's relationship to when they the parents had finally arrived as well.

Patricia was leaning up against wall and listened to everything as well looking in amazement at all the events that were transpiring. Misao had visibly tensed up at the mention of her grandparents as well but Konata gave her hand a squeeze in response.

Even Sojiro took on a serious expression when he learned of the verbal abuse both girls had endured from Misao's inflexible grandparents.

"So it is with that Izumi-san that my husband and I would like to make of you, a rather heavy request," Misao's mother finally said.

"Well sure, if I can help in any way, of course," Sojiro said as he listened to the woman's request.

"We would like to ask you if Misao can possibly stay with you for a few days, maybe a week at most," she finally said.

The room went silent.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHH?" was both Konata's and Misao's reactions.

"Mom, Dad am I being kicked out!?" Misao said in shock.

"Misao living with me for a week, Misao living with me for a week…." Konata was panting heavily as she repeated that phrase.

Once both teenagers had calmed down, Misaki addressed Misao first. "Misao you are not being kicked out. You are always welcome with us. However your father and I want to have long talk with my parents about their treatment of you and your brother as well as plans for the future."

"Let me talk to them with you, we are a family!"

"Misao, you are right and we will always be a family but this is something I want to talk to my mother and father about. I don't want to give them a chance to hurt you anymore so please just wait patiently," Misao's mother said almost pleadingly.

Misao opened her mouth to argue but stopped when she saw the look on her mother's face. She was really pleading with her. Even though Misao felt like it should be the other way around. Misao didn't say anything and finally nodded.

Satisfied, Misao's mom turned back to Sojiro awaiting his answer.

"Hmm well I don't have a problem with Misao staying here of course. It's just well, we have an exchange student staying here now, and I just don't know where she would stay…"

"She can stay with me!" Konata jumped into the conversation.

She immediately got a skeptical look from Sojiro and Misao who were likely thinking of the implications of Konata and Misao staying in the same room together for a week.

Konata waved her arms in defense, "Hey I don't mean it like that, I just really wanna help Misao."

Misao felt a rush of gratitude towards Konata and had the strongest urge to snuggle up with the girl right there on the spot.

Sojiro looked back at Misao's parents, "Well if that is fine with you Kusakabe-san."

Misaki nodded but then looked over at Konata. "Thank you so much Izumi-chan. However please keep in mind that you are both still high school students. Even if you're both girls, remember to….control yourselves," she said with a grin.

Konata shook slightly before nodding, "Of-of course Kusakabe-san!"

Everyone laughed except Misao's Dad who just looked at them blankly. "Eh? I don't get it?"

* * *

><p>Minami glanced at Yutaka nervously. They were now sitting in her room very much alone now. The air was thick with silence and Minami felt she should say something but her brain had decided to cut off the function of voice and she couldn't formulate anything at the moment.<p>

Yutaka on the other hand was also a nervous wreck. She had been thinking of what Minami had told her back in the kitchen and also how Minami had reacted when she misunderstood the situation between her and Patty. It all seemed too good to be true.

Like she really was getting a fairy-tale happy ending.

So now here they were sitting side by side on Yutaka's bed unable to come up with the first sentence. Yutaka had finally gathered her wits about her and made the first move placing a hand on Minami's arm.

Minami felt like an electric shock was coursing through her from the touch and she flinched looking over to Yutaka.

"Minami…Chan…. Back in the kitchen, you said you didn't just want to be friends…What did you mean by that," Yutaka asked shyly.

Minami ran her hand over Yutaka's hair before letting it come to rest on Yutaka's cheek.

"Mmm" Yutaka let out an involuntary squeak as she seemed to lean into Minami's hand.

"Yutaka…" Minami savored the touch of Yutaka's cheek in her hand.

_So smooth…warm…_

Minami quickly shook her head remembering that she had yet to really explain herself.

_Too close…_ She felt those familiar urges taking over but she resisted knowing that Yutaka deserved an answer. Minami had rejected her at first so it was only fair that Minami fixed that mistake.

"Yu-Yutaka, I meant what I said. Being friends isn't enough for me anymore…" Minami stopped and she took Yutaka's hand into her own rubbing small circles in her palm.

"I'll say it…" Minami said still looking Yutaka's eyes.

Before Yutaka could react, Minami moved extremely close just passing Yutaka's face and to her ear. Yutaka felt Minami's breath caress her ear causing her to shiver as she waited with bated breath.

"**Yutaka, I love you**."

Yutaka gasped as she heard it but Minami still hadn't pulled away.

"Yutaka, I love you so much and…I want to be by your side and you by mine."

Minami finally pulled away….only to have Yutaka close the distance again capturing the mint-haired girl's lips with her own. Maybe it was the sudden kiss that broke the dam or maybe it was the fact that Minami had been holding back for so long that she had reacted instantly and wrapped her arms around Yutaka embracing her as close as possible.

Yutaka may have intended it for a short kiss but Minami hadn't let her go yet and furthered the kiss much to Yutaka's surprise. Yutaka's mind went into overdrive as she unknowingly allowed Minami's tongue entrance into her own mouth. If Minami was the fire, then Yutaka was the gasoline that was fueling her desire to the max.

Finally breaking apart briefly but not putting any distance between each other, Yutaka could only gasp out, "I love you too Minami-chan. I love you. I love you. I love you-mpphhh."

Hearing those words from Yutaka had only further awakened the desires that Minami had been denying for so long. Yutaka was now lying down on her back with Minami on top kissing her passionately. They were inexperienced to a tee but that didn't stop the passion that was finally flying freely between both girls. Within Minami's mind, her own thoughts were in complete and utter disarray.

_Oh god, Yutaka…Yutaka is mine._

_ She's my girlfriend. _

_Mine only. _

Minami wanted this to last forever. Tasting it at long last Minami didn't hold back as her lips continued to consume the red-head's underneath her. It was the most intoxicating taste she had ever experienced. She couldn't believe that she had denied herself this for so long.

There was no way that this could be wrong.

Not a chance in hell was this wrong.

_I love this. I love her so much. I can't stop…_

Minami felt Yutaka's hands roaming over her back before coming to rest on her head. Minami decided to make her own move and took Yutaka's hands in her own interlacing their fingers together tightly.

They stopped again both with labored breathing. They both had been so consumed with devouring the other's mouth that they had neglected breathing and it was catching up with them. Minami took a moment to observe Yutaka.

Her face was red and she was breathing just as heavily but this didn't stop Minami from worrying. Yutaka was rather frail and Minami worried if she maybe went too far.

"Yu...Yutaka are you alri-"

Minami never finished that sentence as Yutaka had reached up and pulled Minami by the shirt back down engaging her in another kiss. Surprised but not unwelcome, the girls were lost in their own world where only the two of them existed. Minami who had wanted a friend for so long had gotten that and so much more felt so much content as long as she could love this girl.

**"Damn look at them go, they're more intense than we were when we first kissed," **came the ever so disruptive voice of Misao Kusakabe.

** "Misa-Kichi shut up, they'll hear us!"** was Konata's reprimand.

** "Oi, you both will give us away, let me get a better look, yuri is a new thing for me,"** came the energetic voice of Patricia Martin.

Yutaka and Minami broke away in shock. They both took a glance at the door and noticed it was slightly cracked and there a few moving outlines just behind it. Glancing back down at Yutaka, Minami moved off Yutaka for a moment when she noticed that Yutaka was actually looking rather…angry?

Minami also noted it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen and now believed that someone can look utterly adorable when angry. Yutaka walked up to the door swinging it open where Misao Kusakabe, Konata Izumi, and Patricia Martin fell through it in a heap. Konata looked up from the heap at Yutaka in a cold sweat.

"Heh…Hey Yu-Chan…I know this looks bad but I just want you to know THIS WAS TOTALLY MISAO'S IDEA," Konata said pointing frantically at Misao.

Misao's mouth dropped, "You damned Shorty selling me out again! No this was your idea, don't listen to her chibi-sister!"

Yutaka was visibly shaking and it looked like a vein was about to burst on her head. Konata noted she looked eerily like Kagami when she threw her tantrums.

"YOU BIG DUMMIES!" Yutaka screeched at the lot of them.

All three girls promptly fled at high speeds from the wrath of Yutaka.

"Yup time to go Misao."

"Oi wait for me guys," said Patricia as she fled after Konata who had Misao in tow.

* * *

><p>Downstairs at his computer Sojiro looked up as he watched the floor thunder from the fleeing girls. "High school girls~ High school girls~ all in my house~," Sojiro said in a singsong voice.<p>

* * *

><p>Yutaka was still huffing and puffing from her outburst trying to collect her breath. Minami who had watched the entire thing felt first a smile form on her face.<p>

A smile, then a light chuckle, and before she knew it, she was clutching her sides laughing harder than she had ever laughed in her life.

Yutaka glanced back in surprise at the unfamiliar sound. She puffed out her cheeks when she realized that Minami was laughing at the entire exchange.

"Boooo, even Minami-Chan is laughing that hard about it," Yutaka as she sat back down on her bead next to the still laughing Minami.

Minami was actually a bit confused at herself as well since this wasn't really in her nature. Yet she couldn't help herself, she just found that entire thing to be the funniest thing she had ever witnessed.

"Haha…I'm sorry Yutaka, really ahaha," Minami said finally getting herself together.

Yutaka smiled at the girl regardless, "I'm glad though, I got to see Minami-Chan laughing so much."

That certainly got Minami blushing again and had to step back a moment to calm down. Minami sat down next to Yutaka again holding her hand gently in her own. Yutaka then rested her head against Minami's shoulder and looked very peaceful.

Minami was actually partially glad that they had been interrupted. (Well very very partially)

They had only just gotten together but they definitely went overboard and she honestly wasn't sure how far they would have gone if left undisturbed.

"Hey Minami-Chan, you think you could…umm…maybe stay here tonight," Yutaka asked timidly.

It took Minami a moment to process that before she looked at Yutaka in surprise. _Does she want to go that far already…? _

Yutaka quickly caught onto Minami's thought process though.

"Ahh no, that's not what I meant…I mean if it's with Minami-chan….NO I mean yes maybe….." Yutaka hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry Minami-Chan I think Konata-Onee-Chan is rubbing off on me."

"It's okay, I want to stay here also. I'll call my Mom about it," Minami finally said.

Yutaka nodded happily at this.

"Although I think we should wait before we…umm do **that**," Minami said with a heavy blush.

Yutaka's face went beet red at that. "I...I yes I think so also. I really just wanted to errr hug Minami-Chan that's all while we slept," Yutaka said flailing her arms.

Minami smiled at this, "I'd love to Yutaka."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<br>** Review guys and until next chapter! **


End file.
